The Fate We Brought Ourselves (Book 3)
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: A year passed But the time for peace is over as the bad rise up along with a new source of good. Gareki, Yogi and the agency face a life threating situation as the new evil rises up. Gareki and Yogi will face what it truly means to yearn for each other as Gareki ends up in a death situation will he die or live and will Yogi save him in time. WARNING: Mature scenes.
1. Recap: Charaters- Summary

**GothinBlack presents the third installment of The Fate Series with a recap and a thanks to the viewers and reviewers.**

 **Hey guys. I've worked really hard on this third book of the new called Fate Series congratulations to you for keeping up with the book/Series I'm proud to say that you guys made this happen. Yes YOU. The third book is here because of you the readers and your awesome reviews on my hard work. Finally I have time to write the third installment I apologized for my tardiness but I'm here now and finally presenting the third book just like it should be. I understand that my writing skills aren't exactly top notch but the most important thing is to at least try or to keep going at it until I get it right.**

 **shout out to Rooze for helping me with some awesome idea's who knows I just might use one of your idea's for the future chapters(wink, wink) just PM(private message) me.**

 **THANK YOU ROOZE! for your inspiring help(:**

 **BOOK 3: Summary**

 **It has been a year since Eleska and Arumerita tried to dominate the city of Japan/Tokyo they have long since been in jail for a life long imprisonment within a years time. Until they escape and soon will have their chance of revenge towards Gareki the main person who caused them to be put behind bars. New enemies rise up and the old enemies join the new. A year of no crime has come to an end as Gareki and Yogi and the rest of the agency find themselves in the middle of a life changing threat. Along with the new rise of villains come a new type of agency that are in high rank of stronger abilities and training but they soon need Gareki's own electrical abilities in helping them stop the new creation named the Crang and Wendigo. Gareki finds himself torn between the good and the bad and soon is in a death situation. Not knowing if Yogi was alive or not. Who will save him from his fate.**

 **Quotes: You're mine. Yogi says.**

 **I'm yours...I won't forget that. Gareki says**

 **anyway...on with the character recap.**

 **CHARATERS: RECAP**

 **GAREKI- in the very beginning is just a regular teenager who has his future planned out. But things take an unexpected turn as he finds himself liking Yogi who he didn't know at the time was a secret agent working to protect the very city they lived in. Gareki is known to be very smart and friendly towards the people he loves. He is at the age of 20 in the third book. As the Series goes on he shows that his attitude on things has changed taking things into serious account once trouble starts up. He's strong willed deep down and says that he will die to protect the people he cares about. He loves Yogi deeply for making him experience so much in his life at a young age even if he almost died a couple of times. He doesn't care what other people think of his and Yogi's relationship. But it works differently when it comes to his parents considering his parents didn't accept him as a son in the first book but soon his mother decides to bring him back into the family but his father is still unhappy about what Gareki has chosen. Even though Gareki knows about Yogi's terrible past he still doesn't want to leave him. Trusting that Yogi wouldn't have the guts to kill him like he did his parents.**

 **YOGI- Is 26 in the third book often said by Gareki that he looks young for his age pretty much no older then Gareki himself but still mature in a way. Yogi in the very beginning didn't have actual feelings towards Gareki from the very first time they met but he soon realizes he liked Gareki more then he knew of. As the book goes on Yogi shows more stronger feelings towards Gareki being slightly more protective and more seductive in a way and being more claiming towards Gareki. His attitude changes often as when he's being angry he all of a sudden changes his outlook and becomes slightly happier. Gareki secretly finds this to be scary about Yogi but is slightly afraid to say anything about it. Yogi often tells Gareki that he belongs to him in which Gareki returns that he is always Yogi's and He won't forget it. Yogi in the second book was known to be experimented on by the very workers of kafka that made him a half varuga unable to control himself once he hears about his pasts in which he killed his parents he turns into a cold hearted killing post human who has the urge to hurt everyone around him even Gareki, but he does prove to have some control when it comes to Gareki.**

 **KAROKU- Is a 22 year old who works secretly with Eleksa and Kafka being the main person who caused the out break of Varuga in the city. He's often said to be crazy in Gareki's opinion considering the fact that whenever Karoku has an opening towards him he takes it. Having strong sexual feelings towards Gareki who didn't return them. He forced himself on to Gareki not caring that he was with Yogi at the time and not caring that Eleska had feelings towards himself. Strangely enough he willingly Gave Gareki the code in order to stop the Varugas from being created just to fight Gareki one last time to see who would win and found that he himself had lost and died at the very end, and Karoku is in fact the younger twin brother of Arumerita/ Eleska's butler.**

 **AIRI- Is 19 in the third book one year younger then Gareki. She is often hanging around with Gareki and Yogi since she is long time close friends with Gareki. She is always in a good mood some times acting overly excited. Airi is known by Gareki to be model gorgeous especially with her personality and the way she acts. She is also known to be innocent as she used to have an abusive boyfriend at which Gareki has to figure out on his own since she didn't want to drag him into any more trouble. She now lives in the same apartment building as Gareki and Yogi as a neighbor always coming over when she finds the time to chat with them both about how they are doing.**

 **DORI- Is 19, the same age as Airi. She is introduced in the first book as Airi's college friend since freshmen year. She's cool and kind hearted and works at night clubs at a bar giving out drinks and she also owns her own club back in L.A. She likes to create a good conversation often teasing Airi saying that both Yogi and Gareki are both her sex partners in which Airi quickly denies and tells her they're just friends. She is also know to be model gorgeous just like Airi.**

 **NAI- Nai in this version isn't as nice and innocent hearted as he normally is. He is 19 years old one year behind Gareki at a height of 5,2. He is often teased about his height daring anyone else that teases him about his height again he would have to cut their head off with his Katana, he wasn't joking when he said that. Nai is mainly all business and takes everything seriously he has the abilities of swordsmanship and fire. Even threw his short tempered attitude he cares about his teammates and says that they are close friends sort of like a family that have to stick together.**

 **KIICHI- Is the age of 20 as Gareki is. She is slightly just like Nai taking almost everything seriously but with sarcasm often laughing when everyone is being serious. She is a strong fighter with good strategy while using her scythe with the powers of wind and ice.**

 **TSUKUOMO- Is 21 years old in the third book often keeping herself quiet and reserved but yet smart and resilient while using her powers an aura like magic that rises up from her hands at her own will. She is able to form it into orb like blast throwing it at her opponents**

 **EVA- is a 30 year old women who has young features. She possesses the gauntlets two armored hands that are able to break threw anything with her control. She is strong and likes her teammates giving them advise to keep fighting. Her strong points prove to be in round house kicking and a hard punch to the gut which would end up killing the person she was up against.**

 **JIKI- is the age of 25 in the third book. He is notified to be the locationer on computers considering that his skills being smart with technology just like Gareki is. He is also ranked as a combat fighter fighting alongside every one else associated with the agency he works for. He is often the one telling the others if trouble has sprung up in the city.**

 **HIRATO- Is the boss of the agency introduced in the very first book after taking Gareki in and asking him to become an agent because of his skills with hacking into things but it soon becomes known that Gareki ends up staying longer then needed, Thus making him a full on agent working for Hirato. Hirato is reserved but proves to be smart and still has the amusing attitude that everyone knows him for. He is the age of 32 in the third book.**

 **ZARA- Is Dori's twin sister who lives in L.A taking over the night club business while Dori is currently working in Japan. She is 19 years old.**

 **MRS. IGARSHI- Is 31 years old who was once a nagging mother of her son Gareki who disliked the idea of him being gay, but she soon realizes that it makes him happy. She is also the mother of Raditzs. Gareki's 23 year old brother who became an agent at a young age having to wipe his families including Gareki's memories of have another son/ a brother to protect them and to hide his secret.**

 **MR. IGARASHI- Is both Gareki and Raditz's father who dislikes the idea of Gareki being gay. He, just like their mother/his wife doesn't know that two of his sons are agents . He is the age of 32 in the third book.**

 **ELESKA- is the age of 20 in the third book. She is spoiled beyond belief, going so far as to want the whole entire city to be under her command. She wants to be dominant over everything. She is introduced in the second book. Known to be the second villain that brings up trouble in the city after Karoku passed away. She hears about Karoku's death who was her love interest, she at the time didn't know that he was working secretly with Kafka while out on a trip to Japan or that he had sexual relations with Gareki. At the end of book two. Eleska's plans come to a fail as Gareki yet again stops another threat from over coming the city**

 **ARUMERITA** **\- Is Eleska's butler/ Karoku's twin brother. He is 23 years old in the third book. He and both Eleska are in jail after having their plan ruined by Gareki and the others. He along with Eleska wants revenge.**

 **OLIVER- Was once working for Eleska but he soon ends up helping Gareki find out where she escaped to. Once Gareki had ruined her plains of city domination. He becomes good friends with Gareki after the whole situation is over. Living the rest of his life in Paris instead of in prison.**

 **NEW CHARATERS:**

 **RADITZ- Is the new character of the third installment of The Fate Series. He is Gareki's older brother at the age of 23 associated with another agency that call themselves the E.O.A.P( Elimination. Of. Aliens. Project) that specializes in destroying alien like creatures from the villain they have been chasing for 2 years Uro. Raditz has the ability to blood bend/ blood wild other people. Having the most dangerous power known in the agency he works for. He is often serious when it comes to the Commander giving orders and following threw with them this making him cold hearted towards every one near him.**

 **CARTER- Is the age of 21 in the third book. She is a women who mainly tries to get the job done without argue but her efforts seem futile as she is partnered with Raditz and Vandez who both always end up arguing with each other, This making them a terrible team. Carter, just like Raditz listens to the orders of the Commander without word of argue wanting to get thing done ASAP. Often having to scold Raditz for doing things the wrong way because she is also a perfectionist when it comes to missions.**

 **VANDEZ- Is a nice guy at the age of 22. He takes into account for the people around him wanting to make sure that they are ok on missions. He doesn't like Raditz cold attitude towards his teammates and himself causing them both to get into arguments about what Raditz is lacking in a proper team.**

 **THE COMMANDER- Is the boss of the E.O.A.P she is a women at the age of 25 having beautiful features but with a stern look that always mars her face making people around her slightly afraid or feel intimidated. She means business and if her subordinates cannot provide or handle her orders then she will not hold back in killing them.**

 **URO-Is the new rise of trouble who used to work for Kafka but escaped just as the building became crowded with agents coming to arrest everyone. He is the main cause of the city of Japan to become corrupted with the new experiment called the Crang that is feeding off of Nai's power which isn't strong enough this soon leads to Uro wanting Gareki's electrical powers to create another experiment know as the Wendigo made from dead people. Uro is the age of 31 in the third book**

 **KAGIRI- Is a subordinate of Uro who follows his orders at the best of his abilities. He often carries a red tablet that he treats as a prize and is completely obsessed with it. Often having to kick Kiharu in the gut for making fun of it. He likes to think of strategies on his missions being a lot smarter then Kiharu at times. He is a Varuga once in his life being a human but unable to remember when.**

 **KIHARU-Is the subordinate of Uro and the partner of Kagiri. He is hyper active having the ability to screech really loudly causing a shock wave and throw sharp needles from his nails with also the ability to fight in combat. He doesn't take things as seriously as Kagiri noting him to be slight immature.**

 **So Yeah there you have it all the characters. Have fun reading the third book.**


	2. The Break Out

Deep down in a basement full of prison cells lay Eleska staring up at the concrete sealing. Listening to the jail inmates throw curses at each other while making loud noises with their chains that was tying their wrists together in the large echoing room. She sighed to her self, picking herself up from her hard and uncomfortable bed to mark yet another line on the cell wall crossing the row of five out with a white piece of chalk she had randomly found on the dirty floor.

Pulling her hand away from the wall, after marking it.

She stared at the wall for a few minutes. So...It has already been a year. She spoke softly her voice slightly deeper. I guess I've been 20 for a while now and I didn't even get to celebrate my birthday.

She clenched her teeth together remembering the judge say she had a life long imprisonment. She would live in this hell for the rest of her life. Eating their slop of food, being afraid to drop the soap in the showers, and wear the hideous dark grey jump suit. She hadn't seen Arumerita ever since the both of them left the judges court she figured he was in the men's jail cells. Only hoping that he wasn't executed.

Eleska remembered how this all happened. Gareki. One of the secret agents had figured out Arumerita's secret powers catching her off guard. The plan was to lure him in her mansion and have Arumerita consume him into his nightmares the things Gareki mostly feared, but he had figured it out and in tern had very good acting skills considering she had actually thought he had fallen into her trap. But of course he didn't.

She swore she would get her revenge... One day anyway. She just needed to get out of this prison and get back with Arumerita and figure out another plan to kill Gareki . unlike Oliver, who had betrayed her to help out the good side.

She sighed doing her best at pushing back her long pink hair since the damn guards had, like with everyone else tide her wrists together with medal cuffs.

She groaned in annoyance as she tried to pull them apart but the only thing that came out of it was the pain of medal pulling against her skin making red marks.

This is so useless! she hissed quietly. looking up out of the small window, currently midnight she guessed. It was no since of time in this place.

Lights out ladies! Spoke one of the guards his voice echoing in the large room. He pulling on a switch the lights came off except for the ones above each jail cell to give a clear look of what the inmates were doing inside.

Eleska threw the piece of chalk on the floor then laid herself down on the bed again. Glaring back up at the sealing. I'll get my revenge, I swear it!

Keep it down. Said a guard appearing at the cell bars.

Eleska blew out a breath. Oh shut the hell up! she said to him

What was that? he asked angrily.

Eleska held up one of her hands and pulled up a middle finger. Shove this up your ass! Ass hole!

you got a mouth on you-ugh!

Eleska stared in shock as a dark figure wearing all black with a ninja mask brought his arms around the guards neck in a choke hold making the guard pass out in the spot he was standing in. The dark figure then reached a hand up and lifted the red goggles out of his eye sight revealing yellow/orange orbs staring back at her.

...Hmm, So you must be Eleska. He said in a deep voice.

Eleska sat up. She didn't know this person. What did he want? she decided to ask him this.

Come with me and you'll know. He spoke.

At this point Eleska didn't care where they were going just as long as she got out of this place. She nodded at him.

He seemed to have smirked but she couldn't tell for sure since he was wearing a mask over his mouth. Bringing down his red goggles to cover his eyes once again he brought out a small red tablet and held it up in front of him.

you may wanna step back. He told her.

Eleska was confused for a second before she agreed and stepped back figuring she should cover herself with something.

Final dungeon buzz light. He said softly. A bright light appearing blowing up the medal bars in front of him.

The jail inmates yelled and made a rucus telling him to let them free also. But he ignored them as he walked over to Eleska and held out his black gloved hand in which she grabbed.

Lets go. He said running towards the door with her following.

I understand that you just got me out of my cell. but what if the guards heard that loud noise- Eleska asked but was cut off.

Hold it! said guards appearing around a corner with their guns raised up high.

I don't think so. He said holding up a red ball and then dropped it. It rolled over to the guards blinking a bright light and then blew into red smoke soon enough covering up guards entire view of the intruder and the escaping inmate.

Hold on. the guy said picking her up bridle style and ran towarda the guards.

whoa what are you- Eleska asked but cut off as the guy jumped up high doing a flip over the smoke. Then landed in a crouch on the other side putting Eleska down as he stood up.

Eleska stared at him in shock. who are you?

He looked at her. Kagiri. That's my name.

Eleska nodded then yelped as a bullet came close to hitting her.

Kagiri looked to see that the guards had their guns faceing them. The smoke had almost cleared up now, Not being good enough to hide anymore.

Humph. These guys really don't want you to escape do they? Kagiri said nonchalant as the bullets shot into his body. Eleska stood behind him waiting for him to fall over dead but he never did.

The guards stopped their shooting and stared at him in surprise.

Pathetic, to bad bullets aren't my weakness, now here...You guys can have these back! Kagiri said with a swipe of his arm the bullets flew out of him and shot threw the guards. All of them falling over dead on the floor one by one. Blood splattered on the walls at the in pact of the bullets had taken into their flesh.

Just then an alarm sounded out notifying them that they were on camera.

you forgot to take out the cameras! Eleska yelled over the loud siren.

Shit! So much for making this quick. Kagiri said grabbing Eleska's arm and ran down another long hallway and up the concrete stairs. They had reached the main floor finally.

Both of them breathing hard from running up so many stairs.

Kagiri looked around quickly then pointed towards a vent that led outside and was the way he had come in threw.

We need to get up their. He told her.

Your not going anywhere! said the policeman surrounding them in a big circle.

hold your hands up! and don't move from your positions until I give the word! said one of the policemen.

Eleska looked at them in shock. Great so much for your big plan of breaking me out.

Don't worry about it. Says Kagiri with a smirk. Holding his hands up like Eleska was doing.

What are you even talking about! Eleska yelled at him as the siren still sounded off around them.

Kiharu now! Kagiri yelled out and then all of a sudden a loud screeching sound made it's way threw out the room.

Eleska covered her ears. UGH, what is that!

The police around them fell to the ground unconscious as a figure appeared. Another man dressed in all black with a ninja mask covering his face. His eye's were blue but one had black covering the outer parts of his eye that was supposed to be white.

What exactly are you people? Eleska asked again

Varugas but in human form. Kagiri answer her before breaking the cuffs on her wrists.

She knew about varuga's but not by much. A firm hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see Arumerita. His hair was slightly longer and his face looked different like he had aged a little.

Your alive. She said in thankfulness hugging him then pulled away. Who are these people? Do you know?

They work for Uro Some one you'll meet soon. Arumerita told her. She nodded.

Kiharu turned around hearing more guards come after them. We gotta go, now!

Kahgiri nodded grabbing Eleska while he grabbed Arumerita and then they all disappeared threw the vents making their way out of the prison completely

* * *

Eleska stared breathlessly at the large estate of a haunting looking mansion said to belong to the so called Uro. It stood tall on a rocky mountain on an island that was not known but could be found threw hard search.

They all had flown there on a helicopter. The moon bright and clear as the night was cold. Elelska hugged herself closer to Arumerita glad that he was alive and there with her. Finally now she could carry out her plan to eliminate Gareki and the others who worked along side him.

The helicopter landed on top of the building. Eleska and Arumertia getting out with both Kahgiri and Kiharu who led them to a door that opened to stairs leading into the upstairs part of the mansion.

So where is this Uro guy? Eleska asked looking at the Victorian furniture and panting's. It was a creepy but nice mansion she noted to herself , very fancy and luxurious .

Both Eleska and Arumerita followed them down until they got to the first floor where a large living room was with a fire place, couches rugs, and a fancy coffee table were. A tee set was set down on the table.

He's here. Said Kiharu stopping in his tracks in which Eleska all most bumped into him. She simply walked around him to see a pale man with brown eye with long brown hair sort of put into a half pony tail while the rest rested on his shoulders. He wore a white button up shirt and black slim slacks with dress shoes. Very classy. The room itself smelled like peppermint tea and a faint sent of walnut. It was calming especially after what she had been threw in that prison.

Uro turned to look at the four of them. Then smiled and spoke in a very deep and modified voice.

Eleksa am I right. Come sit, the both of you. He offered.

Eleska looked to Kagiri who motioned her forward . She walked over to a chair with Arumerita following and they both sat down in two separate seats facing Uro.

I want to know who you are and why you took me out of jail? She asked him immediately, hearing the fire behind her crackle.

I understand you want my explanation so I'll tell you. He says sitting back in his seat drinking tea before he spoke.

I heard about a year ago you were put in jail by some so called agent? he said.

Eleska nodded. Yes...his name is Gareki. He figured out my plans of domination of the city of japan/Tokyo with some other agents.

As I thought. Uro says crossing his legs and his arms. Would you like to get revenge.

Eleska's eye's widened at that. Of course I would! He will pay for what he has done to me and my butler and to...Karoku.

Good. I like your energy. Perhaps we can strike a deal? Uro says

I'm listening.

Uro pulls out a remote and flicks on the TV showing a video that was taken on the news of Gareki in a club in L.A. Surrounding him were the agents Eleska had seen fighting along side him in the battle that took place in Japan. His Electricity was surrounding him as he fought against his team mates and scared the crowd of on looking people they all quickly ran out of the club. Gareki was throwing electric bolts at every person that came at him speaking like a crazy person or rather as if he were drunk which he was at the time. Then the video was paused by Uro.

So this is the so called Gareki am I right? Uro asked her.

Yes! That's definitely him. She said getting to her feet while staring at the TV. She hadn't forgot what he looked like even if it had been a whole year.

I don't have an interest in killing him but I do have an interest in his power. Uro says setting down the remote.

His power? why? Eleska asked. She looked back towards him

I'm an illegal scientist who creates unbelievable creatures and can turn a human into a monster with just an injection with my antidotes. I can even make them super human, such as Kagiri and Kiharu. Uro says looking at them.

wait so there really not human? Eleska asked.

No. they once were though. Uro says. Turning back to look at her

hm... that explains the black eye and the bullets. She muttered to herself. Anyway, what's the deal going to be.

there's another agency that is after me and I don't quite like people wanting to put me in jail so I'm going to need Gareki's electrical power in order to make my new creations strong enough to destroy said agency. They call themselves the E.O.A.P **(Elimination. Of. Aliens**. **Project)** they specifically destroy un-human creatures which I create such as alien like creatures, I don't like that very much. My creation have been lacking and I won't allow it any longer. I can get Gareki kidnapped and take what I need from him and then you can kill him.

Why did you take me out of jail? I doubt you only want me so I can carry out my revenge. Eleksa asks again unsure about his last answer.

Uro smirks. Very observant. I took you out of jail because I don't know exactly where Gareki lives, or where the agency is that he works for.

I can easily tell you where his agency is but not where he lives. she says

Good then. So we have ourselves a deal? asked Uro.

We do. Eleska agrees with a smirk.

* * *

Raditz swiped a leg under Vandez's feet making him fall to the mated ground of the training room.

Is that all you got? Raditz asked with an expressionless face and a bored tone

Vandez glared at him with his green eye's. getting to his feet quickly before summoning up medal poles from the ground flinging them at Raditz who side stepped out of the way the pole moving past his eye's in slow motion. He stepped back into his positon spreading his feet apart and pulled his hand back into a fist before he thrusted it at Vandez, pushing him away, making his back hit the hard wall from behind.

I thought you said you wouldn't use your blood wilding powers. yelled Carter from above.

I lied. Raditz said quickly running forward as Vandez got to hit feet.

Your fighting unfairly. Carter yelled at him annoyed.

Shut up! This is my fight I decide what goes. Raditz said to her. Her words distracted him which gave Vandez the opportunity to punch him in the stomache with a medal pole sending him back a step before he threw his fist across Raditz cheek bone.

oof! Raditz said groaned his head went in the direction the pole had hit him in. Blood coming out of his nose.

Listen to what she says. you're fighting unfairly. Vandez said reaching back for another medal pole from the pack on his back

Raditz wiped the blood from under his nose in a quick motion. I'm the one fighting unfairly- what about you!

Hey! at least I actually take into account if my opponent is hurt or not unlike you who just keeps fighting the person not careing if their ok. Said Vandez.

Oh I care, But in this case it doesn't matter we have our orders to destroy the Crang why there out there killing people! Raditz yelled back.

Doesn't mean you have to label me as a Crang also. Vandez said angrily.

Will the both of you shut up! Carter spoke but the both of them ignored her and kept fighting throwing insults at each other.

Hey! Carter said again.

They still didn't listen. Both of them shoving each other back. If she didn't do something now they both would end up dead she and Vandez knew how Raditz got angry and it wasn't pretty.

She sighed and focused her thoughts into their heads and yelled in her mind. _QUIT IT THE BOTH OF YOU!_ In which they both heard and brought both of their hands up to their ears as her words invaded their minds.

Carter had the ability to focus her mind thoughts into the people with the same blood type as herself. She was also good at combat fighting and could summon up her own energy blasts in the color of a very dark purple.

Vandez had the ability to control medal whenever he pleased. Often having a wrist braclet with a sharp piece of medal sticking to a long small chain that could be thrown when ever he gave it the order.

And Raditz had the ability to blood bend in other words he was a blood wilder who could force people back or make their bodies cringe up in uncomfortable positions. out of all of them he had the most dangerous power.

They were all chosen for their powers and couldn't get rid of them no matter what they did it worked the same for all agents unless that power was forcefully sucked out of them in which they would grow weak in a matter of minutes and then die after a couple of days of the power being sucked out. It wasn't a quick process the power inside them all would need to be sucked out for a week before it would be completely taken away.

Damn I hate it when you do that! Raditz spoke. still with both of his hands on his ears.

Carter sighed then jumped up on the bar of the lifter, then jumped all the way down. landing in a crouch before standing to her 5,9 height.

She was wearing a black Tank crop top with black cargo pants with combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was cut into a blood red Mohawk standing spiky with two long side hairs near her temples.

Raditz was wearing the same thing as her except his tank top was longer. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was black and slightly spiky as his sharp bangs hung to one side of his face him having a slight growth of hair on his chin and above his lips. He was good looking, but stupid and selfish at times. He meant business.

Vandez has deep green eye's and ice blonde hair short but spiky. He often got in fights with Raditz considering Raditz's stupid and selfish attitude at times. Vandez was a nice guy who got on your good side.

Well I wouldn't have to if the both of you would listen! Carter yelled. Jeez. Just then her ear piece rug telling her she got a call. Reaching her index finger to her ear and pressing the button she listened in.

Both Vandez and Raditz looked at her expectantly.

Her eye's widened as she pressed the button again after the call was over.

Raditz, Vandez We have a meeting now. She said in a serious tone turning and walking out of the room.

Vandez and Raditz looked at each other before following Carter down the dark hallway of the E.O.A.P agency, Their combat boots making noise as they did.

Other agent members passed them as they made their way into the Commander's room. Gravitational computer screens hung every where mid air showing blank screens. The room was basically a large dome shaped room having a bright lights that made it appear a ice blue, making there skin look pale as they walked inside. The double medal doors closed behind them.

In the middle of the room was a circular stage with three steps having a silver rail go around it on the top half. This is where the Commander stood in her long black coat that loaked like a dress and thigh high black combat boots. Her hair was long and a light purple ending at her waist. She turned around her face beautiful but yet stern in a way. The front of her uniform above her C cup Breast were badges confirming that she was in fact the leader of the E.O.A.P.

Vandez, Carter,Raditz Did you finish your training. She asked her voice deep but soft.

Yes! Carter spoke up before the other two could. She didn't want to see the Commander angry like she had been many times thanks to Vandez and Raditz fighting all the time.

Good. Now to get down to business. The Commander says and with a snap of her fingers the floating computer screens made there way behind her forming a large screen.

cue the video! She yelled and then the screen lit up behind her showing a boy with black hair and red eyes but that wasn't all surrounding his body was red electricity, He looked to be in some sort of club. The people around him were in a panic with confused expressions and some shoving each other to get out of the building. The colorful lights of the club burst into glass pieces as the said boy threw a bolt of electricity at the group of people that had stayed to calm him down

some of the people in the video jumped at him as if to stop him but he easily fought them away.

Raditz eyebrows creased together as the person on the video looked familiar.

Pause it! the Commander yelled and then the video paused. show them the pictures. The screen then lit up with a picture file of Gareki wearing the red and black leather uniform of another agency. His eye's in this photo were back to their natural blue-grey.

Raditz had an interest in him immediately. Who is this guy?

The commander smiled giving him an all knowing look. This young man...is your brother, younger then you by 3 years, to be exact.

Raditz dark blue eye widened. w-what I don't have-

Yes, you do. The commander spoke simply. When you joined this agency you wiped your memory of ever having a family in order to protect them.

Carter glanced at him a little surprised. humph so you actually do have feelings.

Raditz glared at her then looked back to the commander. I still don't believe it.

Well you might as well since I'm assigning the three of you...on a mission. **Together**.

Vandez cringed at that. We don't do well together. he muttered to himself but the commander over heard.

what was that!?

N-nothing. We're good. he said quickly.

...That's what I thought. Anyway, I'm assigning the three of you to spy on Gareki learn about him as you do. Then get him to change sides to work with the E.O.A.P his power is strong, strong enough to destroy the Crang and any other monster that that Villon Uro has created and Gareki is possibly strong enough to **control ** them maybe even give them a boost of energy. I have indicated that Uro himself has found an interest in this young man as well, and for no doubt he is for sure after Gareki also.

But what if he doesn't want to switch with us? Carter asked stepping forward a step.

Then we take him...by force. The commander said fisting her palm at the last word.

But-Carter started but was interrupted by Raditz.

How will we know where he is? He spoke in an uninterested tone.

The commander smirked then with a flick of her hand the floating screens scattered away to reveal a women sitting in a chair her legs and wrsits were tide together.

Her hair was dark magenta and her a eye's a dark blue just like Raditz's.

This is your and Gareki's mother. She knows where he is now. Said the commander stepping aside.

I just want to go home. Raditz mother spoke slightly shaking.

Raditz glared at the commander. Why is she scared? He said slightly concerned after all, this was his mother even if he didn't exactily remember her.

I did nothing. People just find me...intimidating. The commander said with the smirk still on her lips. she pulled a syringe from the mini table beside her and threw it towards Raditz who caught it. It was the memory loss fluid a.k.a what each agency used to wipe peoples memories after seeing something they weren't supposed to. _That's right...my mother can't know I'm an agent_.

Raditz sighed then turned back to his mother. He walked up the three stairs and over to his mom.

Her same dark blue eye's met his. R-raditz what are you doing here? she spoke softly. Her hands pulling against her restraints.

Raditz blinked in confusion as he thought to himself. _She knows my name, she shouldn't. I thought I wiped her memories?_ why does she remember me? He asked the commander.

looks to me that this is the work of the old version of the memory loss fluid. The commander said. That kind only lasted for a couple of years in the people we tested it on who found that their memories returned until a certain amount of time has passed I'm sure this is happening to your mother. In which some of the people who we have tried it on have completely lost their memories of a specific life experience... this is what your brother has, Gareki. He won't remember you once you see him- The commander spoke the last part coldly before being interrupted.

Who are they!? Raditz mother says. Looking at his scary but beautiful commander and his two teammates Carter and Vandez.

Raditz didn't know why he decided to tell her all this since her memories of this place would disappear with in minutes but he did. They're agents and so am I.

Her eye's widened you don't mean for a phone company do you?

He shook his head slowly. No...I'm afraid it's much more then that.

Oh god... Wait- is Gareki an...?

Yes. He is. Raditz said plainly.

His mother didn't know what to say. I can't believe this. you didn't have to wipe your memories of me, your father and your brother. why!? she asked him

Raditz came closer and put both of his = leather gloved hands onto hers. Mom? he said awkwardly still trying to get used to the fact that this was his mom that he hadn't addressed for years. Agents don't just protect other people they protect themselves to. Even if the person seems trustworthy it's still a huge risk for people and I mean **normal** people to know about us. There's a whole nother world out there with people who do terrible things... seriously we can't let our guards down by letting our identities lose to the world even to our families... do you understand?

His mothers eye's shook as she stared at him. That's so... she trailed off.

Raditz pulled away from her. I need you to tell me where Gareki is?

She didn't say anything.

Mom, I need you to tell me. Raditz repeated.

Iceland. she muttered. Gareki is in Iceland.

Raditz cocked his head before frowning. Why?

She looked up at him with a serious face. He's there because his boyfriend Yogi took him on an 8 month trip.

Raditz stared at her before asking. so...My brother's gay?

She nodded. It took me some time to allow it, your father still doesn't agree with it I hope you won't be the same.

Raditz shook his head before taking a breath then blew it out deeply. No um- it's his choice...not mine.

So you'll except it when you see him? she asked.

Possibly. Raditz said pulling out the syringe. I don't want to do this but I have to.

Sadly his mother nodded. You have to protect your identity I get it.

Raditz positioned the needle at her neck. I'm sorry, any last words...?

...I'm glad I saw you. She said. You're the age of 23...am I right?

Raditz smiled slightly. yea, I'm glad I got to see you to. He said truthfully. He then stuck the needle into her neck injecting the memory loss fluid into her.

Her blue eye's clouded over as they closed. her head began to fall but not before he caught it and sat it gently on her shoulder, rubbing her cheek with his thumb before letting go and pulling out the needle.

I'll return her to her home unhurt and in the mean time I want the three of you to get prepared to head to Iceland and locate Gareki's location watch him and then I will give you the order to make your move into making him join our agency. Got it? says the commander walking up to him.

I got it. Raditz said already hearing his teammates Carter and Vandez exit the room. He averted his dark blue gaze to look into her grey ones. Make sure that my mother gets home safely.

The commander nods and watched as he turned and left the room getting ready for his mission. Meeting his brother after years of not knowing he even had one.


	3. I'll Show You

Gareki stood on the edge of a tall mountain staring down above the view of a fast moving water fall, mist rising as it connected with the water below, dark green grass was everywhere with the occasional rise of small hills. No houses were near this area just dirt roads. as it was rocky mountains and plain open fields.

Gareki closed his eye's smiling slightly as he let the wind blow his slightly longer black hair out of his eye's revealing his fore-head and his facial features which had grown to look slightly older and more mature. It had been one whole year since the incident with Eleska and Arumerita, Arumerita himself was no longer in the agencies prison cells but actually in prison the same with Eleska for a life long stay.

As for Oliver who had been on her side was living his own life back in Paris after he had helped Gareki and the others with finding Eleska's location. Gareki could still remember as he began to bored the plane back to Japan Oliver had quickly said he wanted to keep in touch with him. It was weird but he felt that him and Gareki had some what of a friendship sort of, forgetting the time gareki had tried to nearly kill him at the night club back in L.A and all of the sexuality he had towards Gareki. Gareki had looked at Oliver confused but then he agreed to keep in touch.

Ever since then there hadn't been any trouble in the city or anywhere else for that matter giving the agency a break for relaxation letting the (A.A.A) clean up their mess from the fight that took place in the city. So long story short Gareki had no idea where everyone else was even Airi and her best friend Dori seemed to be out of the picture. He didn't think about it to much though after all she herself had just turned 19 a few weeks ago. knowing her, Airi was probably off having a good time enjoying herself. Just like Gareki and Yogi were.

Gareki took in a breath opening his eye's to look at the amazing view again, the sun hide behind thick clouds slightly letting it's rays peak out. The view Gareki had, It was amazing sending a trace of goose bumps over his arms that were covered with a black jacket underneath was a white T-shirt and a pair of black harem jeans with Vans.

It felt so peaceful here and yet beautiful all at once. That's what he wanted to feel. Exactly on the day of his 20th birthday which had passed by 8 months ago. Gareki wasn't going to lie that it surprised him when Yogi had booked a flight to Iceland for an 8 month trip for his birthday. Time had passed quickly in that time and now it was almost time to fly back to Japan, tomorrow to be exact. It was currently warm considering the fact that snow wasn't covering the entire area just some parts of the tall mountains that surround the location.

Gareki felt his jacket and T-shirt ruffle against the wind as it picked up again. blowing the green grass around him and blowing away the peddles off the white flowers. Sticking his hands into his pockets to keep the jacket from moving.

Having fun? said a voice.

Gareki turned around half way to see Yogi standing there with a smile on his lips also wearing a long dark red jacket with a white trim on the zipper line leaving it open to reveal a dark grey T-shirt, and wearing grey harem shorts ending above his calves. Yogi to had looked slightly older as his 26th birthday had passed before gareki's, back in April . Gareki began to notice little blonde hairs appear at yogi's chin making his face look even more handsome then it already was.

Gareki smiled wider turning back around to look at the large water fall. Why wouldn't I be? this place...it's amazing. He said breathlessly.

Yogi blew out a breathe of laughter, glad that Gareki was happy. So how does it feel to be older?

You say it as if I'm 40, or something. Gareki said jokingly. but...to be honest I don't feel all that different. ... Am I supposed to?

Not really. Yogi says walking up behind him. wrapping his arms around gareki's chest.

Hey...Yogi? Gareki says timidly. Yogi wondered why he sounded this way normally Gareki always sounded confident in what he was saying.

Hm? Yogi hummed against his ear.

Thanks for doing this for me. This place is just so ...you know. Gareki says staring strait ahead as the wind blew at his hair and T- shirt.

It was your birthday, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing for you. Besides this trip is for both of us I had to do something that we both would like. Yogi says. hugging him tightly before pulling away. You want to check this place out more.

That should be an obvious answer. Gareki says turning to him. Yes!

Yogi smiled turning around and walking down the ledge they were standing on Gareki followed.

 **(I'll show you by Justin Bieber) youtube search.**

Yogi and Gareki walked for a bit entering a large field of tall grass. It was strange how the grass was so green but it looked good against all the dark rocky mountains.

Gareki all of a sudden felt the erge to run. It was weird but he just felt so free in this place especially since a lot had happened in the last year. So he did. Running past Yogi who gave him a look in confusion he laughed why are you running?! He called after him.

Run with me! Gareki said over his shoulder ignoring Yogi's question. Soon enough they were both running in the open field.

The sun came out slightly from behind the thick clouds. Letting lose a current of wind blowing against their hair and clothing.

Gareki smiled slightly and began to laugh in joy as he continued running.

Seeing Gareki like this made Yogi laugh also.

Whoo! Gareki yelled continuing to run. Letting the wind take his voice making it echo around them.

Yogi smiled. Never had he seen Gareki act like this before it was beautiful. Looking up Yogi could see that they were entering a different part of the open field. With large ice burgs resting on rocky fields and in cold water instead of the dark green grass. They were shaped in different angles making them look like pieces of art rather then just ice burgs. There were lakes of water that had glaciers of ice in them as well. The temperature all of a sudden became colder.

Gareki stopped his running abruptly almost making Yogi bump into him. He turned around slowly breathing a little hard. His breath turned into mist as he spoke. Looks like we made it into a different area.

Yogi moved around him walking up to a large piece of ice and touched it with his finger. Wow, your right about that. This must be the place they call **Jokulsarlon (Glacier lagoon)**

Gareki looked around Putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket after pulling up his hood. Still breathing hard slightly from the run. He began to walk towards a bridge shaped ice burg. Pulling out his iPhone he held it up and took a picture of it.

All through out the trip Gareki had taken plenty of pictures to send back home.

He walked under the ice bridge avoiding the muddy puddle of water, He looked back to Yogi's direction but found that he wasn't there anymore. Gareki put on a confused expression looking around. I could have sworn he was just standing there. Hei muttered under his breathe. Putting his iPhone back into his pocket he walked over to the spot Yogi was standing in. Scanning the area. He didn't see any sign of blonde hair.

Hey... Yogi? Gareki called out. No answer. He was about to walk forward before he heard his voice. Up here. Yogi said chuckling. Gareki looked up and for sure Yogi was sitting on an ice bridge right above him.

Gareki stepped back to get a better view of his face. how did you get up there? He asked cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

I'll show you. Yogi said reaching his hand out.

Gareki felt something wrap around his ankles and pull him upwards makeing him hang upside down. whoa! Gareki yelped in surprise. Soon enough he felt the cold surface of the ice bridge touch his back as the vines unwrapped from around his ankles letting him go, then went back into the ground like they had before.

I should have guessed . Gareki said pulling himself up into a sitting position. Then a question popped into his head. Yogi?

Yogi looked at him in question. yea?

This may seem out of no where but I've wanted to ask you this for a while. How are we able to use our powers. I haven't even thought about it until now. Since the very beginning of me becoming an agent I just recently relised I'm able to release electricity from my body at will if I learn to do it right. And...I don't entirely get the fact that we have to speak German when we're using our most powerful ability.

Yogi nodded after a moment of thought. I understand what your asking and I get that it doesn't make since considering we're human. But we're only able to use our powers because we were injected with a special drug that allows our bodys to produce inhuman abilities and you were given this...but you probably don't remember it we all don't remember, the drug... it takes sometime to affect. that's why you recently found out you could produce electricity. And as for speaking German with our weapons. They were originally made that way, that's pretty much how there activated, by a specific voice type, I don't really know all the details but that's just how they were made.

The weapons that we choose connect to us in a way once we pick them up they get attached to us which possess us to all of a sudden get the urge to say a specific word in German which then activates our weapons ability depending on our certain powers. And it pretty much explains how we can magically make them appear in our hands no matter where we are. so basically all this happens because we have a special drug injected into us. Yogi tells him holding out his hand and making his machete appear in a flash of red sparks, then he made it disappear just as it had come.

Gareki thought about it. So is this why Nai said at the time why I hadn't reached my rank yet, was he mentioning the drug actually takeing affect in my body.

Yes. At that time you couldn't produce electricity because the drug hadn't affected you yet. Yogi explained.

Ok...I have another question. Gareki said leaning back on both of his hands ignoring the fact that the ice was freezing them. I know that Nai has the ability of fire and swordsmanship and that kiichi has the ability of wind and ice and you have the abilty of growing vines from any plant or soil around but how do I have electricity? doesn't exactly make since to me...

Yogi leaned back on his hands exactly how Gareki was doing and looked up at the clouded sky. you have the ability of gunmanship and electricity, We were all chosen for our particular power and so were you. There were no choices involved we had to take what we got and learn from it. I guess the most important fact was to fight evil with our chosen powers, not actually argue against what we were forced to fight with. The higher ups gave this to us not Hirato.

Gareki nodded, looking down. You told me that our powers react to how we're feeling. I still can't use them at my own will. Some times when I'm mad they just flow out of me and some times when I'm frustrated they flow out of me and target an innocent person. I mean there's little hints that I'm able to use it with out my feelings taking over but a little at a time comes out.

Yogi looked at him from the corner of his eye then looked back ahead closing both of his eye's before saying. I can show you how to use them right now matter afact. he offered. grabbing one of gareki's hands.

Gareki looked at him surprised. really!

Yea. Hirato didn't put me in the position of a combat trainer for nothing. Yogi says with a slight smile on his face.

Gareki blinked at him then smiled awesome! the excitement from it sent red electricity threw the hand yogi was holding, zapping him on accident.

Ow! yogi said quickly pulling away his hand. Gareki pulled away his hand also in surpries.

...Sorry. I told you it comes out unexpectedly. Gareki said putting his hot hand back onto the ice to cool it down. As he did, some mist came from it making a sizzling sound.

No it's alright. that surprised me. Yogi said laughing a little. Okay I'm going to need you to cross your legs and place your hands on your knees.

Gareki did as told.

Alright now close your eyes and try to relax. Imagine your power in your mind and you using it your way. it's your power so imagine **you** controlling it. Not Vise versa.

Gareki frowned while closing his eye's ...this is weird. he muttered loud enough for Yogi to hear.

I know it's weird but it'll help me figure out where you stand in using your powers. says yogi

Gareki sighed and imagined himself using his powers he didn't know what Yogi was talking about. _I don't get it, how is this supposed to help me control my powers thinking doesn't actually make it happen in real life._ Gareki thought but little did he know that his hands were starting to dance with red electricity around them.

He imagined himself holding out his hand and thinking about something that made him angry sad, frustrated basically any kind of feeling he could muster.

Yogi sat there watching him with a concentrated look as he saw Gareki's hands form with electricity. Gareki's eye brows creased together as he clenched his teeth together.

Relax Gareki, there's no need for you to over do it. Yogi tells him

ugh, I'm trying. In Gareki's mind flash after flash of bad things in his life were appearing things that hadn't even happened yet, This definitely wasn't daja' vu". Gareki heard yogi say something but it was blocked out all the sounds were blocked out. Except for a womens voice that had been heard in his mind. **Will you die or live, the choice is yours...Enemies draw closer to you, you are dangerous to be around Gareki, will you chose to run away or stay it doesn't necessarily matter, you soon will be forced into the world of mine and you won't be able to escape. Yes...Yes I know it hurts but try to bare with me. I'm giving you the chance to learn to live properly. You won't trust me or my subordinates then...you die.**

What the hell is this! Gareki said panicked trying to break out of his thoughts but it was like they were sucking him in. His hands were sparking up like crazy with electricity that begged to be thrown as they grew bigger.

Gareki!? Yogi said.

I can't! _I'm not going to die!_ A trail of blood leading exactly to a dead body which was his flashed into his mind. He was on the ground of some sort of chamber his eye's were white lost of their natural blue-grey he was seriously pale still in the agency uniform that he worked for. There was a trail of blue veins crawling up his neck as his body lay there motionless staring up blindly at him. he was cold to the touch like he had been frozen but didn't exactly have ice covering him. Blood still a pure red seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

Gareki fell to his knees eye's wide at the dead body of himself in front of him, he shook his head slowly. No...no, this can't be me. He said in complete shock. **But it is if you decide this fate.-**

Gareki! Yogi yelled again putting a hand on his shoulder Gareki inhaled sharply as if he hadn't breathed after being held under water for a long period of time and snapped his now red eye's open. Seeing that both of his hands were covered in electricity. He quickly turned to Yogi.

Yogi move!

wha-

MOVE! Gareki threw both of the orbs of electricity at an ice burg as soon as it connected ice flew strait at them as the ice burg blew into pieces. Gareki threw himself down as a large piece of ice almost hit him in the head which could have killed him.

Yogi ducked out of the way also as big pieces of ice flew past. Sounds echoed as the ice connected with the rocky ground and muddy water cracking into tiny pieces as it did. Gareki covered his head as tiny pieces of ice hit him, luckily not being harmful.

Gareki felt a presence wrap around him everything out side began to fade away. Uncovering his head Gareki looked up to see vines shielding both Yogi and himself. Yogi putting a protective arm around his mid section. It took Gareki a minute to register what had just happened, he felt Yogi unwrap his arm from his body and stand up.

Are you alright? Yogi asked. Rubbing off dirt from his red jacket

Gareki pulled himself up from the rock cover ground before answering. Yeah... I'm alright.

Good...now tell me, what happened out there? Yogi asked crossing his arms looking confused.

I over did it. unwanted thoughts came into my head and I couldn't stop them. Gareki answered looking at him with his now blue-grey eye's. They had returned back to normal.

I told you not to. Yogi says uncrossing his arms reaching up with one of them he rested it against the vine wall feeling for any vibration. He turned back to Gareki. we're clear. And with that a snap of his fingers the vines unwrapped themselves going back into the ground.

I know. But as soon as I thought about them they couldn't stop flowing threw my head. Gareki said taking off his hood and running a hand threw his long black bangs to push it back from his eye's then positioned the hood back in place over his head. Felt like I saw my life flash before my eye's. Gareki muttered to himself in a serious tone trying to remember what the women had said but he couldn't it was like what had just happened didn't happen at all, he couldn't remember.

in order for you to control your powers at will is to first not panic, in which...you did. Yogi said. But it's fine we can just try aga-

I'm **not** doing that again. Gareki said firmly. Quickly turning to look at Yogi.

Yogi's eyebrows creased together in confusion. What exactly did you see?

Gareki turned back around looking in front of himself shaking his head. Honestly, I don't know. But I do know that I don't want to do that again. At least not here.

Alright... So we do this once we get back to the agency. Back in the training room. Yogi offered.

Sounds fine by me. Gareki said beginning to walk in a direction. Yogi followed.

Still distracted by what had just happened. He still couldn't remember what had flashed into his mind while trying to use his powers, but he felt that it was very bad hopefully he could remember later on but for now he couldn't focus on the bad it wasn't time for that now but soon it would be.

* * *

 _{Later in the day}_

Gareki pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of the small lake. He needed something to send to Airi and his mom. Before yogi and himself had left, his mother wanted him to keep in touch with her and Airi. And since there was no phone service it was best to just take pictures and send it to them once him and yogi were back at the hotel with wi-fi

Gareki put his phone back into his pocket averting his eye's to see Yogi splashing water on his face from the clean lake. They had left the **Jokulsarlon (Glacier lagoon)** a while ago, To get closer to the helicopter landing that had dropped them off here since it was almost time for them to leave.

Gareki smirked and took off his own black jacket at what he was about to do. He walked around to a different part of the lake Gareki quietly scooped up some water in his hands and walked quietly back over to Yogi who was to busy looking at the view and not paying attention and quickly dropped the water onto his head soaking his blonde hair and making it droop over his eye's.

Gareki laughed as Yogi quickly turned around in shock at what he had just done.

Gareki stopped laughing slightly to see Yogi's expression then burst out laughing again as yogi gave him a look.

Think that's funny. Yogi says moving aside his wet blonde hair from his eye's.

ohh man...completely! You gotta admit I got you good. Gareki said chuckling.

Yogi nodded. Yea you got me good, but not as good as I'm going to get you.

Gareki stopped laughing, his face not showing that it was amusing anymore. What?!

Prepare yourself. Yogi said picking Gareki up over his shoulder before he could get away.

no- wait, wait yogi!...it was just a joke! It was jus- SPLASH! Yogi put one hand on his hip and smirked as he threw Gareki into the cold water.

Gareki rose up from the water throwing his head back to get his black bangs out of his eye's. He was more wet then Yogi now. Settling his blue-grey eye's on Yogi with a glare. Very funny...

Yogi laughed. Now **you** gotta admit I got **you** good. He says.

Gareki glared at him for a moment longer before he began to quirk his lips trying not to laugh it didn't work as he burst out in laughter again. Fine. Fine you got me! now help me out of here. Gareki said raising his hand out of the water to grab Yogi's.

Yogi reached out towards his hand but suddenly thought of something then pulled his hand away. I know what your gonna do.

Gareki looked confused. what? I'm not going to do anything.

Are you? yogi asked.

No, I'm not, Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out, It's cold in here. Gareki said giving Yogi a serious look.

Figuring that Gareki wouldn't try anything Yogi reached his hand out again to grab Gareki's but stopped as Gareki gripped onto his wrist.

Gareki smirked. Jokes on you! and with that he roughly tugged on Yogi's arm pulling him into the cold water as well. Gareki laughed.

Yogi threw his head back to get his wet blonde hair out of his eye's as he surfaced from the water. He gave Gareki a look that said what the hell?

You were right, I was going to do something. Gareki said laughing.

I knew you were. Yogi said. Now your going to wish you hadn't done that. Yogi pulled back a hand then splashed a wave of water on gareki's face making him close his eye's and make his face soaking wet yet again.

Gareki spit out some water that had gotten into his mouth then wiped his eye's to look at yogi. Nice one.

I know it wa- SPLASH. Gareki had just threw a wave of water on Yogi's face.

But still the jokes on **you**. Gareki said in a matter a fact tone.

Yogi wiped his eye's. You got me again. Seriously?!

Not my fault you let your guard down in front of me! Gareki said hurriedly getting out of the water before Yogi could do the same again.

Oh no. Where do you think your going!? Yogi said getting out of the water after Gareki.

Away from you! Gareki said sarcastically starting to turn and run. He must have been soaked considering the fact that his clothes were weighing him down from all the water.

Gareki took off his shoes as he was running, then took off his white T-shirt running shirtless with only a pair of black skinny jeans. He could hear yogi chaseing him from behind.

why are you getting naked!? yogi asked laughing.

I'm not! you wish I would though! Gareki said jokingly.

You're right! Yogi agreed.

They both laughed. continuing to run after and away from each other.

Gareki felt strong cold arms wrap around his toned stomach forcing him to stop running. He could feel Yogi's warm breath on his cold neck.

Your not going anywhere. Yogi muttered in his ear sliding his nose against it before biting it slightly.

Gareki felt goose bumps trail up his bare arms as Yogi did this.

Yogi trailed his soft lips down Gareki's neck picking a spot and bit down on it. not to hard not to soft.

Gareki blushed at what Yogi was doing. y-yogi?

All mine. Yogi whispered quietly before pulling away. Gareki turned to him with a red face.

Yogi smiled. We should head back to the helicopter landing, it's almost time for it to get dark.

 _It's weird how yogi can just change his attitude at times especially like this_. Gareki thought.

Yogi turned around to walk back to the lake and Gareki did also feeling up the side of his neck where yogi had bitten him, and felt...A hickey!

what the- Gareki said.

Yogi turned half way around and said all mine again before grabbing his red jacket from the ground.

* * *

Gareki and Yogi walked into the hotel room after getting a ride from a helicopter.

Ok, I'm officially tired. Gareki said grabbing his smart phone out of his none wet jacket and plugged it into a charger.

That's what you get for running. Yogi says.

Oh please, you were running to, and besides that place was-

Amazing. Yogi cut in.

Exactly. Gareki said grabbing a towel from a closet.

You said that like a million times since we've been here. Yogi says. Maybe I should bring you here again for your 21st birthday.

Maybe you should. Gareki agreed rubbing the towel on his soaking wet hair. Did you not see the looks on everyone's faces when we came in looking like this.

You mean the surprised looks that everyone gave us because we were soaked, how could I not. Yogi says taking off his shoes. They weren't hard to notice.

True. Gareki said walking over to the curtains and drawing them shut then began to take off his soaking wet shirt walking into the bathroom he squeezed it tightly letting lots of water fall into the drain.

Jeez, this thing is saturated. Gareki said in disbelief at how much water came out of his shirt. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he saw that there was water covering his whole chest. Hm?, Hey Yogi ... are you as wet as I am? Gareki asked.

He heard Yogi laugh as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. What? Yogi asked crossing his arms with a smile on his face.

I'm asking you, are you as wet as I am? Gareki asked again not realizing what he was saying until yogi burst out laughing again.

Gareki shook his head smiling. ok, you know that's not what I meant.

Ok, ok I'll answer your question. Yes I am, you did pull me in the water ya know. He told him.

Funny, I don't know about you but I'm taking a shower. Gareki said slipping off his shoes.

Yogi still stood in the door way leaning against the frame. staring at him.

Gareki positioned his hands on the hem of his jeans about to pull them down but felt eye's on his back. Turning around to see Yogi. Raising an eyebrow he said. You don't have to stand there. Go do something.

Oh I am. Yogi said closeing the door then sitting on the bathroom counter continuing to watch him.

Gareki turned back around and pulled down his pants. you are such a pervert. He said jokingly.

Yogi laughed. Not really. But to you, Yes.

Gareki shook his head and rolled his eye's. Now completely naked after taking off the remainders of his clothing. Letting the cold air hit his wet skin, ignoring the fact that he could still feel yogi's eye's on himself. It didn't matter. Yogi had already seen every part of his body, plenty of times.

Sighing Gareki half way turned to him. Your not just going to sit there are you?

Yogi smiled. It depends...

Gareki blinked at him then turned back around pulling the shower glass door to the side walking into the walk in shower then turned on the water to warm letting it fall onto his pale skin. Pushing back his black hair from his fore-head so the water could rain down onto his entire face.

Just to let you know...Gareki started.

hm? Yogi mumbled. Pulling away from the counter and began to take off his soaked T-shirt.

It's weird for some one to be watching a person take a shower. Not to mention creepy...

Oh please... You know you like it. Yogi says pulling off his pants.

Not true. Gareki lied.

Em hm. Yogi mumbled unbelievingly.

Gareki sighed turning around to say something to his face but found that Yogi was already in the shower with him just now closing the glass door behind himself.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. Not being able to stop himself from looking up and down Yogi's body. Subconsciously biting his lip. He felt his back push up against the wall shower as Yogi rested both of his hands on either side of his face on the shower wall.

Damn...Gareki muttered slowly feeling the affects of Yogi being near him.

Yogi put on a sexy smirk.

Gareki's eye's dilated over giving the sign that he was sexually aroused by him. Take me...Gareki said breathlessly.

Yogi gave him an intimidating look. I was going to do that anyway.

And with that they both smashed their lips together.


	4. Visions

Gareki cried out feeling another wave of ecstasy as Yogi pounded into him. Feeling his arms give out from holding himself up as he fell against the pillow from behind. They had moved from the shower to the bed in a matter of minutes. Gareki could see Yogi staring down at him and turned away as his boyfriend continued to move inside of him in a fast pace. D-don't look at m-me Ah!

I've seen your face while you came before Gareki, There's no sense in you feeling embarrassed. Yogi said turning Gareki's face back towards him with one of his hands.

Gareki began to pant as he felt his orgasm building up inside. Y-Yogi, n-no...I'm about to- cum.

Good...Yogi said softly leaning down and biting softly on Gareki's neck. Just let it out.

Gareki felt his body tense as the strong wave of his orgasm came over him. Gareki moaned shutting his eye's tightly as he clenched the sheets. Feeling warm drops fall onto his toned stomach three times. Soon feeling the exact same sensation deep inside of himself as Yogi reached his orgasm to. Both of them moaning out unable to hold their noise back anymore. Not caring if people over heard.

Gareki shivered as he panted trying to catch his breathe, feeling a drop of sweat slide down his forehead. His eye's still closed but not as tightly as before. He let out a soft moan as Yogi kissed him on the cheek before pulling out of him and laying down on his side of the bed.

Both of them still breathing hard slightly.

Yogi blew out a slight laugh.

Gareki turned his head to look at him. What?

You let your guard down when it comes to me to.

Gareki bit his lip and turned back to look up at the sealing again. ...It may be that way.

Yogi smiled slightly, I can't complain.

Gareki felt Yogi's hand intertwine with his in a hand lock. You make me feel something everyday.

Gareki tightened his own grip on Yogi's hand. Yeah, I can say the same for me to.

Yogi looked at him from the corner of his eye. You're mine, just know that.

Gareki closed his eye's feeling sleepy. I'm always yours...I won't forget that...He trailed off, letting sleep take over his consciousness.

Yogi pulled up the covers on both of them before closing his eye's as well. Good to hear...

* * *

Gareki opened his eye's just relizing he had fallen asleep. He turned to look at the clock. 3:00am. He turned back around in bed sighing. He needed the sleep. Today was going to be a busy day of traveling back to Japan.

Gareki looked to Yogi. He currently had his eye's closed to reveal long blonde lashes. He looked so peaceful when asleep and Gareki had to admit. he... also looked pretty sexy this way or was it just his mind coming off of being aroused. What ever the case it was true. Even though Yogi was in fact 26 he still didn't look as much older then Gareki at all, just young but still mature.

Gareki reached his hand out to grab Yogi's noticing that their hand lock must have broken apart while sleeping. But stopped as Yogi grabbed his first. Thought I was asleep? Yogi says

Gareki's eye's moved from his hand to Yogi's now open eye's. ...I did. Gareki admitted.

You were checking me out. Weren't you? Yogi says in a matter a fact tone. A slight smile on his lips.

Gareki looked confused. how did yo-

Yogi pointed to a plant in the far corner that was facing them. I can see what's going on around me if my eye's are closed by controlling plants near by. I work with more then just vines, you know.

Seriously? Gareki said in surprise sitting up in bed before asking. how many things can you do with your powers, I mean?

A couple of things but I can't show them to you now. To dangerous. Yogi said.

Gareki nodded. It becoming quiet. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before yogi broke the silence.

I love you...

Gareki was caught off guard by that. Yogi had said it in such a serious way, even his smirk had disappeared. Regaining himself Gareki said I love you too with just as much seriousness.

Good... Yogi said bringing Gareki closer before kissing him deeply.

* * *

 _(Gareki's dream)_

 _Gareki opened his eye's to come face to face with a man that looked similar to himself... in a way._

 _Who are you? Gareki asked him. His voice echoing around them in the all white room, their black hair waving slowly as if they were under water but clearly not. They were both wearing the black leather uniforms from their agencies both with red and silver line patterns._

 _... the man didn't respond. His dark blue eye's scanning Gareki's face as if fascinated by his features._ _Gareki blinked at him wondering why this person was staring at him in such a way._

 _Gareki then had an interest in the man's similar features as well. Scanning his own blue-grey eye's over the man's cheek bones, nose, lips, and forehead. Noticing that he had a slight growth of a beard and mustache ._

 _Gareki could have sworn he knew this guy but the feeling towards the man in front of him felt so...foreign-unknown..._

 _The man gave Gareki a strange look before muttering so low that Gareki couldn't catch what he had said._

 _I shouldn't have wiped you of your memories of me..._

 _Gareki's eyebrows creased together in confusion. what?!_

 _End of dream:_

What?! Gareki said quickly sitting up in bed in surprise. His black hair sticking up in odd angles. Gareki looked up to see Yogi standing above him. Currently wearing a sleeveless long red and black plaid shirt ending all the way down to mid-thigh, underneath was a white T-shirt, his pants consisted of skinny black jeans with a pair of cherry red Vans.

You ready to get up yet? Yogi asked him, repeating himself. Giving Gareki the look he always did when he didn't understand what was going on in that head of his.

ugh?... Gareki groaned pushing back his hair from his eyes. Yea, what time is it? he mumbled still a bit tired.

9:10 am our plane leaves at 11:00am so you have time. Yogi said moving aside as Gareki began to get out of bed.

Ok. Gareki muttered picking himself up from the bed, ignoring the cold air that hit against his naked body. Beginning to think about his dream but oddly enough he couldn't remember anything about it. It was so weird how you could just dream something and within seconds of waking up it was gone, like it never had happened. How long have you been up? Gareki asked Yogi half distractedly

Since about 7:00am.

Gareki picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waste then frowned at Yogi. You woke up at 7:00 in the morning? Yogi pulled off the bed sheets and threw them down the laundry shoot before answering.

Yea... You say it as though it's unbelievable. I just woke up earlier then usual and decided to get dressed. Yogi explained to him.

Alright then...Gareki said not knowing **why** he asked Yogi that question, he then went into the bathroom to take a shower, closing the door behind himself.

 _That... was weird_. Yogi thought slowly. Walking over to his suit case he grabbed a couple of folded up clothes and packed them inside of it before zipping it up. Considering the fact that Gareki had been sleeping until now he took the liberty to already pack up his boyfriend's bag as well.

Dragging both of them with him as he walked over to an empty wall he set them both against it. Then walked over to the bed and laid down hearing the shower start up.

 _So boring in here without anyone to talk to..._ Yogi thought crossing both of his arms behind his head. Closing his eye's for a few seconds. his mind concentrating on the things around him a vision began to appear in his mind sensing something not right. Just like he had done last night with the plant he concentrated his vision into the trees outside scanning over the small buildings. A shadowed figure was looking in his direction but he couldn't tell who it was since the persons face was shadowed. He was wearing all black in an ally way. His uniform was all black leather with sliver line patterns, kind of like his and Gareki's agency uniforms.

It was strange seeing another agent in this area in uniform. Secondly it was strange because Yogi didn't have a clue that there were more agents out there besides himself and his teammates.

Just behind the shadowed figure Yogi could see another two shadowed figures looking his way. All three of them looked at each other as if they were speaking Yogi concentrated on what they were saying.

 _I thought you said he stayed here. Said a female voice in an annoyed tone._

 _Trust me I know he's in there. Said a deep male voice which sounded oddly similar to Gareki's._

 _Ok so we go inside and- said another male voice before he was interrupted._

 _No. We have orders to follow remember. Said the deep voice._

 _Exactly. we need to wait Vandez! Said the female._

 _...Hold on I'm getting a call from the boss. Said the deep male voice. putting a finger up to his ear and pressing a button where an ear piece was, he spoke into it._

 _Yes commander?_

 _**** yogi couldn't hear what the other voice on the ear piece was saying, It came out like muffled sounds._

 _Yes, the target has been confirmed to be known as Gareki Igarashi._

 _****** *** ** more blocked out sounds that yogi couldn't understand._

Yes, It's as suspected I heard him talking about going back to Japan today, we'll catch the plane with them. And I promise. I won't let him out of my sight until ordered .

Letting go of the button on the ear piece he turned to the other two shadowed figures doing a hand signal telling them it was time to go and then they disappeared into the shadows.

Yogi opened his eye's staring up at the white sealing keeping himself calm over what he had just heard. _Who the hell were they? They were in some sort of uniform that looks a lot like ours, are they from some kind of Agency. ...No that's weird, Hirato never told us about any other agencies that were out there or did he just not mention it. I'll have to ask him about a guy named Vandez once we get back._

Yogi?

Yogi moved his eye's to look at Gareki who was now clean and fully dressed in a Charcoal leather jacket with a black hoodie attached to it also with a white T-shirt underneath with ripped black jeans and charcoal colored polo shoes.

Oh...hey. Yogi said distractedly.

Where's my suit case? Gareki asked looking in the spot where he had left it but it wasn't there anymore.

Over there on the wall. Yogi said pointing, still sounding distracted. Gareki looked into the direction he was pointing in then walked over to his suit case unzipping it to put something inside, after he was done he zipped it back up and turned towards Yogi.

Gareki sighed then walked over to the bed then flopped down onto his back purposely making the bed bounce a little. Alright tell me what your problem is?

Yogi looked over at him still not saying anything.

Tell your papa what your problem is. I'm all ears. Gareki said making a funny face and changing his voice into an old mans. Knowing that Yogi laughed at almost everything.

Yogi's mouth quirked trying to hold in a laugh.

Tell me~. Gareki sang. Yogi laughed not being able to hold it in anymore. ha ha... no! And what was the singing for, it was good honestly.

Really, now. Gareki said grabbing both of Yogi's hands before climbing on top of him pinning them both over his head. I guess I'm forced to kiss you then~. Gareki sang again

Yogi looked up at him smiling. I might take you up for that offer.

Jeez. your relentless. Gareki said with a sigh.

Yogi's smile disappeared leaving him to look serious before he switched with Gareki so now that he was over him. Pinning both Gareki's hands above his head

Gareki looked up at Yogi with a confused expression.

Only because you make me. Yogi whispered deeply leaning down capturing Gareki's lips in his.

Gareki let out a small surprised sound before he closed his eye's feeling Yogi pull away from his lips but to only trail his tongue down his jaw line down to his mark that was a hickey he had made yesterday Yogi kissed that one spot. Before pulling away entirely.

Gareki's face heated up as he found himself longing for Yogi's touch more. He opened his eye's to see said boyfriend staring down at him with a smirk.

Gareki turned away embarrassed.

Yogi chuckled. Sorry P.B.

Gareki raised an eyebrow, looking back at him in the corner of his eye. what does that mean?

Poo Bear. Yogi said nonchalantly.

Gareki's face heated up even more. Ughhh anything but that, no! take that back.

Yogi laughed looking at his wrist watch. Come on it's about time for us to leave.

Gareki pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his suitcase forgetting all about his earlier question of what was bothering his boyfriend. fine, lets go. but you better not call me that again. **Ever.**

Sureee. Yogi said playfully. Grabbing the door and opening it.

I'm serious! Gareki said following him out of the hotel room.

We'll see. Yogi said


	5. Death Wish

Eleska dragged one of her polished fingernails across the glass chamber. A smirk adoring her pink lips. She turned to look at Uro. So this is your so called lab huh?

Exactly. He responded in his deep voice. If you would allow me to show you to my experimentations I've been working on?

Elesksa nodded and followed him along with Kagiri, Kiharu, and Arumerita. They walked onto a medal floor that made loud echoing noises as their heels moved against it. Darkness and the occasional lights coming from the glowing red, green, and blue liquids in the glass chambers was the only light source in the long corridor. All four of them soon came to a large medal door that Uro opened with a code, both the medal doors moved away from each other to an even bigger tube like room at the very top was an opening to the out side world where his experiments could fly out and head for the city of Japan which was some what far considering their location.

For sure ugly creatures with white eyes, sharp teeth and disfigurement were locked in even more glass containers that was the size of a grown human, but they looked very powerful.

I know what you're thinking...says Uro touching one of the glass containers in which the monster inside gave a growl.

Eleska put both of her hands on her hips. Herself now wearing a denim baby pink dress, after cleaning herself of that hideous prison uniform. What would that be? she asked him.

That they look strong enough even without the power of Gareki"s abilities. Uro tells her.

Eleska nodded.

But that's where you're wrong. Their not as strong as they look, I've seen them fight against the E.O.A.P they die quicker alone but in numbers they are able to fight back just as hard as those high ranked agents. I don't want that, I want each and every one of these to be able to be strong on their own with out the range in numbers. Lucky enough a few days before your arrival I was able to capture one of the so called agents but he isn't apart of the E.O.A.P. Uro says walking around a glass chamber and towards another one but this one didn't have one of his monsters inside.

The boy was on the floor in pain his eye's tightly shut and sweat was covering his pale forehead, his hair was white with purple tips on the ends and he was wearing a leather uniform with dark red line patterns. He slowly opened his eye's to show a faded red.

I'll kill...you..ugh! Nai said in pain as it was to hard to talk. His powers were being drained out of him telling by the red haze/smoke like aura that came up from his body to the surface of the glass chamber and threw small tubes leading to the other chambers that were filled with monsters feeding them his power. It was the second day of the week that Nai had been in here after the week is over he will die. I'm sure the saying goes that once an agent has their powers sucked all the way out of them they shall die within a week. Says Uro.

But his power isn't as strong as I would have liked it to be this is why I need Gareki considering the fact that he has electricity the main power source of everything. Uro then turns to his two assistants. you have the destination of the agency he works for I want the two of you to watch and wait for an opportunity to capture him and then...bring him to me.

Both Kagiri and Kiharu smirked under their masks. we're on it. We **won't** fail.

Eleska smirked evilly proud that her revenge was near, she looked up at the opening in the sealing, at the sky. Are you prepared Gareki...because your death is near.

* * *

Gareki reached into his pocket and pulled out his passport, then he all of a sudden sneezed. Covering his nose with the sleeve of his leather jacket. humph?... some ones talking about me.

Gareki gave the women his passport to board the plane, yet again looking at Yogi from the corner of his eye. Yogi had been acting strangely ever sense they left the hotel. He kept looking around with a not so friendly look in dark corners where people currently weren't in and then he would look some where else as if looking for some one.

He even seemed way more distracted then usual considering the fact that when ever Gareki said something to him, he would agree no matter what it was.

Your weird...Gareki told him as soon as they sat down in their seats on the plane after they had both put their luggage away.

huh...? yea...I'm weird. Yogi agreed distractedly looking behind them still not taking his eye's off the person who had just boarded the plane.

Gareki sat back in his seat feeling a zap of annoyance course threw his body before he let it lose on accident-oW! Gareki looked towards Yogi who was rubbing his arm in pain after Gareki had accidently electrocuted him.

Serves you right. Gareki said with a shrug, resting his chin on the back of his hand looking the other way as if nothing happened.

How desperately immature of you. Yogi said continuing to look behind them.

Gareki rolled his eye's. you thought I did that on purpose...didn't you-

Shhh. Yogi shushed him , watching as the people he was looking at walked past them and sat in the seats ahead of them in the next row, Yogi could still see them and he could of sworn he saw dark blue eye's look his way before turning away. All three of the people were dressed in black with there faces covered with masks like ninjas other people on the plane didn't seem to notice them though, even in their strange attire.

Yogi glared at them. _That's them. he thought._

What the hell are you looking at? Gareki asked him getting in front of his face blocking his vision from the strange people he was looking at.

Yogi was about to say nothing but the intercom came on with a womens voice telling them the plane would take flight in a few minutes.

Gareki sat back in his seat to put on his seat belt and as Yogi looked up where the three darkly dressed people were he found that they weren't there anymore. _Well this is just great...where the hell did they go? he thought_

You've been acting weird, is there something I should know...? Gareki asked him crossing his arms and giving him a look that said tell me, **now**.

No-

Don't lie, You've been looking around as if we're being followed- Gareki's eye's widened slightly in realization. He then glared at Yogi. Son of a- We're being followed -aren't we?

 _And so he figured it out. Can't say it surprises me I was being way to obvious._ Yogi thought before answering. Yea we are, I saw them this morning, although they said that they've been watching us and over heard that we're planning to go back to Japan.

Gareki shook his head. One year. he muttered. one year and trouble starts up again. just fuckin great. all of a sudden the exact words Nai had said a year ago came into his mind. Good guys **a** **lways** have their enemies. It sure as hell was true.

Gareki scanned his eyes over the passengers on the plane. what do they look like?

They'er dressed in all black,. Basically the same agent uniforms we where but with a grey or silver line pattern. Yogi said

And where did they go? Gareki asked still scanning over the passengers cautiously.

That, I don't know. Yogi says

How did you know that they were watching us? Gareki said turning to him. There was no sign of the people dressed in agent uniforms.

I heard and saw them with my visions. Yogi explained.

Visions?

The plant thing that I showed you last night. Where I can see and hear things if my eye's are closed and if a plant or some sort vegetation is near by Yogi said.

I understand. Gareki said feeling the planes movements go upwards as they departed from the airport. Why don't you use it to find the people watching us.

No plants... No visions. Yogi stated.

That's right. Gareki muttered just realizing his mistake. Turning back around to scan over the people.

They're gone, or just out of sight. One of them saw me staring. But strange enough none of the passengers seemed to see them even in the weird clothes they were wearing. Yogi said

Gareki sat back, looking at the back of the seat in front of him before speaking. Why were they following us?

Yogi shrugged. Didn't get that info, but what I did get was a name that goes by Vandez. I'm going to search him-or her...? up once we get back to the agency.

Gareki bite his lip unsure about the whole situation. So...what do you think we should do?

We shouldn't jump to conclusions yet until we know these people better-

And what if we don't. Gareki asked interrupting.

Both of them gave each other a serious look. ...Then we'll have no choice but to kill them if they prove to be a threat. Yogi said quietly so no one could over hear.

* * *

Are they still there? Gareki whispered to Yogi. Putting his iPhone back into the pocket of his leather jacket after calling them both a taxi to take them to Tokyo. They both had just gotten off the plan now in Japan.

Yogi yet again turned around slightly to look behind himself for the three dark figures from before. They're gone- again. They had been popping in and out from behind crowds and empty corners watching as both Gareki and Yogi passed.

Yogi swore almost every time when he turned around to look if being followed he could see the two dark blue eye's staring back at him before disappearing back into nothingness as if they were never there, as if it never happened. It was some creepy business, for sure.

It was affecting Gareki to, even though he wasn't looking he could still feel pairs of eye's on the back of his neck, and it definitely wasn't from the people around him trying to get to their plane numbers.

We're going to have to run out of here, maybe we can lose them. Gareki muttered to Yogi to keep the followers from over hearing.

Alright. Yogi agreed quietly. feeling the three shadowed figures get closer and closer by the second.

My call, on the count of three. 1...2...3! Gareki started running forward as soon as he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder in which he strongly shoved it off, seeing in the corner of his eye dark blue eye's staring back at him before he turned away and kept running with Yogi at his side. Gareki had an odd feeling about those eyes but ignored it.

Parents, teens, and children watched as both Gareki and Yogi ran out of the airport outside in the warm weather.

Gareki whipped his head around to see that they weren't being followed anymore-or for now. People like that wouldn't give up that easily. Gareki turned back around looking up at the setting- but cloudy sky slowly beginning to cover up the sun over the horizon, getting darker.

Gareki sighed. we gotta go, it's about to rain.

Yogi nodded. Pulling his suitcase and getting into the taxi that had been waiting for them.

* * *

Gareki got out of the taxi car pulling up the hood of his charcoal leather jacket as rain drops fell onto his pale cheeks. Not just light rain either it soon began to rain hard, as they got closer to the apartment building.

Yogi got out of the car immediately getting wet since he didn't have jacket.

Gareki reached into his suit case and pulled out his black jacket then turned towards yogi. Heads up. He then threw it over. Yogi caught it saying a thanks before putting it on quickly. Immediately smelling Gareki's cologne it was faint but yet intoxicating but not in a bad way. Yogi smiled slightly grabbing his own suitcase and watched as the taxi drove away then followed Gareki into the glass double doors of the apartment building and into an elevator

Gareki pressed a button that went up to the third floor.

Yogi pulled off the hood part of Gareki's jacket moving aside his hair from his eye's before saying. I didn't since them while outside.

I don't think we should have just come here. They might know where we live now. Gareki suggested. Worry marring his matured features.

Yogi closed his eye's concentrating his sights into the trees and plants outside looking from every angle and corner of the building for a moment to make sure they weren't being followed, then he opened his eye's, his pupils dilated a faint golden glow to them before it disappeared. I made sure they weren't around and I don't see them. He said.

Gareki looked at him before hearing the sound of the elevator bell notifying them that this was their floor, He turned back to looking in front then walked out onto the floor of their apartment. Gareki made sure to pull out the apartment key. This place feels so foreign...

Well, we haven't been here for 8 months. Yogi says as Gareki unlocks the apartment door then they both walked inside.

Gareki sat down his suit case by the bar counter then flicked on the lights to be met by the same white couches, the flat screen TV and the three large windows that viewed the city. It was as clean as they had left it. _Not that anyone could get in here-besides Airi since she has a key._ Gareki thought to himself before taking off his shoes and picking them up while walking towards their bedroom.

As soon as Gareki moved aside one of the sliding doors to the bed room a loud clap of flashing thunder lightened up the side of a dark male figure standing by the window, staring right at Gareki with blue eye's. Before disappearing as the flash of thunder died down.

Jesus!...Gareki said feeling his heart beat quicken against his chest after being slightly frightened. He then felt a strong hand drop onto his shoulder, making him jump and yelp quickly pulling away from the person before turning around to see Yogi standing there looking confused.

You...ok? Yogi asked slowly.

For Christ's sake. Dammit, don't scare me like that. Gareki said yet again trying to calm down his beating heart.

What happened? Yogi said walking past him pulling in his suitcase and then unzipping it to unpack.

Gareki looked at him as if he were crazy. Your kidding- you didn't just see that- I thought you said they weren't following us!? He said pointing to the spot where the man had been standing.

wait- what? I made sure they weren't following, I didn't see them in my visions. Yogi said walking over to a drawer and putting his clothes inside of it neatly.

Gareki held up both of his hands in front of his chest. Ok, ok I'll admit this is freaking me out! I haven't been stalked like this ever since-. he stopped immediately.

Yogi looked at him. Since...Karoku. He said finishing for him.

Gareki glared at the floor. It's surprising how I was able to speak about him to Eleska but now I don't want to hear that name, **ever...**

Thunder goes off in the background making the floor vibrate.

Yogi turned back to unpacking his suit case. Sorry.

You don't need to be...It's fine? Gareki said the last part wondering if it really was or not. So, we should wait and see who these people are before making our move by reporting this to Hirato? Right?

Yes. Yogi said throwing a shirt in the hamper. seems best if we did that. But I still have to tell him about Vandez.

Ok...gareki said.

oh yeah and about your training we're going to have to start by tomorrow morning I didn't think it would be this late by the time we got back. Yogi tells him.

Sounds fine by me. Gareki shrugged beginning to unpack his own belongings.

* * *

Raditz? When are we going to make our move? Asked Carter with the same annoyed voice from earlier.

All three of them were on a tall building looking into the apartment bedroom that Gareki was currently in.

Not yet. He answered softly but deeply to her. I made a mistake by appearing in his room and I can tell I scared the shit out of him.

Vandez shook his head. I know he's your younger brother, but you should back off of him. This is an important mission assigned to us by the Commander we can't screw this up by scaring away our target.

He's right ya know...just earlier you grabbed his shoulder without patience. Carter added on, scolding him.

Quiet- the both of you, We'er not talking about me right now, I was assighned to be the leader of this mission and that's what I'm going to do. So I order us to wait. I'm being patent right now so you can to! Raditz said glaring at the both of them, dareing them to say something further about the situation.

You know what this is bull shi- Vandez said throwing a punch at Raditz face but it stopped just inches away.

Raditz glared at his fist as it shook in front of his face from being held back by his blood wilding powers. He then brought his eye's up to look strait into Vandez's Dark green ones before speaking in German. **(Geh Weg!/Move Away!)**

And with that Vandez's body instantly shoved itself back falling on the rooftop onto his back in a fit of coughs.

Blood wilders...Carter muttered watching as Vandez got to his hands and knees still coughing.

Raditz sigh aggravated turning back to watching his youger brother as he spoke to the blonde called Yogi. I didn't want to use my powers on you but seems you prefer stupidity instead of intelligence.

Carter and Vandez didn't dare say another word to make Raditz angry as the three of them continued watching Gareki.


	6. Paranoid

Gareki stood looking out one of the large three windows in both his and Yogi's apartment, only being able to sleep 3 hours before waking up last night. The paranoid feeling of being watched didn't go away.

It was currently the beginning of the next day as the sun began to rise from the horizon, making the tall city buildings bright and reflect it's sunlight, the streets below were slightly busy with traffic as there was still a little of repairs from the agency's last mission to be done and constructed on. It didn't really surprise Gareki all that much. Hell the view of the city was **a lot** better then it had been a year ago.

The flat screen TV behind him was speaking about weather reports and some other jiz that wasn't appealing to hear about.

This better not happen every night...Gareki muttered resting both his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose trying to hold back the sleepiness in his eye's. Apparently the coffee he drank wasn't lasting like they had led on in the commercials.

Yogi was still sleeping not bothered much as Gareki was about being watched all night. Even though Gareki closed the blinds he could still feel a presence watching him almost every where he went. He didn't feel the need to wake up Yogi though. _let him sleep_... He had thought to himself.

Gareki sat down on one of the white couches watching a fast food commercial on TV before he slowly began to close his eye's to rest them he was planning on opening them but that didn't happen as his body's natural reaction was to consume him into his dreams. auntil he heard a knock at the door. Forcing his eye's open.

Willingly getting to his feet and walking over to the door he unlocked it then opened it to see Airi with a smile on her face. Coming inside she hugged him. So I was right you were here. She said pulling away and walking inside as Gareki side stepped to let her in, Then he closed the door again.

Yea...we're here. Gareki said tiredly.

Airi glanced towards him now noticing his being tired. You don't look so good. She said. Mentioning Gareki's baggy eye's and slightly paler face.

Gareki shrugged before sitting back down on the couch.

So did your trip in Iceland make you sick or something? Airi asked walking into his mini kitchen and looking threw the cupboards to make him something to wake him up possibly.

No, no I'm just...tired. Gareki said slowly, not at all minding that Airi was in his kitchen searching in his things. She was a very close friend after all, pretty much a sister figure.

Airi turned on the stove and sat a skillet on top of one of the burning tiles then pulled out a bowl and a container of eggs, picking one up then cracking it against said bowl before pouring it's yellow contents inside of it.

I hope you don't mind me making you guys breakfast. Airi says.

I mind none...Gareki said flicking threw channels on the TV. What are you making exactly?

An omelet with a side of bacon. Airi says in a matter a fact tone.

I know it'll taste good. Gareki said quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

I don't work at a star restaurant for nothing you know. Airi says confidently before asking how was his trip in Iceland.

It was amazing. I said that about a thousand times while I was there. Gareki said. stopping himself from flicking threw channels and landed on an episode of CSI: Crime. Scene. Investigation.

I can tell, the pictures you sent were awesome. She says. Putting pieces of bacon on the skillet before grabbing two chop sticks and moveing the pieces of meat around.

Was that really glaciers of ice just randomly in the water like that. She asked.

Yeah, apparently they were all shaped in odd designs kind of messed up looking in my opinion but they were works of art nevertheless. Gareki said to her.

Airi nods her head in agreement. Taking off the cooked pieces of bacon setting them down on two different sets of plates before she pored the egg mixture into the skillet next, getting herself a spatula to toss around them as they cooked. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted from the kitchen and spread around the apartment.

So...what else did you guys do. Airi asked.

Gareki shrugged. We mostly went sight seeing and went into a bunch of different shops. It was cool.

Airi glanced at him threw the corner of her eye giving him an all knowing smirk. Em hmm. And...

Gareki gave her a confused look then figured out what she was mentioning. He laughed slightly, Jeez alright, alright. Yeah we had sex, are you happy?

Airi laughed. Yeah I am happy, you guys deserved to enjoy yourselves after all the hard work you've put in the last past year. She said, taking the skillet off the stove and dropped the omelets onto each plate before putting the pan and spatula into the sink to clean it later. Grabbing one of the plates she walked over to Gareki and handed it to him. Giving him a fork.

Thanks. He said.

Airi nodded before asking. where's yogi.

Right here. Said Yogi's voice coming into the room.

Oh hey, I made breakfast for you. Airi said waving at him then pointed toward the bar counter top.

Wow, thanks. he said smiling.

No problem. She said sitting down on the opposite couch from Gareki.

So you've heard about my trip, but how was yours? Gareki asked eating a piece of bacon just as Yogi sat down next to him saying a good morning before eating his breakfast also.

Oh it was great I had fun with Dori. You should have seen it the cities were awesome! and so was my 19th birthday.

Where did you go? Yogi asked.

Just to New Orleans ya know no big deal- except it was a big deal the place was awesome! I wanna go again. She responded with a smile.

Gareki and Yogi were used to Airi's urges of excitement. As long as she was happy considering she had been swept up in shit drama just like the both of them had been.

I just recently got back here a few weeks ago and met up with your mom who told me that you were in Iceland with Yogi, But odd enough she had disappeared for a few days then came back as if she had forgotten something important- sort of like a ...person I suppose?

Gareki raised an eye-brow. Was she acting weird?

Sort of- I mean If you count her acting all chipper and smiley. Ya know now that I think about it she was dropped off by some weird looking people to, during the night. I was coming home from work and I saw her out side of her house with two men that looked really hard core.

Yogi glanced at Gareki but he didn't see since he was to absorbed in what Airi was saying. What did they look like? Gareki asked.

They were dressed in tight leather outfits with a weird line pattern on the front and back. kind of like the ones you guys wear from what I can remember. They had crazy wicked hair cuts to. That was all I saw couldn't get their names since my distance was kinda far from the three of them. She says to both of them.

 _Who are these people?_...Gareki thought trailing off.

* * *

Gareki parked the black Mercedes in the underground parking garage of the agency. Surprisingly he hadn't fallen asleep while driving. It wasn't like he could any way sense he kept looking in the view mirrors to see if he and Yogi were being followed.

Yogi had offered to keep watch while Gareki drove worried slightly that Gareki would get them both into a car accident. Gareki had agreed without a word of since their vacation.

Gareki leaned down Blinking his right eye a couple of times to keep his eye from closing as the scanner went threw it's process , he opened his eye wide as the green scanner passed over his pupil, giving a slight beep and a robotic women's voice saying. Identity found Gareki Igarashi, accepted. Then the medal doors opened revealing a long dark hallway before the motion sensors turned them all on one by one.

Gareki and Yogi walked inside letting the doors close behind them.

Yogi looked around as they walked. Humph? Seems like the others aren't here yet even though this is the exact date our vacations are over.

Never got the chance to see this place so empty...Gareki muttered running his bare hand against the white medal walls. They were both headed for the attire room where their uniforms were stored.

Can you tell me something that I don't know about my powers? Gareki asked him all of a sudden.

Yogi raised an eye brow. What do you mean?

Stuff that I should know. Other things that I can do with my powers.

We'll find out once in the training room, besides I'm gonna show you anyway. Yogi tells him putting in a code to the attire room letting the door open before they both walked inside.

Yogi grabbed one of the circular cases that held their agent uniforms inside. Taking off his shoes before he placed the case in the middle of his chest, pressing a button in the middle and letting the black leather uniform cover his body tightly.

Gareki had done the same thing and was now checking his guns for ammo. We are going to be using our weapons right?

Soon enough. Yogi says. Silently telling him to follow with a wave of his hand.

Yogi typed in another code to a door and yet again they both walked inside the large dome shaped training room. From the two medal lifters on either side of the room and the small communication room on the upper floor it all pretty much looked the same just like they all had left it.

Okay. Yogi said pointing to the middle of the room. Just like I had told you before, close your eyes and sit in a cross leg position.

Gareki nodded once. Before he walked over to the middle of the room. Sitting down in a crossed leg position resting his hands on his legs before he closed his eye's. He heard Yogi's foot steps pace in circles around him as he watched.

Okay...good. Yogi said softly. Just Relax.

This isn't going to go bad again? Right...? Gareki asked his eye's still closed.

Yogi stopped his pacing. well, not unless you want it to.

Gareki sighed relaxing his shoulders.

Don't over do it. Think good thoughts and not the ones you thought last time, my guess is that they were bad.

Gareki's face creased into a concentrated frown. He could feel it now it wasn't like before when every thing had gone into chaos he wondered what it was that made him think that way in the first place. Instead of all the bad thoughts Gareki focused on every structure of his body every cell and beating organ. It sounded weird but he could feel it working as he felt the tinge of sparks lift from his hands slowly and carefully. Just as he thought he was finally doing it right the feeling disappeared from his hands. He opened his eye's flexing his fingers in confusion.

How weird...Gareki muttered trying to figure out what had just happened. _Wasn't I doing it right this time? I don't get it..._

Did you feel it? Yogi said crouching down in front of him.

Gareki blinked. Yeah...I did. At least...I...he shook his head unsure.

You did considering that you were able to form it in both of your hands without it going crazy. Yogi tells him.

I suppose. Gareki said shrugging.

Yogi nodded. Gareki about that earlier question about your powers. I don't think I can show you how to use them as I said I could.

Why?

Yogi shacks his head before smiling slightly. I think that should be up to you. There is a lot of unknown stuff about our abilities, I don't even know what my full powers can do. Maybe you can figure this out. Maybe it's just the wrong time at the wrong moment for your powers to show what's hidden. Maybe it's that way for all of us.

Gareki thought about it. Maybe your right.

Yogi stood up. Offering a hand to Gareki, which he grabbed. Yogi helped him up.

What should we do now? Gareki asked letting go of his hand.

Yogi held his hand up and in a flash of red sparks appeared his machete twirling it around a little he pointed it at Gareki. A smirk on his lips. Fight me.

Excuse me? Gareki said cocking his head with a raise of an eyebrow.

A 10 minute training session. You up for it?

Tch. Am I up for it? That should be obvious... Gareki said raising his hand his black and red gun appeared dropping itself into his hand before he pointed it at Yogi.

Yes.

* * *

Yogi slammed Gareki against the wall of the training room. You weren't prepared. He tells Gareki in a matter a fact tone. They had been fighting each other for a total of 9 minutes.

I know, I know! Gareki says blocking a hard punch with the back of his arm, feeling the force of it vibrate threw his muscle. He then grabs Yogi's wrist that's still in contact with his arm and summons up Electricity hoping that it'll listen to what he tells it to do this time in which it does by sending Yogi back a few steps.

Yogi glared at him. He then ran towards Gareki weapon held high at the ready.

Gareki gasped as Yogi's machete blade made close contact with his cheek. Luckily Gareki had moved a side step so he could avoid it.

Don't think that it's over. Yogi stated with a swift movement he pulled out his weapon from the wall and repeatedly tried to stab at Gareki who kept side stepping out of the way at the same speed Yogi was thrusting his weapon in.

One of Yogi's hits almost came into contact with Gareki's shoulder but Gareki quickly flew upwards back flipping as he brought his combat booted feet onto the wall sticking to it like a spider.

Yogi looked up at him. Bringing his weapon back and thrusting it forward while saying **(** **Thorne Kitste!)** vines came out of his machete aiming towards Gareki with sharp tips.

Gareki brought his hand up and summoned his other black and red gun holding them both out he fired the trigger letting out red orbs that shot threw the air in a quick speed slicing right threw the vines as he began to run on the wall still firing his guns, the vines that he didn't shoot penetrated the walls with a loud bang trying to swipe at him as he ran.

Gareki saw a large vine coming towards him from the front and quickly ducked backwards all the way down until the wall was touching his back as he slide on his knees watching as the vine passed by his face in slow motion. Getting back to his feet once it had passed.

Gareki jumped away from the wall as one of the vines came directly behind him and penetrated the wall giving him a boost after he had jumped off and flew towards Yogi's unprepared form, landing on him after he threw Yogi's machete to the side and held both guns in front of his face.

Looks like your time is up. Gareki said mentioning the timer that once said 10 minutes by now it said 20 seconds.

Yogi smirked. Not quite. He then kicked Gareki off of him making him land on his back while Yogi climbed over him and held his arms at bay stopping him from using both of his guns.

I win. Yogi stated just as the timer rang off.

Gareki blew out a sigh of annoyance making a black strand of hair fly back. _Great, it's like I got smacked_ with _bad luck today._ He thought. Yogi looked at him as if he had heard his thoughts.

Don't be that way, I can make it worth your while...Yogi trailed off as he leaned down and removed the neck piece of the agency uniform away from Gareki's neck and found his mark before biting down on it slightly.

What are yo-Ah!...Gareki moaned his eye's widening.

Yogi un attached his teeth from his mark and replaced it with his tongue licking up past Gareki's jaw line and up the outer part of his soft ear. Gareki let out another silent moan. shivering slightly.

st-stop...not- here. Gareki muttered beginning to blush. He wanted Yogi's touch but definitely not in the agency. Gareki felt Yogi pull away then reached his fingers up to grab him by the chin gently. Yogi smirked. That look...it's to sexy. Yogi muttered referring to the innocent and desperate facial expression adoring Gareki's features.

Gareki blushed even harder before sitting up quickly. Stop!

Yogi laughed... alright, alright. I'll stop. hm. You must have been really into it.

Gareki rolled his eye's before standing up completely. Picking up both of his guns before making both of them disappear in red sparks. Don't try that again. Gareki said looking away slightly embarrassed he had let his emotions get the best of him.

I not. Trust me. Yogi said giving Gareki that look. which sent goose bumps threw his body.

Gareki glanced at him before smiling slightly. Alright...I trust you.


	7. The Rise Of Good and Bad

Remember when I told you the night in Iceland when I had more abilities? Yogi asked Gareki.

Gareki remembered and nodded. Yeah, what about it.

I can show you them. That way I can show you how easy it is to control your powers once you get to that certain period of time. Yogi tells him. Beckoning for him to come closer.

Gareki raised an eye brow before he walked closer to Yogi. Both of them standing face to face in inches apart.

This is dangerous and they take up a lot of energy in the body that's why I don't use them as often. Yogi says. Reaching his two fingers up to Gareki's forehead Yogi positioned them both in the middle. As he said the word **(übertragen/Transfer).**

Gareki's inhaled an uncontrolled sharp breathe as soon as Yogi said the words. He could feel his memeories flashing threw his mind from when he was a teenager in high school and when he was in middle school hanging out with Airi in class and at lunch, He rememeber her being bulied and stepping up to the three ass holes who had tried to touch her in a bad way. Gareki remebered the family vacation he had gone on with his parents and some other boy that looked some what like himself but Gareki couldn't recognize his identity. He remembered first seeing his mother's face in the hospital bright lights were every where as weird men in white coats and sergery masks held him with just one hand, Gareki could hear their muffled talking but was way to young to understand it. It was cold and honestly he just wanted to hear his mothers voice again as he started to cry out for the first time. Gareki felt a strong hand hold him and looked up to see a man with black hair and blue-grey eye's stareing down at him with a warm smile before returning his small infant body to his mother she smiled down at him her dark blue eye's producing tears. Gareki stopped crying as he made himself comfortable in his mothers arms with a now warm blanket around his small body. His mother said something and soon another boy with black hair and short height walked over to them his dark blue eye's looked down at Gareki he smiled slightly as Gareki looked at him the best he could with his not yet matured vision. The boy said something so simple that Gareki understood...Brother.

A flash of white light zoomed past Gareki's vision as He snapped his eye's open. He felt faint as he stumbled a little in which he felt two strong arms hold him up.

Dad? Gareki muttered remebering his strong hand.

Not quite, sorry said yogi setting him on the floor. He smiled. You were a cute baby.

Gareki looked at him, you saw...?

Course I saw, one of my powers I'm able to look into peoples past in a certain period of time. But unfortunatley like I said I can't use it all the time.

Gareki blinked. Can't you just rest for a bit then it'll recharge itself?

Yogi gave him a serious look. About that Gareki we didn't tell you this when you first became an agent when you finally were able to actually have powers. But you should know that if we use to much of our power then...we die.

What? Gareki said sitting up strait. The fuzziness in his head going away slowly.

There's secrets behind each of our powers given to us. Yogi tells him.

Gareki looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist a small serge of uncontrolled red electricity sworming around it. Unbelievable. What mess have I walked myself into.

If you hadn't of walked into the library that year ago with Airi by your side... then you wouldn't have been an agent or...have met me. Yogi says looking down.

Gareki looked back up to him giving him an intense look. I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. He looked into Yogi's violate eye's.

You've done so much for me, I've exsperienced so much with you, hurt, comfort, pleasure, all of it ,don't ever think that I don't appriciate you being by my side. Gareki says an unnoticed tear coming out of one of his eye's.

You're crying? Yogi says.

Gareki looked confused before he felt the wetness of the tear slidieng down his cheek. Oh...um... Apparently I am. He said reaching a hand up to wipe it away but Yogi stopped him. Himself wipeing it away before kissing Gareki on the lips. In the distance a faint giggle was heard. They both pulled away to look up and see Tsukuomo, Kiichi, and Eva sitting on the medal lifter.

Tsukuomo was the one who had giggled.

Hasn't it been awhile since we've seen these two gentlmen makeout. Says Eva jumping down and landing in a crouch before she walked over to them both kiichi and tsukuomo following.

Gareki raised an eye brow. How long have you been there?

We just got here a couple minutes ago. Said Kiichi. You two didn't even hear us come in.

How was your vacation? Tsukuomo asked the both of them.

Gareki and Yogi stood up. It was good, what about the three of you? Gareki says

Kiichi huffed pointing her leather gloved finger at Eva. Honestly this women is impossible to hang around with she drinks all night at the clubs we've been to.

Tsukuomo sighs and puts both of her hands behind her back. Eva wasn't even able to get that drunk but she still managed to cause a fuss.

I'm standing right here ya know! Eva says putting her hands on her hips. Anyway... It seems all five of us decided to come back to the agency on the exact same day I was expecting for some of you to ditch out on work. The rest of the crew should be here later though since this is the day we were supposed to come back.

Right when we both need to tell Hirato something important he isn't here. Says Yogi

Gareki nodded. He should be. He muttered slightly annoyed at Hirato's absence

Kiichi shrugged. Tell Hirato what?

Gareki looked around the training room not seeing any sign of the dark figures that had been following them ever since they had gotten there. He then leaned in close to the three of them.

We'er being followed. Ever since we left Iceland we've been seeing these people dressed in the sort of uniforms we're dressed in right now. Gareki tells them. I have a bad feeling about them.

The same unifroms? Eva says how many are there?

3, one of them went by the name Vandez. Does it sound familier to you guys? Yogi asked.

Tsukuomo shacks her head as did Eva and Kiichi.

why are they following you two? Tsukuomo asked them.

Gareki sighed standing up strait. I wish I knew but honestly it's freacking me out. Just last night I got scared shitless because one of them came into our room and it didn't help that it was thunder storming out side at the time. Gareki says.

Jeez. Bad guys really seem to like you Gareki. Kiichi says.

Well I sure as hell don't like them. And if you remember my friend Airi ,she told me that some guys dressed in the same uniform as the followers following us came back one night with my mother. I don't like this one bit especially if they're getting my mom involved.

It makes me think what they used your mom for. Tsukuomo says.

Hopefully it wasn't bad. Yogi says.

Gareki clenched his fist together yeah it better not have been.

Tsukuomo crosses her arms. I know that this is changing the subject but these people may have something to do with Nai.

Everyone turned to her. What are you talking about? Yogi asked.

Nai went missing exactly two days ago. I haven't seen him nor has he kept in contact with me. Tsukuomo says

They all gave each other looks before looking back to Tsukuomo. Have you been to his house-apartment-whatever? Gareki asked not sure what Nai lived in.

Tsukuomo shrugs. I have no idea where he lives but I did find that his agent uniform was gone do you think that means any thing?

Gareki thought about it. I'm not sure but could we track him possibly?

It's worth a try. Tsukuomo says. All of them exited the training room and walked down the white hall way with grey flooring. None of them seemed to forget where they were going in the maze like hall ways. Even though it had been awhile sense they had all been inside.

Gareki came to a medal door and reached his hand up to the scanner, it scanned his hand making a beeping sound that identified him as Gareki Igarashi a female robot voice saying access accepted. The medal doors opened to reveal a computer room. They all walked inside the dark room the motion sensor turning on the lights.

Gareki walked over to his computer and turned it on putting in his password and username before the home screen popped up. He clicked onto the number systems for agents that worked there. They all had a certain number that was on their uniforms that labeled them to the rightful person. That was what Jiki had told him any way during his training sessions, he had also offered to show Gareki how to work the computer system for finding certain people associated with their agency.

What's Nai's uniform number? Gareki asked.

33576\. Says Tsukuomo. Gareki typed it in and soon a map popped onto the screen with a red dot pointing on...nothing.

Gareki frowned in confusion. ok...?

Yogi looked at the screen. It looks like some kind of land mark ...maybe some place that isn't easily seen on the map.

Eva shacks her head why would they take Nai to a place that possibly doesn't even exist.

Gareki shacks his head unsure about it also. He had a bad feeling about this. Just then there was a loud screeching noise outside and then the breaking of medal and glass.

Gareki looked up at the sealing wondering what the loud sound was. What was that?!

Then the alarms began to ring signifying that the city was being attacked.

 _This can't be happening_...

* * *

Kiharu and Kagiri landed on top of the agency building Gareki was currently in. Ha! Uro is going to be so happy with us! Kiharu said excitedly.

Hold your horses. We'er not in yet. Kagiri said to him. looking up at the setting sky. It's almost night time. we need to get him alone without the rest seeing him disappear. And besides we still need to see how he fights we can't just go and attack him without knowing how strong he is.

Kiharu sighed. So we have to wait until night time to take him.

...Most likely, he needs to come out side by himself then we can both fight him and see how he fights got it. Kagiri said slowly so Kiharu could understand. It's important that we know our opponents abilities while we still can-

I'm not retarded! Kiharu yelled at him.

Well you act like it most of the time. Kagiri said typing away at his red game.

Oh yea, and what do you do besides sitting around on that pathetic game of yours. Kiharu says pointing a sharp nail at said red game

Kagiri glares at him. Take it back. he says threw grit teeth.

Or wha-OW!

Shut up and listen from now on! Kagiri yells after kicking him hard in the gut. Jeez. Get your facts strait it's a tablet, got it?!

ugh- you better be lucky that you're my partner, because I would seriously kick your ass. Kiharu says.

yeah funny~

Kagiri looked up at the sky again and saw dark disfigured creatures from Uro's lab. He smirked. my oh my... seems like the boss finally let them lose on the city I guess it's a change of plans for us, time to see what these agents are made of.

humph? you mean them. Said Kiharu pointing to three figures dressed in a tight black agent uniform with silver line patterns on the front and back. They ran on top of the city buildings slicing threw, punching, and blowing up Uro's creations as if they were nothing.

Great. what the hell are the E.O.A.P doing here? they're agency is located on the other side of the city. Unless... they came out here for something important. I bet 100% they're after Gareki just like we are.

Well then Kiharu seems as though we have ourselves some competition. Kagiri says.

looks like it. Says Kiharu his sharp teeth pulled into a grin. They both jumped off the building and headed for the three E.O.A.P agents ready for a fight.


	8. The Taking

No fucking way...Gareki muttered in shock as he looked up at the setting sky slighty filled with black disfigured creatures with sharp teeth and white eye's they were making a mess of everything bursting threw buildings with out a care. Dead people lay on the ground their eye's wide in panic and some of their mid sections were missing to reveal guts and blood splatter on the concrete road.

Gareki felt the wind blow against his face and hair as he stepped out of the under ground parking garage of the agency to see cars flipped over and even more dead people.

A loud screech sounded off behind him but he was prepared for it as he turned around to see sharp teeth open wide to consume him but the creature didn't get the chance as a strike of electricity went threw the monster killing it instantly.

What the hell are they doing here!? Didn't we lock away the experiments that made these things!? Yelled Kiichi holding up her hands making her black and red scythe appear in red sparks she swiped it threw the air killing the ugly monsters that tried to come into contact with them.

Yogi landed on one of the monster's back and stabbed it threw till the other side of his blade came out of it's stomach making the creature fall to the hard ground with himself still on it's back. Yogi pulled out his machete and jumped down just as the monster disappeared in black dust.

They shouldn't be here. And yeah we did lock it away but some one must have found it. Gareki said ducking out of the way of one of the many tentacles of the monster as it tried to grab for him. Gareki failed to avoid the other tentacle as it grabbed his ankles from under him pulling his body up from the ground.

ugh! Let... me go! Gareki yelled angrily hanging upside down, trying to focus his gun's target on the creature for a good shot but the damn thing threw him at a far distance before he could.

Shit! kiichi yelled being to late in stopping the monster from throwing him.

I got him. Yogi said he jumped up and pulled his machete back before jamming it into the ground **(Thorne Kiste!)** vines grew out of the broken concrete of the street heading strait for Gareki, luckily catching him before he hit the hard ground. Yogi then summoned his other machete and flung it hard at the monster that had thrown Gareki. Penetrating it threw it's stomach letting it fall to the concrete in a heap of black dust. Dead.

The vines holding Gareki let him go. Gently setting him on the ground, on his back, Gareki heard Combat boots stop by his head. He looked up to see Jiki wearing his agent uniform and holding out a hand. Gareki grabbed it and let Jiki help him up back onto his feet.

(Sigh), thanks. Gareki said dropping his hand.

Jiki nodded before saying. We got ourselves a problem.

You think? Gareki said mentioning all the Varuga flying around destroying what ever they saw.

No, not them. Jiki said. He Quickly turned around and threw a round house kicked at one of the monsters in the face sending it back smashing it self into a car.

Then what? Gareki said whipping out his gun he then immediately shot down Varuga's heading strait for them. The force from his gun's ammo as it connected with the monsters sent a rush of air that ruffled both of their hair away from their faces as if a small explosion had gone off.

Eleska and Arumerita escaped from prison a few nights ago. Jiki said slicing his whip threw two more monsters.

What!? Gareki said both of them ducking as one of the ugly creatures swung itself past their heads.

That's right. They had escaped during the night and they weren't alone. Jiki tells him. cutting threw another monster with a hard slap of his whip.

Gareki felt his eye's turn into a glare. He had a clue of who was behind this. So now both Eleska and Arumerita have escaped, and then these Varuga things come back to-

These are different. Jiki says interrupting him he quickly shoved Gareki and himself behind a truck both of them being blocked by the monsters craving to attack them.

Gareki panted. It had been awhile since he had fought these things and the sheer excitement that came from it was intense. W-what are you talking about?

Lets just say that I've been following the missing case of Eleska and Arumerita which led to me realizing that these guys had escaped from jail on the exact date that the Experimentation liquids had been stolen from the security labs by some guy that used to work for them by that I mean the guy who used to be in the Varuga lab the building that we cleared up of all the people creating weird creatures such as the Varuga. Anyway as it turned out he turned against them to create monsters such as these called the Crang they're slightly different then a Varuga. Jiki tells him, peaking out from the side of the truck to see if more Crang were coming. and there were, heading strait for them in fact.

Damn! we gotta move! Now! Jiki tells him. Both of them getting to their feet and started to run in the same direction away from the truck just as a large Crang threw it self into it making it blow up and sending a rush of hot air at their backs making them both fly upwards.

ugh! Gareki grunted as he landed hard on top of a BMW, smashing the glass windows and crumbling the roof top as he did. Jiki landed on the hard concrete besides the car Gareki was currently on.

Gareki opened his eye's slowly groaning a little as he pushed himself up from the car's roof slowly. He looked back at what used to be a truck but was now a flaming mess of machinery.

Dammit! Gareki muttered to himself looking on the side of the car to see if Jiki was okay. Luckily he was, just a few cuts on his cheek. Jiki got to his feet as Gareki pushed himself off the car letting the small pieces of glass fall off of him as he did.

Watch out! Said Kiichi from above. She twirled her scythe in front of her in a circle **(Frost winds!)**. Suddenly a strong cold breeze came from the middle of her spinning scythe putting out the fire. Kiichi failed to see that one of the crang monsters was coming up behind her.

Behind you! Gareki yelled at her.

Apparently she turned around to slowly as the Crang slapped her aside with one of it's tentacles into the business buiding on the other side of the street. Hopefully she wasn't dead.

The Crang monster focused it's white eye's on Gareki and Jiki. More tentacles came out of it's body as it crawled closer to the both of them.

I need to go and check on Kiichi she could be seriously hurt, can you handle this? Jiki asked him.

I don't think I have much of a choice. Gareki said holding both of his guns out towards the Crang.

Jiki nodded once, good I owe you one and then he turned and flew towards the building Kiichi was thrown into. The Crang saw him leave and tried to go after him but Gareki shot a warning at the ugly thing with his gun.

You're my opponent. Gareki said. Now...Come and get me.

And with that the monster ran towards him quicker than before screeching loudly, almost being so quick that Gareki almost didn't get away fast enough. He flew upwards and landed on the roof top of the work building and started to run as the Crang Crawled after him like a lizard running after it's pray it was quick Gareki gave it that much. He jumped on the next work building almost losing his footing as he did but quickly regained himself.

 _Why are they here? I bet it was those people that were watching me last night and the day before and I bet they're the ones that took Nai. It's like they're asking for a fight! once I see them, I'll give them one! They'll pay for doing something stupid like this!_

And just like that a dark figure shoved him to the ground hard and quickly grabbed the Crang by it's head pulled it back and brutally snapped it to the side then threw it off the building without a care.

Stupid scum...he's mine. Said a deep but soft voice. The man with black hair turned towards Gareki glaring down at him with his dark blue eye's.

Gareki felt something warm and liquidy slide down the side of his lip. He licked at it only to taste blood it must have been because the jackass in front of him had shoved him down. Gareki glared daggers at him.

That feeling came back that Gareki had some how known this person but he ignored it to pissed that this guy had caused all of this mess to happen to the city..

The man smirked slightly. the slight growth of mustache stretching out. So you're Gareki?

Gareki got to his feet still glaring at the man pissed off beyond anything else. Why the hell do you know my name?

That's not the only thing that I know about you besides the fact that you are an agent and that you are in fact my younger brother who has the ability to produce electricity and that you are exactly 20 years old in a relationship with another guy known as Yogi.

Keep his name out of your mother fuckin mouth! Gareki says threw grit teeth. The man in front of him to say the least was a stalker if he knew that much about him.

The man sighed. I guess I got on the wrong foot with you.

oh you think! Gareki said in a matter a fact tone. How did you know where I live?!

That's an easy one, I followed you of course. By our mother's instructions.

So you were with the guys that took my mother that night? Gareki says remembering what Airi had told him that morning.

No, But I am apart of that agency. I had the decency to wipe her of her memories after wards. She couldn't know about me...or you.

Gareki clenched his fists together. I'm not your brother, I wouldn't do something as bad as you've done. Tell me where Nai is and get these damn Crang things out of this city now!

Honestly you think I did this even though I just told you I'm apart of an agency-

I don't know what agency you're apart of for all I know, you **are** the cause of this. Gareki said.

The man sighed again. I've been apart of the E.O.A.P for years ever since my teenage years before I had to leave home and wipe each and ever one of my family member's memories of myself and to protect you I had to wipe myself of my memories also. So don't think that I'm the bad guy here. Some other guy caused all of these things to get out.

Gareki shook his head. No that's a lie, the agency that I'm apart of handled all of the people that were involved in that, I don't believe a word that you say. I'm not your brother, your the one who caused this, your the one who took one of my friends and hide him away some where, and you're going to get out of my way and not come near me again. or else...I'm going to have to result to force. Gareki said lifting up his gun pointing it at the man.

The man shook his head in disappointment holding out his hand facing it at Gareki about to do something that was completely dangerous he didn't want to do it but Gareki wasn't listening. He remembered the exact words his commander had said on the day of the assigned mission.

 _But what if he doesn't want to switch sides with us?_

 _Then we take him...by force._

Raditz! don't do it. yelled Carter. Appearing all of a sudden behind him.

Gareki looked at her quickly before returning his sights on...Raditz. the name sounded familiar but Gareki couldn't remember entirely. _No he's the enemy, stay focused._ Gareki kept his gun held out, his finger on the trigger.

Don't do anything stupid Raditz he's your brother- Yelled Carter but stopped talking as Raditz told her to shut up.

The Commander won't stand for it, hell I've seen her kill her own subordinates because they disobeyed her orders. We' are not going to die all because of something that's not right. He won't listen and if he doesn't listen we will have to take him by force! that was our orders. Raditz says

Carter clenched her teeth together glaring at his back. He won't forgive you.

Gareki still stood with his finger on the trigger glaring at both of them.

Right now... I don't care. Said Raditz coldly. And with that he closed his fingers forming them like claws as his blood wilding powers went to work.

Gareki's hand gripped his gun tighter uncontrollably as he pointed the gun at himself and brought it in contact with his forehead. Gareki's hand was shacking as Raditz forced him to do this, Gareki trying to stop his own movements but couldn't as his hand began to shack more.

Gareki expression went slowly to anger but now panic. What...the ...hell. He spoke softly still trying to pull his own gun away from his forehead with his hand but his hand only shook. It was like an invisible force was forcing him to do this.

Raditz Stop! He's your brother for crying out loud! Yelled Carter grabbing his shoulder but he shrugged her off and continued to blood bend Gareki. Who fell on the ground coughing, blood spilling form his mouth. For a moment his gun wasn't on his forehead but soon it returned to the exact same spot. Gareki once again trying to stop himself.

What are you doing! Gareki yelled blood dripping down his chin.

I want you to join us switch agency's. If you don't then you die. Raditz told him his hand still raised into a claw.

Raditz! Vandez yelled now appearing on the scene. What the hell do you think you're doing man! You'll kill him!

That's the point! Now shut up. Raditz said walking over to Gareki and crouched down in front of him both of their eyes meeting.

So, What's it gonna be huh? Raditz asked him.

Gareki's glare returned to his face. Never... in your life. Then he spat blood on Raditz's cheek in disrespect.

Raditz gave him a hard look as he wiped the blood away. looked at his fist then brought it across Gareki's face making him fall on his side daring to fall unconscious.

Raditz sighed I wish it didn't have to be this way. He then lifted Gareki's almost unconscious body over his shoulder turning to Vandez and Carter. We need to go, our mission is done.

Vandez and Carter gave each other a look then began to follow but stopped as some one spoke up.

I don't think you are going anywhere. Said Yogi holding his machete out to Vandez and Carter he didn't look angry but trust me you could see how pissed he was especially once he turned his head to see the sight of Gareki on Raditz's shoulder. Blood dripping out of his mouth plus the bruise from the hard punch Raditz had given him.

Gareki looked up at him at that moment his vision making him see three Yogi's.

Please...Gareki muttered weakly. But Yogi heard it all to well.

Get. Your . Hands. Off. Of. Him. Now. Yogi said slowly but it was filled with an anger, Gareki had never heard Yogi being so pissed off before.

All Gareki saw before darkness consumed him was Raditz blood bending Yogi to hold his sharp machete blade up to his chest...where his heart was. The look of anger never leaving Yogi's features even as the blade penetrated him.

Gareki felt like crying out and the urge to get up and punch Raditz in the face, but couldn't as he only saw darkness and the pain in his body grew by the second. Letting his eye's close as he felt his body fall back onto the hard ground unconscious and unable to do anything.

 _No!_...

* * *

Kagiri pushed Tsukuomo aside and blocked a hit from Eva that would have crushed his entire face if he hadn't.

He took a step back. You just don't know when to quit, do you?

Tsukuomo raised her hands up in a fighting position. Who are you?

That's classified business! Kagiri said before lurching forward quickly and pushed her back, sending her flying into a wall. In the corner of his eye he saw Eva throw a kick at him in which he ducked backwards and stood on his hands twisting one of his legs to return the kick to her face, hard enough to send her back a step. Kagiri flipped back onto his feet and smirked.

Kiharu came to his side after handling both agents named Jiki and Kiichi. We don't have time for this, we need to get Gareki remember.

Tsukuomo pulled herself out of the wall cringing in pain. W-what do you want with Gareki?

I think that's for us to know and for you to never find out. Kiharu said running towards her appearing and un-appearing as he did getting closer to her every second, pulling back his fist he aimed it at her. Tsukuomo tried to summon up her power but felt to weak. Kiharu was getting very close now.

Give her some space! Said Eva appearing in front of Tsukuomo just as Kiharu threw the punch. Eva grabbed it with one of her gauntlet hands and brought up her knee swiftly, inbetween his legs where it hurt the most.

Kiharu's eye's widened and he yelled in pain pulling back and landed on the ground screaming. She hit my dick! She hit my dick! Ughhh!

Kagiri sighed pulling out his red tablet and pointed it towards Eva and Tsukuomo. Time to end this, I've wasted enough time with the both of you.

Tsukuomo held up her hand feeling her powers come back to her as she formed a red aura around her hand. But her actions were futile as a bright light from Kagiri's tablet flashed brightly blinding both her and Eva's vision, both of them fell to the ground unconscious as the light died down.

Kagiri returned his tablet back into his pocket then walked over to Kiharu pulling him roughly to his feet. Get your ass up, we have work to do!

Kiharu groaned as he stood up, just as a figure caught his eye. He looked at it closely as the three figures flew away quickly into the distance away from the city dodging what was left of the Crang as they did.

Apparently Kagiri saw the E.O.A.P agents flying away also. A not so happy look on his face.

Kiharu sighed in annoyance. They have our target. I saw him.

Uro isn't going to be happy. Kagiri said to himself. Damn and we have to report back to the mansion today.

What should we do- tell him I mean...? Kiharu asked

Obviously we have to tell him the truth. Hopefully...he won't kill us.


	9. Terrible Truths

It was cold that was the unmistakable feeling that Gareki felt once he woke up. It was quiet to quiet. He opened his eye's, groaning slightly as he felt the ache in his head. Reaching his hand up to rub against his forehead to at least try and ease the pain.

Gareki sat up on the medal bed he was laying on and looked around. The light above was bright enough to make the room a pale blue against the medal walls and in the far corner was a sink with a mirror.

Gareki put his hand back down to his sides giving up on trying to ease the pain in his head. W _hat had happened to me? I'm not dead...surprisingly. That guy, what did he do to me?... Raditz ._

Gareki sighed while closing his eye's leaning his head down facing towards his lap. He clenched the edge of the medal bed he was sitting on. He opened his eye's to look at his new attire and was shocked to say that he was wearing the exact leather suit with silver line patterns as the guy that had put him here.

 _The guy who had put me here...Raditz. Raditz! I'll fucking kill him! I'm not apart of this place._

Gareki clenched the edge of the bed harder as his memories finally came back to him. I swear! He'll pay! Once I see him! He said threw clenched teeth anger taking over every fiber of his being. He got up from the bed and walked over to the sink staring at himself in the mirror a cold hard look stared back at him.

Gareki reached a hand up to his eye's closeing them as he felt angry tears sting the back of them. Wiping them away. I'm yours Yogi...I **won't** forget that. He removed his arm and slowly opened his eye's. Blazing red orbs stared back at him filled with a hate he couldn't describe.

He brought his hand up and touched the mirror , still giving his reflection a hard look of expressionless anger. Prepare yourself Raditz., Couse you're about to die. Having that said Gareki unleashed electricity from his hand smashing the mirror into tiny glass pieces.

Gareki pulled his hand away shacking off the bits of glass. I need to get out of this place... and I need a plan.

At that moment the meadl door to his room opened to reveal E.O.A.P agents assigned to take him to the Commanders room.

Gareki quickly jumped onto the sink and up on the bared sealing, waiting for a moment to attack. It was all he could think of on such short notice.

The three E.O.A.P agents walked into the room all males looking around confused as to where he had gone.

Gareki had never thought his agent skills would be of much use considering he always used his weapons but now he would need the skills of strategy and sneaking around.

He looked to the door. _Good it's still open and it's close but...I need to take care of these guys first before they alert everyone that I've escaped._ Gareki climbed the sealing ever so slowly and quietly making sure that he was right above the three agents. The anger was still coursing threw his veins making the electricity inside him excited for revenge and for an attack.

Now above the three of them Gareki reached out his hand quickly swarming it with electricity but it wasn't a quiet process as the zapping sounds alerted the three E.O.A.P.

 _Shit!_ Gareki thought

There he is!

Grab him!

Gareki threw the electricity at them making them jump away. He had missed. Summoning up more electricity he jumped down from the bars he was hanging on and landed in a crouch.

Two of them came from his left and right the other one came from above. Gareki's powers seemed to have a mind of there on at that moment as they formed a barrier around himself zapping away the three agents making each of them fly away at a small distance and land on their backs. The barrier disappeared as Gareki stood up.

The three E.O.A.P got to there feet slowly. All of them pulling out there weapons which consisted of sharp blades. One of them came running at Gareki ,who was ready with his guard up. Gareki threw a round house kick at the man's face throwing him against a wall unconscious.

Gareki brought his leg down quickly as the next guy tried to swipe at him with his blade. Gareki side stepped but the guy kept swiping at him forcing Gareki to keep side stepping from left to right until his back touched the wall.

You're dead now! said the man.

Like hell. Gareki said positioning both of his hands behind himself onto the wall he flew upwards bringing his legs to his chest before thrusting them forward right into the mans chest making him fly back on the other side of the room. Gareki returned his feet back onto the ground, strecting his arm out that still had electricity on it before swiping it across and threw an electric wave at the third E.O.A.P agent.

He blocked Gareki's hit with his blade but the wave of electricity was pushing against him making him have to dig the tip of his feet into the ground just to keep himself from being thrown back. Finally he stepped to the side quickly. Letting the Electric current hit the wall making a large mark. The two men looked back to Gareki.

 _I can't waste my time._ Gareki thought raising his hand into a fist towards the both of them.

 _I never killed a person like this before, but what they've done it's ...unforgivable. So just die!..._ With that thought in mind Gareki unleashed another flurry of electricity towards the both of them spreading his fingers apart and letting it flow out of his hand , one that they couldn't escape. His red eye's staring cold daggers as their uniforms ripped into shreds as did their skin and hair both of them not being able to scream in agony as their vocal cords were already burned by the electricity. Blood splattered onto the ground and some onto Gareki's pale cheek as he watched them die not daring to look away.

In the distance were footsteps running his way. Gareki took one last look at the burned dead bodies at his feet before he jumped back up onto the bared sealing and began to clime soon finding a vent. He needed a new way of escape he electrified the bolts that kept the vent shut then climbed inside closing the vent back the way it was just in time before the new set of E.O.A.P came into the room.

Gareki peeked threw the thin slits of the vent looking at the group of E.O.A.P with their weapons held out at the ready. Gareki scanned the group seeing the three figures known to be Vandez, Carter and Raditz, he had heard their names before passing out earlier that day. Gareki felt even more anger flow threw him as he laid his eye's on the man who had killed Yogi.

Gareki was tempted to drop out of the vent at that moment just to attack him but that would have been stupid. Especially since there were more of them this time instead of three. In which he would find himself dead in no time. _Tch! I need to get out of here._ Gareki turned around and laid low having to lay his entire body down and crawl threw the tight space of the vent quietly as he could.

Cringing every time the vent's medal settled against his weight making a some what loud sound.

Gareki heard the sound of Raditz's voice say search every where also hearing the sound of their booted feet leaving the room. The sound of them echoed underneath him as he heard them searching.

 _Can't let them distract me. keep moving._ Gareki thought letting out a calm breathe as he kept crawling threw the tight vent. Never in his life had he had to do this sort of thing. Gareki tried not to think of Yogi but found it to be increasingly hard not to. He could feel the angry tears sting the back of his red eye's yet again having to force them away.

 _Focus!_ He thought to himself. He looked in front of himself noticing another vent and a dead end. Garek knew that the only way was to go down knowing that there was no turning back. Gareki crawled over to the vent and placed his finger on one of the bolts that was holding it shut and electrocuted it making it fly open. He positioned the bottom half of his body to go down the vent first before he dropped himself landing on his feet.

He looked around himself cautiously making sure no one was around, he only saw an empty hallway ahead of him before he decided to look up to bring his vision on a camera facing the other way. Feeling thankful that it hadn't been facing him, that would have for sure set the alarm off. Gareki held his hand up and sent a bolt of electricity flying towards it making it blow apart into pieces towards the ground.

He stood up strait not at all worrying that the camera made to much noise since no one was around ,so he thought. Gareki took a step forward being forced to stop as he felt a white cloth against his nose and was held in a tight choke hold, The cloth was dipped in knock out fluids as Gareki could tell from experience. He reached his hands up and gripped onto the E.O.A.P agents arms trying to break them apart from the choke hold he was in, but he felt his strength weakening as he felt his grip give away and his arms sagging to his sides he uncontrollably closed his eye's being tired. Taken over by the knock out fluids.

The E.O.A.P agent's grip on Gareki loosened slightly as he pulled away the cloth from his nose and yelled. I've got him!

Gareki soon heard foot steps come their way this was his cue. He snapped his eye's open knowing that if he acted like the fluid had taken affect to him the man would lower his guard. Gareki grabbed the arm that was still wrapped around his neck and brought it over his head pulling the agent's entire body over his and slamming him on the floor like a sack of meat he did this quickly.

The E.O.A.P agent stared up at him in shock. I thought you were asleep!

I held my breathe. Gareki stated simply before placing his foot on the mans shoulder and twisted his arm hearing the bone crack inside of it before letting it go. He ignored the pained scream from the man and shot him in the head, immediately he became quiet. Gareki then turned around to see other E.O.A.P running towards him after witnessing what he had just done. Gareki raised his gun and pulled the trigger hitting most of the agents with a good aim but some of them ran on the wall heading strait for him with their blades held out. They were fast.

Gareki moved to the side as one of the men's blades came close to cutting into his shoulder. He then moved backwards as the blade moved passed his eye's by inches almost cutting them if he hadn't of moved quick enough. Gareki quickly grabed the man's wrist stopping him from making another move. The man's hand shook from the force he was trying to pull Gareki's iron like grip from.

Gareki glared into his eye's with his red ones. Your agency made a big mistake in bringing me here. Having that said Gareki quickly swipes his foot under the mans feet making him stumble and leave his stomach unguarded in which Gareki knees him hard in the gut sending him against a wall sliding down it and drops his double bladed Kunai on the floor. He was unconscious.

Gareki picks it up and holds it out towards the three new opponents in front of him making his gun disappear deciding to use the Kunai, even though he didn't have much experience with using bladed weapons he would have to learn fast, It wasn't a problem. He looked at the group. He hadn't seen the three named Vandez, Carter Or Raditz he wondered where they were, the other two didn't matter he supposed but Raditz did. The three E.O.A.P agents got closer to him.

Stand down! That is a direct order! one of them said.

I don't follow your orders. Gareki said still holding up the double bladed Kunai. The three agents ran towards him holding out their weapons for an attack.

Gareki dodged kicks, punches, and under punches thrown at him as he back flips into a hand stand, spreading his legs out and twisting his waist he produces electricity threw his feet zapping all three of them into unconsciousness as they tried to attack him all at once. He pushes himself back onto his feet. still having the double bladed Kunai in hand.

Yet another E.O.A.P agent comes up behind him holding out his blade ready to stab Gareki. But Gareki swiftly turns around and grabs him by the neck pushing him up against the wall. He twirled the double bladed Kunai in his fingers before he stabbed it threw the mans head. Gareki then pulled it out, letting go of the mans neck and watch him ever so slowly fall to the floor his forehead leaking blood from the center from where Gareki had stabbed him.

Gareki looked at the blood covered _Not a bad weapon._

He's a lot stronger then I thought, we're going to need back up. Said one of the E.O.A.P speaking into an ear piece . One of them was left.

Gareki glared at him still feeling the anger threw his veins. Hey you! he yelled

The man pulled out his gun and ran towards Gareki. Gareki formed a barrier with his electrical abilities as the E.O.A.P agent began to shoot at him. Gareki threw a bolt at him making him distracted for a second long enough for Gareki to appear behind him after throwing away his gun and hold him in a choke hold, the man fought against Gareki's arm that was wrapped tightly around his neck, muttering curses.

Shh...shhhh. I just need you to tell me where my friend Nai is then where the nearest exit is? Gareki asked.

The man shook his head. I-I'd rather die!

Gareki sighed. so be it, and with a single twist of the neck the man was dead at Gareki's feet. Gareki looked down at all the dead or unconscious people around him. Useless... I thought they were supposed to be high ranked.

They are. said a deep voice.

Gareki turned around quickly holding out the Kunai facing it towards the dark figure.

Don't seem like it. Gareki said Glaring at Raditz as he walked out of the shadows. He walked over to Gareki stepping in front of him a few inches away. Gareki stayed in the spot that he stood. Red eye's boreing into Raditz's deep blue ones.

That's because you don't know how strong you are and how much you deserve to be on our side, with the E.O.A.P and not them-

NO! Gareki yelled. His finger tips zapping with anger. A light from above blew out at his out burst. I'm loyal to my agency unlike you-

You don't know anything about me-

Oh really! Gareki said raising an eye brow in disbelief he knew one main thing about him which summed up how he truly acted. How about you ask your teammates Vandez and Carter about your loyalty to them. I'm sure they got **a lot** to say.

You need to stay in your place! Raditz said glaring at him.

I **was** in my place before some jack ass decided to take me away! Gareki said giving him a hard look. And guess what else that person did.

Raditz didn't say anything.

You **know** what you did! You killed him- no murdered him in front of **me!** Gareki said putting force onto the last word making it came out in a yell. I was still conscious at the time **!**

My orders were given to take you by force if you didn't want to go, it wasn't my fault that he got in my way! Raditz said coldly.

Gareki punched him in the face right then and there making him land hard on the floor before climbing over him and continued punching. Gareki didn't hold the tears back this time feeling as each one slide down his cheeks and down his jawline and chin.

It's not your fault huh!?(punch) It's all your fault don't blame this on him ever!(punch) What the hell is your problem?!(punch) If you were my real brother then you wouldn't have killed him!(punch) I don't trust you NEVER will I trust you!(punch) I loved him and now he's gone because of you!(punch)Get this threw your skull I hate you!(punch) Do you hear me I HATE YOU!(punch)

Gareki was panting and weeping at the same time. Holding up his fist again to throw another punch at Raditz bruised face, but stopped himself letting his arm drop as he got up to his feet letting the tears continue to slide down his jawline as he looked up at the sealing and let out a loud pained and sorrow filled cry as he fell down to his knees letting his head fall into one of his hands as he wept. Shacking his head slowly in disbelief.

The lights flickered above them wildly as Gareki's electrical abilities increased by his sadness.

Raditz sat up and stared at Gareki for a moment before leaning in and wrapping his arms around him. But Gareki shoved him off hard snapping his head up and yelled. STAY THE HELL AWAY! ...YOU KILLER!...you killer. Gareki said his eye's filled with hatred as he pushed himself against the wall farther away from Raditz and returned in the fetal sitting position silently repeating the words over and over. You killer...you killer...you killer. as he slowly rocked himself back and forth.

* * *

 _YOGI!_

 _Is his heart stable-_

 _He's dead_

 _He can't be. Don't say that!_

 _Look at all the blood covering him!_

 _Just hold him still dammit! (Breathing harshly) He has to make it._

 _Jiki, what do we do-?_

 _Listen to me carefully, here's what we need to do..._

 _( Yogi's dream)_

 _Wake up. Yogi spoke softly._

 _Gareki opened his eye's slowly to be met by the brightness of the sun out side the three way windows of their bed room, he then looking up at Yogi who was over him. What?_

 _Happy Birthday._

 _Gareki smiled slowly pushing his hair back before laughing. Thanks. ...Time passes by quickly. I'm already 20._

 _Yogi smiled looking down at Gareki's slightly matured features, he looked older but yet the same some how, he was still a good looking young man though. Yes it does. Yogi agreed._

 _Gareki looked up at him and frowned a little. Why are you looking at me like that?_

 _Just seeing how much you've grown. You know it's been a year since we first met. Yogi said softly. Reaching his hand up on the side of Gareki's face he moved his thumb across his cheek repeatedly slow._

 _Hmm... We've been threw a lot haven't we. Gareki said quietly closing his eye's and pushing his face closer to Yogi's touch._

 _Sure have. More then an average couple would. Yogi watched as Gareki turned his head and opened his eye's to face him. His spiky long black bangs covering one of his eye's before sliding to the side of his head. His hair had gotten longer within the year passing and Yogi had to admit he loved the way that it moved. Every slight movement that Gareki did it would just slightly bounce and return to it's natural position. It was cute in a way._

 _Gareki bit his lip subconsciously. Still staring up at Yogi. The sun from the window reflected in his eye's making the blue specks sparkle._

 _Yogi gave him a serious look all of a sudden. You don't know how beautiful you are do you?_

 _Gareki scanned his face before saying. ...No...I...never thought of myself that way. Gareki answered deeply. His voice had matured slightly also._

 _Well you should. Yogi told him seriously, getting off of him and sitting on the bed ._ _Guess where we're going. He said. His features brightening up again and making his voice chipper._

 _Gareki sat up. Letting the cover fall from his toned naked chest. Ignoring the fact that Yogi had switched attitudes yet again he had been doing that a lot lately. I don't know, Where?_

 _Yogi shook his head at his boyfriend for not trying to at least guess. Alright, fine. Iceland, are you familiar with it._

 _Gareki raised both of his eyebrows. Iceland, Like **the** Iceland!?_

 _What other Iceland is there. Yogi said shrugging with a smile._

 _That's amazing! Of course I'm familiar with it, You don't know how much I've wanted to go there. Gareki said getting up not noticing that he was partially naked only having on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers._

 _Yogi shook his head again. Good to hear. But you might want to put some clothes on, you're naked as hell right now._

* * *

 _Smile for the camera. Gareki said holding up the camcorder he just bought towards Yogi._

 _Now you're making vlogs? Yogi said smiling, opening the door to there hotel room now in Iceland._

 _No, Just for the trip. Gareki responded._

 _Oh really. Yogi said reaching for the camcorder. The palm of his hand covering up the lens as he grabbed it. He turned it around so it was now facing Gareki. Now you smile for the camera or do...something._

 _Gareki smirked, leaning in slightly to the camcorder. Alright then, Day 1 is to have the best day of our lives... and I mean it. Gareki said the last part in a way that made __Yogi pull the camcorder away from his face slightly then looked at him before asking. Why do I get the feeling that that sounded seductive... at least a little?_

 _Because it was. Gareki said taking off his T- shirt, he then reached for the camcorder then turned the lens towards himself. I'll have to delete that part later, porn isn't allowed in this. Then the screen went blank as he turned it off._

* * *

 _You're mine, just know that._

 _I'm always yours... I **won't** forget that. ... So don't you think it's time for you to get up and not die. Do this for me... Gareki's voice echoed in Yogi's mind as he began to wake up from his dream._

Yogi opened his eye's seeing a bright light. Muffled voices were in the background some of it he could make out but not entirely understanding. He looked around at his surroundings seeing lab coats and Kiichi's frame laying on a bed beside him. She still had her agent uniform on but the leather was cut from glass that had shredded the fabric once the Crang monster had thrown her into the business building. Leaving the exposed skin to show deep red cuts. The nurses from what Yogi guessed were pulling glass shards out of her skin with medical tweezers. Her eye's were closed as she breathed with a steady pace signifying that she was in fact still alive.

Yogi returned his sights back up to the bright white light. His memories returning to him in flashes: He remembered the pained look on Gareki's bloody and bruised face and the quiet word of please before he passed out almost completely. Yogi remember how strong Raditz was he had gotten the name from the two that were labeled to be his team mates yelling at him to stop what he was doing so they could go back to their agency. But Raditz didn't stop. Yogi could still feel the stiff pain from Raditz blood bending his body and forcing his own weapon on himself uncontrollably stabbing himself in the heart. Yogi remembered himself not faltering once he kept his glare on those deep blue eye's but he saw Gareki in the corner of his eye fall to the roof top of the building he was on, he saw his eye's showing the feelings of hurt and anger even as they closed showing that he had passed out completely that time.

Raditz had made Yogi keep the blade in his chest letting him fall to the rooftop of the building they were on, and walked over to Gareki with his two teammates by his side, they didn't turn back as Yogi glared at them from his spot on the ground, He felt warm liquid spill out from the cut in his chest and seep onto the ground. Yogi closed one of his eye's tightly in pain trying not to yell. He clawed at the cement flooring. Don't you dare go near him!

Raditz picked up Gareki's body and carried him over his shoulder the three of them acting as if Yogi hadn't said anything as they flew into the sky getting farther and farther away. Raditz carrying Gareki's body like it was a prize from hunting.

Yogi had slowly gotten to his feet, stumbling as he did. He breathed in and out harshly as he placed his hand on the handle of his machete that was still lodged into his heart he gripped it tightly. He's mine!...and I'll protect him! No matter what it takes!

Yogi then pulled his machete out of his chest and immediately excruciating pain shot threw him as he yelled loudly in agony. His hand shook as he dropped the machete onto the ground hearing the medal make a clacking noise before he fell onto his knees his vision becoming increasingly blurry.

No...matter...what it...tak- Yogi fell over face first on to the ground feeling more blood pool out from around him. Before he closed his eye's he heard foots steps running toward him yelling his name.

That was what he remembered. And as he lay there on the medical bed he soon understood what the muffled voices were saying around him.

How does he look Akari? Asked Jiki

That's Dr. to you. Akari spoke. Removing the light from Yogi's eye's finally. He saw that Yogi was awake now since his pupils were reacting to the light more reflectively.

Good to have you back down to earth Yogi. Akari spoke keeping his face dead panned as ever.

Yogi blinked a couple times to get the brightness out of his eye's before he sat up only to be pushed back down. Hold on Yogi, your not exactly healed yet. Jiki spoke resting his hands back down to his sides.

How am I alive? Yogi asked just now noticing he wasn't in his agent uniform but only in the pair of black skinny jeans he had worn under it, not even having his shirt on. But on his toned bare chest was white bandages wrapped around neatly without a speck of blood on it.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. You guys cleaned me?

Wiped the blood off of you is a better term for it, but yes and it so happens that was all we needed to do, besides me wrapping you with that bandage. Akari responded

Yogi frowned in confusion shacking his head slowly. What are you talking about?

Akari looked down at him. You can thank your new found ability for this. Think of it as being good that all of you aren't normal humans anymore thanks to the powers inside of you all.

Yogi blinked up at him he could feel his heart beating normally but with a slight ache of pain. I don't-

You can heal yourself congratulations on your new found ability. Akari says interrupting.

Yogi's eye's widened in disbelief. What!...I-I dont't understand...I'm supposed to be dead **!**

Well you're not Yogi. Apparently your new ability has awoken thus making you now have the ability to heal yourself. Akari spoke. But of course your heart hasn't healed all the way yet, you are going to need to take it easy, I suggest you sleep in here tonight-

No **!** Yogi said interrupting.

No? Akari and both Jiki said in unison.

That's right. No ,Gareki is still out there and I'm going after him. Yogi said in a serious tone.

Hold on a sec. Said a familiar voice of Eva who now came into the room with Hirato at her side. Do you know where Gareki is and secondly we still are missing Nai not to mention we have Varuga monsters in the city again.

They're not Varuga's. Jiki said turning around pushing up his glasses. The reflection from the light above appeared on one of his lenses as he looked up causing one of his eyes to show. They're called Crang.

The what now? Eva asked.

The Crang they were created by some scientist who used to work for Kafka. Jiki explains.

Wait. Tsukuomo said. Yogi just now noticing her sitting on a bed in the far corner. didn't we get rid of all the experimentation fluids that created those types of monsters, they were supposed to be locked up.

Well it seems that some one got a hold of them and started making creations again. Jiki told her.

Who's causing this? Yogi muttered looking down. Then he remember the three people that had taken Gareki figuring they must be behind all of it. Yogi sat up not at all caring that his chest hurt and began to get out of bed. I'm going for Gareki, If I don't know where he is I'll look.

Hold it Yogi. Jiki said resting a hand on his shoulder. But Yogi smacked it away turning his eye's on him. **Don't** try to stop me. He said putting force on the first word.

Tsukuomo looked down. I'm sorry Yogi it was all our fault, me and Eva's I mean.

Yogi slowly turned to look at Tsukuomo. This has nothing to do with the both of you.

But it does. Says Eva speaking up. Just earlier today while we were all fighting these two guys appeared, and they were strong in an inhuman sort of way. One had red hair and the other had dark blue.

Yogi turned to Eva in confusion. what are you talking about, that's not the description of the people who actually took him.

Huh?...But they were after Gareki, Me and Tsukuomo even heard them say it. Says Eva.

Yogi thought for a moment before saying in shock. They're two different groups after him then.

Tsukuomo all of a sudden had a thought. wait a second this may seem weird but do you guys think Nai was taken by these people not the ones Yogi is talking about but the ones me and Eva saw today. We tracked him today on Gareki's computer and it said he was in a complete different location out of Japan. If they needed Nai for something then they probably wanted Gareki to I'm not sure but maybe...

That could be it. Jiki said putting his thumb and index finger up to his chin thoughtfully. But why would they want Gareki and Nai? And why would these people that actually took Gareki want him for? It doesn't make since. We don't even know where these people are.

 _Know where these people are...Know where these people are._ The words echoed in Yogi's head as he came to realization. He turned towards Hirato and walked up to him.

I need to ask you... do you know a guy that goes by the name Vandez in any kind of agency?

Hirato thought for a moment before he answered. No, Vandez isn't authorized in any type of agency I've heard of.

Jiki over heard the name Vandez before he wrote it down on a piece of paper. Yogi I can possibly locate Gareki since he had on his uniform hopefully he's still wearing it.

A spark of hope lifted in Yogi's chest. Do it.

Jiki spread his fingers apart in which a hologram computer showed up he then typed in Gareki's uniform code before looking at his screen as a map popped up. His face changes from concentration to disbelief.

What does it says? Yogi asked.

Jiki shook his head. I'm sorry Yogi-

 **What.** Does it say? Yogi asked interrupting him his voice coming out forceful.

Jiki sagged his shoulders before reading his screen.

Access with this code was never made. Which means... Gareki is either dead or was never even born. Jiki says

Yogi could feel the color wash out of his face as he passed out after hearing the terrible news.


	10. Mark My Words

It was midnight by the time Kagiri and Kiharu returned to Uro's mansion. They made their way threw the dark hallways and down to the basement/ laboratory. For sure Uro was down there with both Eleska and Arumerita.

You can handle this right? asked Kagiri to Kiharu.

Wha- hell no! I'm not telling him, you do it.

You're unbelievable ya know that, it was your fault that we lost our target in the first place, considering you wasted time! Kagiri yelled-whispered to him.

Oh that is just like you to blame it on me!

What are you two talking about! Snapped Eleska now noticing their loud argument. Uro turned around with a blank face but both Kagiri and Kiharu could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

Oh uh nothing. Kiharu said putting his hands up defensibly.

Uro's look hardened. Where's Gareki.

He...Was taken by the E.O.A.P before we could get to him. Kagiri said having to force himself to admit the truth. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he was smacked into a wall hard, not even seeing Uro make a move. Kiharu ended up the same way.

Uro came up to the both of them and grabbed them by their shirt collars bringing them up close. I'll give you another chance and this is your last!, if you fail then you're kissing away your lives understood!

They both nodded their heads quickly.

Good, the both of you know where the E.O.A.P agency is and you know that it is filled with well trained agents there for the both of you will take Gareki tomorrow night when they're are not on guard- as much I'll have to send some of the Crang with you for a detraction. But as for tonight I'm going to need the both of you to do something for me. Got it?

The both of them nodded their heads quickly yet again as Uro let go of them.

Uro's attitude changed as he turned back to Arumerita and Eleska. Sorry that the two of you had to see that, these subordinates of mine just don't seem to fulfill there orders when given at times.

Eleska pursed her pink lips together and crossed her arms. Uro I surely hope this deal you have with us doesn't fail or else we're calling it off.

Miss Erishuka? Arumerita asked calling her by her other name.

She turned towards him in question. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered. If you call off the deal, then you won't get your revenge in killing Gareki. Her eye's seemed to have widened as she heard the mistake she had made.

Eleska reached up a hand and patted Arumerita's longish short blue hair. Thank you for telling me. She then set her sights back onto Uro.

Seems I have made a mistake out of my annoyance, sorry. I just really wish that Gareki were here so I can get my revenge over quickly. The urge is simply to strong. She says.

Uro nods. I understand, I myself is also very impatient. Hopefully the next time we see my subordinates they will have Gareki.

Erishuka nods and turns to Arumerita. Let us go. I grow poorly tired and annoyed with this waiting I heed for a bath. Both her and Arumerita walk out of the laboratory and up the stairs to her bed room that Uro had provided for her.

Both Kiharu and Kagiri stand up from their spots on the ground and wait for more orders of Uro who walks over to the glass chamber of Nai who has grown deathly pale and has now revealed the faint apparel of blue veins growing up his neck as he lay on his back his eye's even more a faded red then before almost a pale pink. His breathing came out raspy as if he couldn't get enough threw his nose now having to breathe threw his mouth.

It was now Wednesday as the clock struck one in the morning, the third day that Nai had been continuously drained of his powers growing closer to the very last day of the week to his death which would be on Sunday. The red aura was still lifting up from his body and going threw the tubes that lead to the Crang's glass chambers feeding them to become slightly stronger but it still wasn't enough power Uro still needed Gareki's abilities of electricity to form the most powerful monster. ...The Wendigo.

Uro turned to Kiharu and Kagiri both. Here's what the assignment is tonight. We're going to the grave yard.

* * *

Yogi heard everyone's voices calling his name as he woke up from being passed out, not wanting to hear that his boyfriend could be or is dead. He disregarded the other choice of Gareki never being born because that was obviously not true, Yogi had seen Gareki breathing and living everyday for a whole year no way was he none existent.

Yogi picked himself up of the floor of the research room, seemingly have passed out for only 2 minutes. He rubbed his head and looked at everyone's worried faces even Akari seemed to have a tinge of worry on his.

Are you ok Yogi? asked Tsukuomo. trying to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away softly. Pulling away from the group of his teammates, Boss and doctor.

Of course I'm not ok! He snapped running one of his hands threw his blonde hair. None of this is ok. **None!**

Calm down Yogi. Said Jiki.

How can I?! Yogi asked shrugging and looking at Jiki. We don't know where Nai is and we don't know where Gareki is assuming that he's dead some where with those people that took him!

YOGI! said a female voice the he knew to well.

Everyone turned around towards the far corner to look at Airi who got up from her seat and walked over to him raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Everyone stood there in shock staring as she did this.

Yogi was wide eyed at the fact that Gareki's closest friend had slapped him and what was she doing here. Yogi turned around slowly to face her.

Airi stared at him intensely with her grey eye's both of them produced tears as she couldn't keep up with the angry look. How can you speak so low of him. He's Gareki for crying out loud!

Yogi flinched slightly as she said that. Airi I'm not-

You are. She interrupted. Gareki isn't dead and I won't allow you to think of him as being such. He's strong think about it, would he die that easily without a fight. I don't believe he's dead and you shouldn't either. Airi said wiping away the tears on her face.

Yogi looked down for a moment before looking back up with a serious look. You're right. He wouldn't die so easily.

Oh and Yogi? asked Jiki.

Yogi looked at him.

Gareki's suit could be destroyed by the people that took him. It's possibly why my computer system said he could be dead or unborn.

That makes since. Said Eva.

Hirato crossed his arms. Jiki could you get me in contact with the higher ups I need to ask them about this.

Jiki did as told, typing away at his hologram computer and soon the room became dark as a neon green light flashed out of his computer screen and showed 3 hologram figures all of them being males.

Hirato? said one of them in an deep voice. I never thought we'd hear from you.

It's been a while. Said another his voice not being as deep as the first.

I know it has, I apologize. I need to ask the three of you something important. Hirato says.

what is it? asked one of the higher ups.

Are you familiar with a name Vandez? Hirato asked.

Yes. He's an agent of the E.O.A.P another government agency that we assigned that specializes in alien eliminations such as creatures created from experimental fluids found in Kafka.

Yogi frowned. Another agency...So there's more then just us?

Of course there are but in different locations and they were created in different times such as just this year. Said the higher up with the deep voice. Surpriing that you didn't know this.

This is news to me as well. Says Hirato.

It was classified business when we first began doing this but now we're allowed to let you know. Said one of the higher ups.

Do you know where the E.O.A.P is? Yogi asked them.

That much we don't know. Once we created the agencies it's up to them to find a secret location that no other agency not even us higher ups know. I'm afraid the only thing we can show and tell you is the agencies name and all the people that work in that specific agency.

Ok...Yogi said slowly. He began to think of the other two names he had heard yesterday during his near death experience, then he finally came up with them.

Alright, could you look up from the E.O.A.P Raditz, Carter, and Vandez? he asked

Soon enough pictures of the three popped onto the hologram giving information about them except for where there agencies location was.

Yogi looked over to Raditz's picture file and info. He became an agent for the E.O.A.P at the age of 13 and had gone threw lots of training earning himself up to 1st rank meaning that he was strong at combat fighting skills and his abilities. He earned his ability to blood bend at the age of 15 accidently killing the people who he was fighting up against in his training sessions. He wiped his memories of his entire family and that of theirs ever having another son. His female leader went by the name Commander but her actual name was Anastasia Vents.

 _Wait a minute another son?_ Yogi thought going back to the last piece of info. He soon saw the shocking news that Raditz was Gareki's older brother. His eye's widened slightly. Holy shit.

What is it. asked Tsukuomo.

Gareki...he has a brother. The very man that took him away and tried to kill me is Raditz Igarashi. Yogi explained to her.

What!? exclaimed Airi stepping back a step. He has a brother? W-why would he try to kill you?

Yogi shook his head and turned back to the higher ups. Are the E.O.A.P good or bad?

They're good, There's no way we would make an agency with bad intentions. Said one of them.

Yogi sighed. I just don't understand it. What do they want with him and Nai.

How do you know they took Nai. Asked Airi.

That's right...said Tsukuomo just now thinking. There were those other two guys that wanted Gareki maybe they took Nai and not the E.O.A.P. She said not knowing how right she was.

Who are these other two? Asked Hirato.

That's what we don't know. Said Eva. But I did hear one of them say the name Kiharu, they didn't do a good job at keeping their identities hidden considering the fact they argued a lot while me and Tsukuomo were fighting them.

Jiki wrote the name down on a piece of paper like he had done to Vandez's name as well as Carter's and Raditz. He sighed. All right I think we should discuss this situation more once we've slept that way some of us won't lose our heads. He mentioned the last part while looking at Yogi who wasn't paying attention instead leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Everyone left the research room giving Yogi a reassuring look, a pat on the back and some gave him a side hug. The only ones that were left were Kiichi's still unconscious form laying on the bed, Jiki, and Airi.

Jiki said a good bye to the higher ups and thanked them for their help before turning off the holoagram letting the room get it's natural brightness back before he walked up to Yogi.

Don't worry, I'm not letting off this case until we get Gareki back. Hang in there. He said before walking out of the room leaving Airi and Yogi alone.

Yogi looked up at her. So...how did you get here?

I...I ran here as soon as those monsters attacked the city. I was heading to work when it happened. I had to abandon my car running in a place that provided safety until I relized that it was the agency that you and Gareki worked in. Then that was when Tsukuomo came and got me telling me to come into this room where all of you were. Then I saw you passed out on the floor but not before hearing that Gareki could be dead from...Jiki- I think that was his name.

Oh and by the way, I'm sorry for slapping you. I just couldn't stand the fact of you putting yourself down like that. I mean I understand that Gareki's gone but don't think that he's...dead. Please.

Yogi nodded. It's ok, you don't have to be sorry, I would have even slapped myself if you hadn't of been here.

Airi nodded. putting on a fake smile in hopes of making the situation brighter but it was obviously forced. she was just as in much pain as Yogi was that the fact that Gareki was gone not knowing what was truly happening to him as they stood there not knowing where he was entirely.

You need a ride? Yogi asked her.

Of course. she said. They both began to walk down the hallway leaving the research room to the nurses that were still doing medical examinations to kiichi's unconscious body. Soon coming out into the under ground parking garage and getting inside the black Mercedes. Yogi started up the ignition but not before finding the key in Gareki's hiding spot. He didn't hide it in the agency because there was hardly any place to put it without being to obvious and no, he couldn't put it in his pocket since they were required to were the tight agency uniforms not having any pockets available on them.

Yogi then pulled out of the parking space and drove into the exit of the parking garage onto the now cleared highway which had been cleared by the (A.A.A) Agents. Army. Assigned who normally cleaned up the cities messes no matter how big.

Wow! This street was a complet mess but now it's a lot better then before. Airi said from the passenger seat as Yogi drove on the road moving past cracked concrete.

Yeah, It's a shame though. I mean it took a year to get this area cleaned up but now it's back to looking like a complete mess. I bet the (A.A.A) are tired of their jobs.

Who's... the(A.A.A)? Airi asked. Man, You and Gareki sure have a lot of people to deal with. First Kafka then the E.O.A.P and now some people that took him and Nai.

...The (A.A.A) are a large group of agents who are trained in a different part of the city that work for our agency only, mainly when we need back up or a huge clean up such as now. Yogi explains plainly.

It became quiet as he continued to drive towards the apartment building they both stayed in. Airi spoke up again.

Hey, Yogi? I know that we don't have many opportunities to talk to each other but I just came to realize. I know nothing about you. I mean I understand that you and Gareki are together and you are a nice guy but what about your past? How did you get dragged into becoming an agent?

Yogi remembered the first time Gareki asked him that question and then the other part of him awoke inside of him making himself turn into a crazy killing person that was triggered by the horrible past of his child hood. Yogi's face all of a sudden turned to stone.

I'm sorry Yogi, you don't have to tell me-

I was a kid at the time. Yogi interrupted having to force his words out. About 10 years old before I was found in the laboratory of the Kafka building by Hirato. I...I was exsperiment on to do bad things and kill people around me...at which I did...my parents died because of me that and my sister who was younger then me at the time. I had a Varuga virus in me that I hadn't noticed until last year...until I almost killed Gareki with it. Hell...I can still remember his panicked face as I bit him he was scared of me but that didn't make him run away for long he said that there was away for it to get out of me. He was so willing into not wanting to let me go but I was far from it I broke up with him he was hurt terribly but I was scared at what I would do to him, I was scared that I would kill him just like I had with my own family. Both of us were terribly scared after that especially Gareki he even slapped me even after we both promised we wouldn't hit each other. I even remember the time when he pined me to the floor of our apartment begging me to not leave him. He was crying hard he yelled at me, all the reasons why he loved me. But I was still scared at the fact that I would kill him. Airi...you don't know how much it hurt for me to push him away and try to walk out of that door. But he managed to stop me in the end. His eye's wide with tears but what I saw was determination. Determination that said for me to stay. So, I stayed...and soon the virus inside of me left just like Gareki said it would. He figured a way to save me and keep us together and for that...I love him deeply for it... **so much.**

They had long since pulled up to the apartment building. Yogi had already turned off the ignition sitting back in his seat with tears in his eyes stareing out at the high and bright moon seeping it's light into the car window from the front.

Airi marred a sad expression on her face also with tears in her eye's, she wasn't afraid of him if Gareki hadn't been then she wouldn't either. Oh...Yogi I'm so sorry-

No. He said interrupting again. I needed to get that out of my system. I'm sorry for telling you that, you asked a simple question but I kept on talking.

Airi shook her head. It doesn't matter you actually told me a lot ,now I know much more about you. So thanks. she responded a tear rolling down her face.

Yogi nodded himself going quiet after that before he started to say. I wonder...if I'll see him smile again. I don't know where he is or if I'll see him again.

Don't speak like that. He's strong. Airi said looking down. Gareki is a sweet guy. He's always trying to help me in some way or form. I wonder what made him this way?

Who knows. He was born to be a miracle. Yogi said remembering the time when he went into Gareki's memories and saw him as an infant first being born. He was a cute baby. He said out loud.

Airi looked at him. You saw him as a baby?

Yeah...He allowed me to use one of my powers on him which I can look into peoples minds at a specific time. I also saw you, not as a baby though. Yogi says.

Was it the time when those guys tried to touch me. Airi said subconsciously guessing.

Yogi blinked at her in surprise. Yeah...it was. Good guess.

Airi smiled at the memory. You should have seen him. He protected me from those jerks not caring that he got into a fight on the first day of middle school having to be put out for two weeks. Those guys never bothered me again. He really gave them bloody noses that they would never forget.

That's also the thing that I like about him. He doesn't really give up until he sees fit. Yogi says softly. The trip to Iceland was an amazing trip for us to get away from it all (sigh) He even bought this cheap camcorder he made videos all threw out the trip and took pictures which he showed to you. I can't forget the time he was standing on the edge of that mountain, the wind blowing his hair away from his face and the peaceful look on his face as his eye's were closed. He looked at me with such happiness.(laughs slightly) I remember when he ran in the tall grass fields asking me to run with him because he felt so free in the place he let his voice carry out as the wind blew in our hair and clothes harder.

Airi smiled. Her eye's sparkling from the moonlight.

I love him Airi. I love the way his eye's just seem to show so much with out a word from his lips. I love the fact that he always wants to push forward even though he feels down at times he gets back up and faces his problems, I love the way he smiles and smirks at me the slight movement making a dimple appear, I love the way he walks with a purpose having a confidence that isn't easy to find with most people, I love the way he blushes in embarrassment and turns away from me hoping that I don't see it, I love the way his lips feel against mine, I love the way he dresses especially for special occasions, I love the way he sleeps and as he dreams he mutters to himself of what's happening in it, I love how he always wants my touch but never admits it only showing the desire in his eyes.

The list goes on and on...Yogi says softly.

Airi wipes her eye's tears streaming down her face. That was beautiful Yogi. Gareki...loves you in the same ways I bet. He has to...I know he does.

Yogi smiles closing his eye's. Thank you Airi you're a good friend of Gareki's.

I'm also your friend, we three have to stick together. she says.

He nods before opening his eye's and looking up at the moon. I'll find you Gareki, don't you worry...

* * *

Gareki was shoved to the ground of the very room he awoke in before turning his head slighty to glare his now blue-grey eye's up at Raditz and the other two agents who had shoved him on the floor.

Raditz stared down at him fro a moment his eye's and face blank before he turned away and told the two E.O.A.P agents to close the medal door and to put a lock on it until the Commander orders it to be taken off.

Gareki doesn't stop his glare from leaving on Raditz face even as the medal door blocked him from his view. He heard the three of them walk away, their foot steps echoing farther and farther away as they did.

Gareki turns his sights back to the cold floor sighing as he looked up at the spot where he had killed the two E.O.A.P agents. It was nothing there. No blood, no bones no nothing as if it had never happened. The room was the same from when he had first woken up. He then looked up at the vent in which he had escaped threw to notice that it was bolted shut.

Gareki could tell that their was no way of getting out of it this time even with his electrical abilities. He felt a strong feeling of sadness wash over him yet again just like it had with Raditz, back out in the hall way while he punched him getting all of his anger out only to be left with the feeling of morose.

Gareki pushed himself back against the medal door of his room. Closing his eye's while frowning sadly.

 _What should I do now?...I feel so desperate and depressed. It's never been like this with me._

Gareki remembered what his mother told him when younger when ever he felt sad. She always handled her problems this way...by singing she had a nice voice for it. Gareki could also remember her singing to him and just last year she had sung her heart out the song that Gareki could never forget _My Heart Will Go On._ She had always sung it to him as a kid.

If he had to sing to make himself feel better...then so be it. But it would be a different song something that just poored out that matched the mood he was feeling. Even though he hadn't sung in a while ever since the age of 16 he still felt that he could pull this off.

Gareki leaned his head back against the door staring up at the sealing as the lyrics came out of his mouth in a perfect pitch and tone. He had inherited from his mother.

 **(Mark My words By Justin Bieber) Sorry if you don't like him but I felt that this song would match the moment and how Gareki is feeling. Enjoy, look up on youtube if you haven't heard this it's actually pretty good in my opinion.**

 _Mark my words, that's all that I have..._

 _Mark my words, give you all I got_  
 _In every way I will..._

 _You're the only reason why_  
 _Oh I don't wanna live a lie..._  
 _Mark my words...Mark my words._

 _...So you heard it all before_  
 _Falling in and out of trust, Trying to rekindle us_  
 _Only to lose yourself, But I won't let me lose you_

 _And I won't let us just fade away_  
 _After all that we've been through_  
 _I'm a show you more than I ever could say..._

 _Mark my words, that's all that I have_  
 _Mark my words, give you all I got_  
 _In every way I will_  
 _You're the only reason why_  
 _Oh I don't wanna live a lie_  
 _Mark my words...Mark my words..._

 _Oh-oh ooh oooooha_  
 _Ooh-oh ah_

Gareki blinks out a tear letting it roll down his cheek and down his jaw line to drop onto his hand. He looks down and swallows. _I didn't know I still had my singing voice, but I wish I could have sang something happier if I weren't feeling so low right now._

Gareki looks back up at the sealing and shacks his head. This isn't me. It can't be me...I'm stronger then this. He then gets up into a standing postion. I won't allow myself to feel bad like this any longer.

A spark of determination lifted up in Gareki's chest as he turned around towards the medal door and held his hand against it. The feeling inside of him charging his ability to use electricity.

He let it lose on the door. It making a loud creaking sound as the lock unlocked itself. Gareki pushed the door and was yet again in a hallway. He looked to his left seeing no body then he looked to his right to see Raditz leaning against the wall next to the door. He looked at Gareki who's eye's had yet again turned red from anger.

The Commander wants to see you know. Raditz said lifting himself away from the wall and leading Gareki down the hall. Gareki decided to follow at a distance of course but only to find an exit.

 _I'll fight you Raditz and then ,I'm getting out of here no matter what it takes_!


	11. Loyalty

**GAREK"S P.O.V 3:00am wenesday**

Gareki had his guard up, notifying himself to keep at a distance behind Raditz as he lead him to the Commanders room. As they walked E.O.A.P agents were stareing him down as if he would do something. Gareki himself returned the look still having the Kunai at his side from his earlier fight, gripping it tightly in his hand just in case.

He didn't forget about looking for an exit as he finally saw one in one of the maze like hallways. _Good, I actually have a way to get out of here, I'll have to remember it._ He thought to himself as Raditz lead him down another hallway.

You still think I took your friend? Asked Raditz plainly starting up a conversation.

Don't act like you didn't. Gareki snapped.

I didn't. Raditz said continuing to walk forward. I know I didn't, Just like I know that you're my brother.

Gareki glared at his back. You're not my brother, Get that fact strait already.

Raditz shrugged and sighed before stopping. The hallway they were in was empty not having a single E.O.A.P in it. Gareki stopped his own walking still being at a distance away from Raditz.

How do you explain the fact that we look alike? Huh? Tell me that. Raditz said turning around to face him.

I don't look like a murderer. Gareki said referring to Raditz. I kill evil **not** the good.

Well then...your in for a rude awakening once you find out that you've killed the good, just an hour ago.

You seriously expect me to believe that your kind- the E.O.A.P are good! Those people deserved to die after all the shit they did to the city. Setting those monsters off and attacking my teammates and boyfriend was a **big** mistake.

They're called Crang. Raditz corrected him.

Excuse me?

You have the wrong idea Gareki, you might as well stop- you're making yourself look bad-

I want to know what you said! Gareki interrupted.

Raditz sighed moving his black hair to one side of his head letting it hang because it was so long. Those things out there weren't by us and they're called the Crang ...just to let you know.

How do you know that? Gareki asked giving him a blank look.

Because. This very agency that you're in we specialize in eliminating alien creations such as the Varuga-I'm sure you're familiar with that. Raditz explained. we are currently trying to stop some mad scientist from creating them we know where he is but we can't stop him without your powers. To be more specific your ability to use electricity is a major bonus. meaning that it's strong.

Gareki rolled his eye's with a sigh ,shacking his head. I'm not going to help you guys, I don't trust you-hell I don't even know if you're actually good or evil. which I'm getting the impression that you are evil.

Listen your my brother aren't you supposed to have some sort of trust in me?

Gareki stared at him like he was crazy. You can't be serious...are you? Gareki couldn't believe this guy. Was he really asking him if he had any trust in a person that claimed to be good but was clearly hard to belive considering he had killed Yogi.

Does it look like I'm not? Raditz asked him. His face blank of emotions.

Gareki glared at him. You know what...I'm sick of you saying that you are my brother, but I bet you don't know a damn thing about me besides the fact that I'm an agent at the age of 20 in a relationship with a dead boyfriend that you killed. Enlighten me. He said challenging him.

Raditz gave him a hard look. All that information that he knew about Gareki was from his file reports meaning he didn't actually know anything about him considering he had wiped his memories of all of his family members. He had to think... maybe there was something he could refer to.

Raditz thought for a moment finally coming up with something after a moment of hard thought. He looked Gareki strait in the eyes.

I remember the day you were born...That was the only thing he could remember out of all the memories that had disappeared.

Gareki immediately inhaled a sharp breath his eyes widening as the memory flashed into his mind just like it had done with Yogi as he looked back into his past with just a touch of the forehead.

 _Gareki as an infant turned his slightly blurry vision up towards a boy a little older then himself as he lay in their mother's arms._

 _The boy looked at him with the same dark blue eye's as their mother muttering the word loud enough for Gareki to hear._

 _Brother..._

Gareki snapped out of his visions, his eyes still wide especially from the fact that the very man standing in front of him **was** his older brother. Gareki was in pure shock at that very moment not knowing what to say.

Raditz gave him a confused look. Do you believe me know.

Gareki stood there still starring wide eyed. _You got to be kidding me...please tell me this isn't true. He's a killer...my brother is a killer. I didn't want to believe that this murderer was my biological brother but now I know that he was telling the truth. He wasn't lying!_ Gareki didn't want to believe it but now he had to.

Gareki returned his face back to a blank look, hiding the fact that he was in shock at his now new found brother. He continued to walk, passing Raditz as he continued to stare at him with a still confused look.

You know it now don't yo-

Gareki turned around quickly pointing the sharp kunai at Raditz's face. Gareki gave him a cold look. Shut up and just lead me to this Commander of yours. He said dangerously.

They both stared each other down for a moment before Raditz broke it, he walked past Gareki and continued to lead him to the Commanders room. You still try to deny it but you know it's the truth.

Shut up! Gareki snapped. The air around them grew thin with electricity from the anger radiating off of him.

 _He'll realize it soon enough._ Raditz thought. They both continued the way towards the Commanders room, finally getting there. Raditz pushed open the two medal doors and as soon as he did a pale blue light hit both himself and Gareki. It was from the brightness of the room.

Both of them walked inside.

Gareki looked around seeing the other two agents that were known to be Vandez and Carter standing side by side along with other E.O.A.P agents in a line shoulder to shoulder on either side of the large dome shaped room.

Gareki looked up at the glass sealing. He guessed it to be 3:00am from the slight brightness the sky had. He looked ahead of himself once again to see a women standing on a 3 step circular stage with a dark navy blue long coat that looked some what like a dress that stopped above her knees to reveal thigh high black combat boots. The women was beautiful with long purple hair the same color that reminded him of Dori's but it went to a lighter shade at the ends of the Commanders waist.

She had a stern look on her features as she turned around to face Gareki and Raditz. She put one of her hands on her hips with an unhappy look on her face.

Raditz sighed quietly. She's mad, not good...

You're late! The Commander yelled her voice echoed around the dome shaped room.

Sorry, me and my brother had something's to discuss. Raditz said putting a hand on Gareki's shoulder in which Gareki roughly shoved it off and pointed the Kunai at his face quickly in self defense yet again.

Don't fuckin touch me! Gareki snapped once again. Gareki glared at Raditz until he walked forward towards his Commander.

I take it the family reunion isn't going so well? Said the Commander crossing her arms.

Raditz shrugged as he stopped in front of the three stair stage she was standing on. It could be better.

Hm? Well it shouldn't be like this. She spoke.

Commander? Raditz had the decency to kill while on the mission even without listening to our instructions for him to stop. Vandez said quickly. Both him and Carter had yelled for him to not kill Yogi because they had already gotten Gareki so they could just leave without having to kill but of course Raditz didn't listen...he was always reckless like that. Vandez was sick of it. What kind of hero was Raditz in the first place. Killing another agent that was good. Yogi may have been with another agency but he was still good Vandez could see it. And Carter could feel it. Yogi hadn't deserved to die.

Raditz snapped his head towards Vandez. You son of a-

Raditz! The commander yelled ordering him to stop and he did. He turned back around to face her.

I thought by putting you in charge would actually put some manner in this agency but seems I've made a mistake. Now I hear that you've killed on this mission. Even though your direct orders were to retrieve Gareki by force if you have to!

Gareki looked up at her and felt the urge of anger wake up inside of him yet again.

Everyone in the room turned towards him as he walked to the center next to Raditz but still kept his distance. He clenched his fist together. So you're the one who made him come after me, do you not realize what he's done- No what you've done! Raditz is a killer and I'll be damned if I join this place knowing that he'll be here!

The Commander smirked as if what he was saying didn't mean anything. Hello Gareki, Welcome to the E.O.A.P your new agency.

No! How many times do I have to say it. I'm not staying here! Gareki said feeling a pulse of electricity leave his body from the anger he was feeling. Tell me something. What's the true reason you brought me hear? I don't believe this jackass that's standing beside me. Gareki said cocking his head towards Raditz as he called him out of his name.

The Commander kept her smirk up. I knew I'd like you from the start. But I'm afraid that what Raditz has told you **if** he's told you... is true. You were brought here for a specific reason and that reason is to help us on a very important mission or else this whole city will be dead.

So you **are** the good guys? Gareki asked putting enthuses on the word are.

Yes we are. I don't know why you would think differently. The Commander said.

Those mons- the Crang I was sure that this place had let them out on the city and I had the notion that this agency had taken my friend Nai an agent like myself. Gareki continued

I assure you Gareki Igarashi that we have taken no part in taking your friend Nai, My guess is that your friend as we speak is being held in the laboratory Uro's mansion. The Commander says folding her hands behind her back. She gave him a serious look that told him that she wasn't lying.

What? Gareki said feeling the anger inside of him go away slowly thus making his electricity settle down. What's he doing there?

I sent a few of my agents a few days ago who contacted me saying a boy who had your other agencies uniform on was being drained they tried to save him but the glass was thick to break threw, none of them could break it. But it was on Monday when I heard from them and they still haven't come back. My guess is that they're dead. But this wouldn't be the first time my agents haven't come back from Uro's mansion there have been several lost.

Drained...? Gareki asked.

Drained of his powers a.k.a abilities. It is now the third day of his being drained, by the end of this week he will be dead. I'm sure you know about this? Asked the Commander.

 _I do...Yogi told me that we die once all of our powers are sucked out of us within a 7 day week period. Nai has been missing for a total of three days now only having 4 more days to live left. I need to save him but how am I suppose to do that if she says her own agents didn't come out alive. I may be strong in my combat skills but my power skills I still don't have them under control except when I'm angry or having some other emotional feeling pass threw me. So the question is...What do I do?_

You'll have to join us. Said a female voice known as Carter. She had said it in a way as if she had heard Gareki's thoughts. which she did.

Gareki averted his eye's to look into her honey gold ones. What-

I can read minds. She said plainly.

Gareki nodded. Not feeling a threat to her at all even though she had just evaded his thoughts. He had also noticed Vandez standing next her who gave him a friendly nod.

Gareki turned around back to looking forward not returning the friendly nod. _They don't seem like a threat but I don't know if I can trust them that easily. Even if these people aren't the bad guys I still need to keep my guard up._

When I was at my agency they spoke to me about it for the first time. So yea I'm familiar with it. Gareki says to the Commander.

Then you know how dangerous it is. The Commander said.

Gareki nodded.

The Commander smirked before turning her face blank as she turned to look at Raditz.

As punishment for disobeying my orders you will die-

No! Said one of the E.O.A.P agents stepping out of line and walked over to them in the center. He had silver hair and emerald green eye's he knelt down on one knee and put a fist up to his heart and stared up at the Commander with a serious look.

I will die for him.

Gareki clenched his jaw clearly not being to happy about the fact that Raditz was being saved from his death. The bastard deserved to die after what he had done to Yogi. Gareki sure as hell wouldn't miss him.

Everyone in the room hushed quiet staring wide eyed at the agent that had offered his life up for...Raditz of all people.

Raditz kneeled down as well putting a hand on the agents shoulder. What do you think you're doing?! he whisper shouted.

You know what I'm doing, I said I would die for you the next time you screwed up in exchange from you almost dying for me on our last mission.

You don't have to do th-

No! I'm doing it...and you can't stop me.

Both of them stared at each other before Raditz sighed and stood up.

Is this what you wish? The Commander asked the both of them.

Raditz side glanced at the agent that had offered his life up for him and they both said yes. Raditz having a hard time saying it.

The Commander nodded then ordered for the agent to come to her in which he did. He walked up the three steps and came face to face with her. The Commander reached to her side and grabbed the hilt of her sword that was tied to a black belt holder around her waist and held it against his heart.

Gareki stand watching as this all played out crossing his arms as he did. _Hirato wouldn't kill his own sabordinates...this place is a lot different._ Gareki watched as the blade of her sword entered the agents heart and pushed it'self all the way to the other side so now it was peaking out of his back.

The agent trembled as blood came out of his mouth his eye's growing week by the seconds.

What a shame, you were so good to me Bechro. The Commander spoke before quickly pulling out her sword and watched as he fell to the floor dead at her feet. Blood pooled out from the cut and made it's way down the steps stopping at both Gareki and Raditz feet.

The Commander pushed back her hair from her eye's and shielded her sword once again. Raditz consider yourself lucky that you didn't die by my sword today but the next time you screw up and disobey my orders you are to be put to death is that understood?

Yes Commander. Raditz said nodding his head once. He felt Gareki's glare on his back but ignored it. He knew Gareki wanted him dead.

The Commander ordered some agent to clean up the dead body at her feet as she continued to talk to Gareki.

The Commander fixed her uniform before continuing. Alright, now that that's out of the way I'm assigning Raditz, Carter, and Vandez as your three day trainers leading up to our plan of attack on Uro's mansion.

Gareki was about to protest that he already had training but the Commander spoke up.

You will require **our** training, a different training from what you are used to. As you should know the E.O.A.P are very high ranked at what we do and since you are now a member of us you will soon learn our ways of thinking, fighting, and being strong at listening to orders in just three days.

Both Vandez and Carter stepped to his sides with their hands folded behind their backs as they listened to what she was saying.

Gareki shook his head. So when this mission is over can I go back to my actual agency?

No I'm afraid you can't, we need your powers permanently. She spoke.

I'm not joining this place.

You have no other choice, Your friends don't know where you are nor does your family and we have to keep it that way, for now you will live here like everyone else. Said the Commander.

First you kidnap me and now I'm forced to stay here learning how to be like you! I don't think so! Gareki said.

The Commander turned around faceing her back towards him. Your training starts this morning day 1 and you will sleep in Raditz headquarters where another bed is set up for you. You are for now known as Gareki Igarashi agent of the E.O.A.P.

Gareki took a step forward feeling his anger come once again as the electricity fired up. But before he could make a move medal hand restraints were set on his hands forcing the electricity back into his body. Gareki turned his head to look at Vandez who had used his powers to wild medal onto Gareki's hands forcing him to not be able to use his powers.

Gareki tried to flow the electricity out of his body but nothing happened. What did you do to me! He yelled at him.

I'm sorry. Vandez said as he and Carter grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back.

Escort him to his room until further notice. Said the Commander still with her back turned.

Gareki fought against there hold but couldn't get away as they dragged him out of the Commanders room Raditz leading them to his room.

Let me go!

Do you honestly think this can stop me!

You're making a big mistake! Gareki yelled all the while struggling against their holds on him just as the medal doors closed to the Commanders room her back still being turned but she turned her head slightly to reveal a smirk.

* * *

 **YOGI"S P.O.V /3;49am Wednesday**

Yogi waved to Airi as he opened the apartment door to his and Gareki's home.

You'll be okay? She asked opening her own door to her apartment a few doors down.

Yogi nodded. Yeah, I'll be fine. Then he opened the door further and went inside closing it behind himself as he did. He leaned his back against the wooden door looked up at the sealing and closed his eye's.

 _Please, be safe Gareki...just please._ Yogi thought to himself before sighing. He picked himself up off the door and walked toward the bedroom. He slid aside one of the sliding doors and walked towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom he turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face. Washing away the tears and puffiness from his earlier melt down with Airi. Yogi didn't remember the last time he had cried **that** much it must have been a long time ago since he had last felt this kind of sadness.

Yogi turned off the sink and pushed a hand threw his blonde hair making it pull back but to only fall back in place. Yogi stared at himself in the mirror, feeling out of place without someone to talk to. He reached his hand down and brought up his white T-shirt scanning past his abs and up to his chest where his heart was a cut mark still the color of red from where his own blade had penetrated.

It was strange how it had happened now that he thought about it. He hadn't had any control over himself even as the blade entered his flesh right into his heart. It seemed so unreal and yet it was all unfolding right in front of his eyes. He had questions Yogi couldn't lie about that. The main one was why wasn't he able to stop himself from doing something that could have killed himself, All of this pointed to Raditz Yogi hadn't seen him use any sort of ability but that didn't mean he didn't have one. all agents had some sort of power, So what was his? Yogi sighed. He didn't know and he didn't want to think about it at this point.

More to the point Yogi thought about his own powers and the new one that had just come to him today.

 _I'm able to heal myself. It's like fate gave me another chance to save Gareki where ever he might be. 100% I'll find him._ and as for Raditz, Vandez, and Carter are all apart of the E.O.A.P a.k.a my enemies. Yogi muttered to himself, dropping his T-shirt back down over his stomach. Which means I can't show any mercy towards those three or the rest of them that are associated with that agency.

Yogi walked out of the bathroom turning the light off after he did so. He sat down on the bed and dropped himself until his back lay against the soft cushion of the covers, yet again he stared up at the sealing not knowing what to do with himself.

Yogi stretched his arms out hitting something while doing this. He turned his head slightly to look at a silver camcorder the exact one that Gareki bought on the trip in Iceland.

Yogi blinked at it before he slowly reached over and grabbed it, sitting up in bed he looked at it the emotional feeling of crying came to him almost instantly. He held it back.

Yogi pressed the on button on the camcorder and soon, saved videos popped onto it's hand sized small screen. There were also pictures, Yogi pressed a play through button and automatically the pictures scrolled threw one by one.

The first pictures was the time when Gareki and himself had gone up in the mountains to take pictures of the scenery and to see how big the wide open space was from the high view point. Yogi remember it to be really breathe taking.

The second picture was of Gareki sleeping peacefully. His toned bare chest was showing as he normally slept without a T-shirt.

Yogi watched as the pictures passed and passed forgetting the fact to hold back his tears unable to do it anymore. He let them drop down his nose and onto the camera and lastly onto Gareki's face that was shown in the last picture. He had a small smile on his lips as Yogi had taken this picture of him just as they had gotten into Iceland on the very first day in the airport. Gareki was a good looking young man no doubt about it and it only made Yogi even more sad to see him go with those unknown people who possibly killed him... who knew.

Yogi let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and set the camcorder down on the night stand. He shook his head.

What am I doing? He's stronger then this. Gareki is. I shouldn't treat him like he's not.


	12. Day 1- The Jungle

**GothinBlack here hey guys. How's it going, back with yet another chapter hope you are enjoying the third book in The Fate Series so far please review your thoughts I'd REALLY like to know how you guys are liking it or what ever you're thinking of it so yeah. Thanks for sticking with the story I really appreciate it. And I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Talk to you in the next chapter, thanks..(:**

* * *

 **Gareki's pov- Wenesday 5:23am**

Gareki pushed his back to the wall of his now new bedroom said to be shared with Raditz. Breathing hard he pulled himself strait again in a standing position.

Raditz leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed staring at what Gareki was **trying ** to do. He sighed. Hey listen I know you hate me but I'm sure you have no other choice but to stay in here while that door is bolted shut.

Shut up! Gareki yelled. Once again focusing his electricity in his hands. Even with the medal restraints on his hands he had figured out a way to produce electricity but not by much that it would spread every where, the problem was that it was trapped inside the restraints as well as his hands were at the moment. But luckily his powers didn't burn him it never burned considering the fact that he was the one who produces it in the first place.

Gareki caught his breathe and stood in front of the door, taking a couple steps back. He looked at the large medal door that was tremendously bolted shut the guards had found out his way of escape so decided to bolt the door shut with even more locks. As he did this his mind did some crazy math work by, sizing up the door, to calculating how hard he should hit it, to measuring his running distance, and determining how the door would break once he did.

Gareki inhaled a breath and stepped back another step just in case. Here we go...my calculations should be right. I hope...

Your calculations? You're a smart guy huh? Raditz asked cocking his head in interest.

I went to college where they learn the specifics of machinery, mathematics and scientific stuff I'd say I'm an average at being a generous, and I'm not just bragging either, you can ask my friends that- oh wait you can't because I'm pretty much going to kill you once I get out of these restraints. Gareki said giving him a cold glare before turning back around to the door.

Hm. Yeah...you can try. Raditz said moving aside his long bangs to the side of his head.

 **I am.** Trust me on that one. Gareki muttered but Raditz heard him all to well.

Raditz sat down on the somewhat comfy bed and stared at Gareki to the point that it was getting really annoying.

What! Gareki snapped not taking his eye's off the door.

What makes you so...determined?

Who says I'm that? Gareki says lining his feet up getting prepared to charge at the door yet for the third time that morning..

Don't play dumb, I heard you sing.

And what does my singing have to do with anything? Gareki asked shacking his head.

You sang...Raditz shook his head a little bit not believing that he was actually going to complement on some one, but this someone was his younger brother so why not. Your singing is good...great even. He said softly.

Gareki stood up strait and sighed, He looked over to Raditz. Hey listen, If your tryin to play nice boy, it ain't gonna work. Just know that. Having that said Gareki charged at the door the large medal restraints held high until they both connected with the medal door the electricity giving him an even harder hit then before.

Gareki heard a loud noise from the door signifying that he had dented it he kept up his pushing as well as the electricity in the restraints hearing the door sound off yet again. He reluctantly pulled himself back. His electricity not being able to hold on for that much longer.

He was now breathing hard again as he leaned up against the wall to catch his breath.

Doesn't look like it's good for you...Raditz muttered from his position right beside the door. He had moved spots just that quickly.

Gareki rolled his eye's at that remark and decided to ignore it. He closed his eye's for a moment to think. _This isn't working, my calculations failed to tell me what that door is exactly made of .There for I can't exactly go all the way threw it or burst threw it...which means, I'm stuck in here with these damn restraints and this son of a bitch of a brother of mine._

Gareki felt the neck piece of his E.O.A.P uniform being pulled back and quickly opened his eye's to only swipe one of his feet under Raditz's who fell on the floor on his back.

What the hell do you think you're doing?! Gareki said angrily, glaring down at him.

Checking out your neck, you have a hickey.

Gareki quickly clamped his hand over his neck where Yogi had left his mark claiming Gareki as his. He blushed at that memory of how he got it. You have no right to be looking at something like this. Gareki said quietly, looking the other way.

Was it from him? Raditz asked getting to his feet.

What?

Was it from **him.** Raditz repeated mentioning Yogi.

Gareki closed his eye's feeling the sting of tears coming he opened them and swallowed hard. It was...he muttered painfully.

Sorry... Raditz said. But Gareki ignored his apology this was definitely something that he of all people couldn't apologize about.

You guys did stuff like that? Had sex I mean?

Gareki inhaled a breath and blew it out before he walked over to his own bed and sat down on it.

We did. He'd make me feel good...even when I didn't want it. Basically it felt like some sort of ecstasy we were both on when we did it...that's how much it felt good... Gareki trailed off as he realized he was rambling on about his sexual experiences. He shook his head and reach his index and thumb finger up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Why am I telling **you** this of all people. Gareki said disappointed in himself. It had resulted in telling his closest friend Airi about his sexual experiences to a brother who killed said boyfriend who made him feel that way in the first place.

Because I asked. Raditz said before sitting on his own bed on the other side of the room.

Gareki positioned the slightly annoying medal restraints to one side so it could be more comfortable... at least a little. You shouldn't have asked me that especially in your position.

Raditz nodded almost looking apologetic but Gareki passed it off as being sympathetic for the moment, he wasn't actually sorry. If he was, then he wouldn't have done it in the first place. That's just how Gareki thought of the whole situation.

I'm like that sometimes...Raditz said all of a sudden.

Gareki looked up at him in question. What do you mean?

My teammates, Vandez and Carter I'm reckless, apparently to much. It gets me into bad situations it's been this way ever since I first became apart of the E.O.A.P.

Gareki pursed his lips together at that statement. Let me get this strait...You wiped your memories of me and any other family members we have and now you act like a total jack ass to who ever gets close to you just because you're some hot shot agent with the ability to...

I have the ability to blood wield/ blood bend is another name for it. Raditz said plainly stating it. And yeah, What you just said pretty much sums up of how I act. But to you it's slightly different. I was cold towards you once I first saw you up on that business building even had the decency to use my powers on you and punch you in the face.

Your Commander did order you to take me by force so I don't blame you using your powers on me but the punching was to much. Gareki said.

Speak for yourself earlier this morning you got a bunch of hits on me. You hit really hard. Raditz said.

Gareki leaned against the wall on the side of his bed and shook his head. I can't believe I actually killed good guys, I can't believe you were right.

Told you you were in for a huge shock once you figured out that the E.O.A.P are actually the good guys. Raditz said plainly. But I don't blame you for killing them. You woke up in a place that you didn't know and you're dressed out of your regular agency attire in an E.O.A.P uniform. But trust me Gareki we're the good guys no one here is going to do anything bad to you.

Gareki scowled at that remark. Define bad, like you guys haven't already done it! I'm practically stuck here like a caged animal against my will all because your agency needs my powers and if that doesn't get any worse I **can't EVER** see my family or friends or the light of day again because I'm stuck here forced to join this damn E.O.A.P. Gareki gave him a cold look and added on bitterly, Yeah, and you guys call your selves good... like hell!

Listen Gareki, I'm sorry-

Your not sorry! You're a killer Raditz there's a HUGE difference! Gareki said angrily. How can you honestly think that saying sorry can make anything better! It's NOT ok!

The room went quiet after Gareki's outburst and then there was a sound from the door telling that it was opening by a screeching sound. Standing in the door way was both Vandez and Carter.

I'm sure you guys had some time to talk things threw. Said Vandez sarcastically with a smirk but the angry look on Gareki's face made that smirk go away quick.

Come on you two we have training to do. Said Carter opening the door wider as Gareki and Raditz walked out.

Gareki was grabbed by the arms by Vandez and Carter like some sort of prisoner forced to follow where they were taking him. The four of them walked down hallways. which wasn't a surprise to Gareki that each hallway looked the same but in this agency the halls were different with lots of medal every where from the vent like floors to the charcoal colored walls and to the charcoal colored sealing all of it being dark toned with sealing lights that were attached to the walls on either side.

Gareki secretly admitted that this agency was amazing cool inside looking like the interior of a space ship just like his own agency that he was once in before being taken away.

Gareki watched as Carter reached out her hand to a scanner and the medal doors in front of them opened up to a room with an overview window that showed a jungle like area from it's view point. The room also had touch screen hologram computers that lit up the room in a dark blue color making every one in their dark E.O.A.P uniforms look like shadows.

This reminded Gareki again back at his own agency when they used to train with Varuga some one would stand up in the view point and hook up an ear piece with the person that was in the training room in order to communicate with them as they fought telling them what not to do and what to do. It was a helpful way of training them without getting in the persons way.

Carter sighed as she let go of Gareki's arm and patted his bicep feeling it in curiosity.

Gareki looked at her wondering what the hell she was doing feeling him up like that.

Carter smirked and pulled her hands away and held them up defensively. Don't panic I'm just checking you out.

Why? Gareki asked as she felt against his other bicep. Telling Vandez to move aside.

Checking to see if you have some muscle and it seems that you do not to big not to small a perfect size. She said.

Uh thanks...? Gareki said slowly not sure if he should be saying something like that.

Welcome. She said then she turned towards Vandez. Alright bud, do your stuff.

Vandez placed his hand on the medal restraints that were covering Gareki entire hands and sent a motion wave threw them. In which this caused them to open and fall to the floor hard from their heavy weight.

Gareki flexed his fingers, them being cramped up in that tight space made them feel painful slightly. He focused his sights a head of him before asking. So what's my training going to be?

Carter waved him over to the window and showed him the jungle from below. Day 1 of your training will be how fast you can make it out of this jungle with Crang chasing after you. We'er going to be practicing this with you all day so by the end you should be a natural. It just depends on how well your timing will be if you make it that is.

As for day 2 we will be practicing your combat skills but you won't have your sight to help you but only by feeling and hearing. Carter explains.

Lastly for day 3 you will have to go threw a military training course for the whole day by jumping, climbing, aiming, and combat skills all in one. She continues.

Gareki nods. Is there anything I should know about this Crang thing? I haven't had much experience with it.

Carter looked at him with a serious look. Only that you need to keep quiet these things are blind but they have very good hearing and another thing once they see you...run like hell.

Why not just fight it? Gareki asked crossing his arms.

There is more then one and not to mention they're fast. I've seen some agents do this solo and they don't make it out these things like to gang up in numbers and they're really powerful with them working together.

Seems risky and you guys want me to do this knowing that I could die because...?

1 because the commander ordered it and 2 you're strong, said to have a powerful ability, so no ones worried. Vandez says.

I'd second guess that. Gareki muttered.

Carter pointed to a big red flag at the very end of the jungle. You see that?

Gareki looked at the flag and nodded.

Good, that's what you need to get to once your out of the jungle you have to climb that pole and take the flag down doing that will trigger the gate at the end to open. You'll have to make it inside quickly before any Crang make it in also if you see fit then you should fight them off. Once you're in some agents will close the door behind you. And then you'll be done until the second round you have to go inside. You have to get out of there in a certain time period or else you will have to keep repeating this course until you reach the proper time. Says Carter.

Oh and another thing, Carter handed him the Kunai he had been fighting with earlier. Gareki grabbed it saying a thanks before putting it in his side belt.

Alright. lets get this over with. Gareki said as Vandez led him to a stair case they both walking down the dark steps where another door was which led into the jungle. Vandez opened the door as Gareki stepped out he looked around himself takeing in how huge the jungle was. He looked up to see a dome shaped sealing with no windows. That made sense the Crang could fly up there and break the glass if they could. No one would want these creatures to get out more then they already had.

Good luck. Said Vandez closing the medal door leaving Gareki alone to face his training.

Gareki inhaled then exhaled deeply. Ok...Day 1 try not to die in this big ass jungle. Do you proceed forward? yes I do, proceed forward with caution with weapon held at the ready. No loud noises keep to a quiet voice pattern. Do you keep your eye's peeled? That is a definite yes. Make it threw the jungle fast but still proceed with quiet. Is that understood? Understood yes. Operation talking to myself now being over. Gareki muttered He had no clue why he did that but every time when on an assignment by himself he had the need to talk to himself about what the assignment was. It was weird but he found it to be calming.

Gareki stepped forward making sure that the sharp Kunai was in his hand. Unfortunately he couldn't use his guns. They would just make to much noise and get him killed way quicker then need be.

 _This has got to be the second time I found my self in a situation That I'd thought I'd never have to face in my life. Sneaking threw a jungle just to survive a training session with a monster that I barley know about. This is going to end well._ He thought the last part sarcastically.

Gareki made his way threw the jungle slowly trying to be quick but was slightly afraid that he would make more noise then he already was. But finally he decided that running was a lot more better then having to do this training session over and over again until he got out at a proper time before it was up.

He started to run, jumping over big bushes of leaves and climbed his way over a fallen tree and back onto the dirt path that he had to follow. His only guess being that it led the way out of the place.

Gareki had been running for 2 minutes it being quiet the whole time. He stopped in his pace just as he looked ahead of himself to see another fallen tree but this one was fairly big.

He blew out a breathe of annoyance and walked up to it stabbing the Kunai in the bark as he grabbed another part of the tree with his other hand, He started to climb over bit by bit until he reached the top of it setting his hands and feet on the top of the tree getting ready to jump down but saw a green leaf fall right in front of his sights.

Gareki raised an eyebrow as he heard a snap from above. He slowly looked up only to have a drop of purple slime fall on his cheek. Lifting a finger up and wiping it off he looked at it.

What. The. Hell? Gareki said slowly as he snapped his head upwards to see a Crang monster in the form of a jungle cat but it's head was disfigured with black tissue having sharp teeth at odd angles it opened it's mouth to reveal a slimy whole of it's throat. It pulled back getting ready to snap at Gareki.

Gareki's eye's widened as he gaped slightly. Shit!

The Crang brought it's head down ready to snap at Garek. But he jumped out of the way rolling to the dirt floor because he had lost his footing while jumping from the fallen tree.

The Crang screeched and made it's way down to Gareki's body that was still on the ground.

 _Get up! What are you doing!_ He yelled at himself as he got to his feet to run but only to fall back down face first as his foot got cought on a vine.

Oh fuck! Gareki cursed desperately. He reached down and cut the vine with the kunai, Hurriedly getting up to his feet and began running as fast as he could.

 _You're not gonna die, you're not gonna die, you're not gonna- AHH_!

Gareki fell to the ground yet again as the Crang monster's slimy tongue wrapped around his ankle and pulled him towards his mouth that was wide open.

Gareki aimed and threw the kunai at the Crangs tongue but the monster only gave a slight jerk that made Gareki get pulled even closer to it's mouth.

You gotta be kidding me! Gareki yelled as he clawed at the ground desperate to get away. But that did nothing either. He couldn't summon up his electricity because he was panicking to much, neither could he use his gun because that would just attract even more of them.

Gareki groaned as he dug his leather gloved fingers into the dirt as the monster stay pulling at him. He soon felt his foot enter the Crang's mouth feeling his leg got sucked in next.

Gareki shivered at the feeling of his leg being sucked into the monsters mouth. He found a rock and threw it at the monster's head hoping that it would let go but it didn't it only spead up the process of eating him whole.

Gareki felt another one of it's tongues grab around both of his wrists and wrap around his stomach pulling him further into it's mouth. Gareki screamed but that was quickly shut out as another one of it's tongues wrapped around his mouth forcing him quiet as he was now sucked all the way in to the Crangs mouth.

It was dark and warm. But Gareki mostly felt the slime from the insides of the Crangs stomach. It felt disgusting but he soon saw his kunai and picked it out of one of the many tongues and stabbed it above his head planning to break out of the Crangs back. But it's inner skin was tough to break threw. Gareki kept repeatedly stabbing at that same specific spot but it resulted to nothing.

He put the kunai back into his side belt and calmed himself down before he thought. _Okay...okay...calm down. Think of a way to get out of here. I'm inside the Crangs stomach now, if I can shoot it from in here then the sound of my shot shouldn't be loud since the sound will be muffled._ Gareki raised up his his hand and made his gun appear. He placed the front of it so it was touching the top of the Crangs insides and pulled the trigger. The Crangs back blew apart providing an opening for Gareki to get threw as the Crangs body fell over onto the ground dead.

Gareki unwrapped himself from the tongues that were still holding on to him and made his way out of the dead body stumbling to his feet a little. He swatted off the purple slime that was on his uniform and continued to run in the direction he was supposed to go in top speed. He couldn't stop now.

 _I almost died back there, I need to be more carful. WAY more careful._ Gareki thought feeling filthy after being inside the things mouth. He was about half way to the gate of where he was supposed to get out. luckily he still had time but he still needed to make this quick and continue to be careful on this training session.

Just to be safe he carried the double bladed kunai in one of his hands in case another Crang decided to come out and try to attack him again.

Gareki looked ahead of himself to see a bunch of growing weeds and tall bushes that would be hard to get threw especially with a small kunai to cut it with He stopped in his tracks to catch his breathe and to think for a second.

He looked around himself seeing no other way around the tall overgrowth. He sighed as he began to think of another way of getting around this. _Now that I think about it I can fly...But I'm not sure if this E.O.A.P uniform can do the same thing like my other one...guess I have no other choice but to try._

Gareki took a step back and like he had done with his other uniform he focused his thoughts into making himself light as a feather and slowly flew upwards.

Seeing that he could indeed fly he moved forward, it was the same movements and thoughts like it had been with his other agent uniform which was a good thing. He flew quickly faster then he was on his feet. He cut his way threw dangling over growth and vines, even having to dodge branches.

As he continued on he could see that the jungle was getting lighter with out as much vegetation as it had been when he first entered. Gareki's guess was that he was almost out and he still had enough time before the timer went off.

But just as he passed a tall tree a Crang monster came out from behind it swiping at Gareki almost hitting him but he had flown out of the way. Gareki felt his electricity flicker between his fingers with annoyance.

The Crang in front of him was just like the one from earlier in the shape of a jungle cat it's head was disfigured with sharp teeth at odd angles. It screeched at him as it jumped to another branch on the tree it was on and tried to swipe at him again.

Gareki pulled his hand back about to electrocute the monster but felt heavy breathings from behind. It blew his hair in front of his face. Gareki quickly threw the bolt of electricity at the first Crang he say that was in front of him and watched it fall down from the tree it wasn't dead but at least it was out of Gareki's way as he flew forward almost getting hit with the other Crangs bushy tail.

Gareki stepped onto the tree and turned around just in time to see the Crang monster lunge at him quickly. Gareki didn't have any time to move away as he felt it's large paws push him off the tree with it ontop of him they fell from a far height landing into the thick bushes.

Gareki opened his eye's to see blurry vision just before it began to focus. His heart was racing just from the sheer excitement of fighting two Crangs larger then himself. To be honest he was surprised that he was even alive at that moment.

Gareki crawled up onto his feet but quickly felt a pain in his side. He reached his hand over to it and brought it up to his face to see red lots of it. He was bleeding badly. He had cut himself on one of the branches when he had fallen.

Gareki gasped as he felt something slimy wrap around his stomach and hold him up to a wide open mouth of the Crang monster.

Gareki wiggled in the grip that the Crang had on him and sent a quick bolt of electricity towards it's mouth, it went inside and almost immediately the Crang blew up it's insides splattering in different directions dropping Gareki back onto the ground landing on his back as purple slime fell down onto him as well.

Ugh. Gareki said in disgust at the purple substance that fell onto his face and quickly swatted it off yet again. He reached his hand back over to his side where he was currently still bleeding.

I need to move -ugh!

Gareki had forgotten all about the other Crang monster as it swatted him hard against a tree. Gareki's back hit against it as he slowly began to slide down it falling to his knee and fell down to his side daring his eye's to close as he felt himself growing closer to unconsciousness. But he had to stop himself.

 _I'm not going to die here!_ he thought getting back up to his feet stumbling a little as he did. He held one of his arms with his hand as he closed one of his eye's tightly at the pain he was feeling, breathing hard as well.

He laughed slightly as a trail of blood rain from the corner of his mouth, his whole body hurt at that moment, it felt like his arm was broken, even his side hurt as he was still bleeding badly but he laughed any way.

Hey you?

The Crang growled at him swishing it's tail from side to side.

Is this all you got?! I've been threw worse!

The Crang seemed to be challenged by Gareki's words as it charged at Gareki blindly, it could tell where he was from where his voice came from. But just as the Crang came up to Gareki half way it turned around it's long tail coming up behind it as it smacked Gareki in the face Making his entire body spin as it went rolling on the ground kicking up dust as he did.

Gareki lay on the ground looking like a dead body but was clearly still alive. He trembled a bit as he lifted himself up his black hair failing in front of his face as he got up to his feet slowly once again. He returned back to holding his arm with one of his hands as the Crang turned back to him, hearing that he had gotten up.

Gareki felt the sting from the hard slap he had gotten from the Crang monster on one side of his face but he did his best to ignore it.

I'm...still standing. Gareki said slowly but it was forced because of how much pain he was feeling. Come at me again...I dare you.

Just like that the Crang felt challenged again it ran towards him and it stopped half way only to turn around it's long tail following behind it as it was going to smack Gareki again but this time he was ready for it.

The tail was coming his way but Gareki caught it just in time before it smacked him in the face again. With that he sent a serge of electricity threw it's tail making it screech as it quickly fell dead. Gareki dropped it's tail.

He soon heard the sound of more screeching from farther away in the jungle, guessing that thanks to the Crang monster he had just killed had sounded off some sort of alarm thanks to it screeching before it died.

Gareki turned around back towards the dirt path he needed to follow and flew upward back on track with still enough time but not much so he flew quickly. The screeching was getting louder from behind as he heard more Crang breaking threw trees and knocking them over.

Gareki came to the flag reaching out to grab it but was forced to stop as a Crang monster's tongue wrapped around his wrist tightly pulling him back down to fall onto his back. Gareki groaned as he tried to pick himself up but to only be pulled closer to it's mouth.

Gareki quickly grabbed his kunai and sliced threw the monsters tongue then got to hit feet and flew back up just in time to get the flag he ripped it from it's bounds to see the gate was opening. He turned back around to see that more Crang were coming.

He felt weak from all the running, flying, fighting, and desperation to live but he needed to pull this off. He slowly and weakly reached a hand out and threw a large about of electricity at all of the Crang monster so they wouldn't get threw the gate just like Carter had said for them not to. He then made his way down the pole with the flag and jumping into the gate just before it had closed.

Gareki fell on the ground completely tired just as he heard the loud siren go off signifying his time being up and he had made it threw the first session of his training.

Carter, Vandez, and Raditz stepped up to him.

Well done. Carter said.

Looks like you won't be having to do this session again. Vandez said helping Gareki to his feet. You can rest easy.

Gareki looked up at him completely thankful that he wouldn't be doing this **ever** again. He smiled slightly but quickly felt himself lose it as he fell back down onto his back. He heard the people around him yell.

Gareki?! said Carter in shock.

Vandez looked down at him. He's hurt.

He's not just hurt he's bleeding. Call for the paramedics now! Yelled Raditz.

Gareki felt arms wrap around his body as he saw darkness taking him into it's sleeping debts.


	13. They Were Wrong

**GothinBlack- Hey guys sorry I was gone yesterday for my birthday party. Just turned 16(: but anyway here is the chapter that would have been up yesterday. Tell me in the reviews how you like the third book. It really helps me. So enjoy this chapter(:**

* * *

 **Yogi's pov- Wenesday 1:00Pm**

Yogi sat down on the medical bed letting Akari do some check ups on his healing wound.

How does it look. Yogi asked half distractedly.

Seems to me you're healing up fine, You're almost healed up completely telling by your cell tissue. Says Akari throwing Yogi's T- shirt at him so he could put it back on.

Yogi caught it and shrugged on his T-shirt. Still feeling none formal to the world. That morning he hadn't been able to sleep at all he didn't cry all morning either but stared at the pictures and watched the videos in the camcorder Gareki had bought on their trip. It was melancholy to see Gareki's face being so happy and bright to comparing it from the last facial expression he had seen on Gareki.

Desperation, pain, and discomfort was all Yogi saw from the last look Gareki had given him before Raditz had taken him away to some unknown agency. And not to mention, no one in their right minds still had no clue where the E.O.A.P was. The whole thing had Yogi distracted ever sense he got into the agency a few hours ago.

Every one was currently busy still trying to find out clues of where Gareki's where abouts were. Eva, Tsukuomo, and what he guessed, Kiichi were out following the flight direct the E.O.A.P had taken Gareki in hopes of finding some kind of lead, Kiichi must have made a full recovery since she was no longer here in the medical bed. As for Jiki he had been held up in the computer room for hours as it turned out he never really left the agency earlier that morning to get any sleep.

Hirato was currently in his office, still talking to the higher ups about the agencies in the area of Japan but there had been no news so far.

Yogi pushed himself off the medical bed thanking Akari for patching him up before he left the room. He was wearing his normal attire a T shirt with dark slim jeans, he needed to get out of it.

All regulations in the agency say that you should always been in your uniform just in case danger decided to break out. The suits that they all wore allowed protection at least a slim chance of survival against injury.

Yogi walked into the stock room of where they kept there other weapons and uniforms and ammunitions for guns. He came up to the uniform section and picked a circular mini case that was the color of red and black. Yogi looked to the back of it to see if it was his size, it was. Setting it back in it's place he bent over and took off his shoes.

Standing back up he picked up the case and put it to the middle of his chest letting it clamp onto his shirt before he pressed the red button in the middle of it making the suit cover his entire body with a black leather and red line pattern design. Despite the material it was way more comfortable then what people thought it to be.

The agents here didn't get many stares from people considering they kept themselves hidden or mostly went out at night, but even the people had to see the agents who protected the city some day such as on the news. They try to avoid it as much as possible. But of course none of their identities were recognized by the citizen folk. Yogi could only describe that as being lucky.

Yogi raised his leather gloved hand up and clenched it as he pursed his lips together slightly. I need to figure something out. He muttered. Raditz is Gareki's brother...would **he** of all people really kill Gareki. Yogi sighed putting his hand down.

He shook his head what am I saying. _Considering the fact that he had tried to kill me then he wouldn't hold back on Gareki. Especially because of that bloody face a saw Gareki with. Yeah no doubt he wouldn't care but to kill his own brother. Or at least hurt him._

 _But in other words who were those two guys Tsukuomo and Eva talking about? Kiharu? Definetly not a name I heard before. But maybe it is possible that these people wanted Gareki as well and maybe it is true that they had taken Nai. If the E.O.A.P are good and Raditz is apart of it why would he hurt Gareki and take him away, I doubt that he just wanted to kill him now that I think about it,...help?...maybe they needed help? If they did then they sure as hell didn't need to take Gareki forcefully like that. Maybe they offered him something but he resisted it and then they resulted to force...huh?_

Yogi's eye's widened in realization. He had figured out what they wanted he wasn't entirely sure but he felt like all the pieces to the clue fit together. It made since. The E.O.A.P didn't have Nai. But maybe some other people with the guy named Kiharu had him and the E.O.A.P maybe were trying to get Gareki's help by making him join there agency but Gareki possibly resisted there offer which resulted in them by using force.

Yogi felt his heart beat quicken with excitement. So...Gareki had to be alive if they needed him enough to take him by force. But before Yogi could make any accusations he needed to make sure. He turned in his tracks and practically ran down the long hallway towards the computer room.

Putting his hand to the scanner the doors opened to reveal Jiki at one of it's sources typing away at his hologram key board to a bunch of floating hologram computer screens, one showed Gareki's picture. Jiki sat back in his chair in shock at what he had just found then he heard Yogi enter the room he turned towards him. You may want to see this.

Yogi leaned over to look at the hologram screen of Gareki's profile it was a profile all agents had that told them information about that specific agent but Gareki's profile had changed from the last time Yogi or Jiki had saw it.

 **Gareki Igarashi:**

 **Subordinate of Commander Anastasia Vents permanent membership.**

 **Status- Rank 3/ Member transmission now apart of the E.O.A.P/ In Training.**

 **Skills- Strategy planning 100%**

 **Skills- Military training skills (not yet tested)**

 **Skills- Combat fighting- 100%**

 **Ability to kill- None lacking, None hesitant to attack another person or to kill.**

 **Age: 20**

 **Missions completed- 0**

 **Upcoming assignment missions- Attack on the mansion of Uro Montanaki villain scientist from kafka creating the Crang. Cohorts are Kiharu and Kagiri.**

 **Personal status- Alive, assigned to the team of Raditz Igarshi, Carter Alutsaki, and Vandez Franz.**

Yogi leaned back up in a standing position his eye's wide. Gareki was **definitely** alive. But was now apart of an entire different agency in order to help them with a mission and he would be with them permanently.

Yogi was feeling the emotions of both happiness and panic. He was happy that Gareki was alive for crying out loud, the whole time Yogi was worried that he had died and in other words he was feeling panicked because Gareki was in permanent membership to another agency who would soon take him out on a mission with a villan none of them were familiar with. Kakfka was supposed to be taken down along time ago and yet another one of their members had risen up out of no where.

Jiki sighed. well, I understand now how those experimental liquids got stolen. But who's Uro Montanaki? He had asked.

Yogi shook his head silently saying a I'm not sure. He then pointed at the screen of the two subordinates working under him. Kiharu, remember both Eva and Tsukuomo said something about him and this guy. Yogi pointed at Kagiri's name. Must be the other person they were talking about attacked them, These guys are the exact people that had wanted Gareki also.

Jiki leaned his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers putting them to his lips. This is all starting to make sense.

Just then the door opened to let Tsukuomo Eva, and Kiichi inside.

In the end, we couldn't find anything Yogi, we're sorry. Eva said walking up to the both of them Tsukuomo and Kiichi following close behind.

We looked everywhere in the area they had flown but it seems they have some sort of secret hideout just like we do, because we didn't see any of them. Tsukuomo says shacking her head disappointedly.

Yogi looked at the three of them his face brightening up with a smile.

All Eva Tsukuomo, and kiichi looked at each other then turned back towards Yogi. Did...something happen? They all said in unison.

Yogi nodded. Thanks to Jiki we found some stuff some very good stuff at least half of it is. He waved them over closer to the hologram screen.

Jiki placed both of his hands on either side of the hologram screen and spread his arms apart which caused the hologram screen to enlarge to a bigger size. Allowing every one to see much more clearly.

Okay. So this is what we think is happening. Jiki said standing up. Everyone turned there eye's to look at him.

From what you can see on Gareki profile is that it's changed since the last time he was with us. Now it's saying that he is in fact apart of the E.O.A.P. a subordinate of Anastasia Vents the commander of the E.O.A.P. Me and Yogi think that they want him for a specific reason and that reason is to get him apart of there agency in which they did, that sums up the fact of WHY they took him by force. They need his new found ability which is electricity to help fight against these Crang monsters that are being created by a past worker of Kafka known by Uro Montanaki. Jiki sighed before he continued. In which this is how those experimentation liquids had been stolen. He's the one who did it. Jiki shrugged. Possibly because he wanted to continue his creations, in which this is how the Crang became to be known. Jiki says.

My only guess is that he's trying to over come the city with these things.

Eva, Tsukuomo, and Kiichi were wide eyed in shock.

Wait a sec...so you mean to tell me that. The E.O.A.P are the good guys? Asked Kiichi. She had been unconscious during their talk with the higher ups about the E.O.A.P actually being the good guys.

Yeah they're the good guys. Says Jiki. But they have a terrible way of showing it for their first impression of us seeing them. I wouldn't blame Gareki if he thought these guys were bad. Nor would I blame him for killing them, at least that's what it says on his new file. The E.O.A.P must have changed it.

Yogi quirked his lips to one side having a somewhat unpleasant look on his face. _Gareki actually killed a person or should I say many people from the E.O.A.P. I never knew he would go THAT far in his anger or killing a person for the first time. Having those peoples blood on his hands isn't easy, killing isn't exactily a walk in the park, it's way harder then you think you have to be driven by the right nerve of either anger, sadness, or desperation Gareki must have been scared and angry out of his mind if he was able to kill so many people. I don't blame him either._

 _Wakeing up in a place that you don't know with the person that killed your boyfriend would make me angry and desperate to. If it WERE the other way around for me._ Yogi thought.

Tsukuomo shook her head in disbelief at the fact that the E.O.A.P had taken Gareki for a permanent member ship just for his powers. She understood that the E.O.A.P were only trying to help protect the city but taking Gareki by force and only forcing him to join their agency for his powers and not the fact that they showed an interest in him as an actual member was just cold hearted to her and selfish. During the first couple of months that Gareki had first become an agent under Hirato he had enjoyed himself not only that but found friendships in the people around him even if times seemed hard they would always be there for him saveing him from life or death, joking around, going to different states and countries with each other...It felt like they were a one big family.

Just the thought of having Gareki alone with a bunch of unknown agents daring to fight him or either kill him if he tried anything made her angry. Tsukuomo clenched her fist together as she snapped her head up.

We aren't going to let them have Gareki, We offered him a life here and we gave it to him in which he took it. I'll be damned if we just let them take him into the E.O.A.P any longer then need be. She stated furiously.

Everyone gave each other a hard look and nodded.

I couldn't agree any further then that. Said a voice.

Everyone turned their sights on Hirato who had been sitting in an office chair. All of them had just noticed him. Gareki is MY agent. To no doubt he has shown strength and courage and I won't allow myself to lose such a person well committed to his job as a protector, hacker, and combat fighter. Hirato says in a serious tone unlike his natural amusing voice.

I wouldn't have it any other way. Jiki muttered. Alright! he said louder. We still have the situation with Eleska and Arumerita. They escaped from Jail a few night's ago and I was able to get some footage from the cameras they forgot to blow out.

 _What kind of idiot forgets to blow out a camera_ _while trying to break someone out of jail._ Yogi thought crossing his arms. As he thought this Jiki pulled up the footage. Soon came running down the hallway with Gaurds chasing them was a guy in a dark suit with a ninja mask covering the bottom half of his face hanging on to his hand was indeed Eleska running along side him in a prison uniform.

Eva squinted before her eye's widened in shock she quickly told Jiki to stop the video.

What is it Eva? Kiichi asked.

Eva pointed. I know him that's the guy with the red goggles who fought me and tsukuomo, his name was...Kagiri. I'd remember those goggles from anywhere.

Yogi frowned in realization. So both Kagiri and Kiharu were the cause of Eleska and Arumerita's escape. Which could mean...

Uro, Kagiri, Kiharu, Eleska, and Arumerita are all working together. Hirato explained.

Everyone in the room seemed to have paused at the shock of this new found information.

Jiki...? Yogi asked slowly.

Jiki looked up at him expectantly.

What prison is this located at?

On the far banks near the ocean.

Yogi thought for a few minutes before continuing. If both Kagiri and Kiharu took Eleska and Arumerita to Uro's mansion then it must be some where near the ocean like on some island. I remember we were trying to track it but we couldn't find it on the map that's because it's far out in the ocean some where. They're purposely trying to hide their tracks. He explains.

That actually sounds about right. They could actually be working together. Tsukuomo says. realizing what he was saying was true.

Eleska and Arumerita obviously want revenge against Gareki and you... Eva points at Yogi. For putting them in jail. Sounds logical. Possible that's the reason they agreed to help Uro with his plans of creating the Crang.

Yogi sighed. They shouldn't have tried to brain wash the whole city into becoming their personal slaves. Then they both wouldn't have ended up in jail thus making this whole thing a BIG situation. But still... I'm just happy that Gareki is alive.

He doesn't know that you're alive considering his last sights were to see you get stabbed threw the heart, which I'm still surprised that you survived threw. Hirato says impressed.

Yeah, I can agree on that, I'm just surprised that my new found ability awoken at that moment or else...I wouldn't even be talking about Gareki right now, I wish I could contact him and tell him that I'm ok. Knowing him. Yogi shacks his head. He's having a strong grudge with Raditz right about now for killing me.

What about the other two? Eva asked. Carter and Vandez?

Yogi shacks his head. No...I don't think so. They're not the ones that tried to kill me but they are the ones who are apart of the same agency as Raditz so Gareki might have a slight grudge with them considering their position. He says.

Hirato stands up from his office chair.

We now know why the E.O.A.P took Gareki and how both Eleska and Arumerita escaped from jail but we still have yet to find out where these two facilities are even if we know the area we do not know the exact location. We will have to look more in debt about this subject until we can get a figuration of where Gareki's exact where abouts are. Thank you all for your hard work and I ask that we keep searching, if you find any thing do not hesitate to tell me. Hirato says

Yes sir! Every one agreed.

Yogi walked up to Jiki and nodded a thanks. You don't know how much this means to me, so thanks, it was you who found out about all this.

Jiki nodded. I understand the E.O.A.P mean well, I **really** do. But what they've done as to just take Gareki without Hirato's consent isn't the way agents work, I dislike the way they handled things. We WILL get Gareki back. That much you can promise from me Yogi. He says.

Yogi smiled. I'm glad. We'll find Nai also I have a feeling that he might be with Uro and those other two,- Kagiri and Kiharu.

Jiki nods. I hope he's okay, this is the longest it's been that we haven't known where he is.

Yogi gave him a hard look. We can find Nai... the same as Gareki to.

Jiki agrees. breaking eye contact with Yogi as he moved away.

 _I_ **know** _we can find both of them_. Yogi thought.


	14. Day 2- The Fight

**GothinBlack** **Happy New Years**

* * *

 **Uro's Mansion- Wednesday 11:25PM**

Eleska watched as Nai's pale body withered as it grew weak by each day that passed. She smiled. Putting her hand to the glass chamber.

My, my seems you are almost dead, hm? She put an index finger to her bottom lip in thought. I wonder if it'll take this long for Gareki's powers to get sucked out of him. She smiled even bigger at the thought seeing the look of pain and desperation on his face. She turned to Arumerita.

I wonder where Uro went with those two servants of his? They've been gone for hours.

Miss Erishuka...? I believe they will be back shortly. Say Arumerita.

Eleska lost her smile. Well where did they go?

That I am not entirely sure...Arumerita trailed off as a sound came from the door to the lab.

In walked Uro with a surgical mask and gloves he looked around to see that Eleska and Arumerita were in the lab and walked over to Eleska and bowed his head. I am sorry for my tardiness miss but I needed to handle some important things.

What kind of things? She asked him looking and noticing the mask and the gloves. She look up just in time to see both Kagiri and Kiharu came in with mountain loads of dead body's zipped up in body bags. Dragging them in one by one. They two were where surgical gloves and masks.

Eleska stood there in shock. Even Arumerita's deadpanned face raised surprised eyebrows.

Her face turned into disgust after wards. What...is...all this? She asked slowly grabbing two surgical masks from Uro and gave one to Arumerita before putting it on herself.

Uro seemed to of had a small smile grace his lips as he turned around and walked to a medal door, he opened it and almost immediately the whole room became cold with frosty air. It was a freezer room. Uro ordered for both Kagiri and Kiharu to put the bodies in the large freezer room, and that they did.

Uro. What is this? Elelska repeated herself. Her voice sounded muffled because of the surgical mask over her mouth and nose.

This, my dear is the beginning of my new experiment. You'll soon understand. Uro stated simply.

* * *

 **Gareki's Pov Thursday 5:10Am**

Gareki rested his hand on the shower handle, flipping the switch to turn the shower off. Water dripped from his hair and bare body. Reaching a hand up he wiped his eye's of the water from his wet hair before reaching over and grabbing a towel.

Drying off his hair then face and soon after, his chest and wrapped the towel around his waste. He turned around and moved aside the door to the shower and walked over to the mirror, looking at himself in it. He remembered waking up in the medical room and feeling a slight pain at his side were he had been scratch by a tree from the long fall in the jungle training session. They let him go telling him it would heal quickly because of some type of medicine they had put on it. Thus here he was now in the showers to get cleaned up from the events of what had just happened hours ago.

Admitting the truth he didn't feel like himself. It must had been the syringe they had injected into him when he was waking up in and out of his sleep. He felt strange like a weight was held onto him. But as weird as it sounded he had to ignore it, to many important things were going to happen today.

Gareki reached a hand up once again and ran it threw his soft hair to see if he had finally gotten the purple slime out of it from the Crang he had fought and killed in the jungle, it had taken him 3 hair washes to do so and he honestly didn't want to see another Crang from the inside again. Being swallowed and almost eaten by the damn thing was enough. He muttered to himself.

He looked over to the small counter where he had left his E.O.A.P uniform that being the only thing he was wearing ever since he had woken up in this place. He honestly wondered who stripped him of all his clothes in his unconscious state. Even his underwear had been missing in exchange for an E.O.A.P uniform instead.

 _Back at my agency we only had to take off our shoes before putting on our uniforms but NO...Here they strip you of ALL your clothes. What kind of fucked up shit is this place_ thought with a deep sigh. _I've got to get out of this place. I know the E.O.A.P wants me for some big mission but if my actual agency will agree to help the E.O.A.P with taking down Uro and his crazy experiments once I escape. Then they won't have to worry about just needing my powers maybe they'll actually let me go_

Gareki?

Gareki looked up to see Raditz holding his clothes.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. Those are my clothes. He stated snatching them from Raditz's hand annoyed. Are you the one who stripped me in my sleep and made me where that E.O.A.P uniform? He asked him suspiciously.

No. Raditz's face remained expressionless even as he said this. Some one else was assigned the job.

Who? Gareki asked cocking his head slightly

Carter...

Gareki felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed at that.

She had ALOT to say about your body. Raditz continued. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arm. She said it was perfect most beautiful bare body she had ever seen and she even went into specifics when it came to lower regions-

Shut up! Gareki snapped. His face growing even more red as Raditz kept rambling on. Get out, You gave me what you came here for which was my clothes so you can just leave. Now.

Raditz closed his eye's and sighed. Apparently I can't leave sense I AM ordered to watch you. But I'll give you some privacy to get dressed. He said still with his eye's closed. If I were you I wouldn't try any means of ecape.

Gareki guessed that this was the only privacy he was going to get and he didn't like it at all. But what could he do...Raditz was given his orders so the only thing Gareki could do was deal with it. He quickly dropped the towel from his waist and put on his underwear, black T-shirt, and skinny ripped black jeans ,He realized he didn't have shoes so now he had to walk around bare footed. _Just great._ He thought sarcastically.

Gareki turned back towards Raditz but before he did so, he saw something shiny on the counter only to realize it was his double bladed kunai he hadn't put it there. He wondered when it had gotten there but ignored the facts of how and just picked it up and put it in the back pocket of his jeans. But unknown to him it was a test to see if he would actually try to ecape.

He came up to Raditz . I'm done, you can open your eye's now.

Raditz opened his eye's to look down at Gareki then he looked to the counter of where the Kunai was. You took it didn't you.

Gareki didn't say anything. Guessing that Raditz had known his plans of escape from the beginning.

Raditz looked back at him. Answer the question. He said uncrossing his arms.

Gareki's face hardened at that movement, he was going to try something he just knew it.

Raditz nodded setting his jaw. Yeah...you took it. He mad a move. But Gareki was prepared just like he expected. He grabbed a hold of Raditz's shoulders and quickly head butted him shoving him to the wall as he did. Raditz grabbed his head in pain.

Yeah...I took it. Gareki said finally. He backed away looking for a way out because Raditz was blocking the exit with his body, still holding his head in pain. He soon got to his feet and glared at Gareki. I guess we're starting your second day of training early.

Gareki turned back towards him but was to late to move out of the way as Raditz kneed him in the stomach. Gareki's eye's and mouth widened as he let out a choked breathe. His back connected with the far wall from the force of Raditz's kneeing him in the stomach.

oof! Gareki groaned as his back hit the wall. He slid down the wall about to collapse on the floor but Raditz grabbed him by the hair and yanked him upwards and smacked him to the side. Gareki fell on the cold tile floor his eye's closed tightly in pain as his teeth clenched together for the same reason. His side was hurting once again from the impact of being slammed onto the wall.

Raditz huffed getting up to a full standing position. He reached a hand up and pushed back his black hair to one side of his face. He smirked. Seems to me that you still don't know when to give up when you're fighting me.

Gareki glared up at him threw his black hair that had fallen in front of his eyes as he fell. You sure you want to say something like that? Gareki said with a smirk. He quickly grabbed Raditz by one of his ankles and electrocuted him. The feeling of annoyed anger feeding his ability. Raditz groaned and took a step back pulling his other leg back he was about to kick Gareki but Gareki let go of his leg and got up quickly.

He then rammed his el-bow in Radit'z stomach sending him back another step and making him lean his head down from the impact of it. This gave Gareki the opportunity to grab his entire face and electrocute it.

Raditz let out a yell of pain as he grabbed Gareki's wrist and roughly pulled it away from his now red face. Gareki could see that Raditz was yet again about to make a move. Gareki reached behind himself into his pocket and felt the double bladed kunai and grabbed it, he swiftly brought it forward and stabbed Radit'z arm. Cutting the fabric of his uniform as he did this. Gareki then roughly pulled the bloody blade out, blood drops splattering to the floor.

Raditz immediately let go of Gareki and grabbed his own arm in pain. Humfp, kudos for you, you managed to get a good hit on me. He said between pauses of pain.

Gareki face was cold as he stared at Raditz. He raised a hand back and quickly punched Raditz in the face. Watching him fall to the floor.

Gareki then took the opportunity to run out of the shower room. To his luck no one seemed to be in the hallways leading to the door he had found when he had been lead to the Commanders room by Raditz, it was an exit and he was heading strait for it.

Every step he took he could hear his bare feet clap against the cold medal flooring hoping that he wouldn't step on something that would make him fall. He continued to run entering another hallway that looked familiar. The hall way was the exact hall way him and Raditz had taken to get to the Commanders room he just needed to turn into another hallway and there would be the exit. Hopefully it wouldn't be guarded.

But just as he was about to turn down said hallway he felt his body stop and fall to the hard floor with a thud by an invisible force. Gareki groaned a little as he reached his hand up to push himself off the ground but that movement wasn't at all helpful as he was quickly pulled down the hall from which he had been running in. His chest sliding agasint the hard floor as he was roughly pulled back by the same invisible force.

Gareki went breathless as he found himself hanging upside down by the invisible force right in front of Raditz who had his arms crossed.

Gareki clenched his teeth together and glared at him as he hung there in front of him like a fish that had been caught.

Raditz seemed to have found this amusing as he smirked at Gareki. Just to let you know... we've started your combat fighting training session. Day 2. So you might not want to die today. Not like you can at least for a solid 24 hours. Those doctors know how hard we train new recruts so they injected you with something that'll make you live threw the training for today.

Gareki's eye's widened as his face turned to shock no longer showing the expression of anger. He tried to remove himself from Raditz's hold but found that he couldn't move his arms or legs, or his whole body for that matter. _Oh great._

Lets take this to the training room shall we. Raditz said and turned swiftly still blood bending Gareki and threw him at the door of the training room making it open as the doors bent at the force that Gareki had hit them.

Gareki's body hurt like hell, his vision grew blurry at the sight of Raditz walking closer to him. Gareki clenched his hand around a piece of medal that had broken away from the door just as Radits held him up by the jaw into a standing position.

Don't tell me that you're done now Gareki. We'er just getting start-OW!

Gareki had snapped his eye's opened and stabbed Raditz in the shoulder with the medal he had picked up for the floor. He then pulled back and threw a round house kick at him but he dodged and threw himself at Gareki which Gareki wasn't ready for. They both fell on the ground trying to out dew one another by pushing or grabbing onto what every they could.

You switched up the rules. Didn't you!? Gareki said trying to push against Raditz who was pushing his face into the ground.

No one switched up anything! This is a training session for you, you need to learn to be ready for anything, I just decided to start it earlier for you. Oh yea and also you're not going to be fighting me with a blind fold on you're going to be doing it with your own abilities.

Gareki pushed away Raditz hand from his face. What kind of training is this!

Life or death. Raditz answered. So fight me back as hard as you can and I'll fight you just as hard deal?

Gareki huffed as he kept trying to push away Raditz grip like hold. You have no idea how bad I wanted to punch you again and now I'm getting the chance so yeah... it's a deal. Gareki agreed. Having that said he took a hold of Radit'z long bangs and moved aside as he slammed his head onto the ground repeatedly non stop until he saw fit to.

Gareki grunted as he got to his feet painfully cracking his shoulder from when he had fallen into the door to put it at ease. Gareki breathed panted quietly as he looked down at Raditz's still body.

humfp...guess you're dea- AHHA! oh my god! Gareki fell back onto the ground withering in pain as his shoulder bled from the sharp cut he had gotten from behind.

Vandez sat cross legged on the bar of the medal lifter a smile on his face. on his wrists were two thick medal bracelets that had a chain dispenser in them and on the end of the chain was a sharp blade that had cut Gareki's shoulder deeply.

Sorry Gareki. But in this training session we are all your enemies you can hurt us as much as you want and we can hurt you as much as we want for a 24 hour mark. but please don't take this seriously I was really starting to like you.

Gareki grabbed a hold of his burning shoulder where the cut was and pulled away the black shirt from his shoulder to look at a bloody cut mark. He bite his lip tightly trying not to scream. But that seemed futile as the blade from Vandez's chain was still stuck in his shoulder.

Gareki reached up for the blade hesitant to grab it he was about to do something that he would be painful as hell. He soon found his hand to be gripping onto the handle of the sharp weapon.

Gareki started to breath harshly as he felt his heart quicken. huha fu-fuck it! and with that he immediately pulled out the blade in a quick motion to get it over with. doing this Gareki felt a sharp sting to his eye's as tears produced and a sharp sting from his shoulder in which he cried out loudly in pain.

Raditz got to his feet and grabbed Gareki by the neck and threw him to the ground on his back all the while still holding on to his neck. This is all you got huh, the people back at your agency didn't train you right if you're already giving up because of a little pain. FIGHT for your life Gareki FIGHT IT. Raditz yelled at him his grip becomeing tighter around Gareki's neck.

Gareki who had his eye's closed tightly snapped them open as he felt Raditz choking him. He quickly brought he hand up trying to pull off Radit'z grip like hold on himself but couldn't summon up enough strength because of his shoulder being injured. His eye's widened as he found his breath was running out, he began to claw at Raditz arm, choking out words of protest as he kicked his legs trying desperately to get the air he so needed.

So you're going to die like THIS. What happened to all that fight Gareki huh?! What happened to wanting to KILL me once you had those restraints off. Don't tell me that you're actually weak behind all that talk. If you have so much hate then show it just like you did to those E.O.A.P agents when you first woke up. I want to see how strong you can be, if you're NOT a quitter then SHOW IT to me!

Gareki felt the tears of pain leave his eye's as his breath came to a loss. He closed his eyes slowly, becoming still as his grip loosened and his hands fell away from Raditz arm.

* * *

 ** _Gareki's dream_**

 _No one said that death was peaceful..._

 _Gareki?...I don't think I'm the right person to be showing you how to use your powers...maybe some day you'll figure it out on your own and it'll awaken inside of you._

 _Yogi?_

 _He turned around a small smile gracing his lips. Gareki?_

 _Gareki blinked shacking his head. Y-your...alive?_

 _I'm here...Yogi said both of their voice echoed around them at each word they spoke._

 _Gareki pursed his lips together as his eye's squinted slightly. I..._

 _Just cry... Yogi said shacking his head and shrugging like it was the most easiest thing for Gareki to do._

 _And so he did full on tears sliding down his cheeks as he began to weep. Yo-yogi_

 _shhh...it's ok. Yogi said softly. Hugging him tightly. No ones going to hurt you here._

 _Gareki gripped onto Yogi's shirt. I'm so...lost...as if...I lost everything._

 _You haven't. It's in you always...let it lose...you've been waiting for this._

 _Gareki nodded pulling away from Yogi and smiled slightly. He reached a hand up and touched Yogi's cheek Yogi reached a hand up and did the same thing._

 _They both connected their foreheads still looking at each other in the eye's._

 _You're mine. Yogi said softly and yet deep._

 _I'm yours...Gareki said._

 _And I_ **won't** forget that. They both said.

Having that said Gareki felt Yogi fade away. He sighed quietly but it seemed to have just echoed around him making it louder. He knew it wasn't real just a dream of a bitter reality. But one thing was for sure he was going to awaken his true powers at a time like this. He had been waiting for it and now...it was finally here just like Yogi had said it would be.

* * *

Raditz pulled his hand away from Gareki's neck. slowly. He felt slightly panicked but besides that he believed Gareki was in fact still alive. He may of not mentioned it but he secretly cared about Gareki even if he seemed cold hearted at times he still cared but Raditz often took things TO far. And this was one of those times

Vandez sighed. I know that this is a life or death training session but your brother might actually BE dead.

Shut up Vandez. Raditz said . Where's Carter?

She had important stuff to do for the Commander. An assignment.

Great. Raditz said. She's the only one who can actually look into peoples minds no matter what, I wanted her to see if Gareki was...

Gareki opened his eye's, now being a deep red. He stared up at Raditz for a moment until his face slowly grew into an angry expression. All of a sudden a red aura surrounded Gareki's body.

What's he doing? Vandez asked jumping down and begain walking over to the both of them.

The red aura surrounding Gareki's body grew brighter. The lights above them began to flicker on and off.

Raditz looked away for a second only to have Gareki's hand touch his chest and send a blast of electricity throwing him away at a distance to land hard on his back.

Vandez stood in a fighting stance at the ready.

Gareki stumbled to his feet. The red aura still covering his body. His hair fell in front of his eye's as he finally looked over at Vandez. Gareki still had a cold and angry look crossing over his features.

Vandez reached behind himself and held out a medal rod at Gareki. So this is your true power... you've finally awaken. He stated.

Raditz slowly got up in a sitting position and looked up towards the two, his eye's widened slightly. Vandez get away from him! He yelled urgently

Huh? wh-

Vandez hadn't even seen Gareki move as he was swiftly thrown into a wall thanks to Gareki punching him in his stomach at a strength he didn't know he had. Gareki rested both of his arms down by his sides electricity pulsating threw his arms he quickly turned towards Raditz and ran towards him so quickly that Raditz almost didn't have time to move as he flew upwards.

Gareki's punch had hit the floor of where Raditz was sitting seconds before. The floor was burnt into a small body sized crater. Gareki quickly looked up at Raditz and raised his hand throwing bolts of electricity at him as Raditz flew in the air missing them just by inches.

 **You tried to kill me**. Gareki's voice echoed a bit as he spoke his voice sounded like it was over lapping by every word he spoke. **Now you die!** Having that said Gareki sent a massive amout of electricity at Raditz that he wasn't able to dodge. One bolt hit him on his back sending him to the ground hard at Gareki's feet.

Gareki stared down at him angrily.

Raditz looked up at him half dazed. Gareki... you wouldn't have died. Would I do something like that when this agency needs you.

 **I wouldn't have died because of that injection the doctors gave me to live threw this. I know. But to just know that YOU of all people my brother would try to choke me like that until I couldn't breath, it goes to show how selfish you are.** Gareki grabbed Raditz by the neck and held him up at arms length in a choke hold, he glared at him strait in the eye's. **I guess I can be just as selfish by doing the same to you.**

Gareki then raised up his other hand making it flat and forming electricity around it. **Time to say good bye!** He yelled just as he threw forward his hand to penatrate Raditz with it.

But before he could. He was forced to stop his movements by the same invisible force from earlier. He glared up at Raditz. **You son of a -**

Raditz threw Gareki at a distance with his blood wielding powers making his grip let go from around his neck. He ran towards Gareki fist raised high.

Gareki jumped back up to his feet blocking Raditz punch with his arms. With his other hand he punch him in the face making him step back. Gareki then lurched forward throwing his elbow in Raditz stomach making him bend down slightly from the impact, Gareki then lifted up his el-bow and connected it with Raditz chin making his head go back and soon Raditz fell on the ground again.

 **Don't think it's over!** Gareki yelled grabbing him by the uniform and threw him at a distance yet again. Gareki was about to throw a bolt of electricity at him but stopped as a chain wrapped it self around his wrist pulling him to the side.

Gareki glared at Vandez for intervening. **I guess you wanna die to**. He said threateningly.

Vandez gripped onto the chain Gareki was attached to holding him at bay. Gareki, calm your self down! Why are you acting this way?!

Gareki gave him an angry look. **How about you stay out of it!** Having that said Gareki grabbed a hold of the chain with his other hand and concentrated a bolt of electricity through it to head strait for Vandez.


	15. Illusions

**Gareki's pov Thursday**

Vandez was blown away my the electric current Gareki had thrown at him. His back hit against the far wall.

Vandez clenched his teeth together in pain as he slid down the wall onto his stumbling feet. He looked back up to see Gareki was heading strait for him the angry look still not leaving his face.

Great. Vandez said with fake happiness. As he quickly lifted his arm up and threw the medal chain from his medal bracelet the sharp knife being at the end of it.

But just as the knife was about to penetrate Gareki's face Gareki grabbed it stopping it inches away from his nose.

Vandez pulled against it but Gareki's grip was like iron. He wouldn't let go of it. Gareki I'm giving you a warning. Let. It. Go. Vandez said slowly in a threatening tone.

 **No.** Gareki said plainly he pulled against the chain and Vandez was pulled with it.

 **You made a huge mistake Vandez of trying to attack me, Now you'll pay.** Gareki said angrily. He held the chain tightly with both hands as he began to spin around in a circle making Vandez spin around as well but Vandez had no control over his weapon now as he spun in the air. Gareki then let go seeing Vandez fly away at a distance and fall to the floor on the other side of the training room.

Gareki stared at his body for a moment seeing that he wasn't getting back up. He had fallen unconscious. Gareki reaches his hand up in front of his face flexing his fingers in curiosity. The red glow surrounding his body was still active.

He creased his eyebrows in wonder. _I can feel it...like it's controlling my body to be stronger. Like I AM stronger. Is this the awakening of my full powers...I can finally control it without the feelings of anger, sadness, frustration. I can just make it happen. But...it's time for me to stop. I'm acting like an animal this isn't me._

 _TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP GAREKI. Said a female voice. It belonged to Carter._

* * *

 **Gareki's pov Thursday 12:25PM**

Gareki snapped his eye's open only to look around himself quickly almost in panic. His vision was blurry as he heard that same voice again.

Gareki? Come on... time for you to get up. Said Carter

He blinked a couple of times and shook his head to get the grogginess out. He sat up in a sitting position with one knee pulled up to his chest and reached up a hand to his forehead where he had felt two fingers pressed against it just seconds before he had woken up. Gareki opened his eye's once more, this time his vision being a lot more clear.

He turned his head to see that he was in the training room. It's dome shaped sealing glaring down at him as the sun began to arise ,signifying the early start of the morning, a.k.a. Day 2 of his training.

Both Vandez and Raditz stood in full E.O.A.P uniforms staring down at him. Vandez having a worried look and Raditz having a deadpanned facial expression as always but Gareki could see in his eye's that he had in fact been worried about Gareki.

Gareki ignored his worrying though still being the bitter type to not forgive him for what he had done. What happened? He asked. Finally regaining his voice to speak.

Carter pulled her two fingers away from Gareki forehead slowly. After getting you cleaned up of slime from that Crang monster. We got you out of the paramedics room after they had finished patching you up but once we got you in your new uniform because your other one had been ripped. We had taken you here to the training room to begin your day 2 of training lets just say that you fainted. Probably because of the training from the jungle. I had to use my powers to see inside your mind if you were ok or not but by doing that I set up an illusion in your dreams.

Gareki shook his head in disbelief and disappointment. It was all a dream an illusion that HADN'T happened. He felt his heart sink in utter shock and disappointment. That means that he hadn't awaken his full powers it had only been in his dreams not in real life. The moment that he had finally been waiting for wasn't real but the illusion had felt so real like it had actually happened. Gareki didn't know what to say but to only be bitter about the whole situation.

Gareki pushed away her hand further away from his forehead he gave her an angry and betrayed look. How can you just toy with my mind like that?! He snapped. You think it's funny...don't you, to just go in peoples minds and make them think of the things that they mostly want only to have to wake up to see that it was an illusion.

 _...Yogi was in it also... but if this thing really was a fake then he couldn't be alive. He was only an illusion like everything else._ Having that thought in mind only made him angrier at Carter for doing what she had done.

Gareki, it isn't like that. Carter protested. But Gareki just shook his head bitterly. Like hell it isn't. He said. You don't know how long I've waited to actually control my powers. To actually NOT hurt the people around me only the ones that deserve it.

Carter reached for Gareki's shoulder to protest against what he was saying but only got zapped by electricity. Quickly she pulled her hand back in pain.

Gareki closed his eye's turning away from her, letting the anger and betrayal feed his ability of electricity as it coursed around his body like a barrier.

Carter rubbed her fingers trying to sooth the electric shock she had gotten. Gareki listen...I didn't try to make you think of those things okay. Some times the things that you mostly want just appear in your head. I only made the illusion but your mind created something more. The things that you WANT to happen I didn't make all that happen in your mind you did.

Gareki sighed at her words. He remembered every last bit of the dream. From when he was in the shower room, from when he had attacked Raditz and tried to ecape but was caught soon after. He remembered being thrown into the training room and almost being killed by Raditz and Vandez. He even remembered the dream he had of Yogi he remembered all of it. It still felt so real. Gareki guessed it was safe to say that he felt like he was in a dream right now even though he was very much awake.

Do you understand now? Carter asked as she saw the electricity around Gareki's body go away slowly as he calmed himself down.

Gareki opened his eye's to look at her. I have no other choice but to. He said plainly getting to his feet.

Carter stared at him for a moment before she also got to her feet. Alright, I hope you won't take it personally I was only doing my job.

Gareki blinked at her not saying anything.

Carter sighed. Alright, lets get started on day 2 of your training...combat fighting with a blind fold.

Vandez reached behind his back and pulled out a red blind fold in which Gareki grabbed.

Ok we'll begin this in the middle of the room. Carter said leading him to the center of the matted flooring . Both Vandez and Raditz took their standing positions on either side of Gareki at a distance prepared in a fighting stance.

Carter stood in front of him stepping back so she was at a good enough distance. Not to close not to far. The rules are simple. She said.

1\. Where that blind fold and NEVER take it off during the session.

2\. No giving up before the 10 minute timer goes off, you will remain fighting until the very end.

3\. you can use any weapon or ability as long as it's not a gun. You ARE allowed to use your electricity as long as you keep it under control and try NOT to kill us. The last rule applies to us to. Depending on what kind of ability we have or weapon.

Got it? Carter asked.

Gareki wrapped the red blind fold around his eye's and tide it in the back getting into a fighting stance. Got it. He answered.

Yeah, and one last thing. You are being timed on how long it takes you to defeat all of us. If it takes to long then you have to do this again and if you do it quick then you get lucky and don't have to do this again. Raditz says.

Gareki nods. Still in his fighting position.

There was a loud sound that sounded off at that moment. Signifying the fight to start.

Gareki was immediately hit in the gut at that moment. He cringed over in pain slightly but fought himself to keep up right just as another punch was delivered towards him. His senses told him it was coming from the front. Gareki quickly grabbed a hold of the persons skinny arm suspecting this to belong to Carter. He then brought her forward throwing her quickly to the side as a kick was coming his way.

Yet again Gareki's senses told him it was on his lower left he turned and jumped over it spinning in the air as he made a round house kick to the persons face is what he had guessed as he felt a strong bone connect with the side of his booted foot.

Wearing the E.O.A.P uniform meant that there were combat boots attached to the uniform so if you got hit with it then it would definitely hurt. Gareki heard the person fall to the side as he landed back onto his feet.

He failed to move in time as a shove connected with his back pushing him in a direction he didn't know. Every thing was so confusing when you were blind folded. Gareki regained himself from the unknown shove and got back into a fighting stance.

It was quiet for a few moments Gareki could only guess the three of them were planning to try something sneaky. This made Gareki on edge with anticipation. He slowly reached behind himself to pull out the double bladed kunai for more protection against himself. But as he grabbed on to the handle the weopon was kicked out of his hand and landed to the side some where.

Gareki curses a profanity as he ducked backwards doing this he sensed a kick flying across his face by inches thanks to the air that had shifted by the quick movement of one of the E.O.A.P agents.

Gareki straitened back up into a fighting position only to be smacked aside by an invisible force. He had remembered this exact feeling in his illusion. It had to be Raditz blood bending him that much he knew for a fact.

Gareki let out a grunt as his back hit the matted floor from below not at all being comfortable even if it was cushioned it felt like a hard floor none the less. He started to think that this training was just a waste of time and pointless to learn how to do but then he stopped himself from thinking that way.

 _I'm kidding myself, I need to think not just act I need to listen and feel or else I'm going to end up doing this whole thing all over again until I get it right._ Gareki got back up in a sitting position and focused. Every sense of his body was increased since the use of his eyes wasn't available like it had been his whole life. It was a foreign feeling in deed to use other senses of the body instead of just his eye's helping him out 24/7.

As he did this he could get a somewhat picture of where Carter, Vandez, and Raditz was just by their slight movements and noise. He heard the small sound of a chain from Vandez's medal bracelets, he could hear Raditz movements of his hands being raised to send another invisible force towards Gareki to blood bend him again if need be, And he heard a whooshing sound as Carters flames appeared from her hands. All three of them then came rushing at Gareki he could tell by their vibrations.

He smirked as he brought his hand up at face length and snapped his fingers letting the emotions of excitement power his ability as the whole room zapped with electricity just with a single movement of his fingers. Gareki heard all three of them groan in discomfort as they were electrocuted.

Raditz hadn't been able to blood bend him in time before Gareki had done that slight movement with his fingers.

How much time do I got? Gareki asked them as he swiped his hand to one side to stop his electricity from flowing through out the whole room. He heard all of them collapse on the ground all of them seeming to of been drained slightly from Gareki's ability.

It was at 10 but now you have 5 minutes. Vandez choked out painfully as he got to his feet with the others as well.

Gareki thought for a few seconds. Oh how he desperately wanted to just trap them in his electrical powers like he had just done, but the fact that he could kill them by doing that stopped him from making that move. By doing that also he could finally escape from this place like he had wanted since day 1 of waking up here but even that seemed to stop him in his thoughts of that idea. These people...were good? Are good, they just wanted to help the city just like he wanted to do ever since becoming an agent that responsibility couldn't leave his shoulders the E.O.A.P needed him to save the city so what good would it have been if he just decided to run away from that responsibility that he had taken upon himself since day 1. This training wasn't pointless it was a one way ticket to saving the people he loved and other people who had lives of their own so he couldn't be selfish. He would have to stay...and fight.

Even if he hated Raditz's guts for what he had done to Yogi. He still had to stay even if it was a permanent one. Gareki got up to his feet as well. Lets get this over with, he ran in the direction of where he had heard Vandez's voice being completely confident in his direction of choice. He pulled his fist back and hit it strait into Radit'z gut instead of Vandez. He could tell because of the familiar voice pattern when Raditz let out a groan of pain.

Up behind him came Carter who wrapped her arms around Gareki's neck pulled him back with her weight and makeing him fall back to the floor in which he heard a claking sound as if a medal had patted against the matted flooring. He could only guess it had been his kunai as he quickly reached out for it. He identified the handle before gripping onto it and raised it up towards Carter who still had a hold on his neck.

She let go **ALMOST** quickly as she saw the sharp object, getting a small cut on her cheek because she hadn't been quick enough. Gareki then took this chance to lift his head up unbeknownst to him he ended up head butting Carter who still hadn't gotten all the way out of his way.

She fell back with a groan.

Gareki got to his feet as quick as possible trying his best not to lose his footing as he did this, But that seemed to be pointless as he felt Vandez's chain wrap itself around his ankle and bring him back down to the matted floor hard on his back. He let out a grunt of discomfort as this happened.

Gareki felt their vibrations as two of them headed strait for him taking the chance that he was down for the moment. Gareki raised up his kunai quickly as a thin medal pole was heading in his direction towards his face to be exact. He heard the sharp sound of medal against medal as he pushed the medal pole away with the blade of his kunai.

Vandez chuckled a bit. You're pretty good for a rooky.

Gareki smirked at that. Vandez had made a big mistake by talking cause now Gareki knew exactly where he was. Gareki got to his feet hearing the chain jiggle around his ankle. He then with a quick movement pulled his leg with the chain wrapped around it in another direct. Knowing that this chain was hooked up to Vandez's bracelet as it yanked him in the same direction Gareki's leg had gone. Gareki had sensed that Vandez was in the position he wanted him to be in as he grabbed one of his shoulders with a tight grip turned him around and punched him in the face adding on to this he kneed him in the stomach and shoved him away hearing his body land on the ground as he fell unconscious.

Gareki could tell because he hadn't gotten back up.

Making his gun appear he aimed it at his ankle hoping to the gods that he wouldn't shoot his own leg off as he only wanted to get rid of the chains still wrapped on himself. He took the shot and luckily it hit the chain and immediately he felt it's tight grip leave his ankle as he moved his foot out of it's tangles. He made his gun disappear soon after, he didn't need it anymore

But as he did this he found that a punch was coming his way telling by the way the air had shifted with a fast movement. He made it intime to duck back wards as the punch passed his face before pulling back. Gareki stood back up strait before having to dodge to the side as the person threw another punch at him. He took this chance to kick the person in the stomach sending them back a step. Before he focused electricity into his hand and sent it in the direction he had kicked the person.

Gareki knew he had hit him/her good telling by the body that had hit the far wall.

Wow 2 minutes to go and now you only have me to fight. said a female voice which belonged to Carter. Don't hold back just because I'm a girl got that hot shot. She said.

So that had been Raditz I had just kicked. Gareki muttered. Daring himself to smirk in triumph but he forced it away he had to keep in focus.

If you say so. Gareki said grabbing his kunai and making electricity cover the sharp blade of it he then ran towards her from where her voice had come from. He swiped thin air with his blade knowing that she had dodged out of the way at the last minute.

Carter shoved him away with a kick to the face causing Gareki's nose to bleed as he got back in a fighting stance before putting away his kunai. He decided to use his ability for this fight having to make it quick before the 2 minutes were up.

Gareki went for her again quicker then normal something he had learned with Yogi training him to be faster when it came to running. This caught Carter off guard as she barely made it in time to shield herself as Gareki hit her in her stomach electricity swarming around his fist as he did.

Carter went flying against the far wall hitting her back against it before stumbling to her feet as she slid down the it. She was still able to fight even though Gareki's hit hurt like hell sense he had involved electricity.

She focused dark purple flames in her hands as she aimed it at Gareki. Gareki tensed at the ready as he heard the familiar sound of flames igniting from her finger tips.

Carter then threw the flames at him three at a time with each hand.

Gareki raised his hand moving it in a circle forming a shield. He heard the flames hit against the barrier he had formed. He then ran over to Carter who was still throwing flames at him that dispersed into dark purple smokeas they hit his barrier. The smoke made the room clouded and hard to see in her opinion, Gareki had been blind during the whole fight so he was used to the experience.

The smoke was an advantage for Gareki since Carter couldn't see all to well and at the last minute he jumped up and made his shield go away as he formed another bolt of electricity in his hand and shot it strait at her unexpected form hitting her right in the stomach just as the timer had gone off.

Gareki landed back on his feet in a crouch before standing back up and yanking the red blind fold off. Tossing his black hair to one side as his sharp bangs were in his eye's He looked around himself in surprise, the whole room was clouded in thick dark purple smoke. It slowly began to clear up little by little.

Gareki sighed in relief that he had won. It was surprising that he could actually fought three people with a blind fold on and that he hadn't died by doing it. Gareki was almost tempted to not use his eyes more often.

Almost."

He walked over to Carter and lifted a hand towards her.

She looked at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and allowing him to help her to her feet. You're not so much a rooky any more hot shot. She said with a smirk and put one hand on her hip.

Both Vandez and Raditz walked over to them.

Nice job Gareki. You just passed your second session of training. Vandez said rubbing his arm. Gareki guessed he had hurt him pretty badly during the fight.

Congratulations. As for tomorrow your third day of training will have to start and unfortunately for you it's an all day training session so it won't be like yesterday or today. So my advise to you is to get a lot of rest and eat something good because tomorrow won't be so easy. Raditz says plain and bored as ever before walking away.

Gareki stared after him giving his back a not so friendly look. His glare was interrupted by an arm that wrapped around his neck. He looked over to see Vandez had done this.

Don't worry about him he's always strait forward like that to everyone.

Gareki scowled at that statement and crossed his arms. I still can't believe that he's my older brother.

Carter smiled. I guess the brother bond isn't exactly there yet?

No, it's not, and it never will be . Gareki said coldly before shrugging off Vandez's arm and walking away.

Vandez sighed. Those two have a lot to learn about letting people in instead of being on their own.

Give them a few more days together and maybe they'll get along. Carter said walking up beside him.

Vandez looked down at her. I hope you haven't forgot what Raditz had done to that other agent Yogi.

Carters face turned stony as she recalled what he had done. That idiot. was all she could say.


	16. Abducted

**Uro's Mansion Thursday 8:45PM**

So this is your new experiment? Arumerita asked Uro in the basement of Uro's laboratory.

Uro watched as both Kagiri and Kiharu pilled the rest of the dead bodies in the freezer. He then turned his attention towards Eleska's butler. So you do talk, I was beginning to think you didn't have a voice. He said jokingly.

Arumerita's face remained expressionless as always.

Not the type to laugh. Huh? Uro muttered under his breath. He walked over to a counter with a variety of sharp knives. They weren't just your every day kitchen knives either. Some were in odd jagged shapes, most of them having a longer bladed then need be. Uro held one up in front of his face examing it with a squint of his eyes.

He then sighed quietly, Yes my new experiment is this. I bet you didn't expect me to do it on dead people. Uro said finally answering Arumerita's question.

Arumerita set his sights on Nai in the glass chamber crossing his arms as he did. Nai's eye's had completely lost their red glow and he had grown increasingly skiny, his hair had turned a faded white as for the purple tipes they had grown into a faded purple. He was getting closer to being dead.

Arumerita turned his attention back to Uro. It's a shame that his so called friends still haven't come for him.

Well that's because this very mansion you're in right now is way to hard to find for them. I bet they're so confused as to where their friend has gone. Uro says. ...Speaking of friends that young fellow will soon be joined by Gareki. Isn't that right? Uro says turning to both Kiharu and Kagiri.

Yes sir. They both said. Just the other day they were both assigned to capture Gareki which was tonight.

Uro nods. Then I suggest the both of you to get going now.

Both of them nodded quickly as they began to walk towards the door. But they stopped in their tracks as a very sharp knife lands right infront of them striking the wall deeply.

Another thing. Do **not** fail. Uro says a threatening tone entering his voice as he said this.

Yes sir. They said quickly before leaving.

* * *

 **Gareki's pov Thursday 8:50PM**

Gareki walked down the empty hallway of the E.O.A.P agency completely lost in thought and not entirely sure of where he was going. He just needed- wanted to be alone at the moment to get away from everything that had happened today.

Not that the day was a complete disaster but he just felt...lonely? Is that the word I'm looking for? He muttered to himself looking down at the floor. He was back to wearing his regular clothes like he had been in the illusion from earlier that morning. A black T- shirt and skinny ripped black jeans yet with no shoes.

His pale feet walking against the cold dark medal of the hallway floors as he continued to walk no where inparticular. No one was in the hallways possibly being in their bed rooms getting ready for the next day.

He hadn't seen the Commander since he had gotten here on the first day. He just thought she was the type to be scanning the hallways at night or something like that. He just didn't know, it was just his mind making up stuff that possibly was out of being new to the whole place.

He had just came back from the showers from his earlier training session not wanting to go back to his-No. Shared bedroom with his brother, he didn't want to go back there in hopes of avoiding Raditz all together but he knew he would have to go back since it was the only place he could sleep.

Gareki turned down another hallway yet again. Not sure of where he was going until he looked up to see a door open and in that door was a balcony, hanging over the ocean.

 _The ocean?_ He thought curiously as he heard the waves splashing. We'er next to the ocean. He muttered to himself breathlessly in surprise, as he speed walked over to the door and walked out onto the medal balcony only to be hit with a breeze that smelt like ocean water.

Gareki stood wide eyed and mouth gaping at the site in front of him. He walked over to the edge and put his hands on the bar that was to keep him from falling in the water below.

He looked ahead of himself to see nothing but water and the orang/pink horizon as the sun set. Gareki's eye's brightened up with the colors of pink and orange as he stared at the bright horizon and it's colors.

He shook his head slowly in amazement. _I never knew we were near the ocean..._ Gareki thought scanning over the deep water. As the sun set the water turned a darker blue almost looking black as he stared at it's deeper debts.

Gareki closed his mouth as he closed his eye's the sudden feeling of sadness washing over him. He opened his eye's now being glazed over as tears produced. He looked down at his hand just as a tear slid down his pale cheek and into his equally pale hand.

Oh Yogi Gareki choked out.

...I miss you...so much. He whispered. He paused for a second letting more tears fall down his cheeks and jaw line. It's my fault ...isn't it? He asked biting his lip. His voice not sounding as choked as it had the first time.

I...should have...done something. But instead...I lost you. He clenched his jaw before continuing. I wish this wasn't real, like you're not dead just like the time with that robot attacking us... you had died but soon after you came back to life because your heart had stopped for a moment before it started beating again.

I sure hope it was just like that time...that I just don't realize that you're alive yet and that you soon will come back. Gareki clenched onto the bar his hands were resting on. But...he paused shacking his head slowly. We both know that that can't happen, He stabbed you in the heart.

Another cold breeze blew past Gareki ruffling his hair and T shirt as it took a tear with it.

Gareki blew out a steady and slow breath threw his lips closing his eye's tightly as the sun dipped all the way out of sight leaving a dark world around it as the moon hide behind the clouds.

Gareki opened his eye's as something touched his cheek. He grabbed onto it before it could fly away, he brought it in front of his face to see what it was, only to notice that it was a flower pedal a dark red one to be exact.

Gareki blinked in wonder. He had remembered the night when Yogi told him he could see and hear threw plants as long as they weren't at a far distance. Gareki pursed his lips together. The thing was he was at a far distance even though Gareki didn't know where he was right now he could sure tell that he was far away from his apartment because the ocean had never been as close to his home back in the city.

Gareki sighed to himself quietly. Before he slowly brought the flower pedal to his soft lips and kissed it lightly before slowly pulling it away and saying. I love you Yogi don't forget it. And with that he let go of the red pedal letting it fly away in the breeze farter and farther away until he could no longer see it.

 _I don't care if that was some cheesy thing to do, I'm to sad to care._

* * *

 **Yogi's pov Thursday 8:59PM**

Yogi lay on the bed of his and Gareki's apartment deep in thought about finding both Nai and his boyfriend. He felt himself lighten up from his sad mood because yesterday they had found out so much the only thing left to do was figure out the two places of where Nai and Gareki could be. There was no time to be feeling sad when he was so close to actually finding the both of them.

Today had gone by slowly all Jiki, Eva, Tsukuomo, Kiichi, Hirato, and himself had been working hard at figuring out the two places both Gareki and Nai could be at the only thing that did come up was that Nai was in fact with some crazy scientist named Uro and that he was still alive. Jiki had recovered Nai's agency uniform and the vital signs showed that Nai was still alive but barley.

But unfortunately they couldn't find the area he was in such as tracking him down the signal had broken right after they had figured out that he was alive. As for Gareki,... NOTHING had come up, which was bad.

Bad in a way that said that Gareki would never get to see his boyfriend again or see any of his family or friends again or live a normal life like he had been the last time Yogi had seen him during the regular mornings and afternoons without having to go to the agency that kind of normal.

Yogi ran a hand threw his blonde hair just as he saw something in the corner of his eye...A red pedal? on the bed. It's deep red color standing out completely against the black sheets.

Yogi blinked at it before picking it up. How did this...He trailed off as a sudden vision came into his mind uncontrolled by him. The vision showed Gareki's teary face as he cried. He was outside as a steady breeze blew his black hair away from his forehead.

He heard what Gareki said the very moment he steeped foot on the balcony of some sort of building he hadn't seen before. Yogi;s heart sank as Gareki blamed himself for his death but Yogi was very much alive but Gareki just didn't know it yet. Finally he saw Gareki kiss the very pedal he was holding before pulling away and whispering an I love you in the pedal before letting it fly away. Gareki's frame getting farther and farther awayas the pedal blew away quickly in some unknown direction.

Yogi blinked a couple of times as the vision was over. He looked down at the red pedal in his fingers. Gareki...I love you to. Don't think that this is all your fault please don't do that to yourself none of this is your fault...but don't you worry, because I'm coming for you. You can count on it.

Yogi looked at the pedal again and wondered how it got inside. It was surprising to hear from Gareki so far away just from a small piece of a flower. It was strane and yet a blessing.

Yogi smiled and brought the pedal up to his soft lips and kissed it...Just like Gareki had.

* * *

 **Gareki's pov Thursday 9:05PM**

Gareki sighed and stared out at the dark ocean. The moon coming out from hiding behind the clouds. Reaching a hand he wiped away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks.

The wind blew another cold breeze threw his hair as he stared down at the ocean.

You're not supposed to be out here ya know. Said a deep voice.

Gareki didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Raditz. He muttered.

What are you doing? Raditz asked coming up to his side and grabbing ahold of the bar that separated them from falling in the ocean.

Gareki glanced at him from the corner of his eye, ignoring his question as he examined his features. A hard chizzeled jaw line covered in a slight growth of hair forming a small beard with a slight growth of a mustache as well. His nose wasn't to long and wasn't to short pretty much a medium size, his eye's were even more of a dark blue thanks to the moon's light shining down on them making them shine. They looked a lot like his mother's-their mother's. And as for his hair his nose length bangs hung to one side of his face it was sharp and spiky much like his own hair. It was no doubt that this man was Gareki's brother.

It's rude to stare. Said Raditz who had known his brother was looking at him the whole time even if he was trying to hide it.

Gareki turned his sights back out to the ocean. The moons light was creating a bright reflection onto it's slow moving waves. The temperature had dropped making the atmosphere cold but Gareki didn't mind it even if he had no shoes on at the moment or any long sleeves or even if his jeans were ripped. He didn't mind the cold one bit.

Raditz looked out over the ocean before asking. Why were you doing it?

Gareki turned to him with a confused look. What?

Staring at me. He said.

Gareki turned back around to looking ahead of himself. Proving the fact that...he paused before continuing. That you...are my brother. He said tapping his fingers on the medal bar his hand was resting on.

Well, I did tell you. Raditz said plainly.

Gareki rolled his eye's at that statement. Yeah, I won that piece of information from you. Even though it was VERY hard to believe.

How're you holding up?...about the up coming mission I mean? Raditz asked correcting himself.

Gareki shrugged. I honestly don't know what to expect, I know nothing about Uro except that he created the Crang. When I first got here I had thought that you guys were the ones who had created that thing but I was wrong, now I know who the true bad guy is. I guess the best thing I can do is just fight. It wouldn't be my first time going on a mission where every one relied on me.

Raditz sighed quietly his breath turning into frost. You didn't exactly answer my question last time.

What was it? Gareki asked resting his chin on the back of his hand.

You never really told me properly why you fight so much.

Gareki gave him a look before turning back around to the ocean. Why I fight so much?... He shrugged. Back at my other agency they basically told me to keep fighting...to push myself, they were like a family to me in an odd way. I mean- of course they weren't sure about me at first, same with me about them but then they eventually trusted me and relied on me like a family member would more like a team mate or a partner. I had fun with them that was the most important thing even though chaos happened in the city and some things didn't go our way. We would still be fighting.

Just like Nai, my friend and team mate said to me that I joined that agency to fight for something even if it meant my life was on the line you ALWAYS fight for something. That was my main rule ever since I became an agent...since day 1. Gareki explained.

That explains a lot about you. Raditz said plainly.

Gareki blew out a breath of annoyance and turned toward him. Quit it with sounding so emotionless, what's your deal any way last time I checked you were a complete ass and now you're acting all talkative towards me. One moment your like...completely cold towards me and then the next your like...I'm going to talk to you because I feel like it. Like nothing bad had JUST happened the other day.

Aren't you doing it to? Raditz asked his face remaining expressionless. You talk to me sometimes as if we're a family and then the next thing you know your hating my guts.

Gareki shook his head. No...No- don't you put me on the spot like that. You know what you did. I'm having mixed emotions right now because I don't know how else to handle a death that I didn't expect to happen.

It's something that YOU wouldn't know how to do since you keep your emotions- or if you even HAVE any, locked away so you can be a cold piece of shit bastard. Gareki snapped, breathing heavily from his out burst.

Gareki, I can understand that you never will forgive me for what I've done but I already said what I could, and that was a sorry, I literally would take it all back if I could but I can't. Death is in reversible. I'm sorry... my recklessness is to strong to control at times.

Gareki started to breath harshly again looking at Raditz with such a strong since of anger that he just wanted to kill him like Raditz had done to yogi but instead that anger went to turning into electricity. He quickly turned back towards the ocean and threw a fist out in that direction. As soon as he did this a strong bolt of electricity came out of his hand until it disappeared in the distance soon after exploding in a bright red color of sparks.

Gareki put his hand back onto the bar and clenched it. His hair hiding his eye's. He breathed in and out slowly as he finally said. I can't handle this right now, I'm going to need you to leave. He spoke calmly.

Raditz reached out for him. Gareki?

LEAVE! Gareki yelled snapping his head up to look at him. His eye's were now a red.

Raditz sighed and nodded. Before muttering. don't stay out here to long alright?

Gareki didn't answer, his eye's were looking out at the ocean once again.

Raditz looked away from him and walked inside closing the door behind him.

Gareki rested his face into his hands before yelling out in anger. FOR CHRIST SAKE! LET IT END! his voice echoed threw out the entire area. as he breathed slowly his breath coming out in a frosty mist

 _I can't forgive him, not at a time like this..._ Gareki thought just then he heard a noise. Exspecting it to be Raditz as he turned around to glare at a dark figure.

Gareki was unprepared as the figure with red goggles pushed him against the bar daring to push him in the ocean below. Gareki tried to regain his balance as he was pushed even further towards the edge.

The shadowed figure's hands settled on his face pushing him but Gareki bit one of his fingers hard and felt the figure quickly let go and let out a yelp. Gareki stood up strait and punched the guy in the face watching as he fell on the ground. On his back. Gareki climbed over him and snatched off the mask he had over his face only to see red hair and a sharp tooth smirk.

Who are- ugh! Gareki had been kicked off by the guys legs and landed on his back against the hard cold medal. He quickly got up to his feet focusing a bolt of electricity in his hands just as he felt something sharp hit his back. Gareki cringed in pain as he quickly pulled it out.

It was a dart, a sleeping dart. You can't be serious...

Gareki felt him self stumble over onto his knees trying his best to keep his eye's open only to fall completely on his stomach, his vision was growing blurry by the seconds.

Just then a pair of boots stepped in front of his vision only to be joined by a second pair signifying there were two people standing above him.

That was easier then I thought it would be. Said a voice.

Yeah. But I gotta admit, he has a strong punch ...my cheek still hurts. But never mind that, lets get him to Uro's mansion I'm sure both him and Eleska will be glad to see him.

Gareki clawed at the floor just as his eye's had began to close. _Eleska? oh no..._


	17. Gone With A Trace

**The E.O.A.P Friday 9:12AM**

Raditz stared out the window from his view point to look up at the sunny but slightly cloudy sky. It was going to rain later no doubt about it. He was sitting on the ledge of the window with his arms crossed.

 _Did he run off ? Impossible._ He thought to himself before hearing pairs of boots against medal walking his way. Looking up from the corner of his eye to see both Vandez and Carter who gave him blank looks but he could see the worry in both of their eyes.

He turned his body around to face them and gave them a questioned look.

Both Vandez and Carter looked at each other before Carter sighed and turned back towards Gareki's older brother. Well, Raditz. We couldn't find any thing.

We didn't get any leads on him since he was out of his E.O.A.P uniform. Vandez offered.

Raditz set his jaw in place before answering simply. We'll tell the Commander-

Oh Fuck that! Carter snapped putting both of her hands on Radit'z shoulders tightly. Fuck that idea. Raditz. The Commander CANNOT know about this! She'll have all of our heads lying on the floor for what you've done. With blood! Do you hear me? Blood!

What did I do exactly? Raditz asked calmly. You think I made Gareki leave in the middle of the night!?

Yes! She nodded pulling her hands away. You had to of. You out of the three of us. She pointed at Vandez. Is the main cause of why Gareki hates it here. So of course he wanted to leave because of you.

I didn't make him leave. Like I said. Raditz snapped getting up and standing inches taller then her in her face.

It looked like the both of them were about to throw punches at each other so Vandez quickly intervened. Whoa. Hey! He said getting between the two. Now isn't the time to fight! We may not have any leads to where Gareki has gone but I did find this. Vandez said pulling out a small tube with a needle at the tip of it.

Both Raditz and Carter looked down at it curiously before Raditz picked it up and examined it closely. Where did you find this? He asked his eye's looking at Vandez.

On the balcony, in hall B near your bedroom. Vandez responded.

Carter looked at the object in Raditz hands and immediately recognized it. That's a dart, a sleeping dart. Probably by one of Uro's subordinates.

Raditz breathed out a sigh before saying. It's obvious that Uro took him, I mean he is the only other person who wanted Gareki besides just us. I seriously doubt that Gareki's other agency came to get him, They still don't know where our location is, and if they had then they would have been and come to get him.

So the question is. Vandez started. What do we do?

It's obvious. We need to go after him. More to the point go into Uro's mansion and get Gareki back. Carter said

You must be insane, We can't go in there by just the three of us. In case you forgot plenty of our agents have died going in there with just a small group of people. Raditz said.

We can't tell any of the agents here that Gareki was abducted by Uro's subordinates, I doubt any of them will keep secrets. We have to keep this completely away from the Commander. Vandez continued.

But what do we do about Gareki? Carter asked him.

Raditz looked down thinking for a moment before shacking his head. Honestly I don't know. But to only hope that something good will happen and that he won't die at least until we come up with a plan.

Both Carter and Vandez gave each other worried looks.

* * *

 **Yogi's pov Friday 11:10AM**

As Yogi sat in the office chair he tapped his foot against the carpeted floor. Something he did when he was uneasy, and in this case there was a lot to be uneasy about.

Friday...He muttered to himself. It had been nearly four days that Gareki had been missing and it had been nearly an entire week that Nai had been mission also. What was he to do- No. What were they to do, the agency he was in right now what were they to do?

A full day yesterday had been without finding anything. But like he had said last night they had found info on Nai at least a little bit but Gareki had a different story, no info at all for him.

Who ever these E.O.A.P are, they're good at hiding their steps. Said Jiki who was typing away at his computer.

My guess is that you can't find anything. Yogi stated.

I'm trying my best Yogi. Jiki said afterwards.

Tsukuomo crossed her legs as she sat in the office chair. Maybe we can find him threw something that we missed.

Yogi thought about what she had said. You mean like some kind of clue?

Yeah. Maybe, Did Gareki say anything about the E.O.A.P before he was taken. Jiki asked him.

Yogi thought about it and came to realize that Airi said that Gareki's mother had been taken by the E.O.A.P and was dropped off one night by some of their agents.

Yogi sat up quickly. Wait a sec.

Everyone turned to him.

What is it? Said Eva.

Considering the fact that Airi said that Gareki's mother was taken to the E.O.A.P then she might know where it is, then we can find Gareki.

Oh wow. Tsukuomo said surprise.

We should have thought of this a long time ago. Kiichi said.

We honestly should have, but I guess we were just to panicked about the whole situation that Gareki and Nai were gone. Yogi said.

Ok, so we figure out where Gareki's mom lives. Jiki said.

I can pretty much figure that out. Yogi offered. By asking Airi. Gareki and her have been friends for a VERY long time. I would know since they both act like brother and sister towards each other. But I would need to take a little amount of people with me to Gareki's parents house since they don't know that he is an agent they might get freacked out when a bunch of people like us come knocking at their door asking for some unknown place called the E.O.A.P.

I'll go with you. Said Eva.

Count me in. said tsukuomo.

We'll stay here. Said Kiichi pointing at Jiki.

Alright... so it's settled. Yogi said getting up from his office chair. He reached up a finger and press the red button in the center of his chest. Un activating his agency uniform as did Both Tsukuomo and Eva revealing their normal clothing to avoid suspicion of being agents.

We'll be back later. Yogi said leading both Eva and Tsukuomo to the stock room where they left their shoes.

Alright, Be careful. Jiki said continuing to type away at his hologram laptop.

Yogi nodded before leaving the room with both Tsukuomo and Eva at his sides.

Yogi I understand your resonings for thinking that Gareki's mother was taken to the E.O.A.P but it's obvious that they wiped her memories after dropping her off. It's a classic agent rule, always wipe the memories of those who know way to much then they should about our secret identities. Said Eva with protest.

Yogi turned to her. Eva, we already broke that rule a year ago when both Airi and Gareki came into our hideout, The only reason why Gareki became an agent is to protect Airi from getting her memories wiped that and because we offered the job to him in order to protect the city. That's an offer he couldn't protest about.

I know we let Airi keep her memories of seeing the agency and knowing our identities but, I'm starting to think it's not really safe for her. Eva continued as they entered the stock room. Each of them walked over to a locker and opened it to get their shoes.

Airi has been very trust worthy of our secret Eva, I don't think you should worry. Besides no trouble has happened to her because of us, so she's safe. Yogi continued as he put on one of his shoes.

Eva sighed. Fine then, what ever you say. She said strapping up both of her high heeled boots. She then stood up. So what's the plan entirely?

Yogi finished tying his shoes and stood up. We need to go to Airi's apartment and ask her where Gareki's parents live and from there we talk to Gareki's mom about where the E.O.A.P is located.

But what if she doesn't know, Like you two were just talking about her memories being wiped. Said Tsukuomo getting to her feet from sitting on the bench.

Yogi looked at her for a few seconds before answering. I don't know...But I might be able to look into her mind at a specific time still, even if her memories of the E.O.A.P have been wiped.

No way Yogi, it's to dange- Eva started.

I tried it on Gareki. Yogi interrupted her. Nothing happened.

Eva pursed her lips together before saying. Alright, But I hope you know it takes a lot of energy from you.

Yogi nodded. I know, I'll be fine. Who knows maybe me doing this will actually lead us to Nai also.

Tsukuomo and Eva both nodded before Tsukuomo stepped forward. We should go.

You're right, lets get out of here. Yogi said seriously, once again leading them to the underground parking garage.

We'er riding with you Yogi that way we can get there quicker. Said Eva getting into the passenger seat once Yogi unlocked the black Mercedes.

Fine by me. He stated getting in the driver seat as Tsukuomo got in the back. Yogi then plugged the key into the ignition and started the car before he drove forward out from under the parking Garage and into the some what empty street. Most of it's ruins had been taken care of and fixed to make it strait and flat again.

I wonder where most of the people went?, there aren't many cars out. Said Tsukuomo.

The city is still in a disaster state, luckily enough the (A.A.A) even got most of the buildings back up to their standard forms. Yogi explained to her driving down the street.

Has anyone wondered what the E.O.A.P are doing with Gareki right now? asked Eva crossing her arms.

No. And I don't think I want to know, I hate the thought of him having to be stuck in that place. Said Yogi.

I just can't believe that there are other agencies besides just us. Tsukuomo added. I mean this whole time, they were just under our noses.

What I wanna know is why the E.O.A.P took Gareki without asking. I mean we're all good aren't we? Eva asked

The E.O.A.P are classified as good. Said Yogi.

Right. But they were wrong for what they did, especially for trying to kill another agent. Eva said looking at Yogi.

Yeah. I can just call it luck that I'm still alive and breathing right now. Yogi says. But I would really like to know why Raditz tried to kill me back then.

Maybe to prove a point...? Tsukuomo suggested.

What kind of point would he have against us? Said Eva.

I wouldn't know. Yogi says, But I got info from Jiki telling me that the E.O.A.P isn't just a simple agency especially run by their Commander- Anastasia Vents. She is said to be hard core and I even took the liberty to look into her files. I found that she tends to kill her own subordinates if they don't follow their proper orders.

Jeez. I could never imagine Hirato doing tha- well except for the time when he found out that you and Gareki were a couple, he tried to get us to wipe both of your memories and kick you out of the agency. Said Tsukuomo. Couples weren't aloud in the agency in that time.

I'm glad all of you guys came to our recue then, I seriously didn't expect him to kick both of us out of the agency, But I'm glad you guys reasoned with him to not kick us out. Yogi says.

Both Eva and Tsukuomo smiled in appreciation.

But now that I think about it...I think it's my fault that Gareki was taken.

Both Eva's and Tsukuomo's smile go away. Why would you think that? Eva asked him.

Because that 1 year ago he saw both me and Tsukuomo fighting off Varuga's in an abandoned building at the time he was trying to get Airi out of there because she had been kidnaped by Varuga. Sure enough I gave him and Airi the memory loss fluids injected into their sytems. But Gareki soon enough recognized me and then they were both curious about our agencies hideout which was the library at the time. If it weren't for me raising his suspicions then he wouldn't have walked in with Airi when he had, thus making Hirato consider him to become an agent in the first place.

So I think it was in fact because of me that Gareki isn't here with us right now. Yogi said finally pulling into the apartment building's under ground garage and finding a parking spot before turning off the ignition.

It remained quiet for a moment before Tsukuomo spoke up. Yogi. It isn't your fault, I mean come on, there's no way that you could have known that this was going to happen to Gareki, Don't blame your self.

Yogi didn't say anything.

She's right ya know, what I'm about to say isn't your fault or Gareki's fault but this was his fate from the very beginning. Eva says. He chose to become a secret agent because this city needed him and so did we. Things happen Yogi that are some times beyond our control, so stop it with the blaming this all on yourself none of us knew this was going to happen but the only thing we can do is make it better. Eva says looking at him seriously.

Yogi nodded after listening to what they had to say. Yeah, You're right.

Of course we are. Eva said opening her passenger door. Now let's go it's starting to get slightly darker out side. It might rain. She then closed her door.

You alright? Tsukuomo asked him, opening her own door to take a step out.

Yeah, Thank you. Yogi said to her before exiting the car before shutting his door.

All three of them walked over to the glass doors and walked inside climbing up the steps to the main floor/lobby. Yogi led them once again to the elevator where they lifted up to the third floor in which both his and Gareki's apartment room was and Airi's.

Eva looked around. Hm? Been a while since I stepped foot in here. She said admiring the paint job and fancy art work. You guys live in such class.

Gareki's been living here ever since I moved in with him. He must have worked really hard to pay for a place like this before he became an agent. Yogi says

I shouldn't be to surprised then, he has his ways of surprising me to much. Eva continues just as the three of them step in front of Airi's apartment door.

Yogi knocked on her door. A few second later the door knob wiggles then turns and out appears Airi in her usual cute clothing and model features marring a friendly smile. She looked to see Yogi Eva and Tsukuomo.

Hey. What's up? she said

Yogi smiled. Hey Airi can we come in for a moment.

Yeag. She said with a nod stepping to the side and opening the door wider. Apparently it had been a while since Yogi had been in her apartment because the first thing he saw was new furniture and the smell of Japanese cherry blossoms from near by red waxed candles lit up on the thick black coffee table that was sitting on top of a dark red carpet, resting on it's sides were two black love seat couches with small red pillows resting on the seating's. Airi's apartment was classic and artsy is what Yogi would say to explain it. It was amazing he loved what she had done with the place.

Airi caught him looking and a smirk crossed her red lips. The them is red and black going with a sort of fancy. You like?

Yeah, I love it. Yogi said just as Airi closed the door after letting all of them inside. You guys can sit if you want.

They all sat down on either side on both couches.

I like your place Airi. Tsukuomo said.

Thanks Tsukuomo. She said.

Tsukuomo had to admit she was surprised that Airi even remembered her name, it hadn't been every day that they would talk to each other. Airi must have noticed her slightly surprised look as she said. I'm good with names and besides you guys came to my restaurant sponsor party with Gareki last year so I should remember your names it's the proper thing to do.

Good on you. Said Eva as a complement and a smile.

Airi just smiled, she then turned to Yogi. So don't mind me asking but what's the visit for? She asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

Yogi gave her a some what serious look. I'm going to need you to tell me where Gareki's parents live. More to the point I need to get to his mom so I can look into her memories so we can know where the E.O.A.P is.

Airi blinked at him before answering. I can gladly lead you there but how are you sure that's going to wo-

He tried it on Gareki. Eva said interrupting her.

Airi nodded. But I do have my concerns still. I mean Yogi, she's acting differently like her memories have been wiped or something I know that's an agent thing to do- to wipe the memories of those who have come to close to knowing to much about your kind and I think she has her memories wiped, just like that rule says it. What I'm saying is are you completely sure you can just look into her mind for some thing that possibly couldn't be there.

Yogi looked down thinking about her words before he answered honestly. I'm trying to have hope Airi, just like you wanted me to. He said softly.

Airi looked him strait in the eye's before nodding again and stood up. Alright...I'll take you guys to Gareki's parents house. I know well enough now to know that you guys will be heading strait to the E.O.A.P once you get the info you are looking for, Just be careful ok.

They all nodded getting up from their sitting positions and headed for the door.

* * *

 **Gareki's Parents home pov Friday- 3:24PM**

The day was passing by quickly as all four of them stood out side Gareki's parents home as it started to down poor from the earlier statement that rain was going to fall later in the day.

Yogi hadn't forgotten about Gareki's father who never really liked him ever since the beginning of first meeting him and Yogi hoped that he wouldn't be the one to answer the door when he knocked.

Airi put a hand on yogi's strong shoulder. I can knock if you want me to. I know Gareki's dad doesn't exactly have a good feud with you.

Yogi didn't want to deal with Gareki's dad so he offered for Airi to go right ahead as he, Eva, and Tsukuomo followed up the steps to the porch.

The house was a three floor style with a light brown brick design and circular windows it was very nice looking and had a comfortable look to it that would fit a perfect family.

This is the house that Gareki grew up in. Airi muttered to him as she finished knocking on the dark wood door.

Is that so. Yogi said surprised.

Em hm. Airi responded. Maybe~ His mom can show you some baby pictures. She sang.

Yogi laughed a little at that. Yeah, maybe. Just then the door opened to reveal Gareki's mother.

 _Thank god_. Yogi thought. happy that it hadn't been Gareki's father.

Airi? Yogi? what can I do for you and your friends. Mrs. Igarashi asked opening the door wider.

This is Eva and Tsukuomo, Airi introduced stepping aside so she could see the two.

Oh I'm sorry, Glad to meet the both of you she said shacking both Eva and Tsukuomo's hand before she stepped aside to let them in. Come in you guys are soaked.

Thanks they all said before walking inside.

Mrs. Igarashi shut the door behind them and lead them to the living room where a long connected couched was waiting for them and Gareki's father who was watching TV.

He turned around just in time to come eye to eye with Yogi.

Mrs Igarshi offered them to sit on the couch Airi sat next to Yogi who was sitting slightly across from Gareki's dad who was still looking at him.

Mrs. Igarshi brought in a set of mugs with tea in them and gave each of them one. It's mint. she said before sitting down. So, what do I owe this visit? I can't recall ever seeing you here Yogi,It's very nice to see you. Isn't that right? She asked her husband giving him a look that reminded Yogi of how Gareki would look at him if he wanted him to do or say something right.

Yep, Yogi could tell that Gareki's dad didn't want him in the house.

It isn't. Gareki's dad said honestly. The rest can stay but I want him out.

Yogi's and Mr. Igarashi's looks hardened towards one another and Yogi was tempted to use his ability on the plant sitting behind Gareki's dad, but he didn't, he needed to control himself.

Yogi sighed then turned back to Mrs. Igarashi, Sorry for the sudden intrusion but I've come here for a more private matter so I'm going to need your husband to leave.

Gareki's dad glared at Yogi. I am not leaving from this spot in MY home, Don't think just because you have my son locked up in some fantasy thinking that men can be with men that you can just order me around, it ani't happenin buddy!

Mrs. Igarashi nudged her husband in his side before turning back to Yogi. What is this about.

Yogi closed his eye's before whispering to Airi. I hope you don't mind, sorry, but we need to speed things up. And with a quick movement Yogi was in front of Gareki's mother and quickly put two fingers to the center of her forehead.

What do you think you're doing- Yelled Mr. Igarashi before he was interrupted by Yogi.

Tsukuomo! Now!

Tsukuomo jumped up and yelled stop raising her hand in front of Gareki's dad stopping him where he sat freezing him in time.

Airi got up with shock.

Don't worry he's fine. Yogi said to her. closing his eye's again he focused. His two fingers that were resting on Mrs. Igarashi's head started to glow from where they touched and he opened his eye's to show a bright gold eye color as he went into her memories having to go deep to search for what he needed.

And then he saw it ,Gareki's mother was in a large dome shaped room with a women with long purple hair in a long coat shaped like a dress, he soon saw Raditz in her face talking to her, He could see both Vandez and Carter in the background, and lastly he saw the route they had taken to get to the E.O.A.P. and soon he saw the entire E.O.A.P building the whole thing was shaped like three domes connected to each other near the ocean. With that Yogi snapped out of his visions and his eye's turned back to there natural violet.

Yogi pulled his hand back and immediately the bright golden glow disappeared from his finger tips as he stumbled backwards only to be caught by Eva who steaded him back onto his feet.

I told you it would take a lot of energy from you. she said

Yogi shook his head and a smile broke threw his lips. Doesn't matter, it was worth it, I know where the E.O.A.P is.

Airi let out a sigh of relief at the news. I hope you guys find him.

We will. Tsukuomo said putting both Gareki's parents to sleep. Doing this they won't know that we even came over for a visit nor will they know what happened.

Airi nodded. I 'll drive back and good luck to you guys.

Thank you Airi. Yogi says regaining himself.

She nodded to the three of them. Go on. Find him.

All three of them gave her a nod before turning and leaving Gareki's parent's home.


	18. Cruel intentions -The plan

**GothinBlack- Hey guys so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. Turns out my winter break was over and I had to go back to high school. oh my god I had so much homework and I've just been really busy with school but now it's the weekend so lets get this chapter out and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for understanding and please review they really REALLY help.**

 **Shout out to Rooze on her new fanfic I like it congratz! (: so... yeah enjoy.**

* * *

 **Yogi's pov Friday 9:25PM**

Jiki, Kiichi, Yogi, Eva, and Tsukuomo stood in full agency uniforms staring up at the all white three dome shaped building of the E.O.A.P agency with serious looks on their faces. Weapons and abilities held out and flared up at the ready.

The breeze whipped past their hair blowing it aside as the moon glared down on them with it's bright light. The wind smelt of ocean water as it breathed it in.

The anticipation was coursing threw Yogi's veins as he stared at the very building his boyfriend was currently in. He breathed out in an attempt to calm his nerves. Finally...Alright, lets move!

All of them followed Yogi as he came up to a wall of one of the domed sides of the building and pressed his hand to the dirt ground summoning up vines. He pulled his hand away as the vines grew quickly up the wall forming a way to climb it.

Yogi grabbed onto one before making his machete disappear in red sparks, earlier they had to fight E.O.A.P agents who were at the gate guarding the first entry way from outsiders, keeping other people like them from getting inside. But Yogi and the other had fought them off. It had taken longer then expected, the E.O.A.P were strong but Yogi and the others were able to pull threw in defeating every last one of them.

Yogi climbed up to the very top and waited for the Tsukuomo, Eva, Jiki, and Kiichi to step foot on the round roof before he walked towards the center where Jiki had predicted there would be a human sized vent that they all could fit threw.

The rest followed him and circled around the vent.

Jiki, I'm going to need visuals. Yogi ordered.

Alright. Jiki responded spreading his fingers apart he made his hologram laptop appear, he then opened the top and started typing soon coming up with a map of the first floor they were about to drop into once passed the vent. He could see infrared colors all brightening up to red, purple, green ,and yellow. The people that showed up on it were red telling that there were in fact E.O.A.P on the floor that they were about to drop on.

Jiki made his hologram laptop disappear before saying. Not clear, There's guards down there.

Alright...Yogi said. Be on the ready once he drop down. He turned to Kiichi. Do your thing.

Kiichi smirked. I got this. She said cracking her fingers before stepping forward. She touched the vent and soon the entire thing became frozen over and then she kicked it in breaking it like it was nothing but glass. Then Kiichi jumped in soon activating her weopon in a flash of red sparks as she did.

The rest of them then dropped down activating their weapons as well ready for a fight as the E.O.A.P that were guarding the hallway ran towards them surrounding them in a circle.

Who are you? One of them asked pointing a sharp blade at Yogi's face

No. Yogi chuckled walking up to an E.O.A.P with his machete held out. He lost his smile as his face grew serious. I believe the question is...where is Gareki?He asked in a serious tone.

The E.O.A.P didn't answer instead they got into fighting stances and prepared themselves with sharp bladed weapons.

Guess we're doing it the hard way. Eva said punching her fist into her hand as she charged at an E.O.A.P with her gauntlet held back ready for a punch.

Guess we are. Yogi said lurching forward he impaled the man with his machete blade and twisted it while still inside him. Yogi watched as his face turned into silent agony of pain before he pulled his machete out and let the man fall to the floor dead.

Yogi then turned around just in time to slice off another E.O.A.P's head watching as that body fell to the ground. Another two came from behind and he quickly threw a kick at them which they dodged and ran towards him more quickly. They were able to throw Yogi off his balance as he fell down on the ground.

Yogi look up to see their blades glaring down at him as they came closer to kill him but at the last minute Tsukuomo jumped in front of him forming a shield. The E.O.A.P agents moved back only to strike again but this time way more harder that it cracked Tsukuomo's shield and shattered it. Both her and Yogi got to their feet and aimed a kick at the both of them once again, this time Yogi was able to get a good kick on his opponent and Tsukuomo had landed a good kick as well.

We need to get them out of here! Yelled one of the E.O.A .P just as he was struck by Jiki's whip and practically thrown into the wall net to him.

Three more E.O.A.P came running behind him but Jiki dodged out of the way of each of there punches. He then jumped over all of them doing a flip as he landed on his feet only to turn around and drag his whip right under their feet making them all fall over. But they didn't last long on the ground because they soon got up and headed strait for him again. But jiki was prepared as he threw forward his whip smacking one of them in the face and knocking him to the side.

The other held up their weapons before continuing to advance towards Jiki.

In the corner of his eye's Jiki could see more E.O.A.P coming there way. _Well that's just great._ He thought before reaching behind his back pulling out three balls and threw them on the ground only to have them exploded in a cloud of smoke.

We need to get out of here Yogi. Jiki insisted.

Tell me where? Yogi said shoving off an E.O.A.P agent.

Jiki nodded as he pointed strait. There!

All of them started to run in the opposite direction from the E.O.A.P that were running in the battle section they were just in . But they didn't see them leave, the smoke was clouding their vision.

Down this hall way it's our only way of getting away from those E.O.A.P. Jiki says looking at his hologram screen before making it disappear yet again.

You spoke to soon. Said Kiichi just as they had rounded the corner a group of E.O.A.P stood with there weapon's held out. All of them glaring dangers at the trespassers.

Yogi tightened his grip around the handle of his two machetes. I want you guys to listen and listen well. Yogi said talking to his teammates. You don't stop killing these guys until we get to Gareki, got it?

Of course it was harsh to say kill every last E.O.A.P that came their way but the E.O.A.P had started this whole situation in the first place so Yogi wasn't about to waste his anger on nothing especially for the very agent that tried to kill him. If the E.O.A.P were really hardcore like they let on to be then they wouldn't mind dieing.

Tskuomo, Eva, Kiichi, and Jiki all agreed with that plan as they also held their own weapons out at the ready.

 _This is the moment you've been waiting for, don't hesitate to kill them like they had tried to kill you, Gareki's pain and my own won't go to waste agasint these E.O.A.P._ Yogi thought taking a step forward only to quickly run up to an E.O.A.P agent with his blades held high at one side of his body to look into a shocked face of an E.O.A.P before cutting his head clean off along with another by his other machete in hand.

Yogi pulled back as the E.O.A.P started shooting at him only to be blocked by a shield by Kiichi as she formed an ice barrier in front of her. She then pulled her hands back into fist and punched the ice barrier with out an effort and watched as it exsploded into ice shards as the E.O.A.P kept shooting it. Kiichi then back flipped over Yogi forming another is shield to protect him will she landed behind him.

Kiichi then held her hand towards the E.O.A.P just as it began to glow an ice blue. **(Eis Darts/ Ice Darts)!** She yelled in a German language the words echoed around her as sharp ice needles formed out of her hand shooting at the E.O.A.P like bullets.

The ice darts pierced the E.O.A.P without a miss causing them to fall to the floor, either dead or cringing in agony from the sharp insertion .

Kiichi lowered her hand only to be shoved to the side by both Eva and Tsukuomo as the E.O.A.P from earlier had cought up with them and started to shoot guns in their direction.

Yogi and Jiki jumped to their feet to help but that was pointless as they were both kicked to the side by the other E.O.A.P agents they had been fighting.

Yogi landed on the floor from the hard kick to the face, honestly surprised at himself that he hadn't fallen unconscious. Thanks to his fall his weapons had disappeared because of the absence of physical contact of his hands.

You made a mistake comin into our territory. said one of the E.O.A.P holding his blade up high to stab at Yogi. But Yogi wasn't having it as he quickly turned his own body around and raised his legs and grabbed a hold of the E.O.A.P's arm with them, he then threw the agent to the side hard making him drop his weapon.

They both looked at it then looked back up at each other before scrambling for the bladed knife. Yogi was to late to grab it though as the E.O.A.P agent got to his feet once more to aim the sharp blade at Yogi.

what kind of agent are you, you call that fighting? said the E.O.A.P agent just as Yogi clamped a hard grip onto his ankle.

Don't underestimate me. Yogi said just as a massive about of vines broke free from the E.O.A.P's leg where Yogi had been holding him before letting go.

Yogi watched as he fell to the ground eye's wide in shock as he screamed in agony. What did you do to me?! he yelled wiggleing around on the floor grabbing at his leg.

I only fed my vines the water supply in your body which exsplains why you have them growing out of you. Yogi said plainly. He watched at the his vines grew over the man's body and covered his face whole within seconds. His body was no longer moving.

 _That's another one of my abilities I didn't want to show Gareki._ Yogi thought continuing to fight off more E.O.A.P.

Tsukuomo jumped onto an agents shoulder and wrapped her legs around his neck before she pulled herself back pulling him with her to the floor as she cracked his neck she then untangled her legs from him and took his weapon and turned around only to hold it out towards two other E.O.A.P both of them were girls.

Tsukuomo glared at them remembering what Yogi had said to her about attacking each and every one of these agents until they reached Gareki.

Two of the women E.O.A.P agents swiftly pulled out tiny blades in between their fingers before they flung them at Tuskuomo, forcing her to dodge out of the way the best she could. But unfortunately she hadn't managed to miss them all as some of them penetrated her in her thigh and arms. Ugh! She groaned cringing over in pain slightly but quickly regained herself before she lifted up her hand making a red aura cover it before she fling the red blast at them.

Both of women just jumped out of the way. But Tuskuomo didn't let up she continued to throw blasts at them as they moved flexibly to each side, dodging perfectly like her hits were nothing.

One of them appeared behind her so quickly she hadn't even seen her move. Then the E.O.A.P agent yanked on Tsukuomo's hair making her long ponytail come lose to dangle her long blonde hair in her face as the said agent kicked her to the ground and smashed her foot onto Tsukuomo's back leaving it there.

Tsukuomo clawed the ground with her nails trying to get back up to her feet only to be pushed back down by another foot thanks to the other E.O.A.P agent she was fighting against. Both of them laughed above her.

Is this all you got girl? one of them asked with a laugh in her voice.

I guess this agency is nothing but trash with their training. Said the other with just as much laughter.

Tsukuomo smiled. they were idiots who didn't know what she was really capable of, especially after what they had done. Tsukuom focused her energy and soon her whole body was glowing with a red glow as she summoned up her strength.

Soon enough red orbs were appearing in thin air pointing at the two women stepping on her before Tsukuomo ordered them to attack and soon the women were both blown away at a far distance sliding against the floor until they hit a wall.

Tsukuomo got to her feet and turned towards the two of them and advanced towards them ready to finish what she started.

 _We need to get out of the open like this, at this rate we're all never going to find Gareki._ Yogi thought grabbing an E.O.A.P by the wrist as the agent tried to punch him in the face but clearly had missed. Yogi yanked him to the side and elbowed him in the back hard enough to send him falling to the floor. Just as Yogi turned around he heard a clap.

Clap

Clap

Clap

Yogi looked up to see Raditz, Carter, and Vandez standing shoulder to shoulder looking at all the E.O.A.P agent either dead or knocked out on the floor. Kiichi had handled the last one before she and the others turned around to see the three as well.

All Jiki, Eva, Tsukuomo, and kiichi walked to Yogi's side with their weapons held out none of them daring to let it out of their hands.

Yogi glared coldly at Raditz as Raditz's face grew slightly in surprise.

So you're alive...huh? Raditz said. surprised to see that Yogi had survived a stab threw the heart.

Yogi felt so much anger at that moment that he walked up to Raditz and practically punched him hard in the face watching as he flew back from the force of it. Not even Vandez or Carter made a move to stop him.

Yogi angrily walked over to Raditz and held him up against the wall by the neck pointing the sharp end of his machete at his face. Tell. Me. Where. Garek. Is? Yogi asked slowly in deep threatening tone. He glared up into Raditz's eyes and gripped around his neck tightly. Tell me, **now**.

Raditz held up his own hands and gripped onto Yogi's arm that was holding him up by the neck. Don't...kn-

Well, Well, Well...look who we have here said a voice. Everyone turned around to see The Commander of the E.O.A.P standing in the middle of the hall way steps away from stepping on one of her own dead subordinates. She gazed down to see the dead body and soon returned her eye's back to the two groups of agents in which one belonged to her agency and from what she could guess the others were apart of the agency Gareki was once in.

This brought a small smirk to her lips. She then stepped over the dead body she had looked at and stood in front of them all. So what do I call this visit?

Yogi glared at her taking his eye's off of Raditz to do this. So you're the Commander? Yogi asked still in an angry tone.

I am. I might as well say that your agency has done a surprising job of killing my agents and sneaking into my head quarters without permission, I can't tell you how mad I am right now, even if I am putting on my happy face.

That's funny considering I'm in the same mood to. Yogi says still with a grip on Raditz's neck.

I would tell you to leave but since you've come this far for a fight then I'll give you one. She says raising her hand and snapped her fingers. Vandez, Carter and Raditz I **order** you to fight these break ins and kill them like they've done to your own friends. She says mentioning to all the dead bodies on the floor.

But- Raditz started.

That's an order, or do you want to die to. The Commander says angrily.

Raditz gave her one last look before looking to Yogi. He then shoved him away using his blood bending powers to send his back to the wall He then did the same to Yogi's teammates who were running to attack him.

Raditz then turned towards Carter and Vandez and nodded. They nodded back at him. He then turned to face The Commander.

What do you think you are doing? She asked sternly, giving him an angry look.

I can't follow your orders ...at least, for now. He says, both Carter and Vandez stepping next to him.

What?

Raditz clenches his fist in anxiousness. It's Gareki, He's gone.

Yogi felt his grip tighten around his machete handle in anger apparently he and his comrades couldn't move since Raditz was still blood bending them. _Son of a- What does he mean Gareki's gone, he's supposed to be here._ Yogi took a second to realize where Gareki could have gone. _I know now, the same place that took Nai has Gareki they were after him during the fight in the city. It has to be them._

The Commander tightened her lips before speaking. How long has he been gone? And why wasn't I informed about this sooner?

He's been gone since this morning and we were looking for him. Raditz says only half lieing of course they were looking for Gareki but none of them wanted the Commander to find out since she would kill them for not watching him closely. But now it seemed that he had no other choice but to tell what had happened there was no other plan he or Vandez and Carter could think of to get Gareki back without dying with only the three of them taking on the challenge of finding Gareki in Uro's mansion.

The Commanders face was of rage. You idiots, how the hell could you lose our target like that!? she snapped.

It happened unexpectedly. Said Carter. We didn't know until morning.

I don't care. The Commander pulled out her sword that had been tide to her waist with a belt. She held it out in Raditz face. It's a shame I can't rely some agents with a simple task and they fail for it. She pulled the sword up about to cut into him But Carter got in the way spreading her arms out like a shied.

The Commander stopped her movement and glared at her. Move Carter.

No, he can't die. I have come up with something that might get us off the hook.

The Commander put on a slightly interested expression. And what might that be?

We help go get Gareki back. Carter suggested.

Yogi clenched his jaw. What do you mean by **help**.

Raditz looked at him from the corner of his eye before answering. I've decided we should help you find him.

What makes you think I want him near you. Yogi protested feeling his limbs loosen from the numbing invisible grip before it disappeared completely letting him go to the point where he could move his arms and legs again and so could Eva, Jiki, Tsukuomo, and Kiichi.

Raditz had stopped his blood bending on them. He turned fully around to face Yogi and put on a serious expression. He's my brother what makes you think I would hurt him.

You already did the job by making him think I was dead. Yogi says catching Raditz off guard. That was right... Raditz had been and hurt Gareki from the very beginning when he had stabbed Yogi threw the heart.

Raditz paused for a moment as Yogi eyes mocked him for knowing the truth. He twitch an eyebrow before he continued to speak. Gareki...I owe him a big apology, I get that you can't forgive me but at least let me help get my brother back. Raditz said with an intense atmosphere in his voice in all seriousness he wanted his brother back and that was the truth.

Yogi looked at him for a moment. He sighed and crossed his arms. Fine, since you say this Uro guy isn't easy to mess with I have no other choice but to add you guys in for backup. If that's what you'll do. He said with a seriousness in his deep voice.

Tsukuomo, Kiichi, Eva, and Jiki were looking at the three E.O.A.P with untruthful eyes. Unsure if they should trust them all that easy, it was Raditz who had tried to kill Yogi in the first place who's to say he wouldn't try to kill one of them next.

Raditz could sense that they were untrustworthy of him and said. You can trust me, I just want to get my brother back. He turned to the Commander is this ok?

She put a finger to her chin in thought. I'm still pissed that you all lost our target to Uro's henchmen but if you get him back here then I may just lift your punishments.

There's one thing though. Yogi spoke up. Once we get Gareki back, **He's coming with US**. he said putting enthuses on his words.

The Commanders face hardened as she blew out a breathe of annoyance. Fine Gareki will go back with you but only because I don't want your kind busting into my head quarters any longer got it.

All of them nodded as she turned and walked away out of sight. The E.O.A.P only wanted Gareki for the mission and was about to keep him for the rest of his life but it seemed that plans have changed and now he would return back to his other agency.

All of them turned to face each other. There are things you should know before we get into Uro's mansion. Just like your friend Nai its possibly happening with Gareki as we speak. Raditz says

What do you mean? Yogi asked still with his arms crossed.

His abilities are being absorbed and is being fed to the creations Uro has made a.k.a his experiments.

How do you know all this? Tsukuomo said.

Because it happened with one of our own teammates. I'm sure you all are familiar with the fact that if our powers are sucked all the way out of us we die.

Everyone nodded. Of course every agent ever made knew that one important fact.

Raditz nodded. Alright our best bet is that we make our attack tommarow night.

What! Every one said in either shock or anger. except for Vandez and Carter.

We are not going to go get him tommarow night! Yogi said.

Trust us. Said Carter. We know what's best we've done this **plenty** of times.

If we attack tomorrow night then those Crang won't see us, but we'll have to be really quiet. Radit continues.

Why? Jiki asked.

Because those Crang are blind so they have a strong since of hearing. Says Vandez. But when it's day light there sinces are a lot stronger then it is at night. So we have a better chance at night time.

Why can't we go now? Kiichi asked.

Because it's morning. Vandez said looking at his watch. 1:00am. The Crang are highly sinsteve in the mornings rather then at night where they let their guards down a lot more.

That soon. Kiichi muttered.

Yogi shook his head not believing he was going to say this he only hoped Gareki would be okay until then. Okay, we'll go tomorrow night but you guys are leading us.

Raditz, Carter, and Vandez agreed as they watched all of them turn around going back from the way they had broken in. All the while Yogi turned around and glared at him with un-trustful eyes before turning back around.

Radit knew that Yogi would never trust him from that day forward.

* * *

 **Gareki's pov Friday 1:10AM**

Gareki lay on the cold hard medal floor as his sinces came back to him. He opened his eye's slowly only to have blurry vision before it began to focus. reached a hand up he moved aside his long bangs but as he did this he saw a small body laying on the floor a few feet away from his own.

Gareki put his hand down as he looked closely to notice it was...Nai. His eyes widened as he weakly pulled himself over to him. For some reason his body felt slightly weaker he guessed it was that drug they had injected into him to make him go to sleep.

Gareki got onto his knees and shook Nai by the arm. Nai's face turned towards his lazily but still unconscious. Gareki noticed how pale he was and how faded his hair was and how skinny he had gotten. Gareki pulled his hand away in shocked horror before putting it back down on his skinny arm. He was still alive but barley.

What...did they do to you. My god...Gareki muttered astounded. He felt like throwing up at that moment as he removed Nai's neck piece on the agency uniform they were both associated with only to see light blue veins had crawled up his neck.

Gareki felt a loss of breath as he quickly put it back in place not wanting to look at it any longer. He shook his head and placed his hands on Nai's shoulders and shook him to wake up.

Come on Nai, I'm getting you out of here. He positioned his hand on the upper part of Nai's back and the other under Nai's knees getting ready to carry him before he heard a voice interrupt.

Well, well ,well. said a slow soft voice. Gareki knew it all to well. He settled Nai back down to look at the figure.

Out from the shadows came pink high heels long slender legs, a pink frilly skirt of a dress then came out the face of Elelska with a smirk on her shiny lips and next to her was her butler Arumerita. Both of them walked over to Gareki.

it's been awhile Gareki. She said as Arumerita made his way behind him.

Gareki glared at both of them. What did you do to Nai?

Oh it wasn't us it was Uro who had done this lovely work, Eleska said as Arumerita hoisted Gareki to his feet by a tight grip of the arm. Gareki was tempted to shove him off with his electricity but found that his body was still way to weak to do anything against the two of them. Of cousrce he showed the exspression of discomfort as he found this out.

Eleska smiled wider That face she lifted a finger to glide it against Gareki's soft pale cheek, Hm, I never knew you had such soft skin. Gareki flinched away from her touch. **Don't,** touch me. He snapped.

fine have it your way but I at least want to have fun with you before Uro continues his experiment. she says

Arumerit's grip tightened around Gareki's arms and held them behind his back as he tried to break away from them. What are you talking about? Experiment? he asked still trying to struggle out of the grip.

You'll see. She says grabbing his chin with her fingers and closing in , inches away from Gareki's soft lips. By the way...I'm over Karoku and with that said she kissed him full on the lips.

Gareki flinched as she did this suddenly. He tried to pull away as quick as he could but found that her hands were on either side of his face keeping him in place with her soft lips. Elelska even had the nerve to force her tongue into his mouth.

Gareki's eye's widened as she violated his mouth. He felt a slight blush creep up to his cheeks as he realized this was his first time kissing a girl, in his whole life time he had only kissed guys never any girls. Eleska pulled away and smirked, not bad...

Gareki clenched his jaw. He was feeling distgusted in himself. It felt wrong to kiss another person especially in a relationship with someone else but who was he kidding Yogi was dead there was nothing he could feel right now. But he still felt disgusted for doing something like that even if his boyfriend was gone.

I hope you are not having to much fun with your enemy Elelska said Uro coming into the room with both Kiharu and Kagiri.

No... besides I had another gift for him since he put me in jail. You didn't think I would let him off the hook by just a kiss did you? She asked pulling out a sharp knife. She turned back towards Gareki and lifted up his shirt to reveal his pale but toned stomach. She ran her hand over the soft skin of his belly button and placed the knife in the lower part of his abs. Gareki shivered as the cold medal touched his skin.

Gareki knew what she was about to do. You better not. He said threw grit teeth.

As if I'd listen. She stated in began the insertion of the knife fast in one movement.

Gareki threw his head back with his teeth biteing hard on his bottom lip as he groaned in agony trying hard not to scream. By the gods it hurt like hell. Gareki shut his eye's tightly as he twitched his arms still in a tight hold by Arumerita.

The emotions of desperation grew and Gareki found that his electricity was now able to be used as he blasted it all around him uncontrollably making Arumerita let go of him and Eleska to quickly pull the knife's blade out of his lower stomach, in which Gareki fell on the ground onto his side clenching at his stomach in pain. He felt the sting of tears enter his eye's as they flowed onto his cheeks.

A warmness touched his hand but he was in to much pain to move it away from the cut in his stomach, but he knew all to well that it had to be his own blood.

His vision went wonky at that moment making everything have a second outlook of itself as he looked around. Soon he saw shoes step in front of his face.

Look around you Gareki this is what your power will create. Said Uro's voice. The Wendigo shall be born tonight!

Gareki looked around himself just now noticing all the dead and naked bodies in glass like chambers in a red liquid. He felt like throwing up. Oh how it felt like he was in hell right now. He felt arms wrap under his shoulders and guide him into another chamber that looked a lot like the others but this one had a large tube on the sealing leading to the others surrounding him in a big circle. He was put into a center chamber of the large room.

Gareki found his strength and forced himself to get up hearing drops fall to the floor knowing that it was his blood falling. He made it to the glass window of the glass chamber and summoned up his electricity the feelings of panic and pain feeding it as he punched the glass. nothing happened the first time but the second punch made the glass crack the third punch made the glass crack even more.

Let me out! Gareki groaned. His blood marring the glass as he punched it. He saw Uro press a button on some kind of computer and soon Gareki felt a sucking feeling deep inside of his stomach it felt like his insides were going to come out threw his mouth but they never did but what did come out was a red aura like smoke. Like a ghost was coming out of his body was what it looked like in his opinion.

Gareki stepped back into the center of the chamber in panic at what was happening he closed his mouth tightly trying to keep what ever it was inside of him but the sucking feeling increased as he forcefully threw his head back and opened his mouth wide, the red aura flowed out of his mouth quickly. He felt his strength weakening as it did this. How ever hard he tried he couldn't close his mouth. his eyes widened in panic as he fell down to his knees as his legs grew weak all the while his head was still thrown back with his mouth open wide. he felt a stinging feeling creep up his neck as light blue veins grew up the pale skin of his neck.

Gareki's eye's turned red. He felt his powers exiting him as the red aura continued to come out. He was losing his powers- No more like his powers were being absorbed out of him. He was going to die just like the saying had said.

Gareki felt the tears slide down the side of his face passing his ears as it fell to the floor.

Your friend Nai will live we stopped absorbing his powers just in time before you came. Turns out we don't need him anymore now that we have you and just know that you'll die way quicker since your powers are being absorbed way more quicker then Nai's. Said Eleska walking up to the glass. She could see Gareki's red eye's looking at her with hatred. She smirked wider she had gotten her wish but now all there was to do is see him die tomorrow at midnight.

Say your prayers Gareki...but it's not like they'll do you any good now. She muttered.


	19. Mysterious

**Yogi's pov Saturday 9:00AM**

Yogi woke up to the noise of a knock on the apartment door. He immediately opened his eye's, training himself to wake up at the slightest of noises. He removed the covers off of himself before getting out of bed and walked out of the bedroom after moving aside one of the sliding doors.

Walking over to the door he opened it to be met by Airi. She waved at him before he let her walk inside to take a seat on one of the white couches. He closed the front door before saying hey with a not so interested tone.

She frowned. What's the matter, did you get Gareki back? Where's he at.

That's the problem. Yogi said plainly. I haven't gotten Gareki back yet.

Airi blinked before asking what had happened yesterday night.

Nothing bad really happened if you count the fact that Gareki wasn't at the E.O.A.P like I predicted he would, but he was taken by Uro.

Airi showed a disappointed expression before asking. Who's Uro?

From what I can understand he's the one who took Nai also. He's the main reason why this city is in shambles thanks to those creatures he makes out of our abilities. And by abilities I mean our powers.

Are you kidding, t-that's terrible. How can he do something like that?

There are bad people in the world, I'm afraid I can't answer that question more then that. Yogi says looking out the window. But my plan has changed.

What do you mean? She asked.

Yogi sat back against the couch and continued. Our agency went to the E.O.A.P's head quarters last night. They were strong to fight but we managed to fight them back just as hard. soon enough we got caught and thanks to that we all ended up making a deal. The E.O.A.P will help us get Gareki and Nai back but after we get him back he's ours again. I just hope we make it in time to save him. Both of them to be exact.

I'm sure you guys will find both of them, and hopefully they will be safe. She tells him. But I have a question, when are you going to start this mission?

Tonight. Yogi says simply. The E.O.A.P explained to us that it's the best time to make our move of action. When the Crang aren't as... **active**. he said the last part with the movement of his two fingers up and down.

Airi nodded as she understood. So the E.O.A.P are the good guys but just at a higher ranking? I got that but who are the E.O.A.P the people I mean?

Yogi frowned. Right...I guess I haven't told you that Gareki has a brother.

Airi's grey eyes widen at that fact. What?

Yogi nods. Yeah, he has a brother. An older brother at the age of 23.

Airi blinked still in surprise. Wow...um, I never realized Gareki had a sibling and he never told me.

Don't blame it on him. Yogi says softly. Raditz wiped every single one of his family members and friends memories of himself ever being born so Gareki never really knew he had a brother neither did his parents realize they had another son. He possibly even wiped your memories of him too.

Airi reached a hand up to her forehead. That is so weird. Why would he do that?

At the agency that day when we were all trying to figure out where Gareki had gone. We were able to find a file on Raditz. As it turns out for the E.O.A.P In order to become an agent 24/7 he had to wipe all of his family members minds and his own in order to get the job and to keep them safe.

The E.O.A.P are hard working agents who basically are locked up in their agency not being able to go outside unless it's for missions and nothing more.

Airi pursed her lips together. It's a shame that people don't realize that people... like you guys...agents are protecting the city every day with your lives. I mean, you guys have it rough. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for myself to become an agent.

I'd give the advice that you stay away from it. Yogi says. It's got it's ups and downs but what can anyone do about it, it's the same with life too. It's a very dangerous job and fit for people who actually want to risk there lives to protect others. But it's not all bad. He says.

Airi nods. I understand. Besides Gareki would never let me join something so dangerous in the first place.

Yogi raised his eye brows and cocked his head. You're not...thinking of joining ...are you? He asked slowly.

Airi put her hands up defensively. No! I would never survive threw something like that. Even though I helped you guys fight those Varuga's that time I still wouldn't have the guts to risk my life.

Yogi nodded. Alright, that's good, Gareki wouldn't forgive me If I got you involved with something dangerous that we deal with on an everyday bases. Then he smiled and got up to his feet. Alright enough talk about business, lets go get something to eat I'm starving.

Airi agreed and offered a restaurant they could go to.

* * *

 **Yogi's pov Saturday 11:02AM**

Airi pointed at the restaurant which looked like a small coffee shop with a fancy and comfortable wooden interior. This is the place. She said.

Yogi parked in the parking lot and turned the ignition off before sitting back in the driver seat looking at the café. So is this your favorite place to go?

Airi smiled a little. Yes it is, you've never been here?

Never...Yogi says shacking his head.

Well you my friend are missing out on how good there bakery is and their coffee is to die for so, lets go. She said grabbing the door handle and stepping out side.

Yogi chuckled slightly. He missed Gareki immensely, he really did but he couldn't stay in the apartment all day until the mission started doing nothing but being depressed, he had to lighten the mood a little.

He grabbed the cold handle of the of the glass door to the cafe and opened it wide for Airi to walk in first.

Thanks she said as she walked in.

Not a problem Yogi said walking in himself. As soon as he did the smell of coffee and sweets hit his nose immediately. The café was only half full which meant there were a lot more tables left to sit in. both him and Airi walked up to the bar and looked at the menu and soon ordered what they wanted before picking a table by the window.

So how you liking it so far? Airi asked him playing with the designed napkins.

It's honestly not bad at all. I like the classic design of the place. he answered truthfully.

Trust me that's not all you're going to be liking once our food and drinks come.

Yogi smiled. I'll be looking forward to it.

Ahem mistress and good sir are these drinks yours. Said a British female voice that sounded oddly familiar.

both Yogi and Airi looked up to see Dori and Oliver standing there with drinks.

Both of them were shocked not by Dori but Oliver being... HERE in Japan.

Airi smiled to hide her surprise. Dori! how are you she asked giving her friend a hug.

I'm good, How'd you like my little voice accent? she asked her voice going back to plain English.

It was good. Airi nods for a second I actually thought you were British.

Dori laughed. Oh stop. she and Oliver set all of there drinks down on the table.

Hey Yogi. been awhile hasn't it? Dori asked just noticing him.

Yeah it has...uh? you two work here? He asked. Both of his violate eyes going back and forth to Oliver and Dori.

Oh no, no, no. Dori said. Me and him just offered to bring the drinks over once we happened to see you guys sitting here.

Cool well you guys can sit if you want. Airi offers seeing them set their own drinks down.

Just a sec though I forgot a straw. Dori saws before leaving to go get one.

Okay take your time. Airi says smiling. Then both Yogi and her look at Oliver.

Before they had left Paris Oliver had said a serious and long sorry to the both of them and the others for all of his troubles and lying so much that both Airi and Yogi and the others HAD to forgive him. They had thought he was supposed to be in Paris for his jail trials that Gareki had ordered against him. To stay in Paris and to never come to Japan again and he couldn't come back, but even as they thought this Oliver was sitting right here at the coffee table with a small smile on his lips.

His naturally white hair had grown a bit to hang loosely in front of one of his eye's he had gotten one side shaved so it had a small growth of hair in a dark shade of grey in that section as the longer side of his hair hung in the back and to the side and front. His eye's were still an aqua blue and his skin was still as pale just like Gareki's. He still had his good looks as well

So it has been awhile. He said sipping his chocolate coffee frappe.

Airi leaned across the table to whisper. What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Paris and never come to Japan. Gareki filed a paper on you remember you could go to jail right now! ya know.

Calm down, Calm down. He said softly. As it turns out...Gareki lifted my trials and now I'm allowed to come here again. He said happily.

Oh wow. Yogi says. Well it's good to see you.

It's nice to see the two of you too. He says.

Airi sits back in her seat and drinks some of her caramel flavored coffee before asking. So how's life for you, being back in Tokyo I mean?

It's been good...but. He frowned. If I may ask...what happened to the city? It wasn't like this when I last was here.

Both Airi and Yogi looked at each other before Yogi started to say. My agency has a new enemy, and that was all he could say before Dori came back with all of there breakfast foods it smelt really good as soon as she sat the tray down on the coffee table.

Oliver knew that Dori was the only one at the table who didn't know that Yogi was a secret agent so he understood why Yogi had to stop talking about it when she came to the table. He had come to understand that Eleska and Arumerita had escaped jail a few nights ago thanks to the news report he had heard a few nights ago.

Alright, I'm back. Dori said taking her seat next to Airi. What were you guys talking about? She asked.

Oh, nothing important. Airi said. Just that the city looks a lot different from when Oliver was here last.

Dori put a finger up to chin. Yeah, believe me it was a lot better looking before those things came, they said on the news the other day that these big creatures started to attack the city. I even saw one on my way to work on the day of the attack, I'm lucky to be alive. Thank God for that. She says taking a bite out of her donut.

Yogi subconsciously bites his fork hard at her statement secretly knowing that Dori could have died. _she needs to be more careful. I can't think about how terrible it would be if these people around me died. Especially and Gareki's opinion._

Airi gives her a worried look. A lot of people have died thanks to those things. I'm just glad their gone. For now anyway.

Oliver looked to the both of them confused before he leaned over and whispered. what things are they talking about? He asked Yogi.

Yogi whispered back. The Crang.

What are those? Oliver whispered.

They're these creations that a scientist named Uro created for reasons I'm not sure, but I can take a guess of why he did this. Yogi explains _.㈵1 ㈴7 ㈴4_

Oliver nods just as Dori asked what were the two of them talking about.

He was asking me about those things that attacked the city. Yogi admits only half of what they were talking about.

Do you know something about them. Dori says squinting her eye's slightly.

Why would you think that? Yogi asked her wondering if she knew something about him that she shouldn't know.

No reason but it's just that the whole city is in a paranoid state about those things. Every one would kill to know secrets about those things and how to kill them-

That's to dangerous! Yogi blurted out interrupting her. Of course his job as an agent was to keep people safe so it didn't surprise him that he had blurted that out so quickly.

Everyone blinked at him in surprise.

Yogi shook his head. It IS dangerous, Airi said it herself plenty of people have died because of those things and it only makes the situation worse if people unable to protect themselves want to figure out how to kill them on there own all because their in a panic. News flash, being in a panic only makes you get killed quicker.

Dori puts her hands up defensively. Alright, alright. It was just my mind speaking out loud, It's not like I'm going to do something stupid like those people.

Good. Yogi said biting into his raspberry filled bun.

It was queit for a moment until Oliver decided to break it. Uh So how is everyone doing, Airi? Haven't heard from you yet.

Airi wiped the side of her lips from the red filling in her bun before she answered. I'm good, I still have my job in a five star restaurant. I don't think I told you I work in one.

Oliver shacks his head notifying for her to continue and so she did basically talking about how she got the job and how nice it was with so many opportunities.

While they talked Yogi stared out the window looking at the sun's light as it came over a tall work building all the while drinking his coffee. _Gareki would've loved this place..._

Hey, Yogi? he felt a tap on his shoulder before turning around to see that both Dori and Oliver had switched seats so now Dori was sitting next to him and Oliver was next to Airi still talking.

He took the straw out of his mouth. What is it?

I've just noticed that Gareki wasn't here, where is he. She asked looking confused. Airi told me you guys were inseparable.

Well this time, we aren't. Yogi said.

Dori's eye's widened slightly. Wait...did you two...bre-

No! Both Airi and Yogi said fast in unison. They all looked at each other weirdly.

Okay...Dori said slowly. Where is he I wanted to say hi since I haven't seen him in a while.

Oh he's busy. Airi said before Yogi could make up another lie.

Dori raised an eyebrow. Are you guys ok, you both are acting...weird.

I'm fine. Yogi said continuing to drink his coffee before looking the other way.

Well okay. Dori says turning back to Airi. I should get going I have some stuff to get prepared for my club tonight.

Oh yea that reminds me. Airi says turning to Yogi. I gotta get to work earlier today I can get a ride with Dori while she drives to work if that's ok with the two of you.

That's fine. Both Yogi and Dori answered.

Airi nodded as she got up from her seat waved to Oliver and whispered to Yogi a good luck at getting Gareki and Nai back before she and Dori left out the café to get into Dori's silver Corolla and droving off.

Yogi turned to Oliver. How long you staying for?

In the restaurant or...? Oliver asked

In Japan I mean. Yogi redirected.

For a few months then I'm heading back to Paris, I only came to visit you guys to see how you were doing and see how the city was holding up. Ya know your countries news is everywhere, telling the whole world of these alien-monsters attacking this very city we're sitting in. It's crazy.

Yogi closed his eye's and sighed before opening them again. I can imagine. He said finishing the last piece of his bun before moving away the tray.

Oliver scanned his face for a few seconds.

What? Yogi asked. Noticing how long he was staring at him.

Oliver sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest smirking a little. You're not doing so well without Gareki...are you?

who says that I'm not. Yogi says squinting his eye's just a little.

Because he's gone, Isn't he. Oliver's face grew serious. the suns glare mad his eye's brighten up to a shining aqua blue.

Yogi's face hardened. That's none of your business-

Trust me Yogi...it is. Oliver said in a matter a fact tone.

Yogi shook his head. How'd you know about it? Are you still secretly working with Eleska even though you helped us find her.

Oliver chuckled at that. Oh please...Like I would need her help to know something so simple as this. He said. All the while his voice dripping with the accent of French in an English tone. If anyone heard him speak they would immediately know he wasn't Japanese but was from Paris none the less.

Oliver place his elbows on the table before connecting his fingers in a finger lock below his chin. Now tell me...Gareki is gone isn't he?

Why would I tell you?

I already told you that. I came here to see how the city was holding up and to see how all of you are coping with this situation. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. So if you'd just answer my question this won't be so difficult.

Fine, you want to know what's on my mind then try to understand that Gareki could die tonight if I don't make it in time to save him. Try and understand that he could be dead by the time I get there, they're doing illegal things to him...things that could change so much about him.

You'll still love him right, even if he changes-

Of course I will. Yogi says seriously. I'd love him not matter what, there's no changing that. Ever.

Oliver nodded. That's good. So... tell me something. Why do you think their going to kill Gareki? I'm pretty sure their only power hungry.

Yogi blinked in surprise at his statement that's the exact reason why Uro wanted Gareki, was for his powers, but how did Oliver find it out so quickly. Yogi doubted it was a lucky guess. Wait, he cocked his head. You know something don't you?

Oliver stood up and pulled a tiny recorded machine out of his jacket and smirked. Only enough to get me around and then he ran out of the café with a shocked Yogi wondering what he had just done.


	20. Unexspected Allies

**GothinBlack- Enjoy this chapter and leave a review. Thanks. And I'm sorry yet again for my tardiness, I think I'm going to update every weekend from now on until I get a longer break out of school I hope that's okay with you guys but I just find the time more when I'm not loaded up with papers of home work on the weekend.**

 **So yeah... leave a review cause they really do help me get an incite of what you are all thinking. Do you like or no like? Do you like this character or not like this charter(shrugs). I read all your comments either way nothings gonna be missed by me in fact they will be appreciated because I literally like reading reviews especially on my own hard work. So thanks for sticking with the story and adding this to your favorites and follow lists.**

 **More To Come- Thanks**

* * *

 **Uro's Mansion 8:02Pm**

How does it feel?...I wonder? Said Eleska tentively in a quiet voice as she pulled down the switch. Uro had left to attend to his experiments in the other room which was blocked off by the big medal doors. It was a great distraction for what she was about to do.

Gareki who had been on his knees still looking up at the sealing of his glass chamber with his mouth wide open and eye's wide finally had a break in closing them as he fell onto the floor of the small area he was trapped in and coughed vigorously. Drops of blood fell from the corner of his mouth as he did this.

In short moments he had turned out just like Nai had with the complexion of pale skin, paler then what it had been before, his black hair fell over his head flat unlike it's natural spikiness and it had grown to look faded into a white. He was still wearing the clothes he had come in with. A simple black T-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans with no shoes.

Eleska wondered where they had gone but didn't care to ask. It's a shame Gareki that it had to end this way for you. She says tauntingly. If only you had minded your own business as to let me go and rule over your city, NONE of this would have happened. She continues putting a slender hand on her hip.

Gareki collapsed onto his side unable to hold himself up any longer from his aching body. He stared at her with blank eyes still with the line of blood trailing from the corner of his lips. His eye's had turned from red to a faded grey unlike their natural blue-grey. The absorption of his powers was happening way quicker then it had with Nai's but only because Uro wanted to speed things up. which would only mean Gareki would die way quicker tonight.

Eleska looked to the right of herself to see that the dead bodies had already grown into skinny tall figures with the lack of any hair on there pale grey skin. They were all bone skinny, telling by the show of ribs on all of their upper chests. There was no telling which was female or male since they had all lost there sexual organs thanks to the skinniness that had bestowed on them all.

They were all bare of any clothing and the sight of their eyes was a pure white, their mouths poked out sharp teeth that hung threw their gums none of them having any lips. They all shared the growth of long sharp nails as well. The Wendigo was what Uro had called these things. Eleska trained her eye's back onto Gareki's body. He wasn't dead yet. He still had power in him and they would need all of it for this to work.

Eleska rested her hand on the lever just as Gareki begged her to not do it.

P-please...n-no more. He choked out threw panting breaths. He was so weak with in the minutes that had passed that it was a pitiful sight to see him try to move- more like twitch and fidget. Gareki couldn't even move the slightest finger to stop her.

This is the end for you...You shouldn't have gotten in my way. She says coldly after a few seconds of staring at him. With that she pulls down the switch with a fast movement. Watching as Gareki yelled in pain as his powers were sucked right out of him quickly once again.

A smirk found it's way to her lips as she watched Gareki cringe into the fetal position only to quickly switch to his other side in another fatal position. He was like a fish out of water trying it's best to get away from it's captures

All the while Nai lay unconscious on the floor. Ignorant to know what was happening around him.

You shouldn't play with that you know. Said a deep voice.

Eleska snapped her head around to look strait at Uro. She smirked. Oh relax...A women can't play with her enemies? She said it in a questioning tone with a flick of her peachy pink hair.

I would reframe you for doing so until this experiment of mine is done and over with. Says Uro touching the glass. The creature inside opened it's blind white eye's.

Uro pulled away to smile slightly. It's time.

Time? For what? Eleska asked. But just then behind her she heard a cracking sound. it was small but it was heard threw out the big room. There was another cracking sound then another and another until the whole room began to crackle from the glass chambers the wendigo were stored in.

Eleska turned around ever so slowly eye's wide as she saw the creatures inside begin to awaken. Some began to hit against the glass with there big fists others started to kick the glass making it crack even more.

She gasped as the monsters burst threw their chambers and up the tube like sealing jumping up the wall to the opening in the roof. There were so many it looked like an infestation of spiders as they all climbed the walls in quick effortless spead jumping down from the very top as they headed into the city.

We're in the ocean...Eleska says still in shock in disbelief. Those things couldn't make it to the city with ocean water in their way.

They can swim. Uro says flatly.

So it's actually happening...The city as we speak is about to be torn to shreds by your creation? She says in awe.

That is correct. Tell me Eleska...is this everything you would have hoped? Uro asked her all od a sudden.

She didn't answer for a couple of moments. Yes, Yes it is. She smiled. But one thing is missing.

What might that be? Uro asked.

My other main wish was to see this city crumble but I want to see it happen. With my own eyes. That would be truly perfect.

I'm afraid going into the city now would be dangerous since those mindless creatures will attack anything that Is walking except for me of course, But their is a way for you to watch the city from afar.

What? She asked ignoring his statement about the Wendigo not attacking him

Follow me. He said with a small smile. There was a clamp on the glass of Gareki's chamber as he found some hidden strength and hit his fist against it to get their attention.

Ugh! ...Y-You two... are making... a big mistake. Gareki groaned threw short breaths.

Is that so. Eleska says walking up to his glass. Does it look like I've made a mistake, You're the one who has lost! Gareki! She says slowly with a shack of her head and a cross of her arms over her chest. it's pitiful really...to see you like this...a failure- NOT only to yourself...but to your friends. Yeah, that's right. I know they show a faith in you that you can't even describe. You've **failed** Gareki...it's time to face the bitter reality. You're going to die here, and there's NOTHING you can do about it.

She turns to the side with a smirk on her lips. Say your prayers...but I can't say they'll do you much good.

Both her and Uro leave the room leaving Gareki alone to suffer a fate he never knew would happen to him.

He very slowly managed to turn himself on his back only having enough strength left to do that one simple movement. He lay on his back looking up at the sealing of the glass chamber he was in. This...is the end...for me. He said dejectedly, letting the words sink in from Eleska's mouth.

Like Eleska had said he was going to die at midnight and it was true Gareki had never felt so drained and powerless in his whole life. Here he was...spending the last moments of living on a cold hard floor of a human sized container weak as can be without the simplest charge of power in his body. Not even his emotions could fuel his will of electricity threw his finger tips.

...The saddest part...Gareki says slowly. Is that...I didn't get to say goodbye. He choked the last words out in miserable tone as he felt the oncoming tears reach the corners of his eyes before sliding down his pale-very pale cheeks. He swallowed. I'm sorr-...I'm so sorry- If I knew this was going to be my fate then I would-...I would've...done something different. I WOULDN"T ...have let this happen. His voice echoed in the empty room.

Gareki bit his lip tasteing the copery taste of his own warm blood before continuing. I guess...this is the fate I brought myself...huh? In the end...I couldn't do it...live-I mean. I n-never, would have guessed this would...happen to me. He slowly closed his eyes welcoming the darkness. _They're not coming for me...they don't know where I am. I'm as good as dead now. But thanks for trying guys, I'm gonna miss you. So...much._

 _This is the end, I'll have to accept it this time._

 _...no escapes..._

 _...no recueing..._

 _...I'm alone..._

 _...Just die...accept it...you were as good as dead from the start._

 _...Did I honestly think this was going to last...no, ...I guess not..._

* * *

 **Yogi's pov 9:03PM**

Yogi flinched by an unsettling feeling in the pits of his chest catching everyone by the attention as they all turned to him in curiosity. It was just a jolt by some unknown panic feeling he had suddenly picked up on. It was strange yet unnerving. He didn't feel the need to panic unless this whole mission turned out to be not a success at getting both Nai and Gareki back. But he had hope, and he wasn't letting it go.

You alright? Asked Raditz interrupting his thoughts.

Yogi said harshly. I don't need your concern.

Raditz stepped passed Vandez and stood face to face with Yogi, giving him a hard look.

Jiki was about to step forward but was pushed back slightly by a hand that belonged to Vandez. Jiki glared at him before moving away his hand in distrust. As soon as they made it back to the E.O.A.P none of them were willing to trust the E.O.A.P willingly. Even if they were helping on a rescue mission. They had all just left the Commanders room to discuss their plan once they got onto the island that Uro's mansion was located on. She had let them go but warned them that Raditz, Vandez, and Carter's punishments for hiding the fact that Gareki had been kidnapped from her and everyone else was still to be held against them but not as brutal as death.

All Raditz, Carter, and Vandez breathed out a sigh of relief from the fact that they would not die by her hands that night.

Listen, Yogi. Raditz said. We'er working together on this mission to get your team mates back and my brother. I have as much authority as the next guy to actually worry about your well being-

Did I ask you to? Yogi said interrupting giving him just as much a hard look he was giving him. I **NEVER** asked you. The people I trust will take care of me just fine. Yogi continued before nodding his head once signifying for Raditz to keep walking ahead. Mind your own job and lead us to Uro's mansion.

Raditz squinted his eye's. You don't like me, I get it, BUT, we're in this together, now unless you want to die on this mission without the expertise of my team then you can kiss Gareki's life away and we can break the deal right here and now, which would only mean Gareki would stay here with us, I'm sure the Commander would change her mind about him going back with you guys if she found out this deal of ours didn't work out to well. Further more making him yet again a permanent asset to the E.O.A.P.

Both Raditz and Yogi were still in each others faces throwing glares at one another. Everyone stood and watched with their guards up if the two threw punches at one other.

I don't think you're in the position to talk to me like that, lets not forget you're the cause of all this so don't try to turn the situation on me when you're the one at fault. Yogi says.

Raditz pursed his lips together as Yogi continued in a low and serious deep voice.

In the end...I'm not afraid of you, I'll fuckin break you If I have to. Don't underestimate what I can truly do. You got the upper hand in our first fight but in our second you'll be the one lying dead on the floor. Yogi says. Both of his violate eyes dangerously serious about every word he had said. I'm not someone you mess with when I'm angry, so DON"T try and get in my way.

Raditz didn't say anything but gave him a blank look before turning on his heel and continued to lead the way threw the E.O.A.P.

The tension between the two was thick that it even became uncomfortable for the others to be around the two of them in this state. But soon they all continued to focus on the mission at hand.

They were all wearing their specific agency uniforms and had made sure they had packed what was needed for the mission that night. Yogi had even asked for assigned (A.A.A) members to join them on the mission just for backup. There were a total of 5 (A.A.A.) without the whole squad being involved, they wouldn't need that many for this mission it would cause to much of a commotion once they snuck in Uro's mansion.

Yogi and the others continued to follow Raditz down the hall towards the exit of the E.O.A.P. But soon enough Yogi began to think of what had happened earlier that day...with Oliver. He had come back to Japan but as soon as both Dori and Airi left he was acting strange.

 _To many strange things have been happening and now Oliver's acting weird. It almost makes me not want to trust him...I don't get it. What was he trying to do earlier. Get me to talk about something specific. No doubt about it that he definitely wanted to know about something. I don't know what he's trying to do but it better not end up being bad. We have enough enemies as it is._

At that moment a loud alarm rang off threw out the entire agency loud and booming as red lights flashed from the sealing. Everyone put their hands to their ears and either groaned or cursed in discomfort.

What is that!? Yelled Kiichi with both of her hands pushed to the sides of her head trying her best to block the loud noise out.

Carter looked around quickly almost as if she were sinceing something.

Raditz turned to her. You see something...don't you?!

Carter didn't answer but instead her face grew of panic and focus.

Answer me, Carter! Raditz yelled over the loud siren.

Carter closed her eye's tightly and put a hand to her head before she snapped them both open again. A flash of purple sparkled in her eye's before it disappeared quickly. She froze.

Raditz grabbed both of her arms. Carter!? What do you see?! he asked yet again impatiently.

She let out a breath before she muttered. Their here!

What!? Everyone yelled over the siren.

THEY"RE HERE! she screamed just as a slender sharp hand broke threw the sealing of the agency grabbing for one of them and successfully grabbed one of the (A.A.A) lifted him up before anyone could stop it and he was immediately eaten as blood gushed out from the small hole made in the sealing.

Everyone stood astounded but not for long as more hands broke threw the sealing the sirens still sounding off their loud noise.

What are they?! Eva yelled as she dodged a sharp claw heading her way. The hand instead connected with the wall behind her and scratched it deeply with a deep cut revealing the circuits underneath. This caused the lights to flicker as the main wires were cut thanks to the deep cut in the wall.

The Wendigo! Vandez said. Uro's already started to release them, there going to destroy the city.

Shit! Yogi cursed as his shoulder was cut by sharp nails tarring the shoulder part of his agency uniform revealing 3 bloody cuts where the long nails had scratched. He pushed himself to the wall as to dodge another swipe. Are you sure!

Yes. Vandez says summoning up a thin medal pole and hit it at the hands that wanted to grab at him.

We need to go! Carter yelled as her dark purple flames burned the hands grabbing at her own body.

No. Jiki snapped. We can't run. What are we going to do about the city.

We'll handle this problem all of you go NOW! Yelled a voice of the Commander. Everyone turned to her and the large crowd of E.O.A.P stood behind her tall and brave with impassive facial expressions.

Yogi glared at her for a second before he summoned one of his black and red machete's and sliced his way threw another hand and nodded at her before turning to the others.

Lets move!

Everyone nodded before they all started to run down the hallway out into the open streets of chaos as Wendgo were everywhere killing the scrambling and scared people and creating destruction of the tall city buildings and small shopping stores.

Yogi gaped slightly at the sight as his eye's widened. Oh no... A strong wind blew threw his hair as he brought an arm up to cover his face. All of them looked up to see helicoptors and down dropped the Agents Army Assighned (A.A.A.) from wired strings down to the cement ground.

The (A.A.A.)? What are they doing here!? Tsukuomo said as her long hair blew in the strong wind of the helicopter.

I didn't call them! Yogi said dropping his arm to get a look up at the black helicopter he saw a figure standing in the open slide door. He looked closer to see...White hair. Oliver stood in a full long black jacket the sleeves stopping above his el-bows with black fingerless gloves, combat boots and black cargo shorts with a black T shirt. His half shaved white hair blowing in the wind as he stared down at Yogi with a blank look before smile graced his lips.

To say they were all in shock was an understatement. Oliver grabbed hold of the thin wire and swung his legs around it as his body slid down the long rope until his booted feet touched the ground. He stepped away from the rope as it was pulled up into the helicopter and then put up a signal with his fingers telling the pilot to land somewhere as he watched it fly off in a direction. He turned to Yogi.

Hello Yogi. He said walking up to him stopping a few steps away.

Everyone stared at him in surprise not saying a word.

Heh. I know this looks surprising...doesn't it. But I'll assure you, we're the good guys. SQUADRANT H.Q at your service. Oliver says confidently.

Yogi blinked. You're an agent?

What does it look like. Oliver said pointing at a silver and black collar wrapped onto his neck with an agency symbol on it. It was a different form of ID for his specific agency. It's our first time coming out of hiding and since you were so kind to tell me what was happening earlier I decided to help you guys. Figured the E.O.A.P and The G.A.A Government, Affiliation ,Agency which is you guys needed our help with a big mission like this. He says.

I don't remember telling you my agencies name. Yogi says wondering how Oliver knew how he, Eva, Kiichi, Tsukuomo, and Jiki were apart of the G.A.A they never spoke of there true name out in public even with other agents.

You didn't. Oliver says smiling still. The SQUADRANT H.Q works with the higher ups and they told me what you guys were dealing with... more in debt anyway. The little talk sample I got from you earlier in that cafe wasn't going by much in leading us to what your guys problem was. He explains.

I'm sure the higher ups also told you there are more agencies in this city then you think. Oliver continues.

They did. Yogi admits. But I still have questions for you. Yogi said looking over his shoulder to see that the SQUADRANT H.Q and the E.O.A.P were both fighting the Wendigo off together. Yogi watched in amazement at the new powers and abilities he was seeing. They were both powerful as they worked together. They both handled the monsters as if they were nothing. Some of them did fall but they got back up and fought even harder. Yogi's hope grew even more as he watched. The city wasn't going to come to an end tonight.

Yeah...But I think you'll have to ask me later. I'm kinda busy trying to save the city from being destroyed by these...things. Oliver said the last part slowly.

Wai- Yogi started but was shoved backwards by Oliver as a Wendigo tried to cut him in two. Both of them landed on the ground hard from the unexpected monster to catch them off guard.

Oliver immedailaty got back onto his feet and Yogi had also. They stood back to back suddenly being surrounded by the things.

The Wendigo's let out a loud warning screech. There sharp teeth dripping with saliva as they did.

Oliver sighed an annoyed sigh before he asked. So what's the deal with these things? Last time I checked the city was clear of any alien like creatures such as these.

The Wendigo, that's what they are and right now as we speak their feeding off of Gareki's power. Yogi said confirming what Oliver didn't want to hear.

Oliver gasped slightly not only by the shock of the news but because one of the things had longed itself towards both of them.

Heads up! He yelled as he brought his hand to the ground. The cement cracked into sections as soon as he made contact with his hand and just between the cracks emitted a bright golden light and soon cement pieces of the street were floating above them both as Oliver threw one of them at the upcoming Wendigo that had tried to grab for them and watched it hit the ground hard with the rock crushing it's body.

Yogi had both of his machetes in hand. So you can control earth now huh?

It's gravitational pull to be exact. Oliver corrected him as he cicrcled the rocks above them with a movement of his slow moving fingers. It's a power I can use to control living organisms and other objects you can think of, I got this ability a few months ago with hard training to learn how to use it correctly, and now it's my first time using my powers on an enemy, Lets see who else wants some of this. Having that said he threw the rocks at the monsters.

There were a total of three of them and one of them were hit while the other two dodged the boulders with a quick movement. One of them came up close and almost cut Oliver's head off if it hadn't been for Yogi who had quickly sliced off the very hand that tried to make the cut.

The Wendigo roared in pain as it's hand landed on the ground. Yogi stepped in front of Oliver, pulled his arm back and thrusted it forward right into it's stomach making it roar even more as it brutally grabbed him around the neck in a choke hold.

not today! Oliver yelled as he sent another rock at the Wendigo holding Yogi but was forced to stop his movements making the rock miss it's target as the other Wendigo they were faceing grabbed him as well flinging him to the ground. Yogi was going to have to wait to be saved, Oliver hoped Yogi had enough breath to hold in his lungs.

Making it to his feet he ducked backwards missing a hit from the monster by inches before bringing himself back up...Sorry guy, I don't have time for you. Oliver held his weight on one leg as he swiftly threw his leg in the Wendigo's direction thrusting it forward as an invisible gravity wave threw back the monster with a strong force right into the building across the street at a distance far enough to stall for time.

Oliver whipped his head around hoping that Yogi was okay.

The Wendigo still clenched onto his neck tightly. Yogi freed his arms from the Wendigo's hold and cut deeply into the Wendigo grip forcing it to let him go. Yogi landed on his feet panting as he needed to breath. He then held both machete's up behind his head as he ran towards the Wendigo dodging it's every hit quickly and accurately. The Wendigo had tried to stomp on him but with one movement of Yogi's blade the monster was missing it's foot.

Purple blood splattered onto the streets like paint.

Oliver watched in amazement at how fast Yogi was, he dodged and missed hits like it was the most easiest thing he could ever do. Oliver watched as Yogi jumped up onto the Wendigo's shoulders and brought both of his blades above his head before cutting into it's flesh deeply right into it's collar bone. It roared a final roar as it fell to the ground laying dead. It's body disappeared into black dust.

Yogi walked over to Oliver while speaking into an ear piece. I'm going to need you guys to regroup with me, we need to get this mission over with, Grab Raditz and his crew on the way, alright. He removed his finger from pressing down on the ear piece to look at Oliver.

I'm going now, To save Gareki and Nai, and I'm bringing them back. He said intensely.

Oliver gave him a serious look. You...sure about this, I could send some of my team with yo-

No. Yogi interrupted. This is something you all need to stay here for, there's way to many Wendigo here and I doubt they'll be many on the island we're headed to.

Oliver seemed to have hesitated to say something as he opened his mouth but then closed it, he nodded slowly. Alright if this is what you want to do, we'll be here...waiting for you, ALL of you.

Yogi smiled slightly at that and turned around to see that Raditz, Carter, Vandez, Jiki, Kiich, Eva, and Tsukuomo were all behind him waiting. They were scratched up and slightly bruised but other than that they all had a hope in their eye's at getting Gareki and Nai back. Even if they didn't know the two quite well.

Where's the three (A.A.A.)? Yogi asked.

Tsukuomo shook her head slowly. He knew what that meant all to well...they hadn't made it. Yogi regained himself from the loss feeling. Come on, we're burning time, we need to move.

Agreed! they all said beginning there way to the ocean line.

Oliver watched them go with a blank look on his features. You better be alive you son of a bitch. He muttered.

Jiki? Yogi asked as they all stepped into the water stopping as it reached up to their ankles. I need a visual.

Jiki calculated where they were going on his hologram computer before making it disappear and pointed a finger. Strait ahead, we should fly there we have enough time. He insisted

They all agreed with that idea as they began to lift themselves up and flew forward fast in full speed as much as they could go. The strong ocean wind whipping at their hair as they flew over the deep ocean the city becoming smaller and smaller from behind.

 _Gareki...wait a little bit longer...I'm coming._ Yogi thought glaring strait ahead as they all flew in said direction of Uro's mansion.

.


	21. See You Again

**Yogi"s Pov Saturday 10:01PM**

We're half a mile in. Jiki instructed as they all continued to fly over the ocean.

Yogi sighed his breath coming out in misty smoke. This is a specific area were no signals can reach. I get it how we weren't able to fing Uro's location earlier.

Jiki agreed to that.

Kiichi took a look at how much time they had flown in their uniforms. There was a specific time they had to stop and recharge their flight abilities. She gasped.

Yogi turned to her. What is it?

Jiki! You said we had enough time to fly there. She snapped.

Jiki looked at his settings. Shit. It was a miss calculation I'm sorry.

Yogi eye's widened slightly. Wait! so you me- SPLASH. They all fell in the cold water of the ocean their time being up for flying. Even the E.O.A.P took to the water their time for flight being over as well. Yogi could only guess that their uniform settings were the same as theirs.

Yogi swam up to the surface, taking in a breath as he pushed aside his wet hair although that didn't stop the drops of salty water from dripping down his face, He wiped his eye's the best he could and looked around to see that Eva, Jiki, Tsukuomo, Carter, Vandez surfaced but not Raditz or Kiichi.

He blinked. Where's-

Yogi stopped talking as he was immediately pulled under by a strong force. He was unable to swim back up to the surface as it became farther and farther away by the strong pull the thing had on him. He wasn't sure what it was until he looked down to see a Wendigo grabbing ahold of his ankle in a tight grip. Yogi glared at it as he forced himself to hold his breath.

 _How did it get down here!_ He thought in surprise. _Did it fallow us?!_

Yogi made his machete appear in hand as he pointed it towards the creature. But then he had just remembered he couldn't summon up his powers while holding his breathe he needed to say the words but that seemed to be a problem since he was low on air and trying to keep the most of it in. He would have to fight the Wendigo head on.

 _I better make this quick, not sure how much air I can hold ._ He thought as he sunk down and cut into it's shoulder making it let out an unhappy screech, air bubbles from it's mouth lifted up to the surface of the ocean. This only caused the Wendigo to go down further while still holding Yogi.

Yogi wiggled his foot trying to get lose but the grip on it was still tight. He was distracted for a few seconds trying to get himself lose that he didn't realize the up coming grey hand that slapped him across the face knocking out a good set of air bubbles from his mouth. Yogi quickly shut his mouth. To much air was being let out, so much that he didn't have enough to hold back his breathing.

For a survival attempt Yogi kicked the Wendigo in the face only to have it's head thrown back but came back to face him with a glare in it's white eyes as it bared it's teeth on Yogi's ankle getting ready to bite into the flesh.

Yogi struggled. He was out of breath and he needed to breathe fresh air immediately, His lungs begged for it. But just as he was about to make another hit on the Wendigo some one did it for him.

Yogi looked to see Raditz behind the Wendigo wrapping his arms around the creature in a choke hold as he pulled it away from Yogi but it still had a grip on his ankle so Yogi was pulled with it.

His vision began to blur as he saw Raditz grab ahold of his machete and thrust it threw the Wendigo's stomach just before the weapon disappeared. Yogi felt the tight grip on his ankle disappear.

Yogi looked upwards the surface was to far he definitely wouldn't make it for a breath of air. His vision blurred even more as he felt the fire in his lungs. It was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

Raditz swam up to him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder before he slowly brought it behind Yogi's head.

Raditz gave him an apologetic look as Yogi turned to him with glare. But by all means Raditz ignored the look and brought their mouths together.

Yogi's eye's widened at the unexpected contact. He brought his hands up onto Raditz's shoulders to push him away but only softly, Yogi found that his lips felt exactly like Gareki's. Soft and they... felt good.

Yogi felt air enter his lungs as Raditz kept there mouths together and provided him with the necessary amount to hold on his own.

Yogi was to distracted by the feel of his own lips against Raditz's, he was swept away into the moment as he missed this exact feeling from Gareki. They both subconsciously kissed each other harder involving their tongues. They both didn't realize what they were doing until they were snapped back into reality.

Yogi let out a surprised groan as he quickly pushed Raditz away. They both stared at each other in shock and in disbelief.

Yogi shook his head slowly not believing he had just done that. It felt like Gareki, hell Raditz even looked like Gareki but Yogi knew he was far from being his boyfriend. Yogi glared at him as he turned away quickly and swam to the surface trying his best to forget what happened. A second later Raditz swam up as well.

YOU! Yogi snapped pointing a finger at him. NEVER do that again! got it!

You were about to die. Raditz said plainly in a calm voice.

I had it under control. Yogi lied keeping up his glare.

Sure you did. Raditz said.

what are you two talking about? Vandez yelled over to them as he did his best to patch up a cut mark on Kiichi who had been swept under by another Wendigo as well.

What happened? Yogi questioned dodging Vandez's earlier one.

Right when you were pulled down all of us were pulled down also. He answered after finishing patching up Kiichi. She had been scratched on the shoulder it was the same as Yogi's scratch which was also located on his shoulder.

Carter sighed pushing back her red Mohawk. Alright, so what do we do now? As far as we all know those things could still be down there, and we can't fly until our suits recharge.

We need a plan. Raditz says.

Yogi looked down and thought. _We'er running out of time, At this rate we'll just have to swim our way but who knows how long that could take._

Kiichi pushed herself away from Vandez saying a thanks before she spoke up. I might have an idea but I haven't tried this before. Theirs a chance...it might not work.

What is it? Tsukuomo asked rubbing her arms from the cold. It was almost midnight and yet the temperature was dropping especially since they were already in cold water. Hypothermia would set into their systems if they didn't get out of the water soon.

Just watch. She responded, her breathe coming out in a white smoke. She raised her hand out of the water and sat it on top of the surface of the water so her palm was only touching it.

 **(Einfrieren Zu Ende /Freeze over)** she said in a German laguage and with that the water started to turn into ice from where her hand was. The ice created a path along the water going strait ahead in the direction they needed to go.

Climb on. She instructed.

They all walked onto the walkway made of ice.

Will this hold? Carter asked.

Course it will. Now lets go we don't have much time to spare. Kiichi said beginning to run in the direction the ice carried on to.

Yogi gave one last warning look to Raditz before they all followed kiichi down the ice path.

* * *

 **Yogi's pov Saturday 10:41PM**

Yogi stepped foot on the rocky island, stepping away from the ice path Kiichi had made. The others followed. All of them breathing hard from the long run across the ocean with half a mile to spare in order to get to Uro's mansion. The running hadn't proved to be eventful thanks to the time running low never the less, they had gone threw quite a bit of time while trying to make their way here.

it's almost midnight. Yogi muttered to himself as he looked at the time on his built in watch of his uniform. Looking back up they all could see the mansion standing tall it was haunting in a way. Yogi guessed that this Uro guy was a psychopath just by the design of his home. He shook his head slowly before turning to the others.

Do you think it's vacant of any Wendigo? He asked making his machete appear for protective measures.

Carter put her fingers to her forehead closing her eyes as she scanned the area. With her infrared vision she saw that there were Wendigo just around the corner of the tall mansion. She opened her eye's a spark of purple igniting in them before it disappeared as quick as it had come. We have company.

They all took that as a yes that there would be Wendigo on the island as they all made there ability or weapon appear in hand.

We need to get inside. Jiki insisted. If we fight these things then they could signify that we're here to get Gareki and Nai out. Thus ruining our whole plan of coming here.

He's got a point. Said Vandez twirling the thin medal pole in his hand before he quickly pointed it upwards. There's a chance that we could enter from up there. On a mission with another group of mine we were able to see that right up there, is an opening. It's my guess of how those Wendigo's got out.

They all looked up to the roof.

Are our suits charged up enough that we can fly up there? Eva asked checking her suits capabilities.

Unfortunately we have enough to get up there but we won't have enough to get down. Jiki says. All of our suits need more hours to completely charge up the best we can hope for is that half the power to them will come back once we make it out.

Which means we might as well take the front or back door while we escape to save up our flight ability. Raditz says catching on to what he was implying.

Exactly. Jiki agrees.

Okay. Yogi says quietly just as a Wendigo came from around the corner.

Every one stood still as this caught them off guard. None of them had expected for it to come from around the corner so early. _They're blind...right? So they shouldn't see us- but they have a strong capability of sincing what's around them, if we move now then it's possible this one will alert all of them making our plan of sneaking in not work at all._ Yogi thought as the Wendigo stomped towards them breathing rather loudly threw it's sharp teeth.

It's white blind eye's scanned the area as every one stayed completely still-not moving a muscle.

Yogi felt his body tense as the thing came face to face with him and screeched loudly before closing it's mouth and scanned the area. It leaned forward coming nose to nose with Yogi who so badly wanted to shove the thing away but he stayed still. That was until a sound of a rock moved slightly on the ground from someone moving their weight from behind.

This caused the Wendigo to screeched yet again and shove Yogi to the side sending him rolling on the rocky island.

The Wendigo came towards him quickly that he didn't have time to get to his feet before it picked him up by the neck and threw him to the ground. To say the least it hurt as Yogi let out a loud groan of pain.

The Wendigo was about to pierce it's sharp nails into Yogi's stomach but was held off by Jiki's whip that tide around the very arm that was going to make an insertion on Yogi. He quickly pulled it back making the Wendigo let go of Yogi and be dragged towards him.

Jiki unwrapped his whip and spun himself around to get a better throw and thrusted the whip across the Wendigo's skinny chest making the flesh rip off of it's pale grey skin because of the deep and hard cut. Jiki continued this back and forth until there was another screech heard threw out the quiet night.

He didn't need to turn around to see what it was as it scratched his back with it's long claws and threw him aside just like Yogi had been. The second Wendigo marched it's way towards Yogi who was still trying to recover from the aching of his body.

But Raditz got in it's way and threw a high kick in it's face sending it back a step. Raditz returned both of his feet back onto the ground in a fighting stance with his hands raised in a similar fighting style. He moved his fingers in a: come here motion as the Wendigo looked at him with a challenge.

The Wendigo roared as it rain towards him in a fast speed. Raditz didn't hesitate to move from side to side to his left, right, under, and over as he dodged every hit the Wendigo threw at him before it pulled back leaving an opening for Raditz to hit as he spun and focused his blood bending powrs in one fist and punched the Wendigo into it's gut so hard that his fist came out from the other side, to poke out of it's back.

With that. Raditz removed his fist and watched the Wendigo land on the ground in a heap as it dispersed into black dust.

Yogi got to hit feet holding his side with one hand and clenching his jaw together as he felt one of his ribwas broken out of pain was immense but he could surprisingly handle standing up. He slowed his breathing as he concentrated on his new found ability to heal himself , not yet knowing how to work it yet. But he soon felt the effects of it happening as his rib slowly went back into place.

It was a weird sensation as he felt it connect with the other piece of the broken bone. Yogi let out a sigh as he stood up strait he didn't know if he would ever get used to that.

Raditz a few feet away asked if he was alright.

Yogi was quickly reminded of what they had both done in the ocean. It was so wrong, but he couldn't help the fact that it still reminded him of how Gareki always kissed him. He clenched his jaw and shook his head while walking past Raditz.

The others had handled the other Wendigo and they all knew that more were coming.

I know what you're thinking about. Raditz stated flatly. The kiss-

DON'T- say it like that. Yogi said practically yelling his out burst. It wasn't like that...He trailed off saying his words more quietly now in a normal tone. I got swept in the moment...I thought you were Gareki, nothing more.

I'm sorry that I saved your life. Raditz said bitterly now putting some emotions into his words. Sure he had saved Yogi by kissing him but that was the only way to get him the air he needed before he completely died, Raditz was only doing his job of helping and here Yogi stood like it was the most worst thing in his life to have been saved by him. Raditz felt offended. He wouldn't admit it, but he had also gotten swept up into the kiss. He couldn't help it Yogi wasn't bad at it, he was actually...good.

Yogi was about to say something but was interrupted by another screech as more Wendigo came from around the corner.

We need to move! Yelled Carter getting a running start before flying upwards in the opening of the roof of the mansion followed by the others.

Yogi gave Raditz a glare before flying upwards as well.

Raditz blew out an annoyed sigh. Yeah...he knew Yogi would never trust him. He then flew upwards following the rest into the opening before looking down to see that the Wendigo were climbing up the walls there were about five of them.

Raditz turned back around and continued towards the medal flooring of what looked to be a ...lab.

They all made it to the ground.

We still have them following us! Raditz stated to all of them, adrenaline flowing threw his veins. Carter, Vandez, Kiichi, and Eva I'm going to need you to help me fight them back.

They all agreed just as the Wendigo made their way climbing down the wall the five of them flew upwards to fight them off leaving Tsukuomo, Jiki, and Yogi to look around with their guards up.

Everyone looked around in their new surroundings to see a bunch of broken glass chambers. Glass was all over the floor, a red liquid pooled on the ground from the chambers as well. Yogi wondered if this was blood but tried not to think to much about it. The three of them continued to walk threw the huge room stepping over glass the best they could to not alert anymore bad attention then need be.

Until Tsukuomo stopped in her tracks and gasped, her eye's were wide in horror at the site in front of her. Nai lay on the floor looking as if he were dead or possibly he was.

Nai! they all said with concern as they ran over to him and crouched down to see if he was ok Yogi stood standing looking down at Nai's unnaturally pale face in worry. He could hear Vandez, Carter, Raditz, Eva, and Kiichi fighting off the Wendigo's but he soon blurred out the noise as his eye's finally saw the shocking sight in front of him. Yogi lost his breath as his eye's widened, his heart beat quickened as he saw...in the glass chamber that wasn't broken like the others Gareki laying on his back.

Even with the white hair and the change of vibrant eye color to a stealy dark grey, Yogi still knew what Gareki looked like.

Suddenly getting his breath back and the sting of tears producing he yelled Gareki's name in hope. He ran over to the glass chamber and stuck his machete into the glass. It was hard to break threw but he knew away to do so **Thorne Kiste.**

The glass flooded with vines that quickly tightened around the glass and broke it into pieces falling to the ground. Yogi made his machete disappear before walking over to Gareki quickly and landing on his knees. His heart lurched in his chest with anxiousness.

He rested both of his hands on Gareki's shoulders. I finally found you. He stated happily with tears falling down his cheeks. Thank God...thank you...so much.

Yogi put a hand on Gareki's pale cheek and rubbed it softly. Can you here me, baby. I'm getting you out of here, you won't have to stay in this terrible place any longer. I've got you...

Gareki weakly moved his grey eye's onto Yogi and immediately started crying big tears rolling down the side of his face. Y-yogi...He whimpered. You're...here, I thought you were...You're not...dead? He said in full shock his voice coming out weakly.

I'm not. Yogi choked out shacking his head. I can't...lose you, You're too important to me. He continued, his voice shacking as he said this.

Gareki gave him a small smile. I missed you so much, y-you have no idea how sad I was...I'm so glad you're here.

I'm glad I made it. I here for you know.

I wouldn't say that you made it just yet. Said a calm and collected voice.

Yogi's eye's widened in pure shock. _What!?_

A laugh broke out threw the quiet and everyone froze.

Yogi...? Gareki muttered weakly grabbing his wrist warningly.

Shh, Everything's fine-

I wouldn't say that. Said the all to familiar voice with a chuckle. The voice was everywhere echoing around dark corners as shadows produced in the light.

Yogi stood up with his machetes held out at the ready.

Ohh, I see you still carry around those, you don't think that can stand a chance against me now...do you. The maniacally laugh returned to ring threw Yogi's ears and every one else's.

Out from the shadows came a darkly dressed figure. His hands were in the pockets of a black jacket as he brought his blue eye's to train them on Yogi with a sadistic smirk on his lips.

Karoku stood...alive and ready for his own revenge.


	22. I Thought I Had You

**Yogi's pov Saturday 11:10PM**

 _Out from the shadows came a darkly dressed figure. His hands were in the pockets of a black jacket as he brought his blue eye's to train them on Yogi with a sadistic smirk on his lips._

 _Karoku stood...alive and ready for his own revenge._

Yogi got to his feet just as he felt a hand clamp onto his ankle. He looked down to see Gareki's desperate and weak facial exspression staring up at him. Gareki shook his head as if trying to tell him something.

Yogi ignored Karoku and crouched down to hear what Gareki had to say.

What is it? He whispered to him.

Gareki grabbed Yogi's wrist and shook his head sadly more tears seeming to come out of his eye's. Y-yogi, I'm not going to make it-

Yes you are! Yogi practically interrupted his sentanece. You are, Okay! He said more desperately.

Stop...Just stop! Gareki whined clenching his hand harder onto Yogi's wrist but not by much, his body was so weak. Yogi became silent and gave Gareki a hard and determined stare.

Gareki couldn't stand to see Yogi's face like this but he had to, even threw the tears in his eye's, he just had to. Yogi...h-have you even looked at me. I don't look like my self. Don't you think those signs mean something?

Yogi's lips pressed together. Gareki there's still time- I know there is.

Yogi, can't you just listen to me! Gareki snapped sadly. He didn't want to yell at Yogi like this but he needed to get the truth out before it hurt them both even more.

Remember when you told me when we were both in Iceland, how when an agents powers were absorbed out of their body completely...then they would die. Gareki told him his voice shacking.

Yogi's eye's widened slightly. They were to late. How could he have not realized it. Yogi clenched his jaw together and closed his eye's trying to hold back tears.

Gareki turned away from him not wanting to look at his sad face any longer. It's already 11:13PM It's almost midnight. Just end it here. Just...please.

Yogi snapped his eye's open. What are you saying? He asked.

Gareki turned towards him and said very softly. ...Kill me.

Almost immediately the air was washed out of Yogi's lungs at Gareki's request.

If you love me...let me go. Gareki stated shacking his head slowly while still looking at Yogi.

Don't say that, I'm here for you. And I'm getting you out. Yogi was done speaking as he stood up and faced Karoku as did everyone else.

Gareki to sad to look cringed himself up into the fatal position. His shoulders shacking from crying. He was happy that Yogi had come to save him but all of that hope was lost once he realized that his entire ability was taken away and used up in those experiment's of Uro's. It was over, it was all over and he knew it. He didn't want to die but what else could save him now. It was just to late.

The clacking of high heels against medal and other footsteps rang out as more shadowed figures showed them selves from the.

Kagiri, Kiharu, Uro, Eleksa, and Arumerita stared at all of them.

Yogi clenched onto both of his machetes in hand. So this was Uro, not what he had expected.

My, My aren't there a lot of intruders coming into my laboratory. You'll have to excuse my absence I was watching your city get destroyed. Uro says practically trying to upset all of them

Yogi knew that wasn't true. Oliver and his agency along with the (A.A.A.) and the E.O.A.P were back fighting in the city. That was a lot of agencies and they were all strong, there was no way they would be defeated so easily.

Yogi raised his blade so it was pointing at Uro. So you're the one who did this to Gareki? He asked feeling the anger rise up in his chest. If this man said yes he might as well have just ran because Yogi wasn't in one of his happy moods.

Uro seemed to have smirked at that. So. What if I a-

Uro's head slide off his shoulders falling to the glass covered floor and so did his body.

Yogi stood up strait from his crouched position and turned around to look at his handy work. The blood dripped from one of his blades to fall onto the floor. No one had even seen him move. He swiped his machete to one side hearing the blood splatter to the floor even more. He trained his eye's on Eleska's shocked face along with Kiharu's and Kagiri's, Arumerita was dead panned as always and Karoku had a big crazy smirk on his lips still staring at the bloody mess.

You know...Yogi started in a calm voice. It's best NOT to mess with my things. I don't appreciate what you've done to Gareki AT all.

What's wrong with him? Raditz asked quietly to Tsukuomo. He seems... different.

He's angry. Tsukuomo corrected.

I still don't get it. Raditz says. Any one could get mad but he...

Him and Gareki share a strong bond with each other, ever since day 1. I'm assuming that Yogi has already claimed him and when ever Yogi claims something he's very protective of it and when someone messes with HIS things...let's just say, he's not at all happy about it.

Eleska saw the anger in his eyes and quickly turned to Arumerita. We need to get ou-

Eleska was pushed aside by kiichi. The only place you're going is back to is jail.

Arumerita was about to make a move to fight her off but found that he was being held by something. He looked to see a whip was wrapped around his ankles and he was quickly pulled down to the ground.

You're going back to jail to. Jiki stated.

Arumerita grabbed onto the whip and was about to pull against it but found an ice barrier was caging both him and Eleska inside keeping them from doing anything else.

They're not getting out of there anytime soon. Kiichi said looking at Kiharu and Kagiri.

Yogi looked up to glare at Karoku. He had killed him before by throwing him off a building and he had accepted it but now here he was alive throwing that stupid smirk at Yogi's face. If he wanted a fight then Yogi would give him one.

I'm going to need you guys to handle those two. Yogi said pointing his blade at both Kiharu and Kagiri. Not taking his eyes off of Karoku. I'll handle Karoku.

You sure? Eva said punching her fist into her hand looking forward for round two of fighting both of them. Her and Tsukuomo anyway.

Be my guest. Yogi offered plainly still training his sights onto Karoku. In the distance he heard there fight begin almost immediately as he had offered them to

Karoku stared at him with an un phased look. Honestly I never thought I'd see the both of you again. He said calmly as if he were enjoying the moment.

How are you alive? Yogi asked keeping his guard up despite Karoku's cool and relaxed form.

Well...Karoku said reaching a thoughtful finger to his chin while crossing one of his arms over his chest. Uro brought me back to life, those dead bodies were experimented on in these chambers. He said raising his arms out wide mentioning all of the broken glass chambers surrounding them all. I was in one of those while Gareki's powers were being absorbed into all of us thus bringing me back to life as well as those dead people who became Wendigos but for some reason I didn't become one but that doesn't mean I don't have any knew special techniques.

Yogi squinted his eye's slightly at him. Not at all phased by the _new techniques_ part.

 _So Karoku had come back to life thanks to Gareki's powers plus this whole exspriemnet thing Uro had going on. I suppose that makes sense since all those other dead people came back as well._

Are you going to be a threat to us. Yogi asked remembering the times they had been together Karoku had always been a problem between Gareki and his relationship.

Karoku sighed. Who knows. He smirked sadistically revealing sharp teeth. I just might be.

Having that said Yogi ran towards him and lightning speed baring his blade right against...Karoku's black one that was made out of his hand. was Yogi seeing this right? Karoku had just shape shifted his hand into a long sharp black blade it curved at the tip like a scythe would or maybe because it was a scythe blade.

Yogi's sinces kicked in and he jumped away moving backwards as another black scythe blade tried to cut into him from Karoku's other shape shifting hand. He landed in a crouch his booted feet slideing backwards against the floor, throwing aside shards of glass. Yogi got set in a standing position and pushed himself forwards once again shoving Karoku in the chest and making him fly backwards falling on the floor hard.

Yogi wasted no time in going after him as he jumped on top of him machete blades held high before stabbing one of them at Karoku's head but missed as he moved his head to one side. Yogi was about to make another stab at him but felt something wrap around his leg and pull him up so he was hanging upside down.

Karoku got to hit feet now having a thin long black tail with a sharp tip at the end that was wrapped around Yogi's ankle he then flung him aside onto the ground hard.

Yogi clenched his jaw as his back hit the hard medal floor but this didn't last as he found himself dangling yet again by Karoku's black tail.

I have to admit you got the drop on me for a second, I guess I shouldn't let down my guard SO EASILY! Karoku practically yelled the last part as he flung Yogi aside yet again. This time Yogi hit one of the glass chambers that wasn't all the way broken he smashed into the glass breaking it as he landed on the flooring of the small chamber.

Karoku laugh menacingly as yogi tried to get up with the pained look on his face. Karoku walked towards him slowly his thin long black tall swishing from side to side like a cat stalking it's prey.

Yogi felt Karoku fingers clench onto his blonde hair roughly feeling his sharp nails scratch against his scalp before yanking him upwards by the hair and smashing his head back down onto the ground of the chamber.

Humph! It hurts doesn't it! Karoku said loudly repeating the rough movements of smashing Yogi's head hard onto the chamber floor.

Get the hell, OFF! Yogi yelled reaching his blade up and stabbing Karoku in the nape of the neck from behind before sliding it down the middle of his back before pulling it out swiftly from the bottom of his spinal bone.

Karoku only smirked wildly before he wrapped his sharp tail around Yogi's legs and swung him away again, making him hit the wall.

Yogi slide down the wall not being able to get back up to his feet fast enough, having to quickly bring up his blades forming an X to block Karoku's scythe. Both of them shook from the force they were pushing each other with.

Yogi lifted up a leg and shoved Karoku off before quickly making one of his machetes disappear and grabbing his face with his entire hand and slammed him to the wall instead, lifting up his machete he struck it threw Karoku's heart so far that his blade came out threw the back and entered the wall behind.

But just when Yogi was about to pull it out he felt a sharp searing pain in his back where Karoku had stabbed him with his scythe. His eye's widened as Karoku struck him threw the heart as well. Yogi swore he heard Gareki scream in pure agony at the sight of his boyfriend falling to the floor daring to fall into death yet again.

Yogi...NO! Gareki yelled tears still falling down his pale face. His white hair fell in front of his eye's as he looked down reaching one of his shacking hands up to cover his eye's in a sorrowful position. Please...no...don't die on me. Y-you...idiot...you could have just killed me and not make me witness you dying instead, Yogi...why? he whimpered softly.

Karoku smirked. wow. He said pulled out his scythe from Yogi's bleeding chest watching him fall to the ground. This must be my second time seeing you with such a ... _pitiful_ expression. I have to admit...it is getting to me. Karoku spoke softly but there was a insane edge to it.

He walked over to Gareki and held his head up by the chin and smirked down at him. Aren't you glad he's gone, don't deny what we had was great.

We never had anything. Gareki said threw grit teeth to weak to pull away from his hold.

Oh, but we did. I still remember your face when you climaxed. It was a magnificent sight. I would **kill** to see that look of pleasure on your face again. Karoku said slowly in a whisper.

Gareki's eye's widened at that statement not realizing Karoku slip behind him while still holding his chin upwards. Just. like. Now . He whispered in his ear his own chin touching Gareki's shoulder.

Gareki struggled weakly to move himself away but didn't have enough strength yet again. He took in a sharp breath as he felt Karoku slip away the shirt on his shoulder ever so slowly before grazing his sharp teeth against it.

That moment will come, I swear it will. Karoku muttered breathlessly as he bit down on Gareki's pale bare shoulder.

Gareki shut his eye's and clenched his jaw tightly at the sharp feeling.

Get your hands off of him! Yelled Raditz shoved karoku to the side before catching Gareki before he fell to the ground.

Raditz set him down on the ground carfuly before asking. Are you alright? Gareki's vision grew blurry as he began to see three images of Raditz in his eye sight.

Raditz tapped his face softly. Gareki speak to me, come on.

Emm. Gareki groaned.

Good enough. Raditz said getting to his feet before turning to Karoku who had gotten to his feet also.

Karoku wiped his mouth where he had been shoved to reveal blood on his hand. Well then, who might you be?

I'm his brother. Raditz stated plainly.

Karoku looked a bit surprised at knowing this now. hum? Never knew he actually had a sibling. I'm kinda surprised. He said crossing his arms his smirk disappeared as he asked him seriously. So...what do you do?

I'll show you. Raditz said before throwing a fist of invisible force at Karoku which lifted him up and threw him far across the room.

Raditz watched after him waiting for him to get back up to his feet. A moment passed until Karoku sluggishly got to his feet still with that crazy smirk on his face. he laughed slightly in a matter of minutes it became louder and louder until he sucked in a breathe and gave his most serious look.

So you're a blood bender? He asked. Guessing correctly.

What of it? Raditz said giving him a glare.

You're dead. Karoku was in front of him in a blink of an eye ready to plunge his shape shifting hand that was now a scythe into his chest right before red vines threw him to the side right into a wall growing all over his body in an attempt to keep him there.

Gareki looked to the corner of his eye to see that Yogi had miraculously gotten back up to his feet looking as if he hadn't gotten stabbed in the heart a few minutes ago.

Gareki was in shock. W-what? Yogi walked up to him but the shock went away once he felt an urge of weakness go threw his body pushing him towards unconsciousness.

Jiki? Yogi called out.

Jiki finished wrapping cuffs around both Arumerita and Eleska's wrist before turning towards Yogi. What is it?

Is it possible to self destruct this place and those things in the city will disappear because this is their main power source? It sounded more like a fact but Yogi was asking a question. Most likely speaking his mind.

Jiki stared at him before thinking, after a moment he had an answer. It is possible, all of the Wendigo's will die if we destroy this place.

Alright. Set up for self destruct, we're leaving this place. Yogi instructed.

Tsukuomo tide cuffs around both Kiharu and Kagiri. But Yogi we won't have enough time to get out remember, we only have a little power in our suits for flight ability. Gareki isn't in any shape to swim neither is Nai.

Yogi shook his head. We'll have to fly fast then.

Tsukuomo was about to say something else but Yogi disregarded the conversation as he walked over to Gareki on the floor he crouched down. Raditz walked over and Yogi looked up at him.

Sighing Yogi admitted a thanks for saving Gareki and his own life earlier in the ocean.

Raditz nodded mentioning a you're welcome.

Yogi strangly felt that he could forgive him but it was just a quick thought that had crossed threw his mind.

Yogi then turned his attention back to Gareki's pale figure. He really didn't look so good. He looked so...sick...near death. Yogi shoved that thought from his head trying his best not to cry once again.

He let out a slow sigh before reaching a gentle hand onto Gareki's cheek. How are you feeling?

Gareki nuzzled his cheek deeper into Yogi's hands finding his touch comforting after all the things he had been threw. Not good. he muttered weakly it sounded more weaker then it had from the first time Yogi had talked to him since getting here.

Yogi once again held back his tears and swallowed the lump in his throat, but him trying to hold back his sadness didn't go pass Gareki who saw it on his face before he could hide it.

Y-yogi...please. Gareki shook his head slowly. Just end this. He spoke softly.

Stop it, Gareki, please just ...stop. yogi said painfully.

Gareki closed his eye's and agreed to stop. ...Sorry. He said opening his eye's again.

Yogi sighed again before speaking. I'm getting you out of here, before this place blows up. Okay?

Gareki nodded slowly. Feeling Yogi's hand leave his cheeck to be placed on the small of his back and under his knees as he hoisted him up bridal style. Hold on to me, okay? Yogi said slowly and quietly.

Gareki looked at him with his dark grey eye's sadly. I can't. he said slowly.

What do you mean? Yogi asked but he realized the answer. Gareki was getting weaker by the second. His heart pulsed faster in panic but he forced himself to keep calm he was going to save Gareki and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Yogi nodded. Aliright then I'll hold on tighter to you.

O-kay. Gareki choked out.

Yogi turned to Jiki who was holding three black balls in hand.

What are those? Yogi asked him.

They'll allow this place to blow up in a huge explosion despite there small size. Jiki explains.

Okay we need to get up to higher ground. Yogi says.

Eva and Vandez held onto Eleska and Arumerita.

Tsukuomo held Nai's unconscious form onto her back and flew upwards as did Eva, Carter, Vandez, Kiichi, and Raditz.

You're just going to leave us hear? Kagiri and Kiharu said in unison mentioning Karoku as well who was still wrapped up in vines.

You're all infected with the monster cells. I'm not allowing the city to be infected by that. Yogi says holding Gareki tightly as he also flew upwards while Jiki dropped the three balls in place after timing them to blow up at a specific moment.

We need to go. He said flying past Yogi quickly. If we don't get away within the time we have then we're going to be caught in the explosion also.

Yogi gave one last glance at Karoku's struggling form before flying upwards as quick as he could. All the while hearing Karoku yell.

DON"T THINK THAT THIS CAN STOP ME! I'LL BE COMING AFTER BOTH OF YOU JUST WATCH. After he said these words Yogi could hear him laughing like a maniac.

Yogi held onto Gareki as the cold wind met them after coming out of the tube like opening that lead from Uro's laboratory. It was cold but Yogi knew it would be and it didn't help much since he was flying at top speed in order to get far away as possible from the mansion that was about to explode.

Jiki! how much time do we have. Yogi yelled over the wind.

2 minutes the time on those bombs where off quickly so we need to go faster or else we won't make it. Jiki yells.

That depends on how much flight ability we have left. Yogi yelled back.

Jiki looked back at him. That's a problem we only have 10% left we'll fall in the ocean again.

Yogi clenched his jaw in frustration. Then we'll have to make do with it.

Jiki gave him a sorrowful look. Yo-BOOM!

Everyone felt the huge jolt of the explosion from behind as it went threw their entire bodies like a vibration.

They all had made it in time to get out of the explosion but not for the after effects as it blew an invisible force at all of them pushing them forward and off balance

All of them uncontrollably lost their flight and fell into the ocean splashing the water up high as their weight hit into it.

Yogi ! Gareki said slightly panicked in this situation.

I've got you. Yogi said as they fell in mid air the wind blowing hard against their hair. Yogi pulled Gareki over him and pulled him into a tight hug, Yogi's back facing the ocean surface to block it from hitting Gareki as they both splashed into the water taken away by the strong current of the waves.

* * *

 **Yogi's pov Sunday 7:09AM**

The sky hung loosely with dark grey clouds as the suns bright colors of orange, pink, and yellow brightened up the next morning. Birds chirped nosily as they flew over the ocean top. The clear sound of the oceans soft waves washing over the sandy ground rang threw Yogi's ears as he came to his sinces.

Groaning he opened his eye's to look up at the brightening sky of grey clouds. His head hurt as he reached a hand up to rub it, he got up into a sitting position slowly. Moveing his hand away from his wet hair his eye's widened as he realized Gareki wasn't on him like they had fallen into the ocean.

a dreadful feeling crossed into into the pits of Yogi's stomach as he realized Gareki could have been drowned in the ocean. Yogi quickly got to his feet only to realize Gareki was a few feet away from him. Yogi's eye's widen as he hurriedly ran over to him and landed on his knees quickly turning Gareki over on his back to be met by his deathly pale face and his eyes were closed.

Oh god. Yogi said breathlessly in panic as he shoved back his own blonde hair with one hand. he reached a hand over Gareki's head and moved aside his white hair to reveal a bloody mark. He hit his head?

Yogi pursed his lips together as he straitened up and press both of his hands over the middle of Gareki's chest one hand over the other. Okay, Don't do this to me! Yogi said panicked as he bagan to pump onto Gareki's chest doing CPR.

Yogi watched as Gareki didn't let out any water. He quickly leaned down and brought there mouths together not in a kiss but in an act to save his life. He breathed just enough like he had learned threw his training with Akari, then pulled back and continued to pump at Gareki's chest.

Come on Gareki! Please! Yogi yelled desperately as Gareki still didn't let up water he leaned down again and brought their mouths together again and breathed pulling back he pumped at Gareki's chest for the third time.

This isn't happening! Gareki wake up DAMMIT! Yogi yelled. With that Gareki inhaled sharply and snapped his eyes open before he coughed sitting up strait to throw up water onto the sandy ground.

Yogi pulled back breathing harshly as he pushed his blonde hair back yet again in relief.

Gareki coughed laying back down on his back as Yogi looked down at him hopefully. He pushed back Gareki's white hair. You're okay. Thank god. Yogi says.

Gareki looks up at him sadly, I'm not okay Yogi. He stated slowly.

Yes you are. Yogi said in disbelief. You're breathing-

That won't help for what's about to happen. Gareki said weakly.

Yogi took in Gareki's full form. He was still skinny, deathly pale, and he still had the white hair and faded dark grey eye's. Yogi's happiness faded away ever so slowly.

Gareki. Yogi started not knowing what to say for a second. He held onto Gareki's pale hand and intertwined it with his own fingers. I've got you, doesn't that mean anything to you.

Gareki gave him a serious look. To serious for yogi's liking. It doesn't matter. It's over for me and you.

Shut up Gareki! Yogi snapped. You're not going to die and it's time that you don't except that fate.

YOGi! FUCKING LOOK AT ME! Gareki yelled tears coming from his eyes. I'm pale as hell and your sitting there saying I'm not gonna die...For god sake all of my powers are gone, drained from me and the saying goes...we die from that...don't you get it! YOU told me that. REMEMBER? He said feeling a wetness roll down his cheeks.

They both became quiet after that outburst. Yogi regretting every last word he had told Gareki that day in Iceland about there powers being absorbed and dying soon after

Gareki closed his eye's and shook his head. I'm honestly surprised I didn't die at midnight like eleska had said I would... but I feel it coming. It's going to happen. And there's NOTHING the both of us can do about I-

Yogi leaned down and kissed him quickly pushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

This only caused Gareki to cry harder as he closed his eye's and kissed Yogi back moving one of his hands into Yogi's wet blonde hair as they did.

Yogi didn't want to pull away from the feeling of Gareki's soft lips against his as he felt both of their tongues wrap around each other. Pulling away slightly Yogi bit the bottom of Gareki's lip pulling it just a little only to let go. Yogi looked down at Gareki sadly, tears rolling down his fine features. Gareki knew what an attractive boyfriend he had and was completely over whelmed with the feeling of always loving Yogi. It was a good feeling to have.

The whole time threw out himself being away from Yogi had been so lonely and furtrating it was good to actually feel him close again even if it was the end. For both of them.

You remember it right? Yogi asked him calmly. The kiss I mean.

Gareki smiled slightly as he remembered. The first time you kissed me in the bar where I used to work it felt exactly like that. It is that one isn't it?

Yogi smiled and nodded. It is. Cheesy right? That I remembered how it felt.

Gareki frowned and shook his head. I remembered it also. So...no big deal. He said closing his eye's. I like that kiss...So much...

Yogi looked out at the ocean line before saying. You know I love you right...Gareki? He looked back down to see Gareki's eyes being closed.

Yogi reached a hand to one side of Gareki face. Gareki?

No answer.

Yogi's heart sped up in his chest as he placed both of his hands on Gareki's face.

He shook his head. No, no, no. Gareki! he shook his shoulders but Gareki kept his eyes closed.

Please...no. Yogi said quietly as he listened to Gareki's chest and heard nothing that gave a sign that he was alive.

Yogi lost his breath right then in surprised horror. He reached a hand up to cover his mouth as he muffled his sobs

Picking Gareki in his arms he hugged him tightly. I got you, okay. Just know that. He said feeling the tears roll down his face all over again. Please don't leave me.


	23. Depression

Yogi's shoulder's began to shack as he cried. His weeping was quiet for just a moment before it escalated higher. Tears of agony slipped down his soft features as he held Gareki tight in his strong arms.

Yogi shook his head. You...Can't do this to me. His shoulders shook more as he cried harder. There was no point in holding back his sorrowful feelings any longer. They needed to come out, No...More like they wanted to.

Gareki's head rested on Yogi's shoulders as he hugged him tightly. Gareki himself not returning the embrace. Yogi wished he would, For Christ sake he wish this scene wasn't at all happening now. None of it felt real, but Gareki's pale and skinny frame still lay breathless and unmovable in his arms. Baring the facts that Gareki was no longer alive.

Come on...Gareki. Yogi choked out between sobs. You can't...do this to me.

There was no answer. Yogi felt his heart sink a little at the silence Gareki gave him.

Yogi shut his eye's tightly and grit his teeth together al the while pushing Gareki cold cheek to his warm one hugging him tighter then before. I-I Made a promise...you did to. Yogi's voice shook as he spoke quietly.

You promised me that you would be here, that you were mine. You promised to protect those around you...

I promised Airi that I would save you and I've...failed. I'm so sorry. warm tears dropped onto Gareki's black T-shirt.

what am I going to tell her...and your family, your mom will be devastated and your dad...will never forgive me.

Yogi became quiet only hearing the waves slide up onto the shore before returning back to it's regular position before slipping back up again. Yogi shut his sparkling violet eyes as the unwanted memories flashed threw his mind all the reason to make him feel more sad and powerless.

The memories of first meeting Gareki in the library/Agency hidden underneath coursed threw his mind. Gareki had looked slightly Younger back then Yogi laughed at the memory of himself thinking Gareki had been 17 when he was really 19 at the time. He remembered kissing Gareki for the first time the breathe taking moment once their lips connected was unforgettable as the taste of _spice mixed with Lemon_ from the wine they had had a few moments earlier. He was reminded of the first time they had sex.

It was a powerful and yet intimate moment between the both of them. The time for fixing for what should have happened between the two of them once Karoku broke into their relationship. Yogi remembered the night like it had happened yesterday. Every kiss, touch, sharp intake of breath, and soft moan that had come from Gareki's slightly agape mouth as the pleasure washed over him. Yogi enjoyed the best moments when Gareki would simply throw his head back once he climaxed only to let out a few curses and moans with it.

But now...all that seemed to be in the past and Gareki was now dead at the age of 20. He had so much looking out for him for his future that possibly didn't involve dying so young and intelligent.

Yogi bit his lip as he finally opened his eye's. He looked around himself just now wondering where they were. As it turned out they all had simultaneously washed up on the shore of the E.O.A.P. They had gotten lucky ...most of them anyway.

Yogi returned his eye's back down to look at Gareki's attractive features. His hair was still a pure white but Yogi loved it all the same.

Yogi frowned...I'm sorry Gareki. I really am...

Yogi? spoke a voice from a distance.

He looked up to see Raditz and the others running towards him. kicking up sand as they did.

They all made it to him just as he laid Gareki onto the sandy ground. Everyone stopped and stared at Gareki's still form. Unmoving, or breathing.

A moment passed with no one speaking.

Tsukuomo sucked in a breathe through her nose as she turned away and wiped her eyes.

Eva laid Nai's unconscious form on the sand. He hadn't died because Uro hadn't absorbed all of his powers leaving just enough to keep him alive.

Please don't tell me that he's...? Raditz spoke quietly.

Yogi looked at him feeling an urge of anger lift him up to his feet and with a striking movement he punched Raditz in the face making him fall back onto his back.

Yogi stepped over Gareki making one of his machete's appear before grabbing for Raditz. But just as he did he was pulled back by Vandez and Jiki trying to make him stop from what he was about to do. Yogi glared at him while struggling in their grip.

I'm going to fucking KILL YOU! Yogi yelled his voice getting louder at the end. Do you understand what you've done...IT"S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!

Raditz looked at him sadly first time showing an actual expression on his dead panned face. What?!

You heard me! Yogi yelled shoving Vandez away, Jiki gripped onto his arm harder even as Yogi tried to push him away aswell. It was you who kidnapped Gareki, none of this would have happened if not for YOU. I hope you're happy with yourself because you just killed your brother-PUNCH.

Raditz breathed hard as he pulled his fist back from Yogi's cheek. Shut the hell up. I didn't kill him. He said denying the truth.

Yogi turned his head back around slowly a red mark on one of his cheeks where Raditz had aimed a good punch.

Everyone stood in shocked silence at what was unfolding in front of them.

Yogi shook his head slowly glaring a death glare at Raditz. That's it. Yogi quickly shoved Jiki away and lunged for Raditz hitting him square in the face and knocking him back down before climbing over him and punched him yet again in the cheek.

How dare you deny the truth! Yogi snapped lifting him up before throwing him to the side.

Raditz rolled until his back was in the water of the ocean but just enough so he was still on the shore. Yogi was fuming as he advanced towards Raditz only seeing the color red as he glared at him with such a hatred that every one near could feel it radiate off of him.

Angry tears rolled down Yogi's chin. You took him away from me, and then you got him killed when all you had to do was watch him. You knew they were after him and you just left him alone, YOUR OWN BROTHER-

SHUT UP YOGI. Raditz said reached his hands up to run them threw his hair he was getting frustrated at the truth as he realized it was his fault Gareki was dead now. He shook his head as he began to breath harshly.

I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Raditz said breathlessly as he held a hand up defensively towards yogi.

You THINK you can just apologize! Yogi said crying and still yelling. He ran a hand threw his blonde hair grabbing the strands as he did. NOTHING in this world works like that when it comes to death! Do you hear me!?, NOTHING!

You don't understand how much you've ruined my life! Yogi continued

I fucking LOVED HIM! and now he's gone because of YOU! Yogi yelled whipping out his machete once more as he stopped a few feet away from Raditz.

Shut up please...Just shut up! Raditz said pacing back and forth while digging his hands into his hair.

NO! I'll keep talking! Yogi yelled once more. It's the truth isn't it?! You don't deserve to call the shots right now. He shook his head. Not after what you've done.

Raditz clenched his jaw, still in complete shock that he was the cause of Gareki's death. He saw the sharp blade in Yogi's hand as his tear stricken face didn't bare to hide the anger from his loss.

I won't forgive you, Nor will I EVER trust you. Yogi said sadly. I can't believe I was starting to.

Yogi? Raditz spoke his voice shacking. Don't do this, come on...

I said I would break you if you got to close and you have, So...now, you die. Yogi said with a serious edge in his voice.

Just as Yogi was about to lunge towards him again a strong breeze broke threw the air propelling a sound that sounded like a helicopter. Yogi's hair blew away from his face as he looked upwards to see a black helicopter.

Oliver's frame stood in the opening. His long black jacket whipping in the salty breeze. He had an ear piece in his ear that had a microphone leading to his mouth.

Don't do anything stupid Yogi. He spoke into Yogi's ear piece that looked like a small black circular chip that stuck in one of his ears.

Keep yourself calm. Oliver spoke to him patently trying to keep him from doing something he would regret. From his view point he could see Yogi was still pointing his machete at Raditz to making any attempts to drop it.

Oliver turned to the pilot. Land this thing. And with that the pilot landed them on top of a small building near the shore. Oliver jumped out and jumped down the somewhat tall building using his gravitational powers to land himself smoothly on the sandy ground.

Everyone looked at him as he made his way over to Yogi. Oliver didn't fail to look at Gareki's dead body on the ground as he passed, Feeling a tinge of shock and disbelief flow threw him as he continued past them all

Oliver slowly put a reassuring hand onto Yogi's shoulder only to have him quickly turn around and face him with the sharp blade in his face coming to close that it had almost cut him on the nose..

Oliver was taken aback by Yogi's movements. He put up his hands defensively. Whoa, whoa, calm down. He said softly.

Yogi gave him a hard look with a glare. Stay out of this Oliver. he said threw grit teeth. I'm warning you...

Oliver could see in Yogi's eye's the pain, hurt, and betrayal and he knew Yogi was so badly wanting to hurt Raditz but that of course meant he would hurt the people around him as well.

Oliver knew Yogi wasn't selfish like that but he was pushed to a limit where he was to upset to listen to reason. But that wouldn't stop Oliver from trying nonetheless.

Raditz made a move to step closer.

Stay in your fukin place! Yogi yelled quickly turning his blade back to Raditz now. His breathing came out in harsh paints but slow and steady. Yogi focused his site back onto Oliver.

The hell are you doing here? He asked him.

The city is recovered from the Wendigo's but I'm more concerned about you. Oliver answered calm as ever.

No need to be. Yogi said flatly still focusing a glare on him.

There is, Oliver urged. Look at you, this ISN"T you Yogi. Gareki wouldn't have want-

You can't understand! Yogi said painfully tears burned in his eyes yet again. You can't...you can't possibly understand. It doesn't matter what Gareki would have wanted. I'm avenging him by my own needs.

Don't be crazy. Oliver tried to reason once again putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yogi moved away from the touch as if it had burned. Stop!

NO! Oliver raised his voice a little. No...he pursed his lips together. I'm not going to stop, snap out of it. Gareki is gone but this isn't the end of the world. You never know what's going to happen. But dealing with your problems by force, nothing good will come from that. I know you're hurt but dealing with it this way ISN'T going to help you. So please...put down the machete.

Yogi's hand shook as he still held up his weapon towards Raditz who looked panicked. He clenched his teeth together as he closed his eyes. He felt Olivers hand placed on his wrist pushing it down softly and Yogi allowed him.

Yogi fell to his knees in the water and reached up a hand to cover his eye's as he cried. His shoulders shacking as he wept.

Everyone looked at him sadly as the SQUADRANT H.Q came out of the helicoptors to take away Eleska and Arumerita and loaded both Gareki and Nai's body on stretchers for further action.

Yogi didn't dare turn around to see Gareki's pale face before the helicopter door closed and began to fly up into the sky away from them all.

* * *

Breathing in... breathing out. Yogi opened his eyes to be met by Nai's face.

Nai shook his head and sighed as he sat down on the weight lifting bench next to the medal bar lifters Yogi was hanging upside down on with his knees wrapped on the medal pole to hold him up.

Nai threw him the water bottle and Yogi caught it before he flipped and dropped down in a crouch before standing up. His bare chest shined with a thin layer of sweat covering his abed muscles before Nai threw him his black Tank top.

Yogi caught that one as well before drinking a gulp of water and shrugged the shirt over his head before brining it down over his tones chest and stomach, the medium sized muscles on his arms flexing as he did this.

Nai stared at him for a moment before speaking. what are you doing Yogi? He asked concerned edging into his voice.

Yogi looked at Nai's natural pale face. Normally pale then it had been 3 months ago, his eye's returned to their vibrant red and as did his hair with the purple tips, his weight had gone back to a minimum of average as it did before he was taken away into Uro's lab.

Yogi didn't answer just turned away to put on his black jacket- that actually belonged to Gareki, it still smelled of his cologne , It was the very jacket Gareki had offered to him when it was raining that day they had first gotten into town coming back from Iceland.

It was a coincidence since the dark clouds out side of the large gym windows showed it was about to rain. This gave Yogi a since of Daja' Vu. _How strange_...

Nai sighed again resting his chin onto his hand. He stared at Yogi as he walked to the door of the gym getting ready to walk out just after Nai said something.

It's been three months since you saved me and Gareki why won't you tell me what happened to him?

Yogi turned his head halfway to face Nai.

Nai knew by the hard look Yogi was giving him that he did NOT want to tell him at all about the situation that had occurred during the day of their saving.

Yogi turned back around opened the gym door and ran out for his jog that he had been doing for the last past three months since Gareki had died. It was something to get his mind off of what happened that day it proved to help his depression.

The SQUADRANT H.Q took both Nai and Gareki to their agency medical center in some unknown location Yogi hadn't seen them neither did the Tsukuomo or the others. In a matter of one week only Nai was returned but as for Gareki they still had him.

Yogi had talked to Oliver about it since he was the head leader of the SQUADRANT H.Q. But Oliver couldn't and wouldn't allow any information about Gareki.

It made yogi angry. Yet again for the third time Gareki had been taken away without his consent and now he couldn't hear what was happening to him. It was frustrating and so wrong that Yogi didn't know what to do.

Yogi had told Airi what had happened to her Gareki while on the flight back. He remembered the glass plate that had dropped out of her hand at the shocking news and for the third time... he had seen her cry. Her happy spirit was crushed by the heart breaking new. she stayed with Yogi that night talking to him as he explained the entire story from his point of view. Once he had gotten done he requested for her to not tell Gareki's parents about any of the things he had told her or not to tell any one for that matter. It was only to be left between the both of them

Airi agreed and carried on for the last past 3 months trying her best to deal with life without Gareki to talk to once every visit to his apartment. Instead she talked to Yogi each day to keep him in a happy mood doing her best despite the situation.

Yogi thanked her for her efforts but he mostly wanted to be alone and think for a bit. But of course that caused him to be depressed. He stayed inside the apartment watching TV he didn't like TV all that much but he found himself watching it more and more avoiding going to the agency at all cost. Like he had said before. He needed time alone and to think but of course that didn't last long because soon enough Nai came over and explained to Yogi that what he was doing wasn't good for him at all. He requested for him to get fresh air go to a restaurant do SOMETHING. Yogi disagreed at first but Nai kept nagging him to get out of the apartment and do something productive.

So Yogi did. Removing himself from the couch in his slumped over state and walked out of the apartment.

He walked around the city lousily for a couple of days until he found a gym at first he thought it was pointless to go in it since there was one at the agency but he had remembered he was avoiding the agency at all cost it allowed unwanted memories to flash threw his head that he knew he would break down if he thought of them again. So settling on the gym he had been going everyday just to do something other then lounge about lazily. Nai would sometimes join him to see how he was doing

The process of it only helped little by little but Yogi still felt the never ending dread in the pits of his heart. Often at night he would speak to himself in a second persons point of view but really he was speaking to Gareki as he looked up at the sealing each night talking about how his day had passed, what had happened, and what he had done, also speaking of how much he missed him.

But there would always be no answer which Yogi found himself prepared for each time he spoke to the sealing.

But at least both Arumerita and Eleska were in jail again but with a better confinement to keep them in this time. They wouldn't be escaping this time.

Yogi jogged into an upcoming park and stopped to catch his breath against a tree he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bark just as a wetness fell onto his cheek. At first he thought he was crying- AGAIN...( he had been doing that often so much that sometimes he didn't realize he was doing it) but he soon realized it was the rain water falling from the sky.

He closed his eyes once more letting the rain fall onto his hair and face. reaching a hand up he moved it threw his soft hair.

3 months huh...I need to get it together. He said running the same hand that had been in his hair over his face and the layer of hairs on his chin and upper lip before returning it to his side.

He stepped away from the tree to pull his hood up of gareki's jacket and to continue the path with a walk after putting his hands into his pockets. What would happen tomorrow he didn't know possible the same routine


	24. Nightmare

**GothinBlack- Thanks for continuing to read this fanic and thanks for the reviews enjoy this chapter.**

 **Just a warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Yogi stopped in his walk, letting the yellow sand sink around his white Polo shoes. Settling his hands into the pockets of his khaki shorts he looked up at the slightly clouded sky.

The wind blew softly. Ruffling his hair and the plain white T shirt he was wearing. The seagulls chirped as they flew over the ocean line fishing for food. The sound of the shore echoed with the waves that were crashing up on the sand only to go back where it had started before repeating the process.

3 months and 2 weeks. He muttered to himself.

3 months and 2 weeks had passed away quickly since the day Gareki had left the world Yogi existed in. He died. He was no longer apart of the world any longer. That feeling of loneliness ate away at Yogi's entire being as the depressed feeling sunk in even more.

3 months and 2 weeks it had been since he stepped foot into the agency he worked for avoiding the place as much as possible, a while since he had seen the others that were called his friends Nai had since been pushed away by Yogi himself. He only wanted to be alone at this moment, 3 months and 2 weeks it had been since he saw Raditz or Oliver, or anyone else that was close to knowing him. No one knew what he was doing, no one knew where he was at this moment, and no one knew if he was okay with the still bothersome situation at hand.

Yogi continued to watch the clouded sky move as the wind picked up. They had accepted his request with not much further protests, But of course Airi was the one who didn't want him to be alone.

So what now? Said her voice.

Yogi continued to look up at the sky for a moment leaving the sounds of nature to speak to her instead of his voice. The silence grew thin before she decided to speak up again. Breathing in a breath she spoke. Yogi speak to me?

...

Airi pushed her dark brown hair away from her forehead as she walked up behind him and touched his shoulder with a grip of her hand. I haven't heard you speak in 2 weeks, I know you're still hurt about what happened but Yogi...she sighed and shook her head slowly. This is hard for me to say, I wish I didn't have to. But...You need to move on- we all do. Okay?

Yogi finally looked down closing his eye's as he did. He processed her words before opening them again and turned to her with a side look. His face was expressionless as it had been ever since the tragedy had happened with Gareki.

Airi's eye's widened slightly as she began to think Yogi was going to finally speak but the surprise settled in her chest as Yogi only gave her a shake of his head signifying that he wasn't going to get over the situation so easily. He turned away again and continued to walk on the beach.

Airi could just see the depressed aura around his body as he walked. She turned away not wanting to look at his sad and miserable state any longer.

3 months before. She remembered the exact words she had told Yogi while he was on the search for Gareki. She had been so certain that Gareki would make it back to them without being dead at all but it seemed it was an unknown mistake that she had made.

So what was to be done now, How would everything go back the way it was before this tragedy happened. Airi honestly didn't know. It didn't look like Yogi would ever be happy again. Not unless Gareki were simultaneously here, and alive. Well, Healthy, and most importantly breathing.

Airi hugged herself as she turned towards the ocean line not bothering to walk beside Yogi in hopes of cheering him up any more. she had tried and tried again but she failed. Yogi wouldn't snap out of it and she didn't blame him. She herself was breaking down as well. Airi felt the tears produce themselves in her eyes before one slid down her cheek. Sucking in her bottom lip she failed to conceal a whimper of sadness. Oh Gareki, things aren't the same without you...

* * *

Drip...drip...drip. Yogi rain a hand against his cheek as he exited the shower letting the drops of water from his wet hair fall into the sink he was standing behind, Getting himself dressed in a new set of clothing. He looked in the mirror of his own reflection. Just as he had seen a young pale face of shock and surprise filling up the blue-grey eyes under black hair.

Yogi gaped a little as he gasped, his violate eyes widening...Gareki?

Gareki smiled at him cutely seeming to cock his head a bit as if curious.

Yogi was to paralyzed with shock at Gareki's odd way of showing a smile. Y-you're okay! yogi said happily. Being able to move again he reached a hand forward towards the mirror and touched it expecting to feel Gareki's face but never did as the mirror turned into a watery surface sucking in his hand.

Yogi flinched at the feeling. What? The mirror sucked in his hand further more until the wrist was available but then it sucked that in to, soon enough it sucked his entire arm in. Yogi tried to push himself away from the odd mirror but found that no strength he had was able to pull away from the iron tight grip. Yogi soon found himself absorbed all the way threw the mirror.

Darkness was met on the other side as he found no flooring to stand on and he soon fell in the abyss. It was endless, but that was how most abyss's were. Yogi fell, not letting out a sound of panic.

It was until he heard that familiar voice again. Gareki's laughter echoed around him, images of their time spent together started appearing in screens all around him until all he could see was endless images and scenes from his boyfriend and himself.

Yogi knew the saying was: Seeing your life flash before your eyes, and he felt like that was happening right now. Every image and scene was his life spent with Gareki. All of the scenes spoke Gareki's voice as he talked in each image.

A certain feeling of Daja'Vu flooded threw Yogi but he knew this wasn't anything like it. Was he dreaming he had to be dreaming. Right? Nothing like tis could happen in real life, although...it felt so real. He stopped that thought abruptly not wanting to believe THIS was real. It was a dream nothing more.

Oh I can assure you...this isn't a dream. Said a voice.

Yogi clenched his teeth together turning around to see Karoku in one of the squared screens holding Gareki's defenseless form, It was taken place in Uro's mansion deep down in his laboratory. Yogi could tell by the broken glass chambers behind them both.

Karoku smirked knowingly. He tilted Gareki's head back and to the side by the hold on his chin, his other arm was wrapped securely around Gareki's chest feeling him up softly and ever so slowly like a hand stroking a cat.

Yogi knew this was a twisted dream and as much as he wanted to believe that he couldn't turn away from the realistic touch Karoku was giving HIS boyfriend.

Karoku saw the look of anger in his eyes and blew out a chuckle as he stopped his slow stroking of Gareki's chest. Does this bother you...? He asked with fake concern. The smirk grew on his lips.

Yogi squinted his eyes giving him a hard and pissed off look. Any more then that he didn't say anything.

Humph. Alright then, Guess it doesn't. But I bet this will. Karoku said just above a whisper as he trailed his tongue up Gareki's pale neck causing an unexpected moan to emit from Gareki's throat.

Yogi clenched his hands into a fist. Keep yourself away from him! he snapped angrily.

Hahaha. Karoku chuckled puling away his tongue from the soft skin of Gareki. And just what are you going to do about it. This is only a dream isn't that what YOU said.

It IS only a dream but I can't turn away from what you're doing to him. Yogi admitted.

You know that sounded way out of line. Karoku said rubbing his nose against Gareki's cheek.

You know what I meant! Yogi yelled again. Let him go!

I like him way to much to do that, so that's a NO. He's my prize now. Karoku said roughly removing the shirt sleeve off of Gareki's shoulder to reveal a purple bite mark. Karoku seemed to have smirked again as he leaned over to Gareki's neck, found a spot and bit down hard so his sharp teeth entered Gareki's skin.

Gareki flinched and shut his eyes tightly still to weak to do anything. S-stop-ugh!

Karoku had pulled away from his new bite wound and closed there mouths together causing Gareki to let out a groan of un-expectance. Karoku fought his way into Gareki's mouth with his tongue forcing them to fight against each other.

Yogi was fuming at this moment. Just when he was about to yell in anger again he found that his voice was gone and his movements left him paralyzed . He was forced to watch what was unfolding in front of him. _Why can't I move?_ Yogi contemplated in his mind of what was happening but couldn't come up with any conclusions.

Karoku pulled away and smiled a true smile. Well then seems you've fallen into my trap.

Yogi could only glare at him angrily as his voice wasn't able to speak what it had to say.

Karoku peered down at him in bliss with a hint of anxiousness in his eyes. Seems like we have company Gareki care to show him what we are both going to do.

Gareki breathed heavily from the unexpected kiss trying to get air, his eyes widened at what Koraku meant. N-no! You're not going to do that to me again!

Oh what ever do you mean. Karoku said faking his speech. He then came to what Gareki was talking about. He smirked. Oh that. He placed a hand on Gareki's cheek and whispered.

Do you mean rape?

Gareki shivered at the word but kept his hard glare on Karoku. You know what I'm talking about. He spoke dangerously.

Karoku brightened as he remembered raping Gareki. He gripped onto Gareki chin tightly as he brought him face to face to him mere inches away. Oh my dear boy...it was going to happen to you sooner or later and here we are again. I might as well enjoy this one to, and lets not mention your own boyfriend is watching as we speak so he's going to get some of the action as well.

Gareki's body went rigid with anticipation and panic. Yogi was there and he was going to watch. Even if this was a twisted dream it still felt real for all of them. Another urge of panic went threw his system as he realized he barley had any strength to fight against Karoku in this situation. He was going to get raped yet again like THIS.

Yogi so badly wanted to wake up to not witness what was about to happen on the large screen in front of him. He tried once again to speak but the words wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried the same for him trying to move. It was like his body wasn't capable of listening anymore. He was paralyzed completely.

The setting in the screen changed into a bed room it was odd to think but Karoku seemed to have changed the appearance of the background as he shoved Gareki onto the bed of black sheets.

Yogi watched in horror as Gareki was stripped naked and tide tightly to the bed post with rope desperately pulling against it.

My, my doesn't this look familiar to you Gareki. karoku teased as Gareki jerked from the touch Karoku gave him on his stomach.

Gareki couldn't do anything but beg for this nightmare not to happen again. Karoku! stop it, please! I don't want THIS.

karoku smiled wickedly grabbing Gareki by the chin tightly and whispered. It's going to happen and you ARE going to enjoy it. Having that said he pressed their mouths together in a rough kiss.

Yogi still being forced to watch let out an angered groan.

Karoku once again played with Gareki's tongue with his own, violating every inch of his mouth.

Gareki let out a whimper as Karoku pulled away and trailed his tongue with a hint of his teeth grazing Gareki's neck as he licked down all the way to one of Gareki nipples.

Gareki turned away as a red blush creped up to his cheeks. His eye's met Yogi's shocked ones. Gareki felt the tears of dismay enter his eyes. Don't look at me-AHH.

Gareki moaned unable to finish his sentence completely. The moan was unexpected. Gareki hadn't done it on purpose, no way would he want to enjoy this but his body seemed to be acting differently ever since the bite Karoku gave him on his neck. Gareki shut his eye's tightly as he felt his chest flutter with uncontrolled excitement making his nipples hard from pleasure.

ohhh...Gareki whimpered as the feeling built up deep inside. He let out another unwanted moan as Karoku licked over his erect nipple tweaking the other with his finger tips.

Stop it! Gareki groaned threw grit teeth trying to regain control over himself. But Karoku just ignored him or so Gareki thought.

You're not calling the shots! Karoku said. Aggressively biting Gareki on his other shoulder making him wince. This is MY show so don't get so cocky.

Yogi clenched his jaw at that. Why was this happening now! He should have been woken up from this night mare. He was being affected by the rough movements from Karoku and that only made him angrier.

Gareki took in a sharp intake of breath as Karoku grabbed his throbbing erection. The bite wound was definitely doing something to his body and he was now feeling the strong effects of it.

Not like this. Gareki said wishing desperately Yogi was not seeing him at his weakest with another man.

Oh I'm sorry this is proving to be uneventful but try to bare with me, you'll lose your mind. Karoku said seductively as he bagan to stroke up and down Gareki's hard member.

Almost immediately as he started Gareki let out moans unable to hold them back any longer.

Gareki's face grew hot with heat as Karoku leaned over him and kissed his lips concealing the light moans coming from him.

Ahh...ahn! moaned Gareki as Karoku pulled away and trailed his tongue once again down Gareki's neck hungrily biting the pale skin lightly not as rough as he had done before. All the while he moved his hand up and down faster feeling Gareki's member twitch with every passing movement on the head.

Gareki pulled against his restraints again. Knowing that Yogi was watching he tried to conceal the noises he was making. But Karoku wasn't having it.

Don't think you can get out of this so easily! He said trailing claw marks down Gareki's side. Gareki tightened his hands into fist trying not to yell out loud but that proved to be difficult as Karoku tighten his grip on the new wound.

All the while a light purple liquid trailed in the claw marks he had just made. He roughly pulled his fingers out causing Gareki to let out a yelp. The purple liquid was on his finger tips.

Karoku laughed at Gareki's weakening state. And that's what happens if you try to ruin our fun, don't disobey again. Gareki let out another moan as Karoku moved his hand over the head of his penis yet again repeating that action until he was on the verge of cumming.

Gareki struggled more as his breathing increased into low pants. There was no running away, there was no help, and there definitely wasn't any avoiding what was to happen. Gareki tensed his muscles as the numbing build up washed over him intensely making him cry out throwing his head back with a loud moan.

Karoku smirked in triumph knowing he had won this round, he never stopped his fast movements of his hand on Gareki's member until Gareki calmed himself down from the unwanted climax. He pulled his hand away only to have Gareki's cum drip from his palm and fingers.

His other hand still had the odd purple liquid from cutting Gareki on his side.

Karoku laughed slightly peering down at him with that same stupid knowing look. Told you, you would feel good.

Gareki just glared at him. Trying to ignore the fact that Yogi was still there and that it had in fact felt good. Deciding to change the subject like nothing ever happened he asked. W-what's that...purple stuff?

Karoku smirked wickedly making Gareki nervous of what he had just asked.

It's a toxin of mine. Karoku stated turning towards Yogi's pissed off face. Don't worry...it's not going to hurt him, it'll do the opposite such as making him feel good. Like you just saw. He winked. Which made Yogi even more angrier.

Both Yogi and Gareki flinched at that statement. Gareki struggled against his restraints begging him not to do anything else.

But Karoku found this to be amusing seeing Gareki like this. He positioned his two fingers at Gareki's entrance.

N-No!

Karoku pushed in two of his fingers smoothly with the purple liquid around them. Gareki let out a noise that resembled a yelp and a moan mixed together. You don't have to hide it anymore Gareki I know that this feels way to good for you, does it not? He asked playfully.

Karoku moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace as Gareki continued to let out the noises of pleasure. Karo-ku st-stop! he urged in between pants.

I think our guest wants to see you climax again, am I right? He said not making any move to stop his movements. He peered down at Yogi with a smirk.

Yogi closed his eyes but that didn't hide the lewd noises Gareki was making uncontrollably.

I-I'm so sorry. Gareki said to Yogi threw pants. Karoku's toxin was getting to him now. Every touch and feeling was intensified he couldn't hold himself back anymore as he felt a shiver crawl up his body. Knowing that he was going to cum soon yet again.

Karoku felt Gareki tighten around his fingers as soon as that happened Gareki cried out shutting his eyes tightly as he climaxed the blush on his face reddening and the sharp white bangs from his forehead covered his eyes.

Do-Don't look...at me. Please. Gareki said threw climaxing. The cum fell onto his stomach in three strings. He panted after calming himself down throwing his back back onto the bed from arching it shutting his eyes from the truth that had happened just now. How unbearable it was to have cum like that in front of Yogi of all people. I'm so sorry. He cried.

Yogi's world calasped around him all the images and scenes disappeared falling down to the abyss he was in until the very one he was looking at was the only one left.

I told you he would be mine. Karoku said claim fully. He grabbed Gareki's chin and smirked. I bet you're so confused right now...Am I right?

Yogi couldn't say anything mainly because he was still paralyzed and the other because he was in shock at what he had just seen.

You were right, this isn't a dream but a horrible nightmare.

Yogi snapped his eyes open and sat up in bed with a start. He panted, trying to calm his nerve. A cold sweat fell from his forehead and bare chest. He took in a shaky breath bringing a hand up and ran it threw his hair.

Pushing back the blonde strands. A moment passed with quietness. He looked to his side to find a familiar empty spot where Gareki would've slept if he were here. Yogi sighed and brought his sights back to looking forward.

Karoku...you son of a bitch. Yogi muttered remembering his nightmare. A cold shiver of disgust ran threw him as he thought of Karoku doing those things to Gareki. It was over and Yogi was glade, But just the thought of Karoku made him remember the words he had said after leaving him to die in Uro's mansion.

Do you think this could kill me? It went along the lines of that. Yogi shook his head. He's definitely dead. It's been 3 months and 2 weeks he hasn't come back so he has to be. Yogi wanted to believe the words he had just said but deep down he felt like it wasn't the truth...Karoku could possibly come back but who's to say that he wouldn't.

That night Yogi lay awake, the uneasy feeling keeping him from sleeping.


	25. Do I know You?

Airi raised her hand to the bedroom of Yogi's apartment, But after a moment of hesitation she decided to just go inside. Slipping the slide door to the side she walked in to see Yogi covered up from head to feet with the comforter. She could tell he was still in the mood of depression.

She could even feel the aura surrounding the area just by stepping a foot inside the dark medium sized room. She sighed and walked further inside. Yogi hadn't seemed to move even when she was standing beside him next to the night stand. She hadn't been quiet when she came in so it wasn't like she was sneaking around, after all Gareki gave her a key to the apartment but she never thought she'd need it for this situation.

Alright Yogi, come on. She said with a start on grabbing the comforter. It was about time for him to get out of the sulky mood he had been inducing for the past few weeks. She herself was still traumatized by the situation at hand as well but nothing would make it better if you kept thoughts about the tragedies that happened in life, The only thing to do was distract yourself from them and hope for a better future.

Yogi didn't make a move of getting out of bed even when she had pulled the covers back to reveal his open eyes staring right at her. Airi let go of the mantle to put her hands on her hips giving him a some what...stern look, although it was hard to pull off since she knew what he was going threw. She still couldn't get over the fact that Gareki was gone either. But they'd have to force threw it.

Yogi come on. She urged. Me and the others are worried about you.

You know, Nai came over here the other day and asked me about you. I told him you needed time, but of course we've all been patient and now it's time for you to return to them.

...

Of course Yogi didn't say anything, it was always like that now. Airi was starting to forget what his voice sounded like it had been that long. She pursed her lips together hesitating to say something but then she shook herself and then came out with the words she had been wanting to ask for a while, only hoping Yogi would give her an answer for it.

So, Nai has been asking me lately, about Gareki I mean. He STILL doesn't know what happened to him. He has a guess but he isn't entirely sure of it. Of course I couldn't bring myself to tell him and it seems he doesn't want to hear it from me, but from you. Even the others don't want to tell him what's been happening.

Yogi abruptly sat up in bed causing Airi to gasp slightly in surprise. It had been a to quick movement. He then turned to her.

I can't tell him, not now...Yogi spoke for the first time in weeks to her face. Airi's eyes widened at this. It sounded the same but a little bit rugged and deep. She smiled a small one before returning her lips into a thin line. Okay... but Yogi, I could tell him. That is if you want me to-

No thank you. Yogi said interrupting her. I'll tell him... eventually.

Airi nodded even though she felt skeptical of Yogi speaking about such a sensitive topic to Nai. But if he said he would who knows, he possible would.

Airi stepped aside as Yogi got out of bed. He turned to her expectantly. Did you need something?

Airi brightened up again. He was ACTUALLY talking to her this time, FINALLY. She shook her head quickly but then realized her mistake and nodded her head instead.

Y-Yeah I do need you. She corrected.

Alright, I'll be out in a sec. Yogi said heading into the bathroom.

Okay. Heading into the living room she sat on one of the white couches looking outside at the tall city buildings.

Moments later Yogi came into the room with a new set of clothing looking much more prepared for the day then he had been the last past few weeks. Airi could still feel the sad tension but road it off. Yogi had listened to her today and spoke his first words in weeks, so maybe he was getting better.

Alright. She said getting to her feet. We have ourselves a meeting.

Yogi raised an eyebrow. What?

With Oliver. He didn't say much except he wanted to talk to you. And me...I guess. she shrugged.

Yogi's face hid the surprise he was feeling. _Oliver? What does he possible want with me?_ But then it hit him. _Is it about...Gareki._

Airi looked at him confused as he stared at her frozen in place. Hey ,Yogi? Are you okay?

He snapped out of it. Still feeling a bit of surprise and the overwhelming feeling of excitement. Why was he feeling this way, was he hoping something would be said good about Gareki who had been gone for months now. It seemed impossible but most agents had impossible abilities. He couldn't help the spark of hope that built up in his chest.

I'm good. He finally answered still in a daze.

You ready? Airi asked him. Once again snapping him out of his thoughts.

Yeah...Yeah let's go. He replied.

The ride to the café was quiet not much word was said mainly because Yogi had thoughts of his own going threw his head of what Oliver wanted him for. Not to mention the unexpected sight of seeing Oliver as an agent was surprising. The SQUADRANT H.Q wasn't really an agency heard of which was expected. Even the E.O.A.P wasn't known until months ago from his own agency the Government Affiliation Agency Group or just simply going by the initials of G.A.A.G. Oliver still needed to answer some questions that he had.

I don't get it. Airi spoke the first time since getting in the car. You said that Gareki was taken by him-his agency. Oliver I mean?

Yeah?

It's weird thinking of Oliver as an agent don't you think?

Yogi agreed with her on that. It WAS weird thinking of him as a protector of the city.

And what's the deal with so many agencies popping out of hiding? I never really thought this city had so many people fighting to protect it except for you guys. Airi continued in thought.

Yeah...Yogi said distantly not noticing that they had pulled up in front of the café where Oliver had first made his appearance in the city.

Here we are. Airi spoke unbuckling her seat belt then exited the car. Yogi followed closing the door behind him. They both entered the café getting hit with the same cent of coffee and pastries.

Looking around they saw Oliver sitting in a booth by the window and went over to him.

He looked up from his coffee and smiled a greeting. Hey you two! He said cheerfully. Oliver's attitude had changed since the year Yogi had saw him last. he was way more cheerful then he usually was.

They both greeted him before sitting down.

Oliver placed his pale fingers on the straw of his coffee cup and twirled it around before saying. So how are the both of you holding up? He asked in his French tone of voice.

it's been ...better. Airi said slowly. mentioning Yogi wasn't in the happiest of moods each day.

Oh I see. Oliver said. The smile was still on his face.

Yogi wondered why he was so happy even though this was a melancholy situation.

Oliver must have picked up on what Yogi was thinking because the next thing he said shocked him. Got some good news for you, Your guy is alive took ALOT of hard work from our best healers and scientific doctors but we got him breathing again, And he's currently awake.

Both Airi and Yogi's faces were frozen in shock.

Oliver smiled bigger. Although we still have to run some tests. But other then that he's awake he freaked out once he saw all the people in dark uniform staring down at him. I'm still laughing at the way his face looked once he woke up.

Yogi shook his head. B-but that's impossible-

It may be impossible for NORMAL people, but we're agents we can do a lot more then just bury the body. Oliver says demonstrating his gravitational powers by lifting up empty plates from in front of them before setting them back down gently. He hadn't moved a finger to do this.

Airi gasped at what she just saw but Yogi was used to it. He had already seen Olivers ability. we should go see him, if you want to anyway. Oliver offered.

Of course we want to! Yogi said abruptly.

Alright then, but there is some other things that I should tell you but you'll have to see it for yourself to believe it. Oliver said losing his smile.

Yogi could tell what Oliver was mentioning was going to be bad but there was no way Yogi wanted to hear about it now. In case the depressed emotion came back and took him full force again. He didn't want to feel sad any more so he didn't ask further about what Oliver was mentioning about Gareki until they got into the SQUADRANT H.Q.

Oliver had told both of them to follow him in there car while he got into his silver Camaro. So they did the ride was long longer then Yogi had expected it would be. Passing the city buildings and unfamiliar parts of the city he nor Airi had even seen before. All the while both of them didn't say a word to each other just waiting in anticipation for what was to lie ahead as they followed Oliver into a dark tunnel with orange lighting on the cement sealing.

We've really gone far, haven't we? Airi said breaking the silence for what seemed like forever.

Yeah, You're right about that. Yogi said not taking his eyes off of the back of Oliver's car determined not to lose it, even if there wasn't any traffic in the thin tunnel any thing could happen. It was best to keep his guard up.

As soon as Yogi thought this the road from ahead of the tunnel opened up to an underground passageway continuing the road from underneath. They followed Oliver down it . Seeing the opening close from behind. They drove a little longer with Airi looking around the big enclosure of white decks sitting inside of the rocky walls reveal long hallways.

This place is amazing. She muttered more to herself then to Yogi who was looking around also but not as long as she had since he had to keep an eye on Oliver's car. Which had stopped in the center of the circular spacing. The spacing lead to other roads around them plus the road they had just come off of.

Oliver opened his car door and signaled for them to come out as well.

But as soon as they did agents in black army jacket, cargo pants, with combat boots came running out from all sides ordering them to put there hands up.

Both Yogi and Airi did as told, not sure of what was going on.

Whoa, hey cool it! Oliver said to the troops.

One of the men from the group stepped up. Sorry sir but these people aren't apart of this agency we are under strict orders from the first boss to scan them. It is a policy we cannot ignore.

Oliver squinted his blue eyes at the man making him flinch a little. Fine, scan them.

The man nodded and ordered some of the troops that were surrounding them all, to come with him. 3 troops followed him.

Yogi tensed when they held up guns that looked like pistols but the opening had a much wider slit. Pressing down on the clicker a red scanner came out of the gun like tool and scanned over his body after it was done it let out a beep noise.

He's an agent. Said one of the men in a mutter but Airi heard it all to well. She gasped once the red scanners scanned over her body knowing what they were going to say.

The scanners stopped and let out a weird noise that hadn't sounded like the beep that was on Yogi's scan.

The man squinted, he brought his eye's up to Airi's. She's not affiliated with an agency!

Everyone except for Oliver and Yogi went tense as they pointed real guns at her.

Yogi glared at them grabbing one by the hood of the jacket and forcefully and quickly taking away his gun. The hell do you think you're doing?! he snapped.

I could ask the same Oliver said stepping in front of Airi's panicked form protectively. I order ALL of you to put down your weapons, She is of no threat to us. She doesn't carry the burden of revealing our secret. Do I make myself clear!

Yes sir! they all said. But one of them spoke up. How can we trust her! she's already seen to much. The rule goes no one who isn't affiliated with an agency should know about us!

I know what the damn rule says. Oliver snapped. This girl isn't going to reveal us to the world trust me on that, I've known her longer then any of you have. She has been exposed to an agency before such as the G.A.A.G she's friends with all of them even the very one that is in our custody for temporary timing.

Everyone froze at Olivers words mainly the troops. They all raised their hand and put it to there foreheads in a salute.

Oliver put his hands on his hips. Now I'll say it again. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

YES SIR! They all said returning back to there posts.

Oliver sighed and turned towards Airi and smiled hiding away how serious he had been a few seconds ago. Sorry, you okay?

Yeah, besides the fact that I could have been shot. I'm good. She said half sarcastically.

Yogi threw aside the gun he was holding and walked over to them. You want to continue this? He asked her.

She turned serious. Yes, I'm going to see my friend.

Oliver nodded. Good then, Both of you follow me. He led them over to a elevator with a clear glass encircling it. They all made their way to the main top floor leading into a long corridor. Walking out of the elevator they passed by rooms with a small square window on them giving a clear view of what was inside.

These are the scientist rooms where they do a bunch of expseraments...as you can tell. Oliver said. He continued to lead them down another darkly lit hallway passing down a stair case.

So Oliver, how did you actually become an agent? Airi asked looking around at her surrounding. The place was huge and built with technical design that she'd never understand, it was kind of beautiful in a way.

Oh that long story. He stated crossing his arms behind his head as he walked. well as it turned out I was actually an agent long before I knew of it. I was apart of the SQUADRANT H.Q because I was assigned to it when I was working for Eleska. I was both good and bad as you can recall the time I tried to kill you and I was a spy to get info about Yogi and Gareki at that time. But now I'm completely good you don't have to worry, I don't plan to hurt neither of you. So any way once my trial was set for me to stay in Paris and to NEVER come back to Japan let's just say the SQUADRANT found me and lifted my trial that Gareki had put on me.

Tch, You told me Gareki lifted your trial. Yogi said noticing he had lied to him.

Haha. Yeah, I needed that lie in order to get you to talk. Besides it was to early to admit I was an agent especially in a crowded place like that café. I couldn't just admit the truth in front of all those people. Oliver said shrugging his shoulders.

Yogi glared at his back as he thought about it. Fine you're forgiven.

I didn't realize I was in a situation where I needed to be forgiven. Oliver said jokingly causing Yogi to laugh a little.

Airi smiled warmly at the site unfolding in front of her. First time Yogi had laughed in months. It made her happy that he was finally getting over his mood-

Almost immediately a dark figure dressed in a tight black shirt, dark grey cargp shorts, black combat boots with leather fingerless gloves ran past her almost knocking her to the side but she caught herself.

You alright Oliver asked her both Yogi and him coming to her side.

Y-yeah. But who was that? She asked getting to her feet and looking at both of them with concern edging into her light grey eyes.

Hey get back here! yelled a mans voice followed by foots steps of boots hitting against medal as troops chased after the figure.

Yogi, Oliver, and Airi all turned around to see the dark figure turn towards them to reveal a pale face of blue-grey eyes just as his deep black hair flew over them hiding them from their view. He then grabbed ahold of the railing quickly with out hesitation and jumped over the long height enough to kill a person.

Yogi's heart slammed against his chest as he saw his boyfriend from the last past 3 months and 2 weeks. He lost his breath at that moment of shock and alarm. Gareki...

Shit he jumped. Oliver said looking over the railing to see Gareki's form falling down legs first with his arms held up and hair whipping back away from his forehead. He landed on the elevator that had recently brought them up to the top main floor then he jumped down again landing in a crouch with one hand resting on the pavement. He stood up and locked eyes with all of them.

Yogi's eyes widened as Gareki brought his blue-grey ones onto his violate ones. he held his breath as Gareki dismissed them without a care in the world and then he began to run again.

Oliver clenched the railing and slammed his hands against it before raising a finger to the troops. You all alert the guards down there now, and close all exits!

Oliver made a move to walk away but Yogi grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. What the hell is this?!

Oliver slid off Yogi's hand and reluctantly told him. we we're able to bring him back to life but of course all good things can't happen all at once, I'm sorry to say but Gareki has lost his memories along with his powers as well but... he still has his combat skills.

Once again the air washed out of Yogi as he stared at him in shock. W-what?

Oliver took in a breath before saying. He doesn't remember either of you and we don't know if he ever will.

Airi put a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. why is he running away?

Oliver looked down over the railing as Gareki continued to run to the exit. He's panicked even if he doesn't look it he's scared. We tried to explain to him what he was and what he could do or used to be able to do he freaked out saying that it was impossible that none of this was real. But when I left he seemed stable enough... and he sure as hell wasn't wearing our uniform my guess is that he snuck into the stock room on his way out of here for a change of clothing.

But his powers, he can get them back right? Yogi asked him snapping out of his shock.

well it would be possible if his full ability hasn't awaken yet but if it has then there's no way of him getting them back even if your agency injects him again.

Yogi shook his head. Gareki's ability hasn't awaken yet so there's a chance he will get his powers back, but I'm more concerned about him getting away. We need to be down there.

I couldn't agree more. Oliver said turning to Airi. You should stay up here it's more safe. Airi didn't protest but just agreed. They both then grabbed a hold of the railing and jumped down landing from the elevator to the pavement flooring.

They got to the scene just as a group of SQUADRANT troops did as well, circling Gareki with there guns held high. Yogi clenched his jaw. If they shot him then they would pay dearly for it but of course Yogi couldn't order them to put their weapons down since he wasn't in charge here and besides this was there only means of retrieving Gareki which Yogi still didn't like.

Gareki backed up against the rocky wall, in a ready stance looking from his left to right ever so slowly. He reached slowly behind his back and pulled out a weapon that Yogi hadn't seen before it was a black double bladed kunai extending to arm length. Gareki held it in it's center pointing it at them like a sword.

Where did he get that? Yogi said breathlessly. Surprised at the amazing looking weapon.

It came with him, but we put it in the stock room hoping he wouldn't find it but looks like we were wrong. Oliver said stepping past his troops with Yogi following. This only caused Gareki to be on edge about their closeness.

Oliver raised his hands in defense. Relax, we only want to help you. Remember me?

A few strands of black hair feel in front of Gareki's eye. No need. He muttered deeply gripping onto his weapon tighter. I know NONE of you. Stop making it sound like I did.

Oliver smirked. You are to funny. He turned to his troops lower your guns. They all reluctantly obeyed his order. Gareki still stood on edge.

Yogi stared at him hard looking at his features making sure this was in fact his boyfriend. He studied the mature out line of his face, eyes, nose, hair, and lips. This was him was he really so different now, no... he'd have to test this on his own.

Keep your men at bay. Yogi muttered to Oliver as he took a step forward closer to Gareki.

uh? Oliver could only say.

Gareki pressed his back against the rocky wall as Yogi closed in on him. Answer me this. Do you know me?

Never in your life. Gareki spat.

Do you honestly not recognize me? Yogi asked stepping fully in front of him unafraid.

No. Why would I? Gareki said sizing him up. Feeling as though this man wasn't a threat to him at all, it was a strange fleeting emotion.

Because. Yogi rested his hand on the rocky wall just beside Gareki's face. Of this...Yogi closed in all the way capturing Gareki's lips in his own.

Oliver blushed and turned away.

Pulling away after a moment Yogi bit his bottom lip and went back in to connecting their lips together.

Gareki's eyes widened, he raised his hand and gripped Yogi's shoulder before striking him in the other shoulder with his kunai he then pulled it out and shoved Yogi away from his body breathing harshly. He raised his bloody kunai towards Yogi's face.

Don't you EVER do that again. Bastard! Gareki snapped clenching his jaw together. His blue eyes betraying Yogi that he really didn't know him at all.


	26. Do You Trust Me?

**GothinBlack- Hey! I'm back and I finally updated sorry for the wait but here you go.**

 **By the way check out my other book I've been working on Thanks**

 **Undying Truth( official Book) Thanks again for your views and reviews.**

* * *

Yogi raised his hand up to his shoulder, feeling the flesh heal itself before pulling it away and looking at the red substance strewn apon the skin of his hand. Gareki must have not remembered him. At all for that matter, because Yogi knew Gareki would never hurt him like this.

Yogi brought his eyes up to look at Gareki 's cold and distant stature. _Could he really not know me, even after everything we've been threw?_ Yogi thought to himself in astonishment.

That couldn't be it, Gareki HAD to remember something...just anything, but as Yogi stared at him with a slight shock on his face looking at Gareki's still but yet cold hearted expression he felt the somber emotion take over his body- emitting from his heart.

He felt broken and at a loss. G-gareki. Yogi made a move towards him but Gareki only tensed up prepared to inflict Yogi if he had to.

Don't, come near me. Gareki voice spoke slowly in a warning tone. He kept the kunai's sharp edge facing where Yogi's heart was.

Gareki then averted his eyes to Oliver who was watching the seen with a sadness as he pitied Yogi.

You. Gareki said a bit angrily. You promised me I would get out of this place without getting the whole squad chasing after me. Did you **lie to me**? The last words out of his mouth came out tensely as if he was going to kill Oliver if he had lied.

Of course not. What I meant was that you would be returning home with Yogi and Airi. Oliver stated calm as ever.

 **Him**! Gareki snapped pointing his eyes back towards Yogi's form. I can't go back with **him**!

The words stung more then anything but Yogi road it off trying to keep his composure.

Why is that? Oliver asked him.

Incase you forgot, I don't trust any of you. Gareki said still holding up his weapon.

Oliver sighed. Gareki, I've told you this again and again, none of us are going to hurt you. We explained to you that you had lost your memories and now you're just confused about all of us. Give us a chance. Okay...?

...

Gareki scanned over all of them deciding if he should consider without saying a word. A part of him told him he should defiantly trust these people but the other part was just so confused that the only sign it gave out was to be defensive to protecting himself. He fought against the odds and finally made up his decision.

Sighing Gareki let down his arm and latched the arm length Kunai to it's strap that had been on his back. Fine, I'll go with him and Airi but if they seem out of the ordinary as in try to hurt me then it's over. with that said Gareki walked past Yogi not exchanging him any further.

Yogi stood frozen to the spot staring at the space Gareki had been in. He heard the faded steps of the troops walk back to there post and as soon as they were all gone he collapsed down to his hands and knees.

His blonde hair covering his eyes from view but not the small trickle of a tear rolling down his cheek which soon fell to the ground atop his hand. His shoulders shook as he muffled his weeping.

Oliver stood by his side and put a reassuring hand on Yogi's shoulder. Come on man, don't cry about it. We'll get him back to his natural self in no time he just needs...time.

I shouldn't have expected so much good from this, after all... good things can't come all at once. Yogi said regaining his composure just a little.

Don't be like that. Don't tell me that you're giving up just like that. Oliver says. His French accent giving off distress.

You saw him! Yogi snapped all of a sudden. You saw him, how he acted. He said more slow and calmly. I don't think he'll ever acknowledge me as trustworthy.

Oliver stood up strait. Yogi, we don't know what could happen, but I do know that this problem will be resolved. Like I said before, he needs time.

The feeling of sorrow slowly disappeared from his heart as he considered Olivers words. He sighed and stood up.

After being quiet for a moment he stated. This isn't the first time Gareki has lost his memories. But at that time he was able to remember quickly, I wonder if it'll happen this way again? He then turned around and walked away leaving Oliver to stare after him.

* * *

After leaving the SQUADRANT H.Q Yogi, Airi, and Gareki drove in the car in silence none of them had said a word since getting into the vehicle.

Gareki sat in the back letting Airi sit in the front where she tried to hide the discomfort of Gareki not knowing her. Once Yogi had told her Gareki would be coming home with them she had acknowledged him with a hi but he looked at her with distrust written all over his features as he ignored her greeting and got into the backseat without a word.

Yogi knew Airi had been trying to hide her sadness but she wasn't doing a very good job. He could see a shiny streak slide down her cheek as they continued to drive in silence back into the city from the long ride they had driven to get to Olivers hidden base.

Yogi distracted himself from the depressed ride home by thinking about the situation at hand. Gareki no longer had his powers any more but there was a chance he could get them back considering his full ability hadn't awoken yet but for now Gareki was just a regular human which meant things would be a lot different from that day forward. Yogi wondered how long it would take for Gareki's powers to awaken, and not to mention how long it would take for him to get his memories back. Yogi couldn't stand the distance Gareki was giving him even the glare in the view mirror made him uncomfortable.

Gareki hadn't stopped glaring at Yogi since the entire ride back home had begun.

Airi clenched her fingers onto her knees not liking the silence any longer. She quickly turned to Yogi and asked in a whisper. Do you think if I talk about some familiar stuff with him, hell remember?

Yogi gave her a skeptical look. she looked determined and hopeful the tears had gone away just as quick as they had come. He raised an eye brow at her.

She held her hands up defensively. It's worth a try, rather then you getting glared at threw the whole ride. We should at least try to make him remember us.

Yogi thought about it. Not saying it was a bad idea maybe Gareki could find some insight about the two of them being the good guys and gain his trust.

Airi cleared her throat before turning around to Gareki with a smile. So Gareki, what exactly do you remember? To Yogi it sounded more like a doctor asking a patient about his or her systems but he trusted that Airi knew what she was doing.

Gareki folded his arms not answering her question, his eye's bore into her own with an intense glare. But Airi didn't back down. She was determined to get her closest friend back, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

You know, I was hurt by that glare you gave me from the second time I saw you in Olivers base but now I'm not affected. she pointed at Gareki. You wanna know why?

...

He didn't answer but she continued anyway. It's because I know you'll figure out who we are, even if you seem untrustful with us now, soon you'll have to talk.

Gareki cocked his head. I doubt that I will. He sounded calm and unangered. The first time he had spoken and it had not come out in full out rage.

You will. she stated as she continued. Her grey eyes stared at him with hope which made Gareki feel an emotion such as familiarity. It passed threw him briefly but it was a lasting effect.

For once he stopped his glaring and stared at Airi giving her a strange look as if he were trying to figure out something. Yogi watched this happen from the view mirror and felt his heart speed up just a little at the thought of Gareki finally seeing they weren't going to cause a threat to him.

Airi slowly reached a hand over to him and laid it atop his own that had been resting on his knee. she gave him a serious look. Gareki I'm going to tell you something that might freak you out but try not to get angry.

...

Gareki continued to stare at her in curiosity.

Airi took in a breath to calm her nerve she really hoped Gareki wouldn't make a fuss.

I'm sure you don't know this but I'm your friend, one of your closest friends that you could ever have. We've been together ever since our childhood this is why I don't want you to forget me. we've been threw a lot together threw hard times and even good times. Before you lost your memories you were always there for me and was never rude or mean to me, you protected me and I admire that about you so this next part goes without hesitation. Airi pointed at Yogi this man right here is an even bigger friend of yours- a very special friend. I mean I can't count how many times you two were always with each other, but you loved each other so much that it hurts the both of you see the other in pain. I know this won't make sense but hear me out. Yogi is your lover...in other words he's your boyfriend. He loves you...

Airi could almost sense the shocked look on Yogi's face as he continued to drive soon enough parking to a stop in the parking garage of their apartment building.

Gareki gaped at her looking completely in shock as the unexpected news came out threw her lips.

Gareki shook his head after a moment. All of a sudden feeling a since of empathy towards how he treated Yogi and her but he didn't know why. was what Airi had just said true?

...I'm...gay? Gareki seemed so confused with the word as it passed threw his lips.

Airi nodded slowly just as Yogi had turned around to give him a pleading look as to say please believe her.

Gareki's eyes shook as he continued to look at Yogi's sad exspression looking back and forth from Airi and said to be his boyfriend. Before he finally breathed out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding and said. I need some air. Gareki opened the door and exited the car shutting the door behind him.

Wai- Airi made a move to stop him but he had already started walking down the path of the parking garage to no where in particular.

she sighed. I guess I ended up freaking him out never the less...

Yogi unwrapped his hands from the steering will and got out of the car telling Airi to stay inside once she had made another move to follow. She reluctantly sat back in her seat watching as Yogi went after Gareki who was still walking.

Gareki hugged himself while staring wide eyed ahead. None of it made since he felt the memories begging to burst into his head but there was something holding them back from ever being known. Gareki ran a frustrated hand threw his hair. He wasn't upset about the man named Yogi being his boyfriend but it seemed so strange he was just taken aback by the sudden news.

If Yogi really had been my boyfriend then...shouldn't I trust him? Airi had said he loved me. But still, it might be a lie-

Gareki? Came Yogi's soft voice. Gareki didn't know why but he stopped abruptly. Both of these people were getting to him almost to the point where he felt that he could put trust on them. Why was he just know feeling this way.

Gareki felt Yogi stop behind him. Not to close, not to far just incase Gareki needed space but prepared if he tried to break out in a run.

Look at me...Yogi instructed still speaking softly. Gareki didn't listen at first but after he had heard Yogi say please he found himself turning around ever so slowly to be struck by Yogi's pained expression. Gareki felt his heart falter a bit.

Do you really not remember me? Yogi asked sticking his hands into dark grey jeans. He looked like a teenage boy who was nervous to ask a girl out to prom but his face ruined the image since it was still marring the pained look.

Gareki moved his eyes away from Yogi's violate ones to look at the blood red T- shirt he was wearing which had an under shirt the color white as it peeked out from the bottom and the neck area.

Gareki pursed his lips together looking further down until his eyes hit the cement floor. No...he muttered lowly. Yogi had barely heard it. He sighed knowing Gareki would answer a no. He didn't know why he even asked.

What...Airi said was it...true? Gareki asked hesitantly.

Course it was, Yogi said being honest with all of his heart. I love you Gareki, that won't change. If only you knew how frustrated and sad I had been when you had been taken away from me. I thought you had...died. Yogi couldn't hide the fact that his voice had cracked at the last word.

Gareki looked up at him seeing his composure break as tears built up in his eyes.

Yogi turned away before wiping at them. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that.

Gareki felt himself falter even more at Yogi's saddened state.

Yogi faced him again all the tears were gone now. I just...we both need some time don't we?

Gareki subconsciously nodded not saying anything as he stared at Yogi.

Yogi paused for a moment to collect his next words. I could use a hug. I know you don't trust me all that well but just this once and I won't ask you for anything else.

Gareki stood in the same spot for a few seconds before his legs moved on their own until he came up to Yogi and cautiously wrapped his arms around his strong upper body soon feeling his equally strong arms wrap themselves around his own upper body.

Gareki rested his head on his shoulder being a couple inches shorter then Yogi. He felt the side of yogi's face against the back of his head. As they stood there in an embrace all the while having a familiar pair of eye's watching the two of them.

It hadn't been Airi.


	27. Who Are You?

Gareki stared out the large three way windows peering at the bright buildings below that were standing out against the dark sky of night time with his arms crossed as Yogi spoke to him about his life before he had simultaneously lost his memories. He listened closely figuring it was the least he could do for treating him so roughly from the first meeting.

Earlier they had both embraced for the first time in months before pulling away awkwardly. Airi said a good bye to Gareki once they had gone inside the apartment building. This time he had answered her and said a see you later which made her smile softly before going into her apartment a few doors down from their own. So now it had been hours of Yogi explaining all the adventures, drama, and common almost everyday missions they would go on with the agency they were both apparently assigned with. He even explained to Gareki that he had a brother which for some reason Gareki heard the angry edge in his voice as Yogi mentioned him but he didn't say anything about it.

Gareki guessed something between Raditz( if that was his name?) and Yogi had happened that wasn't on good terms with one another.

After explaining all of there life together since the first day they had met, Yogi took in a breath and sank back against the couch with a deep sigh, finally finishing his hours long story. Gareki turned to him. He stared at him curiously for a moment.

So...I work for the government as one of the top class agencies kept hidden from the public eye? He had asked trying to see if that was correct with Yogi's opinion.

Yogi nodded. Yeah, It's a lot to take in, I mean, only the president knows what we all look like and he knows all of our names. Sure the citizens of this city have seen us but they don't know who we are. we have to keep our identities hidden basically for those who aren't affiliated with being an agent.

But Airi...Gareki started.

Yeah, Airi was kept left alone since you didn't want her memories to be wiped. Basically you wouldn't have become an agent at the time if we did that to her so we left her alone. at that time we really needed your technology smarts with a mission. So she is the only none agent we know that knows about our top secret all thanks to you. Surprisingly she still hasn't told any one of it.

Gareki didn't say any thing just nodded. It was then that something popped into his mind. Y-yogi? He stuttered. It was weird saying his name after a whole three months especially since he didn't know all that much about him yet. Except for the fact that he was his supposedly said boyfriend who was very trustworthy now that Gareki knew he would hurt him.

Yeah? He answered sitting up strait.

Did I love you back?

Yogi was speechless as he was taken a back by the sudden question. What?

The other me, before I lost my memories. Gareki corrected himself.

Yogi smiled . Yes you did. You would say it to.

Gareki bit his lip before turning back to look out the window again. He squinted. _I loved him, but...I don't know if those feelings will happen again._ He closed his closed his eyes in thought before opening them again.

Yogi?...what if I never fell in love with you again. he asked boldly looking at him strait in the eyes.

Yogi's eyes widened at that being said. Gareki saw him clench the couch cushion with both of his hands. Gareki. He said seriously. Did you not get it when I said I would still love you no matter what?

Gareki gaped slightly as he blinked at Yogi. Yogi gave him such an intense look that betrayed him lying. He spoke his words with all honesty. Gareki could feel his insides twist with an unknown passion it swarmed all threw out his body but soon dispersed until he didn't know what he was doing. His body moved on it's own as he came up to Yogi stared down at him for a second before leaning down and taking his lips with his own.

Yogi was shocked by this but immediately was taken away by the feeling of Gareki's soft lips, he had waited for so long just to kiss Gareki like this, it hadn't felt real but the reality sunk in as Gareki subconsciously invaded his mouth with his tongue, soon finding his own tongue fighting against Gareki's. Gareki felt his heart beat pulse faster as his breathing increased into hungry pants as Yogi bit his lip with a slight roughness. Yogi knew this would lead up to something much more so he forced himself to stop his movements and pulled away to look at Gareki's blushed face tinged with lust .

No, Gareki. He said sadly. This won't mean anything unless you actually love me. I don't want to take advantage of this moment unless you're completely certain about your feelings towards me.

Gareki stared at him wide eyed just now realizing what had come over him. He quickly pushed himself away from Yogi. I-I'm sorry. he said quickly before backing away he grabbed his jacket before saying.

I need to be alone. Then Gareki rushed out the door. Yogi called after him getting up to look out the cracked door to see Gareki speed walking while putting on his black jacket before disappearing down the hall.

Where does he think he's going? Yogi questioned before grabbing his own jacket and closing the door behind him before going after Gareki.

Gareki ran past people on the side walk after he exited threw the front entrance.

Watch where your going!

Hey!

Ow!

Skews you!

Yelled the people he ran past, bumping into them without any words of apologies. His mind was swirling as he continued to run down the side walk and then in the street making cars force there vehicles to a stop with a loud screech pf their tires against the road.

Gareki stopped abruptly as a bright flash got into his vision, he covered his eyes with an arm. He was to paralyzed to move. Yogi quickly flew at him and dragged him off the street throwing them both to the other side before landing hard on the side walk.

What were you thinking!? Yogi snapped as he looked down at him. He was on top of Gareki.

Oh shut up! Gareki snapped back. I had it under control.

Yeah, nearly getting ran over is your way of having it under control. Yogi said looking around. I hope no one saw me fly.

Gareki pushed at him before Yogi finally moved himself from being on top of him.

Calm down, I'm moving. Yogi says

Gareki scooted away from him before getting to his feet. Why did you come after me? I needed time **alone.** I thought I made that clear to you.

I can't just leave you out here in the cold alone. After all who knows if someone came up and took you away.

Gareki cocked his head before raising an eyebrow. Yogi's voice sounded really weird at the last part. Gareki dismissed it figuring he miss heard him. He sighed feeling himself calm down his nerves. Aliright, fine lets go back. He started to walk in the direction he had come from where the apartment building was.

Yogi softly grabbed his shoulder. Hold on, Follow me.

Why?

What do you mean why? Yogi says giving him an annoyed look.

Gareki flinched at the rude look Yogi gave him. He was overwhelmed with the question of, _Why is he looking at me like that? he wouldn't look at me like that ever would he? I'm not sure but it seems unlikely of him to do something like that..._

Come on already. Yogi urged him.

Gareki sighed again before turning and following Yogi down a different direction. Away from the apartment building. The sudden feeling of distrust flowed threw him and he wondered why. He had already accepted to trust Yogi and Airi finally, Since they had proved not to be a threat. But he dismissed that as well. It wasn't like Yogi was going to do something bad.

* * *

Yogi picked his phone out of his pocket as he dialed Airi's number. She picked up on the second ring.

Yogi? Came her voice.

I'm going to need you to come outside in front of the apartment building. He spoke looking around himself, scanning the crowd of people.

Uh...Why? May I ask?

I can't find Gareki.

What!? She exclaimed threw the phone causing Yogi to pull it away from his ear.

What happened? You weren't supposed to let him out of your sight Yogi!

I know...but...

But what? She asked shuffling going on in the background as she quickly put on her jacket.

He kissed me or more like we both almost ended up in a make out session. yogi explained half of what happened.

The shuffling stopped as Airi paused in surprise. Really? That happened way more quicker then I expected. So what else?

I pushed him away. Not literally, you know I wouldn't lay a finger on Gareki in a bad way but I caused him to pull away from me once I told him we couldn't kiss unless he truly loved me. Airi you should have seen his face. It was like he was his regular self again without his memories being gone...but I knew they hadn't come back because soon as it had come he turned back into his distant self and ran out before I got the chance to stop him.

Oh, Yogi. I'm so sorry. Airi said sincerely.

Not your fault. He stated continuing to look o ver the crowd of passerby people. I still don't see him.

It's alright, I'm in the elevator now. I'll be down in a minute.

Alright. he said slowly the worry edging into his voice.

Hey, Yogi? Airi said just as Yogi was prepared to hang up.

yeah?

We'll find him. I promise. She said seriously.

Yeah...thanks. He said before hanging up. He sighed before tucking the phone in his pocket. Gareki, where did you go?

* * *

Why are we... back here...Gareki asked looking at Yogi's dark form in the shadows of the ally way. His voice when he had asked the question came out slow with caution. his brain screamed at him to get as far away from the person as he possibly could. Urging him that this person wasn't who he claimed to be.

But Gareki didn't understand why his instincts were acting up so much. This was Yogi for crying out loud. _He wouldn't hurt me_. He had thought.

Yogi started to shack as he laughed lowly. My, My I couldn't have asked for a more luckier moment.

Gareki gasped as Yogi's voice had changed again. It sounded so much like more like a different person that he felt he knew but clearly didn't recognize.

What?! Gareki said stopped in his tracks abruptly.

You're weak, your powers are gone and that gives me the opportunity to make my move way more easier then I had originally planned. said the strange voice just as Yogi's form began to change as his blond hair fell away only to grow light blue hair in it's place, his face changed into a more strait jaw line and the small growth of a mustache disappeared. Even his biceps and figure grew into a smaller shape. Instead of Yogi's strong and slight muscled form the body in front of him grew more lean and slightly skinny.

The man in front of him turned around to reveal an angelic face granted with light blue eyes that matched his hair.

Gareki backed away a step. Who are you? He said a slight edge of fear catching in his voice.

The names karoku. Now. he said slowly be afraid be **very** afraid.

Gareki felt his breathe catch in his throat. He automatically reached back to grab hold of his kunai but remembered Yogi had told him to leave it in the car not wanting people to notice the strange weapon and call the police thinking the wrong idea of it. Gareki cursed as he quickly turned around to run out of the long ally way. He had been stupid to follow this imposter so far into the debts of the alleyway away from all the people that were walking the sidewalks.

Just as he was about to make another step in his fast sprint he felt something wrap itself around his legs making him fall to the hard ground where he then desperately pulling at it to get a grip trying to get away from whatever it was that had wrapped itself so securely around his legs.

He was dragged all the way back to Karoku's feet. Gareki could feel Karoku's cold gaze look down on him with a wicked smirk on his lips. Gareki looked down at his legs to see a thin black tentacle was wrapped on him limbs. He could feel another wrapped itself on both of his wrists.

Gareki fought against there tight hold getting nowhere at freeing himself. Why are you doing this? he snapped.

Karoku continued to smirk down at him. I know that you've lost your memories but you'll soon come to realize what a huge fascination I have for you. It's more of an obsession.

Listen to me! Gareki hissed. Once I get out of this you're dead, you hear me? **Dead!**

Gareki felt himself be lifted up against the brick wall from the tentacles that came from Karoku's back. Another slimy tentacle snacked it's way up Gareki's neck making him cringe as it worked it's way towards his mouth. He kept his mouth tightly shut shutting his eye's tightly as he tried to get away from the disgusting object.

Don't try to fight. you'll only make them angry. karoku's voice was like venom in Gareki's ears. making him cringe at every slight movement of the slimy extension.

Gareki glared at him once after opening his eyes. It was then that he felt to other tentacles find there way to lower regions snacking their way into his pants and grabbing at his member with there cold slimy touch.

Gareki cringed and jerked his hips at the unwanted touch. He felt one of them connect with his entrance before slipping inside with ease and without stop making him gasp. The tentacle that was trying to pry into his mouth made it's way inside quickly as Gareki tried to close his mouth fast to avoid it getting inside but wasn't quick enough.

Karoku laughed as he enjoyed the sight. A red blush crept onto Gareki's pale features as he felt the unwanted pleasure take over his body. Gareki began to wonder why was he getting so aroused it wasn't at all his intention to be so turned on by something like this. Especially by a man he didn't know. Truth was, it was a reaction from the toxien Karoku had on his tentacles making him feel this way.

It was strange.

Gareki began to ask himself How was this guy able to sprout tentacles from his back? It was so weird and creep to see something like this. Gareki practically screamed as loud as his lungs could let him as he felt the tentacle hit his most sensitive spot deep inside causing him to become even more aroused. His screams were blocked out by the tentacle in his mouth. All the while Karoku stay laughing at the sight unfolding in front of him.


	28. Goes Around Comes Back Around

Gareki cried out as he arched his back coming for the third time that night. He shivered as goose bumps went threw his entire body. The feeling of his orgasm leaving a lasting effect of adrenaline flowing threw his veins.

Karoku crossed his arms still with a smirk on his lips. I told you Gareki, we could've done this the easy way if you had just talked. The easy way being you could tell me where Yogi is?... So I can end his life.

Karoku removed the tentacle from Gareki's mouth to have him speak up.

Gareki panted for a few seconds to catch his breath. As if I'd know, I ran away.

Karoku looked at him thoughtfully before asking, you don't know where your apartment building is?

I'm not telling you shit. Gareki hissed as he fidgeted with his wrists tide behind his back by Karoku's tentacles. He reached into his back pocket for the fith time since his wrists being tide together. All had been failed attempts at getting his small pocket knife from the very back pocket of his black jeans. He could feel the cold tip of his only backup weapon.

 _Just a little more..._ He thought to himself hoping that Karoku wouldn't move his wrists upwards again but he seemed distracted in thought, that was until he looked at Gareki head on with his piercing blue eyes connecting with his blue-grey ones.

He slowly walked over to him and grabbed him by the chin. maybe I can make you remember from when you hadn't lost your memories-

How did you even know I lost them?! Gareki said glaring at him but jerked aggressively once he felt the tentacle inside of him move against his walls. Gareki's face grew even more red by the feeling.

I spied on you. Karoku says simply, like he was so innocent for doing something like that.

Gareki's breathing increased as Karoku brought his face inches away from his own, almost in a kiss. A terrible kiss that Gareki didn't want. The feeling of panic filled his insides as Karoku grazed his sharp teeth along his pale neck causing him to take in a sharp intake of breath.

Move! Gareki groaned struggling against him but the grip he had on him was tight but not tight enough as he finally was able to grab his small pocket knife fling it out and cut the two tentacles that had been gripping onto his wrist.

Karoku was taken aback by this as he grit his teeth in pain by the unexpected cut. Gareki slid down the brick wall and fell on his upper back before he quickly jerked his feet to get lose from the other set of tentacles. He used his knife to cut threw the one holding his mid section before scrambling quickly to his feet just as karoku had regained himself.

The adrenaline from the effort of it all sent Gareki tripping over plant pots as he made his way away from karoku.

But Karoku wasn't going to let him go that easily as he popped up right behind Gareki.

Gareki jerked himself around ,pocket knife held high as he sliced Karoku across the face in a panic to escape.

UGH! Karoku yelled stopping to grab his bleeding face, oddly enough his blood wasn't red but it was a dark purple substance having the same density as blood but clearly wasn't the liquid that Gareki had been familiar with his whole life. He kept running not stopping to think about the weird substance.

He soon found himself out of the ally way bumping into people again as he ran in the same direction they had come from. He needed to get away.

It was then that his head started hurting and he nearly collapsed. Reaching both of his hands to his head he shut his eyes tightly, wincing at the throbbing pain of his unbeknownst migraine.

Ugh! He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes to be met by the spinning lights of the city around him and the odd miss shaped faces that were staring at him strangely as they passed.

The world swerved in circles as he tried to walk using the wall of the building for support then everything was clashing as the bright lights started to fight each one another in a blur, it was all sparks as the lights swirled around him. Until he was sick of it all and released it. By closing his eyes for just a moment until he heard a familiar sound.

Snapping his eyes open red bolts of red electricity swarmed around him and he could remember almost everything, Yogi, Airi, his friends, family, places he had been to, the memories, the cherished memories of every moment of his life.

Gareki's eyes widened as he took in a deep breath. Pushing himself quickly to the wall in shock at the unexpected trauma. Everyone was looking at him as he was surrounded by the electricity.

They were in shock just as much as Gareki was at the moment because of the large barrier of electricity surrounding him.

Gareki looked at his hands, nothing was coming out of them. He was feeling relieved, happy, confused, all at once. But none of those emotions fueled his ability that had returned to him so suddenly.

He had awoken his full power, finally, he truly did this time. No more having to rely on a specific emotion just to release his ability any more. He could just do it. He looked out at the people just now realizing his big mistake.

Gareki was for sure certain these people had seen and heard about him using his unrealistic powers in the public eye from the club back in L.A. That had been a huge mistake, he wasn't supposed to reveal his powers but this had just happened he hadn't done **this** on purpose.

What is that?! said one person in the crowd. They all began to mutter to each other in loud whispers some in panic the others just in question or in shock at what was unfolding in front of them all.

Gareki hid his face with the black hood before disabling his unexpected powers and bolting down the street making cars honk their horns as he almost got ran over. Again.

He was running faster and he could breath more clearly while doing it. He felt like some sort of track star down the highway dodging cars. But he wouldn't take advantage of this new power to afraid something bad would happen if he did. He would need to take the time to learn how to cope with his new abilities.

But unexpectedly a car pulled on it's breaks forcing him to stop but he couldn't in time causing him to jump up and flip over the car. In the window above the car he had just jumped over, he could see the driver inside, a man, stare back at him with wide eyes completely in shock just like Gareki's face was showing before he landed on his feet in front of the car, making it to the other side in one piece.

He stood up strait and stared at the driver still in surprise.

Holy shit. Gareki muttered dumbfounded at his new level up.

what are you trying to do? get yourself killed! yelled the man stepping half way out of his vehicle.

Uh, I'm sorry. Gareki bowed before running speedily away.

 _What just happened to me? I was only taken by karoku but then... my powers just awakened, not only that but I got my memories back. what an unexpected change of events_.

Gareki remembered what had happened to him in the ally way and stopped suddenly in his effortless run not even taking in a breath of exhaustion. Of course his memories came back which was good but all that good turned to anger as he remembered the assault he had been threw with that man. He wished he could go back and settle the score with him and end it this time only to make sure he was dead. But he couldn't. The important thing was to get back to Yogi and make sure he was okay, he didn't know what was going on and karoku was **a lot** more stronger then his average human self once before.

Gareki felt sick to his stomach at the things Karoku had done to his body he clenched his hands into his pockets glaring strait ahead. I'll fuckin kill him! He growled lowly.

Why don't you just do it now. Said the voice Gareki loathed. He turned around slowly only to be punched in his chin which had lifted him up and threw him right into the side of a taxi. His body causing it to dent the side he had impacted on.

Gareki sank down with his head hanging towards his lap as he sat there unmoving.

Karoku smirked at the citizen that were near by seeing the brutal sight happen.

Screams took over the quiet and yelling from angry people rang out as the citizens witnessed the scene. karoku ignored them and turned strait to Gareki's cast about body. He walked over to him and grabbed his entire head with his hand and lifted him up half way.

I honestly thought we had something. Karoku said. The scratch on his cheek that passed threw the top of his lip was evidence of Gareki's earlier mark from his small pocket knife. The purple blood still appeared it's way threw but it wasn't as messy as it had been.

UUUUUGGGGHHHH! Gareki a mix between a scream and a groan was emitted from Gareki's throat from the pain as karoku clenched tightly at his skull.

I guess we couldn't work it out, I'm sorry to say...but you're finished even though I had fun tonight. Karoku said his voice edging into that of a crazy persons.

Damn you! Gareki growled, grabbed a tight hold of Karoku's wrists and electrocuted him brutally before he had punched him after Karoku let go of his face.

karoku flew back a few steps staring at Gareki with wide vicious eyes. What the hell!

Gareki got to his feet and stumbled a bit while grabbing his forehead above his eyebrow as red blood trickled from the glass shards from the car window that had broken when his impact hit against it.

karoku smirked and then began to laugh historically. So you think you're all high and mighty because you got your powers back.

Gareki lifted up an arm to wipe away the blood that had fallen from the corner of his lips. That's not all I got back. He stood up straighter. I understand that you're a lot more powerful since the last time we met, I don't much appreciate what you've done to me and not to mention letting these innocent people witness it. You have no idea how pissed I am right now.

Oh and what are you going to do about it?! Karoku pointed out. And are you just trying to hide that you ARE INFACT A SECRET AGENT! he said loudly for the people to hear.

Every one started talking in loud voices at that out burst questioning if it was true. Some people blabbered on about that it couldn't be real.

Gareki felt fed up with the secrets and the lying the same went for having to hide all the time from the public eye just to avoid having to face the questions and overwhelming situations of it all. He was definitely not going to lie to these people another time no matter what Hirato's rules said. He was breaking it now. It was about time anyway, not all secrets could be hidden forever.

IT"S TRUE! Gareki yelled over the crowd of people who were talking, they all grew silent at his outburst.

Gareki closed his eyes taking in a breath before blowing it out as he clenched his fists. It's true. he said more quietly in a regular tone of voice. he opened his eyes staring out at the large crowd of people that were in circled around him and Karoku. That's right, I said it.

You may not think it... or notice it but we- I protect this city we all live in. With a certain group of people that work for the government of this city in high secrecy, Have any of you ever wondered how those monsters got taken care of? Well it's because of the agency I work for. Don't think it's a regular agency either because it's **much** more then that.

I may just look like a normal everyday citizen but I can do much more then you can suspect. He lifted up his hand half way to emit a bolt of electricity. This **isn't** fake, I'm being completely honest with you by breaking my own code of rules to tell all of you what this city has been hiding.

I'm afraid the rest is confidential and I'll possible lose my job if I give out names and locations but I've told you enough already, until further say in the matter by the mayor himself.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes in disbelief believing every word he had said since a lot had happened in the last past months with the city almost being destroyed. In truth every person there had seen humans such as themselves fighting against those such monsters protecting the city like he had explained and not to mention last years event with the Varugas. They had seen plenty of these so called agents on the news but never had they once met or knew there true identity.

Karoku laughed. Well, I didn't expect you to let out your BIG secret.

You didn't expect a lot of things. Gareki stated turning back to him. I bet you thought I would lose just by you telling these people one of my biggest secrets, you really must be desperate.

Gareki didn't move in time as he was thrown far away by one of Karoku's tentacles on top of a high work building.

Gareki caught himself just in time before he landed hard on the roof. His feet dragged along the roof top as he slid to a stop with red electricity trailing where he had slid from. He stood up strait and looked at his black leather gloved hand he didn't know he could use his powers as a means to stop himself from going any further when being thrown so far.

It was then that he heard a loud stomp from in front of himself. He looked up to see Karoku running towards him quickly with his black tentacles held high for the hit.

Gareki's reflexes kicked in right at the moment the tentacle collided with the roof top where he had been standing a second ago. He back flipped out of the way landing once again on his feet before having to jump again just as karoku came down with another hit with his other tentacle.

But this time Gareki wasn't so lucky as he felt the slimy touch of the tentacle grab hold of his leg just before pulling him forcefully back down to the roof top and slamming him onto his back.

UGH! Gareki groaned loudly as his back made contact with the hard flooring.

This is the end for you. Karoku says just as a long red and lack blade enters his stomach from behind coming all the way threw till it peaked out from the front. His eyes widened as he gaped in surprise, he then looked down at the machete just as it grew deep red vines from his stomach he heaved until the vines came out threw his mouth growing wildly as the machete then pulled out and a foot kicked him hard to the side, shoving him out of the way.

A man stood tall, face hidden in the shadows as the bright moon brightened behind him. His blonde hair blowing in the slow moving wind as he stared down at Gareki with that familiar look as to say: _what were you thinking?!,_ But Gareki knew who he was all the same.

Gareki smiled as he sat up slowly. Yogi!

Yogi came up to him and hugged him tightly. Thank God , you're okay. You are okay, right? he asked pulling away slightly and looking at him concerned.

Of course I am! Gareki said hugging him back it had been to long to get this feeling of his own boyfriend embracing him like this, with him actually knowing what he was doing without his memories being gone. His oblivious self hadn't known Yogi one bit but now things were different. he remember this man now, and he was thankful that he did.

I'm so glad to see you. Gareki said pulling away and smiling a him with tears building up in his eyes. He had never really gotten to greet Yogi properly since he was in a death situation thanks to Uro and Eleska's torturing, and as you already know the memory loss situation, and him being yet again kidnapped by Kagiri and Kiharu. A lot had happen to him.

I'm glad to see you too. Yogi says truthfully but there was question in his voice. Why are you acting so...differently?

Gareki laughed quietly before he leaned in and kissed Yogi full on his lips before pulling away only to lean their foreheads together. Yogi not at all minding the blood connecting with his skin from Gareki's forehead. I got my memories back.

Gareki heard Yogi take in a breath of surprise. What!?

Gareki just smiled and nodded. His eyes sparkling by the moons light and because of his tears.

Yogi continued to stare at him in surprise just when he was going to say something he was interrupted.

Karoku had gotten back up to his feet. He laughed, did you honestly think I would die from that? He asked while he ripped the vines from his mouth and stomach. Sorry but the reunion is over, permanently.

Yogi stood up letting go of Gareki to glare at Karoku. No, I just wanted to stab you and for you to get away from Gareki. You know he's off limits.

Karoku smirked. Well to bad I broke that limit. I have to admit. You have a guy with a fine piece of ass.

Gareki felt his jaw clench as he glared angrily at Karoku.

Yogi looked pissed beyond anything. What?! he hissed

You heard me. We had fun didn't we...Gareki?

Fuck you! Gareki snapped. I wouldn't call any of what you did **fun!**

karoku still had a smug smirk on his lips. Oh really, even though you came three times-

I **didn't** enjoy it! You forced yourself on me like you did a year ago! Gareki said standing up slowly.

karoku shook his head. What ev-

Shut up. Yogi said pointing his machete at Karoku's face. I don't want to hear another word. Not from **you**.

Karoku turned his sights back onto Yogi. Fine, let the fight begin. Lets see if you can kill me.


	29. Trouble Awakens

Gareki watched the blinding movements of Yogi fighting against Karoku. Yogi. Even without his agency uniform carried out cuts and scraps as if they were nothing as Karoku got a few good hits on him.

Yogi had ordered Gareki to stay out of it, meaning the fight itself. He knew that Gareki wanted to help but didn't question it further, he was to angry at karoku for what he had done to his boyfriend. Again.

Die! Yogi yelled as he sliced a long scratch onto Karoku's arm with the tip of his machete as Karoku had tried to make a quick move the same way.

Karoku clenched his teeth in pain as his arm bled the purple liquid Gareki had seen earlier. He smirked as he looked behind himself towards Yogi who whipped his blade aside splattering the dark liquid on the roof top of the building before bringing it up to face him.

You have some nerve. Karoku said turning to face him.

That goes for you too. Yogi says, his voice stern with anger.

Karoku chuckled as more of his own blood fell to the floor. Tell me, are you surprised to see me alive?

No, I'm not actually. I knew your ass wouldn't die from an explosion especially since you're not entirely human any more. I know those other two died though, they weren't as strong.

Karoku knew the two he was talking about, both Kagiri and Kiharu, he had to admit to himself they weren't that strong compared to himself.

Are you complementing me. Karoku smirked while putting a hand to his chest delicately.

As if. Yogi stated his voice deep still having anger edged into it. He glared at him. What are you, exactly?

I'm most certainly not a human,Varuga, Wendigo, or a Crang. He answered looking at his hand. I'm not sure entirely of what I am yet, but I do feel powerful that's for sure.

What do you plan to do with that power? Yogi asked further.

You'll see. Just as karoku said those words the black tentacles grew from his back and darted towards Yogi a bit to quickly as they threw him into the wall of the building they were on top of. Dust flew around him as his body was forced into the brick further.

Yogi! Gareki yelled concerned, just as a tentacle wrapped itself quickly around his neck forcing him back down on the roof to grip at the extension. He felt his air losing itself in his lungs as he held it longer and longer still trying to get the iron grip off of himself.

Oh yes, this sure brings back memories, says Karoku as he lifted Gareki's body up with his slimy limbs. He held his body over the height that peered down at passing cars and walking people on the sidewalks as the street lights glared down at them all.

Remember the time when I was thrown off the rood of a building like this, well it's happening to you know, But lets see if you come back to life this time. Karoku laughs. It would've been fun if you had just cooperated. karoku says.

Gareki's glared at him, raising his hand up he pointed it at karoku. Go to hell! He said with his last bits of breath.

Karoku's eyes widen as the sudden electric bolt hit him strait in the chest making him fly at a distance as he was forced to let go of Gareki's neck letting him fall down the long height that would for sure kill him.

Gareki took in a sharp breath.

Gareki braced himself as he felt the strong cold wind whip at his hair as his heart felt as though it had flown up to his throat begging to fly out of his mouth. He saw the street lights getting closer until a heart thumping moment and he had stopped in mid air as he hung there dangling above the highway of cars.

He let out a shaky breath that he hadn't know he was holding as he felt himself being pulled upwards yet again the cold air wiped at his hair as he was pulled back on top of the building.

Grab my hand. Said Yogi. Gareki did, feeling his hand shack as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Once he was on the roof with two feet not dangling over the building Yogi pulled him into an embrace tightly.

I made it, thank goodness. Yogi says slowly. Gareki felt his warm breath against his ear and felt his heart thumb wildly as he felt lucky he hadn't died in front of Yogi again.

Yogi pulled away but still held a grip onto Gareki's shoulders, looking at him intensely, his violate eyes inhanced to a brighter color as the city lights shown against them.

You need to get out of here.

What?! Gareki said looking at him half way in panic and disbelief.

Just go! I'll be okay, I promi-

Don't promise me shit, I'm staying here.

Gareki this isn't the time-

Yogi was cut off as he looked to the corner of his eye to see a car flying there way. There was no time to speak only act. Yogi quickly grabbed Gareki and pushed them both forward just as the car slammed into the roof of the building.

Glass and debree flew at them as they both covered themselves the best they could, and when it all died down they looked at each other in shock.

Gareki breathed out before saying, How did that... He said slowly.

Yogi looked serious as he peered behind them at the broken car. I think this is going to get a whole lot worse. We need to move. It's clear that Karoku did this.

I don't think you're going anywhere! said the voice Yogi had just mentioned, you wanted to see my power and now you're going to wish you never had! he was a lot more different looking now, his teeth grew sharp as his purple blood turned into black as it seeped to the floor. His arms changed into black long bony limbs with very sharp nails on his finger tips. He was a lot more taller now too a disfigured mess that didn't make any since.

lets see how you taste! He said licking his lips with a long lizard like tongue as the saliva dripped from his teeth. He hissed and darted at them both at which they both jumped out of the way but just barley.

Gareki landed on his back as karoku turned to him hungrily.

Gareki made his guns appear in red sparks before shooting Karoku's form with powerful shots that blasted like lasers. He then got to his feet still shooting at him as he ran with Yogi by his side until they reached the edge of the building.

They both stopped abruptly looking down at the deathly height.

Yogi turned back to look at Karoku as he walked over to them still looking hungry as the black tentacles cascaded out of his back flicking like tails of a cat. He then turned to Gareki.

We have to jump. Yogi ordered calmly.

Gareki looked at him like he was crazy. No!

Yes!

We can't jump, we'll die! Gareki said to him trying to make sense of it all.

Not unless you trust me.

...Gareki stayed silent.

 **Do** you trust me?

I do. Gareki didn't hesitate to say it.

Then you'll jump with me. Yogi said holding out his hand. Gareki looked back at Karoku who was coming even closer now. He turned back to Yogi and grabbed his hand before both of them purposely lost their footing and fell from the very long height.

 ** _I call on you now..._** Yogi yelled still holding Gareki's hand tightly, he hadn't been speaking to Gareki when he said that. His eyes changed into a golden yellow as vines grew from the empty street below breaking their way threw the concrete and coming right at them before grabbing them both and stopping them from there fall.

Gareki felt his heart give out another lurch of adrenaline as he felt the familiar vines touch against his skin dropping them both down onto the sidewalk gently where the public eyes couldn't see them.

Told you, you could trust me. Yogi says giving him a small smile. His eyes turning back into their natural violate.

I never doubted. Gareki admitted. They both stopped their small talk as a loud roar came from the building they were just on. Karoku stood glaring down at them minesingly. DON"T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY! He yelled down as he jumped, breaking threw the vines Yogi had just made. He smashed ontop of a car in his pursuit to catch them.

We can't let him get to where the people are. Yogi instructed.

Gareki knew what he meant by that and agreed with the idea of keeping Karoku as far away as they possible could from the innocent crowd. I'm on it. He ran forward before Yogi could grab him.

Gareki! Yogi yelled after him as he ran and jumped ontop of a hood of a near by car. He pointed his gun at karoku getting himself a perfect aim before summoning up his electricity before he pulled the trigger where both the laser and his ability blew into Karoki's face throwing him back a few steps from the impact.

Perfect. Gareki smirked as he kept this up. He watched as karoku faltered a bit as he kneeled down on one knee, his black tentacles forming a barrier around himself blocking out Gareki's shots as they held against his barrier as if frozen in time.

Gareki continued to shoot not realizing what Karoku was planning.

Yogi gasped, he knew what karoku was going to do, quickly he brought his hand to the ground spreading his fingers out wide just as vines grew from between his them coming up form the concrete.

Gareki MOVE! He yelled just as karoku's tentacles spreaded out wide only to throw back all of Gareki's shots. Yogi made it almost in time to put his own barrier of vines in front of Gareki but one of his own shots hit him square in the shoulder knocking him off the car hood and onto the street.

Dammit Gareki. Yogi muttered to himself before sprinting over to him. the first thing he saw was blood covering the sleeve of his jacket.

Why must you be so reckless? Yogi kneeled down towards him to help with his sudden injury.

Gareki chuckled despite the pain he was experiencing at the moment. Isn't that why you like me.

Yogi removed Gareki's T shirt sleeve to see a bloody gash. karoku's hit hadn't gone all the way threw which was good but it would still need to be wrapped up and cleaned.

I don't **like** you, Yogi says looking at him in the eyes. I **Love** you. He corrected.

Gareki fell speechless as Yogi helped him up. Come on, we're going to the agency.

Gareki stopped suddenly. Wait, we can't. If he knows where our hideout is he could destroy it.

Gareki had a point but there wasn't many options, except for one but it was a slim chance it would work or if they were all even in the agency at the moment, he hoped they would pick up. I loud bang was heard out side of the barrier Yogi had made. He pushed his hand against the vines and felt the vibrations sensing what was happening with his visions. The ability to look threw the eye of any plant would be a better explanation for his power.

What do you see? Gareki asked.

Yogi sighed pulling away from the vine wall. He's heading deeper into the city, looks like he gave up on us for something much more worth his while.

Gareki's eyes widened, we gotta do something! Anything! All those people out there will be killed...because of...me. He spoke more slowly at the end fearing what he had said caused all of this.

Don't speak like that! Yogi snapped suddenly. They're not going to die, you wanna know why?

Gareki nodded slowly.

Because we're going to save them, Hell ,they know about you now for a reason and now they'll soon know all of us. He raised his hand and soon a hologram appeared with a keyboard. Yogi typed in names as a ringing came threw. This is my plan, we're going to need our friends help on this. Or the agencies help.

Gareki raised an eyebrow just as the faces of, Jiki, Tsukuomo, Eva, Nai, and Kiichi appeared on the bright green screen.

Yogi! They all said in unison all being surprised. It had been so long since they had seen him since he was in depression and didn't want to be around people.

Nice to know you're not dead! Nai snapped at him remembering the day Yogi had ditched him to be alone.

Gareki's eyes widened again, he frowned. Nai?

Nai's hologram looked towards Gareki in the background and for the first time he showed that he was excited to see him. Where the hell have you been, Yogi wouldn't tell me where you were! he said excitedly. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages.

Everyone stared at Gareki like he was a ghost- except for Nai who had completely been oblivious to his current death from Uro's lab, Gareki figured Yogi hadn't told him this as he gave his boyfriend a knowing look.

I'm sorry, Gareki says softly, he looked at all of them as they were still in shock at seeing him alive. I'm back, and it's good to be here.

They all smiled wanting to ask questions of how was he standing in front of them at the moment but he continued speaking.

Guys? Gareki said seriously looking at all of them. We got ourselves a problem.


	30. When The Truth Comes Out

**GothinBlack- Thanks for reading and enjoy. If you are interested go check out my new book Undying Truth(Official Book)**

* * *

Gareki tide his black combat boot tightly, removing it from the bench top he had used for support. Everyone was rushing to get there uniforms on in the agency.

Yogi and Gareki had made it to the agency in one piece with the chaos going on outside in the downtown area where Karoku was at this moment. He was going in a different direction away from the agency which was a good thing but also very bad, because he was basically causing havoc in the city where ever he went.

Once they both had gotten inside the agency no one asked questions of how he was alive, or how was Yogi holding up with the whole situation, they were all serious about the current problem at hand.

Gareki heard the familiar click of his gun as he loaded it up before closing it once again, He looked over to Yogi who was sitting on the bench sharpening his machete while the others were also preparing their own weopons.

I can't believe he's back, let alone- still alive. Said Eva.

I know, it surprises me now that I think about it. Gareki agreed.

I thought you and Yogi had handled him that year ago, not to mention Yogi had blown him up in the laboratory? Tsukuomo added.

Apparently he survived threw it. Yogi said.

This fight'll be a big one, I know that's for sure. Nai said handling his Katana. But it'll be over before we know it.

You don't understand. Yogi spoke up making everyone turn to him with concern edged onto their faces. I was with Gareki, and Karoku seemed different- No, More like he **is** different. He's a lot more stronger then before.

That's the truth. Gareki muttered under his breath but Nai heard it all the same. He stepped up to Gareki, height coming up to his chest as he looked up at him in the eyes.

So you're telling me, we have to fight him even when he's **this** strong? I mean he survived threw an explosion.

It's won't be a problem, like you said. Unless you're doubting yourself. Gareki questioned looking down at him.

Nai backed away a step. No! I wouldn't doubt myself, I'm just a bit concerned.

Gareki sighed before making his gun disappear. Nai, nothing bad will happen, we handle the bad guys and then we either have a victory or we lose but who's to say that'll be the end of it. We fight for a purpose, that's what I learned from you, it's not right for you to doubt those words you told me a year ago.

Nai crossed his arms biting his lip before answering. Yeah, maybe you have a point.

Gareki crossed his arms and sighed again. Yeah, But there's other important things we have to be concerned about.

Yogi knew what he was going to say before he even had to say it. He turned around to look at him.

You're probably not going to like it...but, I told the people who I am, who I **really** am. That I'm an agent, I didn't give out your names or our location but they know what I work for. The secrets out.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed except for Yogi. He had expected this reaction.

Gareki, why would you-Tsukuomo started.

It's not such a big deal. Yogi interrupted. Think about it, I guess sooner or later our secret had to come out for the entire city to be familiar with us. They **have** seen us fight plenty of times without knowing who we are. I'm guessing that video footage taken in L.A where Gareki was subconsciously using his powers in public, I'm sure that made the crowd even more curious to know who we are. That gave proof that we weren't like them, normal I mean.

But- Tsukuomo started again but was interrupted by a loud bang from above.

Jiki pulled up his radar of the city. Uh oh. This isn't good. We need to go. Now.

Every one rushed again putting aside the conversation to grab their weapons before sprinting down the long hallway only to come out side where a big fire had started on the streets, people were screaming and running, some lay on the floor unmoving-dead or either unconscious. Cars were thrown about in carless directions as the gas leaked from their engines.

A hot wind blew towards them blowing their hair away from their faces as they stared out at the chaos.

Gareki trailed the leaking gas from the car, onto the street and they were all standing in a small puttel of it. There was barley time to move as the fire trailed down the gas line

Run! Gareki yelled causing all of them to jump out of the way before they exploded, but this of course meant they didn't have enough time to get a good running distance as the gas exploded behind them. The explosion was big enough to send them flying in different directions.

Gareki braced himself as he crashed into a nearby window of a work building hitting against a file desk as he slid backwards until he hit the far wall.

Ugh! he groaned as his back hit the hard surface, catching his breath he leaned upwards slowly only to feel a piercing pain in his arm. Slowly he reached a hand up to his arm that had been lodged with a big piece of glass. He flinched slightly once he touched. It hurt more then anything.

Gareki. Yelled a concerned voice.

Gareki scanned the room to see blonde hair belonging to Yogi as he came into view. Yogi caught site of his injured arm and made his way over quickly.

It's really in there deep. He muttered kneeling down to look at the piece of glass. He positions one of his hands onto it causing Gareki to jerk away.

No, No! Gareki groaned painfully.

Gareki, it's going to need to come out. Let me help you. Yogi said looking at him pleadingly.

Gareki looked at him for a few seconds having to lean back towards him so he could get a good hold on the glass. Okay. Yogi said softly. Just breath calmly.

There was nothing calm about it Gareki found himself making loud sounds he hadn't even made before let alone didn't know he could make. It hurt that bad. Out of all the painful things he had been threw this would be the most painful.

I'm so sorry. Yogi said watching his boyfriend cringed over.

FINISH IT! Gareki yelled painfully. He felt Yogi grip onto it harder and rip it out having to quickly put pressure on the big cut mark that was left behind from the glass, it was now bleeding quickly.

Gareki shut his eyes tightly feeling the world around him spin as he leaned his head back against the dry wall. The immense pain was flooding threw his body so much he just wanted to die at that moment.

You're okay! Stay with me Gareki! Yogi's drowned out voice came out in an echo in his ears. But that was all that he remembered before passing out.

* * *

Within moments of waking up their was the sound of quick footsteps and low talking. Gareki opened his eyes to be met by a bright light, having to close his eyes quickly not being prepared for the brightness of it.

He's awake. said a voice of a female that he knew. Gareki snapped his eyes open ignoring the brightness that glared down on him wondering what Airi was doing in a location like this. He leaned upwards to see Airi standing there but to her sides was his mother and father.

Gareki didn't understand what was happening. was this a dream?

Morning sleeping beauty. Said Oliver coming over to his bed side. Nonchalant as always about the bad situation at hand.

Gareki ignored the welcome as he looked around himself notifying that he was in fact inside the SQADRANT H.Q air craft. But that didn't explain why his parents were here let alone Airi. He looked down at himself noticing he was in his agency uniform but it was ...different.

It was still black leather but the red line patterns were a bright white that actually lit up. He felt an ear piece in one of his ears and soon realized he had a silver neck piece on his neck with the notification of being a G.A.A. it was a form of I.D. The white line patterns rested against his shoulder blades and down his arms where his hands were covered in black leather gloves. It continued down his chest in a longer line all the way down his legs until it reached the boots that were attached to the uniform making the bottom of his boots brighten up.

But why was he so upgraded. The suit looked amazing but he was just so confused at that moment.

He looked up at his parents who were surprised to see him in such a getup. His mother cupped her mouth with two hands as she stared wide eyed. It's true isn't it?

That you're an agent. She continued.

Gareki didn't know what to say. Airi looked as if she were afraid to say something. Oliver nodded towards him to tell them the truth.

Gareki sighed, he had wanted the secret out and if that meant telling his parents what he had been hiding from them then so be it.

He looked at them and stood up from the white bed. His body didn't hurt anymore what ever Oliver did to patch him up it worked out well.

Yes, I am. He stated without hesitation.

So you...risk your life to protect us and this city. His father asked still bewildered.

I have to, it's my job. Gareki stated. At that moment he heard the sound of Yogi's voice from a near by hallway.

He's in here. said another voice. Then Yogi came around the corner in the same upgraded uniform Gareki was wearing with an ear piece hanging from one of his ears. Yogi's face brightened up with relief once he saw him. But his face then turned to surprise once he saw Gareki's parents standing in the room as well.

what's going on here? He boldly asked with a cross of his arms.

Everyone turned to him. Garekis parents even more shocked to see Gareki's boyfriend there as well.

You're an agent to? said his mother.

Yogi looked to Oliver. You told them!

I had no other choice. He said lifting his hands up defensively. We had to save the people we could before the whole city was in chaos. It doesn't look pretty out there I can tell you that.

That doesn't just give you the right to just tell them, if they were suspicious then you could have just led them away from Gareki, not let them witness him in his agency uniform. Yogi said to him in a whisper.

What's the big deal? They asked me if they could see there son, I couldn't just say no. They were going to witness him being an agent at some point. Oliver defended himself back.

Yogi gave him a look. Listen, Gareki already let out our secret to the city but I'm sure he didn't want his parents to know about it- Yogi stopped talking as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to peer into the eyes of Gareki.

It's fine Yogi, He said softly above a whisper. He's right they were going to find out at some point in my life, and I'm tired of lying to them or more like hiding it from them. It's about time that they knew my secret too. But there's something I need to ask you Oliver before we continue.

How did we get these? Gareki asked referring to the uniforms they were both wearing, And would some one tell me what's going on?

Oliver nodded before explaining. Lets just say that all of your other uniforms wouldn't be enough to protect you from this fight, I'm guessing you all haven't seen the large tentacle monster outside that's practically destroying the city as we speak, I decided to help you all out by giving you upgraded uniforms that would actually help you live threw the fight. Oh and before I forget Tsukuomo, Nai, Eva, Jiki, and Kiichi are okay along with the Commander and Hirato there all on this air craft, together. Oliver said.

Gareki's eyes widened he didn't know where to start, first of all that big monster was Karoku he must have morphed into something way more bigger then I would have expected... Wait- the E.O.A.P are here too?!

Yeah, we had to help every one, apparently that big monster down there really wants to destroy **everything.** Oliver continued. Half the city is already gone. I've seen so many bodies down there and it honestly makes me sick of just standing here doing nothing to help them

We're going to help them. Gareki said giving him a look of pure determination. We may be small but if we work together then maybe, just maybe-

We can end this fight once and for all. Finished Raditz who was leaning casually against the wall staring at the three with both Carter and Vandez by his sides.

Both of their parents turned to him in surprise but of course they didn't know him since he had long since wiped there memories of them ever having another son besides Gareki.

Gareki looked at him slightly wide eyed.

Raditz looked back at him and after a long moment of staring he finally broke into a small smile, Nice to see you're alive.

Welcome back, Hotshot. Said Carter.

Maybe this time you'll trust us knowing that we're fully on your side. Said Vandez.

Gareki blinked before smiling at them. Thanks, maybe I will.

Airi walked up to Gareki looking at him carefully. He turned towards her with a concerned facial expression.

Please tell me you remember me? She asked.

Gareki smiled. Of course I remember you, I got my memories back.

Airi smiled all of the anxiousness disappearing on her face. I knew you would.

Gareki turned around fully to her. Now would be the time that you hug me.

Airi couldn't help but tear up as she finally got to hug her closest friend after so long. So many months had gone by without him being there fully, he disappeared and just when she had thought he would come back he disappeared again, finally she got to see him again but he didn't know her because of his memories being gone but now it was different, it was real, and hopefully he wouldn't disappear again.

She wrapped her small arms around his strong upper body tightly letting lose all of her pain in tears. Gareki closed his eyes and hugged her back just as tightly as she began to cry harder he rubbed her hair resting his chin on her shoulder.

It's okay...I'm here now. Gareki muttered.


	31. Broken City

**GothinBlack- Thanks for the reviews and for the views and yes I am still continuing this story it still has a little bit to go, almost done. This book ended up being a lot more longer then I expected but thanks for continuing to read. I appreciate it.**

* * *

I'm good now thanks. Airi said pulling away from the embrace.

Good. Gareki said letting her go. He turned to Oliver. So where is everyone else?

Their in the other room, getting patched up from their injuries. You guys were pretty banged up once we got to you. You can thank Yogi for radioing us.

Gareki turned to Yogi and smiled a small smiled. You saved my life, again. Thank you.

Some one needed to keep you alive. Yogi stated with a smirk.

Gareki smiled bigger before he turned back to Oliver with a more serious look. So are they in good shape to fight. I still haven't exactly seen this monster that you're all talking about.

Oliver nodded. They're in good shape except for a few cuts but they're okay, and as for Karoku lets just say whatever experiments Uro did on him caused him to grow a lot more bigger then expected he shape shifted into what looks to be some kind of alien magnesium , he doesn't look like himself anymore, barely edible to tell who he is until you said something about him. But it'll be easier if I just showed you.

Having that said Oliver went over to a computer key that was attached to the wall and pressed a few buttons and automatically the floor disappeared but oddly enough they all were still standing on an invisible force that showed the nearly destroyed city below, fire was everywhere as the buildings crumbled and the streets were cracked and cover in dabre of broken down trees, cars, glass, and a bunch of other items from the stores near by.

Everyone in the room stared down at the broken city with shocked faces.

Gareki was completely speechless as he looked over the huge destruction. _All those people...are dead, and here we are doing nothing, I can't believe we let this happen._ He thought to himself, just then looking from the corner of his eye he saw the most biggest creature he had never seen before. It's height came over the sky scrapper just barely small enough for the tallest building. It was huge and disfigured, it's skin was dark black with red eyes as it's back cascaded with dark tentacles whipping at the buildings and causing more destruction in it's path. It opened it's mouth wide and screeched loudly before grabbing a building with it's big hands that had long claws attached before ripping it apart as if it were nothing. It was hideous. This monster was supposed to be Karoku.

Gareki clenched his fists as he glared down at it. Turning around to face Oliver he asked. What are we going to do about this?

I think you should all work together said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Hirato standing in the door way next to the Commander of the E.O.A.P.

I know we really haven't done anything like this before. Said the Commander. But it's our only shot in saving the rest of this city.

Everyone looked at each other more likely every agent in the room looked at each other.

Can we really do this Commander? Asked Vandez skeptically.

I'm sure the G.A.A, E.O.A.P, SQUADRANT H.Q, and along with the (A.A.A.) will all be able to handle this together. Our size comes in numbers and we have a lot of agents that are associated with us. Hirato says just as Jiki, Eva, Nai, Kiichi, and Tsukuomo come into the room and stood by Gareki and Yogi. They to were upgraded in new uniforms.

Some members of the E.O.A.P stood behind them along with Raditz, Carter, and Vandez.

Oliver smirked. Ya know this might just work. He stood next to the Commander and stared at the large group of agents of his own SQUADRANT, the G.A.A, The E.O.A.P, and lastly the (A.A.A.) who stood in a strait line side by side.

Gareki looked over to Yogi who stood next to him. He knew this was going to be a bad moment to say this but, he had to tell him. Yogi?

Yogi looked down at him expectedly.

This fight is going to be big and...a lot of our team and other agents are going to die tonight, I just know it. Please tell me you'll try not to die. Gareki looked at him seriously.

It was a moment before Yogi could answer. He shook his head slowly. Gareki, I can't promise you that- I'm sorry. A lot of people **are** going to die tonight but who's to say one of those people isn't going to be me. We don't know what's in store for us.

Gareki found the words Yogi had just said to be hard to hear, he felt a lump in his throat before turning back until he faced forward but still felt the tears fill his eyes before he could stop them one fell down his cheek.

Okay, then I'll avenge you then...I'm not going to stand by and let you leave me like I left you. Just...promise me...His voice shook before continuing. Just promise me you'll try to survive. Gareki clenched his hands into fist to try and stop the flow of tears.

He felt a hand touch his face before wiping the tears away and turning his head to face Yogi's again.

I got your back, you got mine, stay by my side while we fight, airtight? promise me that Yogi asked him before connecting their lips together not caring that the whole agency was in the same room as them. he pulled away before smiling down at him.

Gareki blinked before answering. Alright, I definitely will. Yogi smiled back before letting him go and facing the leaders of all the agents that were standing in the room.

Oliver put his hands on his hips making his long black coat ruffle at the ends. Okay! The plan is simple. I had some of my men do a scan on that thing down there and they came up with a solutions of defeating it! His ice blue eyes scanned the room as he continued. Apparently it's weakest spot is it's heart, and no... we can't attack it's heart from the outside...it's going from the inside that'll do the most damage.

Are you saying we have to go inside that thing? Raditz said crossing his arms.

Oliver shook his head. Only one who would be able to go is Gareki that is if he had his powers but he doesn't.

Oliver? Gareki spoke up making him look in his direction.

My powers are back, more then so they've reached their full potential.

Well this will work then. Oliver said surprised at how quickly Gareki's powers had returned. Looks like you will be going inside that things mouth, hopefully you won't get eaten.

Gareki felt his eyes widen at that piece of info. What?!

You heard me, you're the only one who has an electrical ability that is big enough to destroy a heart the size of that. Oliver says with a smirk on his lips. He was having way to much fun explaining this.

Gareki thought about it. If I'm the only one who can stop that thing from destroying the city even more then it already has then...so be it.

No! Yogi spoke up. I can't allow that. He crossed his arms.

Oliver sighed. Listen Yogi I know you and Gareki have a thing going on- but this is an important mission counting on the peoples lives that were already lost. The more time we waist the more people die down there.

Yogi gave him a flat look. You misunderstood me, it isn't because we have a **thing** going on. I promised him that I would stay by his side in this fight and you're saying he has to kill that monster by going inside of it all alone. So once again, I can't allow that-unless I go with him. I won't take no for an answer.

Everyones attention was on them looking back and forth between the two.

Oliver looked at him long and hard. Yogi doing the same thing as if they were both having a stare contest. The tension built between them. Before Oliver cracked a sudden smile.

Okay fine, do what you want. He said cheerfully all seriousness put aside. But anyway, Both agencies of the G.A.A. and the E.O.A.P will be covering Gareki **and** Yogi while they make it inside that things mouth which sorry to say some of you are going to have to figure out how to keep it open long enough for the both of them to make it inside with out getting smashed.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

As for the (A.A.A) and my SQUADRANT we'll cover finding all the bodies that might be alive under all that dabre. Everyone got that?! Oliver continued.

Yes sir! Announced the agents in the room.

Keep your eyes peeled and keep your guards up, let's not take this fight lightly. Said Hirato stepping aside as Oliver led them down a brightly lit hallway towards a different direction for the drop down point where they had no other choice but to jump down the ropes since down below wasn't anywhere to land without getting the engine burnt.

Gareki? Came his mothers voice. Gareki stopped and turned to her, seeing that Yogi and Raditz had stopped as well.

, I'd be lying If I said I'm still in shock that you're **this,** I hadn't expected it at all, Me nor your father did. I can't stop you form doing this can I? She asked, both of her blue eyes pleading.

Gareki looked at her sadly. No, you can't. It's something I need to do, I have to...

She sighed and looked towards Raditz. She stared at him curiously for a few seconds. I feel like I know you.

Raditz scanned her face wanting to tell her the truth that he was her son but that would have to wait, right now everyone was to much in a hurry and the situation was to serious to admit the truth at that exact moment. He shook his head, I'm sure it's by mistake. He turned around and continued walking with the rest of the agents.

Gareki looked watched him go before turning back to his mother, father and Airi. I don't want to say this, but I need to go, I have to. I'm sorry I hadn't told you guys about this sooner, this isn't how I wanted it to be, I don't want this to be a good bye...But it's now that I should tell you I might not come back from this missio-

Gareki! Airi spoke up while putting a hand on his shoulder. She stared up at him seriously. stop making this a good bye it should be a hello. You're **not** going to die okay? You or Yogi neither is everyone else, I have faith in all of you guys and it's about time that you do to.

Gareki stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. You're right, Thanks.

Yogi looked to Gareki's father. Even if his dad never really liked him he felt the need to say a few words before leaving as well. He out stretched his hand, It's been nice meeting you. _Sort of anyway_.

Gareki's dad looked at Yogi's leather gloved hand, he shook his head and pulled him into an embrace. My apologizes for treating you the way I have, Please take care of my son while he's out there, you've shown me much more of who you really are and I thank you for that. Said Gareki's father

Yogi was taken aback by the sudden hug, he felt Gareki's dad pull away and stare at him fully in the eyes.

I promise you I'll take care of him. Yogi says regaining himself.

I'm sure you will. said his dad.

Gareki took a step back looking at his family for just a few more seconds. He truly hoped he would see these people again. He nodded once before grabbing Yogi's hand. Thank you for understanding, we have to go. He said to all of them.

Airi smiled and nodded as his mom gave him a hug before letting go. Gareki looked to his dad and smiled. I'll see you when I get back. With that said both him in Yogi run down the hallway catching up with the others who were waiting for them.

Gareki and Yogi came to the front where their agency was. Oliver stood in front of them all with his arms crossed. He looked at all of them seriously once again his cheerful mood changing into a more this is a life or death situation mood.

Open the hatch! He said into the black ear piece in his ear after pressing a small button in the center of the small device. Just like that the big medal door behind him opened up from the top and lowered down backwards. The further it went down the more air came into the air craft. It was hot and smelled of burnt copper.

It whipped past them strongly blowing away their hair as they stared out at the smoky city below.

Are you all ready for this!? Oliver yelled over the wind current. His white strands blowing in front of his eyes.

Yes Sir they all yelled back.

Then prepare to jump! The suits you're wearing will protect you from impact once you land.

I thought we were going to climb down the ropes? Kiichi muttered as her Tsukuomo, and Eva made their way to the edge. Guess we're going first. Having that said they all jumped in a strait and flat position.

Gareki felt his heart pick up as the adrenaline picked up inside his veins.

You ready. Yogi asked him by his side.

I don't have a choice. Gareki stated before they both walked over to the edge and looked down at the long height.

Lets go. Gareki said controlling his nerve before stepping back a few steps and ran getting a running start before he jumped far off the ledge and felt the floor vanish beneath his feet as he fell the long distance soon with Yogi by his side falling as well.

The wind was stronger and a lot more hotter as they reached the city more closely. Gareki clenched his jaw tightly as he felt his heart leap up into his throat as they continued to fall.

Never would he do something like this again. He hoped anyway.

Yogi grabbed his hand tightly as he looked at him. We're almost there!


	32. The Unforgivable

**GothinBlack- Hey(: Okay so here's the deal.**

 **I got a review asking me if I was going to write a book 4 for The Fate Series a.k.a The Fate We Brought Ourselves . I'm thinking about it and I want to but it depends if you guys want me to continue this series with another book, Basically I wrote this third book because you guys wanted me to and I wanted to but I need your opinion on a 4th book it all depends if you guys want another addition to this series or no. I'm agreeing with the idea of a 4th book but are you?**

 **So just review me on your thoughts. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dropping down on his legs Gareki rolled out of the way as the others followed suit with their free fall. There was nothing more to explain about what the city looked like from a closer view except that it was hot-very hot thanks to the scorching flams that emitted from the leaking gas from near by cars and broken down trucks. The scent of lingering gas filled the warm air as Gareki breathed it in. Flames were everywhere, most of the roof tops were safe to stand on at least for a couple of moments before they gave way from the flames eating them away.

Gareki stood up strait an indescribable look crossing his face as he stared out at the disaster. An everlasting feeling of fear, anger, sorrowand shock was all that he felt at the moment. This had all happened way to quickly, the city was finally back to the way it was...peaceful and queit nothing out worldly had happened for a whole year and now, it looked terrible all over again.

Raditz, Carter, Vandez, Jiki, Nai, Tsukuomo, Eva, Kiichi, Yogi, and Oliver stared out into the dark smoky distance. A hot breeze blowing past them. All members of the (A.A.A), E.O.A.P, and the SQUADRANT had already set out to their perspective positions for the fight to begin and to dig for those who survived the wreckage. So now it was only the 11 of them standing by each others sides.

Gareki clenched his hands into fists. I still can't believe we couldn't do anything before all of **this** happened.

None of us were prepared. Oliver spoke calmly as he to stared out at the hellish city. The color red was everywhere from the flames below.

How could we not have? We were supposed to help these people and yet...we let them die-

Gareki, Yogi interrupted. What happened, happened we couldn't do anything at the time, **all** of us were injured, do you honestly think we could fight Karoku off especially in his new form the way we were. Think again before you blame it on yourself.

Calming himself down. Gareki nodded saying a sorry.

All of a sudden a loud bang sounded off making everything rumble beneath their feet.

Brace yourselves! things about to get crazy! Oliver yelled just as the huge alien like creature came into everyone's view. Gareki's eyes widened as he gaped looking up...way up at Karoku's new form. Could they actually fight this thing. Apparently questions had to wait because the next thing Gareki knew a large black tentacle was heading their way.

Shit! Yelled Vandez just now noticing the oversized limb heading there way quickly.

In a flash Yogi made his machetes appear and in a blink of an eye he jumped up high bringing them both high before meeting their target by cutting the tentacle in half. He turned to Gareki. You're with me!

Jiki, Kiichi, and Tsukuomo take care of this fire, and for the rest of you cover the both of us! He ordered them all quickly just before ripping out his blades that leaked a dark purple substance from the sharp ends.

Okay! They all agreed back just as a loud screech sounded off from Karoku in pain from Yogi unexpected cut. He sent more tentacles after them all. Causing them to be distracted by the sudden flurry of fighting them off.

Gareki dodged most of them until one grabbed onto his leg and another onto his neck puling him up high. Gareki shut his eyes tightly as he gripped onto the tentacle. No! You're not having your way with me!

Raising a hand Gareki threw a big electric bolt at the head of karoku, hitting him strait in the eye causing him to let out another pained screech. But he only held on tighter to Gareki's body.

 **DON"T THINK YOU CAN WIN NOW!**

Gareki clenched his jaw in realization that the monster that was currently gripping onto him had spoken, it was a loud and deep voice nothing at all sounding like Karoku's.

Gareki glared at him feeling nothing but hatred. He gripped tighter onto the tentacle that was holding onto his neck. I will win. I won't stand by and watch you destroy this city any longer!, Do you HEAR ME! Gareki yelled angrily as the electricity flowed around his body breaking free from the strong grip Karoku had on him before turning on his suits flight ability.

 **STUBBORN BOY! DON'T BE THE HERO. YOU KNOW YOU'LL DIE- ALL OF YOU!**

kAROKU! Yelled Yogi he ran speedily up one of his tentacles with his blades held back before jumping just as Karoku tried to gain a hit on him but missed as Yogi sliced threw the flesh like he had done with the first. He flipped over another tentacle before flying fore ward and lodging his machetes right into the base of the tentacle he was standing on.

Karoku yelled angrily as he swiped at him again but was stopped by an invisible force.

Gareki blinked before turning around to see Raditz with one of his hands held out. He quickly moved it to the side causing Karoku to forcefully jerk in the direction Raditz had sent him to uncontrollably, he then made his hand into a fist and a loud snap echoed it's way threw the quiet as one of Karoku's bones broke with an awkward twist. He screeched slamming himself to the ground.

Yogi flew off of him before he hit the ground as well floating upwards to where Gareki was.

Strange...I thought the fight would last longer then this. He said.

Gareki squinted his eyes. I don't think it's over-

He didn't finish his sentence as suddenly he watched as the form of karoku lunged his sharp claws deep into the ground below his eyes turned into a darker red as he chanted words in a different language that none of them knew.

What's he doing? Gareki asked watching intensely as Karoku kept this up.

Oliver stared down at karoku. He's...summoning them. I know that chant.

Who? Said Carter looking at him worriedly. Just as she said this Karoku gave out a loud roar as he ripped his claws out of the ground to reveal a dark abyss just as a swarm of disfigured creatures came crawling out from the big opening.

The Varuga, Wendigo, and Crang crowded the streets like spiders and nearly swarmed the ground.

Gareki felt his eyes widen again. Yogi. We need to go.

Yogi looked at him like he was crazy. Down there!

Yes! Gareki said started to fly down but Yogi grabbed his shoulder stopping him mid flight.

No Gareki, our fight is with Karoku-

And what good will that be while these things will just get in our way. Gareki protested. And besides Nai, Tsukuomo, and Kiichi are down there.

Yogi creased his eye brows together before turning around to Raditz, Oliver, Carter, and Vandez. You guys are coming with us!

They nodded before following them down to the crowded streets where the bigger fight began.

* * *

Tsukuomo held her hands up quickly forming a shield just as a Wendigo threw a punch at her. It's fist connected hard with her shield before Nai came up behind it and struck his blade threw it's mid section before throwing it aside and stomped on it's head for good measures of making sure it was dead. It's corps disappeared in black dust.

Nai! Behind you! Yelled Tsukuomo just as more Wendigo came Nai.

Nai whipped his head around just as he was shoved aside by a hard fist to the stomach. Falling on his back before getting a lanky hand wrapped around his neck in a choke hold by one of the Wendogo.

Tsukuomo tried to run to help him but was held back as more Wendigo blocked her way. She glared at them as she made red light appear around her hands. She then spoke the words **umgebenden Blasten/Surrounding blasts!**

Her body emitted a bright red light as red blasts came from her out casted hands hitting the swarm of Wendigo around her knocking them back or killing them with a direct hit. The light from her body vanished as she was hit in the back hard by one of the Varuga.

Tsukuomo landed on her side and slide against a broken car.

The Varuga's made their way over to her for the finishing blow. **Eis Darts!/Ice Darts!** yelled Kiichi from above swinging her scythe to one side it glowed a dark blue as ice darts flew quickly towards the Varugas stabbing them in their disfigured faces and bodies.

Kiichi landed in a crouch just as more monsters came up behind her she swung her scythe in a circle above herself with the tips of her fingers, cutting off the heads of the creatures that tried to attack her. She held her weopon in both hands as she glared at the Wendigos surrounding Nai's body who was currently still struggling agaisnt their iron like hold.

Nai! Yelled Tsukuomo now being able to get to her feet she flew up high with two fingers lifted up in front of her face formed a sharp blade made out of a bright red light. She threw it at the Wendigo that was holding onto Nai and struck it in it's neck forcing it to let go of him. Nai dropped to the ground gasping for air as Kiichi ran quickly behind the Wendigo, jumped up high and held her scythe up over her head before bringing it down ontop of it's head sliceing it in two as it's body turned into black dust. She swung her scythe to one side and to the other as she fought in speedy movements as each Wendigo landed at her feet dead before they dissappeared into black dust.

She looked down at Nai and reached a hand towards him after she was done fighting them all. Are you alright?

Nai picked up both of his Katana's from the ground and nodded at her still trying to catch his breath. He had a trail of blood leaking down from the corner of his mouth but other then that he was fine.

Tsukuomo came up to both of them. How did this even happen? The Varuga's aren't supposed to be alive- we killed them all.

That goes for the Wendigo too. We killed them off as well. Kiichi said confused. it was then they all turned around from the direction they had come from-where both Gareki and Yogi were fighting Karoku to see an oversized hole where the monsters they had just fought were coming out of.

What? Nai gasped in shock.

Kiichi glared. This fight is bigger then I had ever expected.

* * *

Gareki collided into a broken down truck, denting the side of it by how hard he had been thrown against it. He slumped down onto his hands and knees, hair landing infornt of his eyes as he looked down breathing hard. His entire body was aching by now. How many Varuga's, Wendigos, and Crang had he fought and killed it must have been over 100.

There was a growling sound as he looked up to be met by more Crang monsters walking towards him. There were to many, way to many for him to fight. They came closer until they came into a reaching range. Gareki could almsot feel it's sharp claws dig into his skin before Yogi jumped in the way cutting it's hand off with a single swipe of his sharp blade. He threw a round house kick at the monster that had tried to grab Gareki and it hit agaisnt the others from behind throwing them back as well.

Yogi whipped his head around to Gareki and crouched down. Gareki? Are you okay?!

Gareki held onto Yogi's arm for support before forcing himself to get up. A bloody scratch on his cheek as he faced Yogi and nodded a yes.

You don't look like it. Yogi protest as he watched Gareki summon up both of his guns.

Yogi's I'm fine. You have more to worry about then just me. They stood back to back as the Crang surrounded them in a circle.

Yogi tensed at that statement. Don't say that, You're my main concern. I promised your dad and myself that I would keep you safe.

Gareki pulled the trigger on his gun letting the red blasts come out of it to hit their targets. I understand that, I'm just...tired. He admitted finally.

I am too. We need a way to stop this-

Yogi stopped talking abrutly as a Varuge jumped at him. He forced his blade fore ward letting the sharp tip of it strike threw it's face before he yanked it out and swiped it's neck watching as it fell off and the body disapeared in black dust.

Gareki kept shooting in every direction watching as the Varugas fell back but there was always another to replace the last.

That's it. He said under his breath making his guns dissappear he held up one of his arms with his fingers spread out letting lose a flurry of electricity. The Varugas dropped dead alot more quicker and they defeated more.

Yogi looked to the corner of his eye just as a Wendigo jumped towards them. He turned around and brought up his blade before yelling **flügelige Thornes!/ Bladed Thornes!** vines grew from his blade with very sharp thornes and struck threw the Wendigo's stomach going all the way threw it's flesh before it's body blew up into a cloud of black dust.

More Wendigs were coming their way.

Gareki brought his hand down to look towards Yogi. How are we going to stop this?

Yogi looked around we need to get to higher ground we can't fight all of them at once, follow me.

Gareki nodded but in a blink of an eye a Varuga came out of no where both of them not having the time to move as the scene in front of Gareki's eyes happened in slow motion. Gareki's eyes widened as he saw the sharp claws enter Yogi's stomach like a knife before they came out from his back covered in his blood.

A hot wind blew past Gareki's face blowing his hair aside as the scene continued to unfolded in slow motion, himself unable to do anything as it had happened to quickly. Gareki watched as the Varuga's claws ripped out of Yogi's stomach and let him fall .The blood splattered on Gareki's cheeks as the Varuga ripped them from his flesh.

Gareki caught Yogi before landing on his own knees from the shock of it all. He held Yogi's body agaisnt his chest as he gripped onto his strong upper arms. Gareki opened his mouth to say Yogi's name but it came out in a whisper.

He quickly placed Yogi on the ground to look at his face. A burning sensation triggered in Gareki's eyes as the tears produced... YOGI!

His eyes were closed. Gareki looked down at the revealed flesh of his insides and felt the need to throw up. ...No, no! this isn't happening-Yogi? Gareki said panicked as he placed a hand on Yogi's cheek. Say some thing please!... I can't lose you again- You can't do this to me!- Wake up, You're not DEAD, YOU"RE NOT DEAD!... I won't allow you to be.

Yogi's eyes were still and unmoving. Gareki felt himself lose his breath as he continued to look at Yogi's form blood was all over the ground. No-

The Varuga's around him brought him out of his panicked state. Gareki looked at all them with a shocked face as the moment replayed in his head over and over again. He felt his jaw slowly clench together as a strong rage took over his body making him hot all over.

Standing up he clenched his fists as he glared intensly at all of them espacially at the one who had blood dripping from it's hand. That was the one who had killed Yogi...and he was going to pay for it.

Gareki!? Came a voice. Gareki turned his glare onto Oliver who was with Raditz, Carter, and Vandez they stopped in their run as they witnessed Yogi's body. Before Oliver could say a word Gareki ordered him to take Yogi's body back to the air craft.

Oliver looked back at him. I can't leave you he-

TAKE HIM! I"LL BE FINE! Gareki yelled angrily. Red electricity snapped at his outburst as it began to zap around his body.

Oliver was surprised by the outburst he hesitated for a few seconds before Gareki glared at him harder. I'm going to **kill** Karoku I need you guys to cover me while I do it. Gareki said more calmly.

Gareki? I'm not letting you do this. Raditz said giving his brother the same intense look. Don't act on revenge. You'll just get yourself killed

Gareki closed his eyes, one last chance to fight with himself with restraint Vs. anger but the anger won. I'm sorry, but you could **never** understand what it's like to lose someone so close. Gareki opened his eyes and turned back to Raditz his eyes now a red boring into Raditz blue ones.

Raditz looked slightly surprised by the sudden change. Gar-

I'm going! I won't die, not today! -Not without a fight! With that said Gareki let his hand swarm with electricity, he quickly ran foreward fist held back as he connected it with the Varuga that had killed Yogi, it all had happened so quickly that barly anyone saw him move.

Gareki pulled his hand from the Varuga's stomach letting the dark purple blood drip from his fist before gripping onto it's face and elctricuting it until he could see the bit's of it's flesh burn off. Gareki was consumed by anger by this point, no word of reason could stop him now. He was out for revenge and he was going to win this fight for those who had fallen and for those who had died trying. He watched as the Varuge disintegrated into dust before electrocuting his way threw the crowd of Varugas and then flying upwards in a fast speed.

Raditz was about to go after him but was stopped by Oliver. Let him go.

Are you serious!?

Yes! There's no stopping him now, you saw the look in his eyes... Now we have a job to do, handle these Varuga's until I get back and try **not** to die. Oliver stated as he grabbed ahold of Yogi's limp body bridal style. He cringed as he felt the warm blood touch his hand but other then that he flew upwards quickly heading back up to the air craft.

You heard him. Carter said lighting a flame with her hands as Vandez pulled out his medal poles.

Raditz looked at the both them before facing towards the crowd of Varugas. Fine, lets get this over with, you two stay close to me.

Both Carter and Vandez were taken aback by the gesture. So you do care? Said Vandez in surprise.

You are my team after all. Raditz offered plainly before running in to fight off the Varuga both Carter and Vandez right behind him.


	33. Reflections

Gareki flew quickly feeling the warm air against his face as he shoved past Varugas that were flying his way. The electricity surrounding his body acted like a barrier blocking and pushing back every hit they threw at him.

More dashed his way screeching in protest as he threw a wave of electricity at them, killing them easily. He looked up at Karoku's form who looked back at him his red eyes blazing. For one blinding moment he let down his guard and was shoved hard by a varuge and thrown to a near by building top landing on his back hard before the Varugas that had shoved him came down and circled around him.

Gareki sat up slowly and painfully as he glared up at all of them. Electricity pulsed from his body and quickly targeted the varugas around him throwing them back.

One screeched at him and snapped at his foot but Gareki moved it just in time before slamming his heel in its face and kicking it in it's chin. Another came from behind grabbing Gareki by his arm before picking him up and throwing him at a small distance.

He rolled on the edge of the building where the hot fire was seen below. If he fell then he would for sure die. Sitting up quickly he brought out his gun and pulled the trigger watching as every one hit it's target perfectly and black dust clouded his vision from their deaths.

Sighing he brought his arm down and prepared to confront karoku once more but stopped as Wendigo sprung out from the black dust quickly they ran towards him roaring loudly as one aimed a good punch at his face before grabbing him and throwing his body over their heads.

Gareki braced himself as the roof top broke beneath him as his weight hit against it, not having time to make a move to fly up as the dust blocked his vision to see.

He fell against a hard surface now inside the burning building where his body ached terrible but he still got up no matter the pain. The Wendigos made there way towards him shoving him hard in the chest where he collided with a wall going right threw it and once again landed on his back.

 _Get up! You can't let Yogi die in vain like this! you made a promise!_

Gareki snapped his red eyes open and got up once again. feeling a bruise on his cheek as his bottom lip bled sliding down his chin.

You're right you're exactly right. Gareki spoke to himself scanning the Wendigos around him. There were about 6 of them he had to fight, and he was going to win. Gareki once again brought out his gun and held it up to them he then pulled the trigger letting his electricity cross over his gun where it shot out at the same time as his ammo did hitting them twice as hard and killing them faster.

He made sure to look around himself for more but as he did he saw the fire was growing and he needed to get out of the building quickly. He made his gun disappear and decided to handle the last one the old fashion way he flew towards it quickly and punched it in it's gut with one of his fist before bringing his other fist up and brought it to it's face sending a pulse of electricity threw it's body killing it instantly as it's body turned into dust.

Gareki looked up from the hole he had made when he dropped threw the sealing and made his way back out quickly before the rest of the building collapsed.

 _That was close_. He thought before grabbing his arm painfully. Adrenaline was flowling threw his veins but now it was settling making the sudden injury known. looking down at it Gareki noticed a part on his suit had been ripped to reveal a scratch mark trailing along his bicep. It stung painfully but there was nothing he could do about it now, he needed to focus on the fight at hand.

looking up Gareki could see nothing but black smoke from the burning below. Everything was getting turned into ash and toppling over. He began to wonder what had happened to Kiichi when Yogi had told her to take out the fire with both Nai and Tsukuomo. He hoped they weren't dead. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud stomping as the roof beneath him vibrated at every step Karoku took towards him.

Gareki stood his ground glaring angrily. He clenched his hand into a fist feeling his powers increase. Karoku...

Karoku stopped and turned to Gareki his huge form taller then the very building Gareki was standing on.

 **SO YOU'RE STILL ALIVE HUH?** said Karoku his voice echoed around them.

Does it surprise you? You're plan was weak, did you honestly think you could kill me by swarming this place with those creations Uro and Kafka made!

 **DON'T THINK YOU CAN STILL WIN JUST BECUASE YOU'VE SURVIVED. AFTER ALL THIS FIGHT HAS JUST BEGUN.** Karoku moved his black hand onto the building Gareki was standing on letting his sharp black claws enter the edge of the building as a dark purple aura surrounds his body.

Gareki kept his guard up keeping his eyes on him for any sudden movements. He needed to get into Karoku's mouth so he could stab him threw the heart but doing it by himself was risky not to mention Karoku would suspect his movements.

Fight me yourself bastard don't send a bunch of dumb monsters to do your work for you! Gareki shouted.

 **DON'T THINK FIGHTING ME WILL BE ANY EASIER. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING, YOU WANT TO STAB ME IN MY HEART DON'T YOU, SO I CAN FINALLY DIE... AM I RIGHT?**

Gareki didn't say anything proving that what Karoku had just said was in fact true.

Karoku smirked mouth full of sharp teeth. **FINE THEN, I'LL FIGHT FAIR AND SQUARE LETS SEE IF YOU CAN ACTUALLY KILL ME!**

Having that said suddenly a strong wind blew at Gareki as the purple aura around Karoku's body increased.

Gareki squinted trying not to close his eyes as the hot steamy air blew in his eyes making them tear up. He brought an arm up and covered them half way still looking at Karoku. A strange thing started to happen as he continued to stare. Karoku's body began to get smaller turning slowly back into his human form the process of this didn't take long because the next thing Gareki knew Karoku was standing in front of him a few distances away. His body was now back with the long black tentacles cascading out of his back with a slight flicker of movement, his arms were still a dark black with the long claws, his teeth were still sharp with a pair of dark eyes that glared back at him. His ears were pointed sticking up revealing themselves from his longer and seemingly spikier hair. And the last thing was the long thin black tail that swished back and forth mischievously behind him still with the sharp tip at the very end.

Gareki rested his arms by his sides again getting a full look at karoku. He was going to finish this now. Holding up his hands he unknowingly made two bolts of lighting that was sharp as a blades tip. New powers came with new weapons and he was going to use it wisely. Holding them down by his sides as if dealing with a sword Gareki took a step for ward before speaking. His eyes filled with anger as he did.

I hope you know that Yogi is dead because of you.

Karoku smirked widely. Really?, I'm sorry I hadn't noticed sooner but I was busy destroying this city you all love so much.

Gareki felt himself grow angrier by that statement. You'll pay for all that you've done, I won't hold back and this time you **will** die.

Karoku's tail flicked in amusement. If you still plan to stab me in my heart then you can still go for it, it is still my main weakness and the only thing that will kill me. But it won't be easy for you to get to it.

Gareki's face hardened at the challenge. His grip tightened around the bolts of lightning. He stood in a fighting stance preparing to fight. Lets get this over with.

Almost immediately Gareki moved in front of Karoku arm held back before bringing it forward for a blow to the head but was stopped as one of karoku's tentacles grabbed ahold of his arm another coming up and slapped him aside throwing him a few feet away.

Gareki slid back against his heels catching his footing before lunging fore ward again just as quickly as he had done at first. A growl emitted from his throat as he swung the sharp bolt at karoku who kept dodging every hit by taking steps back.

Stay still! Gareki snapped bringing both of his blades up before bringing them down once again missing karoku who jumped backwards. Both of his bolts entered the roof creating a small cracked hole. Gareki snapped his head up before he was slapped across the face with another tentacle and shoved back by yet another. He fell backwards onto his back having to quickly roll out of the way just as karoku's sharp pointed tail came to strike him but missed only to penetrate the ground instead.

Gareki got back up to his feet and held one of his blades out. Breathing slightly hard at his aching muscles. The fight from earlier dealing with all those Varugas had him tired.

Karoku chuckled as he stood up strait. You can't even land a hit on me. Goes to show how weak you really are. Where's all that strength you've been hiding?

Urrrgh! Shut up! Gareki said angrily as he jumped up both of his blades held above his head before he brought them down again.

Karoku sighed. Oh this move again. He quickly jumped up- completely missing Gareki's hit only to knee him in the gut before doing a half spin and letting his strong tail whip him to the side sending him flying in mid air.

Ughhhh! Gareki yelled loudly as his back collided with a brick wall on another roof top. He slid down the wall in came to his knees before holding himself up with both of his hands, his black hair falling in front of his face as he looked down coughing harshly. Gritting his teeth painfully as blood slid down his chin even more. His stomach hurt more as did the rest of his body.

A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead as he looked around himself, his vision slowly going blurry before it settled on karoku who walked nonchalantly towards him. He stopped a few feet away from him.

Oh my, your not built for this fight Gareki. Looks to me you'll be joining that boyfriend of yours really soon. Karoku taunted.

Gareki slowly glared up at him still gritting his teeth tightly together. This isn't the end for me, it's for you! blood drops splattered onto the ground as he spoke.

Karoku smirked. Then get up and fight me then! Show me what you got!

Gareki got to his feet slowly. Holding out his blade before striking it threw Karoku's shoulder before punching him in the face and pulled back his fist getting ready for another punch but was yet again stopped by a tentacle wrapping itself around his wrist.

Gareki made a move to plunge his other blade into Karoku but was again stopped by another tentacle. Karoku brought him up before spinning and throwing him backwards onto his back slamming him on the ground.

Gareki felt the air blow out of him as he slammed against the hard floor, biting his lip tightly as his body ached more.

karoku smiled insanely down at him as his eyes widened. You call that a stab, **this** is a stab! With that he brought his sharp tail fore ward and stabbed Gareki in his own shoulder making him tightly close his lips as his eyes widened and soon became clouded with tears as the piercing pain grew. Karoku was relentless as he went threw Gareki's flesh easily.

AHAHHHHHH! STO- UGGHHHH! PULL IT OUT! Gareki shouted painfully as the sharp tip went in deeper. He fidgeted his wrists that were tide back by Karoku's tentacles the pain causing him to scream louder as the tears broke there way threw his tightly closed eye lids.

Oh baby, there you go! Karoku said insanely. His wide eyes feeding in the sight of Gareki faltering in pain. The big wet tears rolled down his temples. Let me hear you scream more! He stabbed him harder.

Gareki snapped his eyes open quickly as another wave of pain shot threw him and he screamed again. AHHHHHHHHH!

Yes. Yes. Yes! HAHAHA! Karoku laughed crazily.

Finally summoning up strength Gareki lifted his legs up and kicked Karoku hard in the face making blood come from his nose from the harsh kick causing him to let go of his wrist and the sharp tip of his tail to forcefully pull out of his shoulder. Gareki took in a sharp breath as it pulled out to quickly.

UGHHH! blood leaked from his shoulder and fell down his arm to the concrete flooring. He looked over to karoku who was rubbing his nose where Gareki had kicked him sending a glare at him for doing so. Playing feisty huh? That's not allowed with me!

His black tentacles flew towards Gareki who tried to get up but couldn't fast enough as they grabbed his arms and legs and forced him back to the ground on his stomach. Gareki let out a pained noise as his shoulder had an uncomfortable position.

Karoku walked over to him and kneeled down. He chuckled. So this is all you got? All you've been fighting for? So much for that revenge for killing your boyfriend. He brought a hand up that oddly shape shifted into his regular hand, it was no longer a dark black with sharp claws but looked like it had before the experiment had been done on him.

He touched Gareki's back and slowly slid it down until he reached his tail bone where Gareki fidgeted more at what he was going to do.

You better not! Gareki growled threw grit teeth just as he felt Karoku's hand slide onto his ass feeling it smoothly before gripping it tightly. Gareki clenched his teeth further summoning up his powers to electrocute Karoku.

It's still to bad that I have to kill you, we could of had so much f-

Karoku stopped talking abruptly, he quickly pulled his hand back as he was zapped with electricity, more of it swarmed around Gareki's body in swift moving sparks zapping out of control before it was all sent towards him.

Karoku made a move to block himself but that didn't do much as he found himself being pushed harshly to the edge of the roof. He looked up to see Gareki getting to his feet holding his shoulder with his hand as the electricity sparked around him angrily. His red eyes blazing from the flames below

I'm not going to lose to you! Gareki shouted before sending a strong current of his powers towards Karoku this time pushing him off the building completely where the fire was.

Gareki stared after him knowing full well that he wasn't dead. He waited a moment before he saw Karoku jump back up high in the air before coming back down in a crouch, he stood up strait and smirked. So now you know how to fight.

Gareki despite his injury summoned up the two sharp bolts of lightning before standing in a fighting position. I told you, I'm not going to lose to you. Your not off the hook for killing Yogi.

Karoku's tail swished behind him before he ran fore ward swiftly. Tentacles heading for Gareki first but this time Gareki was prepared as he quickly swiped threw three of them with his blade, watching as the purple liquid flew before swiping at the others that were coming his way.

Karoku clenched his jaw at the pain he pulled back and turned his hand back into its monster form then threw it fore ward. His claws baring towards Gareki's face.

Gareki moved backwards a step missing the hit by an inch before he swiped his blade at it in which he missed this time but he kept his guard up and saw another one of Karoku's claws heading his way before he quickly threw a hit at it with his bolt stabbing it threw his hand. This time not missing his target.

Karoku gave out a growl of pain as he tried to pull his arm away but Gareki gripped onto it tightly sending electricity threw his body before cutting the limb off with his blade before throwing the arm away out of reach.

Karoku yelled in pain pulling himself away from Gareki while holding his broken arm. What was left of it anyway.

Gareki watched as Karoku stood there holding his arm in surprise that Gareki had actually gotten a hit on him.

Gareki whipped his blade to the side as the purple blood left on it splattered to the ground. Don't be so surprised, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

Karoku started laughing, quietly at first but then it grew louder. That's what I'm talking about, you fighting me like this we could go on like this all night. He continued to laugh.

Gareki kept his face strait not finding anything funny. He waited for karoku to calm down. He finally stopped his laughing and looked back to Gareki. How about we spark things up. He looked up to the air craft that was flying above them.

I could destroy that ship for instance. I have a feeling the people you care about are in there...am I right. Don't bother lying to me because I'll destroy it never the less.

KAROKU! Gareki snapped running towards him with his blade held high ready to strike him in his heart that wasn't guarded this time.

But he wasn't fast enough as Karoku's tentacles blocked him from his target and flung him back a couple feet a way.

Gareki landed on his feet and glared at him. Don't you dare mess with my family! He growled.

Karoku smirked widened revealing the sharp teeth. Oh, your families in there huh?

Gareki turned the bolt in his hand into a ball of electricity and quickly threw it at him.

Karoku's smirk disappeared as the ball hit against him but he luckily caught it with one of his hands. He laughed slightly. Don't be a fool. A dark purple aura covered his body again. Suddenly the ball of electricity grew bigger in his hand as he fed it with his own power.

Gareki's eyes widened as Karoku threw the ball his way not at all having time to move as he was hit with it and thrown back far over the edge of the building as he flew from the force of it.

Gareki shut his eyes tightly as he felt his stomach reach up to his throat not having any control over his flight ability thanks to the powerful hit. He braced himself as he felt his body falling down as the hot air whipped in his ears. There was nothing he could do. He would for sure die from this height.

 _You let him win! After you promised._

 _I'm sorry, I really am._ Gareki's thoughts spoke to him as he fell reaching the fiery ground below even further.

Gareki?! yelled a voice.

Gareki didn't want to open his eyes but did anyway letting the warm heat make his eyes water as he looked up to see a hand reaching for him. He reached for it and grabbed it tightly halting his fall as he dangled from the tight grip.

Keep holding on to me! Said the voice he still couldn't identify.

Gareki felt a hard surface on his back as his body was lowered down on a building. He felt a strong hand touch his shoulder, the one that was injured, he felt a stab of pain go threw his whole arm as the person touched it. He made a move to stop him but was held down.

Don't move. Said the voice sternly as he continued to hold his shoulder slowly making the pain go away and another odd feeling to flow threw his arm. It felt like a pressure was held onto his injury and slowly building the flesh back together.

Gareki slowly opened his eyes, to be met with a familiar face. he squinted as the blurry vision came into his vision. Y-Yogi?

His violate eyes turned to him, a few strands of blonde hair getting in front of both of them. He slowly smiled.

Gareki felt a wave of shock pass threw him as he realized this wasn't an illusion. Yogi was really sitting in front of him looking as if he hadn't gotten stabbed threw the stomach at all. W-what? Gareki sat up quickly not feeling any pain threw his shoulder at all anymore.

How did you-when did you? Gareki had mixed questions in his head unsure of which one to ask first. First of all he had seen Yogi die in front of him but now he was...fine, better then fine he looked normal. Who are you? Gareki found himself asking not sure if this person was in fact his actual boyfriend.

Yogi smiled bigger. I guess you're fine now considering that you're talking to me and not half unconscious.

Gareki scooted away from him still unsure. I asked a question. He said cautiously.

Yogi stood up and offered a hand down to him. Gareki grabbed it after a few seconds of staring at it and stood up letting go as soon as he did. Gareki still looked at him concerned.

Yogi looked at him for a few seconds scanning him to make sure he was okay other then the injury on his shoulder and the scratch on his arm.

well? Gareki asked inferring how Yogi was standing in front of him now.

I can heal myself, that's how I'm alive right now, don't you remember when Karoku stabbed me back in Uro's lab and how I got back up after that.

Gareki frowned, now that he mentioned it, he began to remember. Of course Gareki had thought Yogi died that time to but he hadn't, even though Karoku had stabbed him deeply. Gareki was still in shock he looked up at Yogi and hugged him tightly. He felt himself about to cry but pushed it back.

So you mean to tell me...? Gareki started before pulling away looking back up at Yogi.

I'm sort of immortal, and I can heal those around me. Yogi finished for him.

Gareki blinked in surprise but then Gareki heard an explosion go off from a distance away. He whipped his head around to feel a strong hot breeze and a big fire where the air craft was. One of the engines had been blown off as the ship itself tilted to one side.

Oh no. Gareki muttered eyes widening as he saw Karoku was throwing a blast of dark purple flames at it. Gareki turned to Yogi. I need your help to stop him

We have to move. Yogi agreed. Both of them quickly flying towards the air craft for what was to come.


End file.
